Au delà du sang et des apparences
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: L'histoire démarre peu après la bataille de Poudlard, elle ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue se passant 19 ans plus tard. Elle se concentre sur Hermione et Drago après la victoire. "Dramione". Montage fait par moi mais l'image du bas appartient à Noxentra.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hermione était au terrier, voilà deux semaines que la guerre était finie et elle s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de ses parents avec Ron. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la bataille de Poudlard.

Kingsley n'était encore que ministre à titre provisoire mais, à moins d'une énorme surprise, tout allait être officialisé aux prochaines élections.

McGonagall était devenue la directrice de Poudlard et elle avait décidé que tous les élèves recommenceraient leur année pour rattraper l'horrible enseignement des Carrow. Hermione, Ron et Harry retourneraient une nouvelle et dernière année à Poudlard. Le château avait été réparé et toute trace de bataille avait disparu de l'école. Seul le souvenir des gens qui avaient été présent lors de la bataille resterait indélébile.

Et même si ça semblait minime comparé au reste, Hermione et Ron formaient désormais un couple, et ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois la veille au soir. Cela n'avait pas été le moment parfait qu'elle s'était imaginé mais c'était Ron et ce serait pour la vie.

Elle prenait son petit déjeuner avec les Weasley et Harry lorsque Ron descendit avec sa valise. Tout le monde tourna le regard vers lui.

\- Ron, tu t'es trompé ! C'est demain que vous partez Hermione et toi, dit Molly sur un ton amusé.

Hermione sut tout de suite qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il avait juste changé ses plans et elle comprit vite qu'elle n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Hermione, je peux te parler à l'extérieur ? demanda Ron sans oser la regarder en face.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le jardin où Ron la suivit, sachant très bien qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre.

\- Je m'en vais, dit-il simplement.

\- Oui, ça je l'avais compris ! s'exclama-t-elle la voix montant dans les aigus.

\- Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il.

\- Mais désolé de quoi ? Explique-toi par Merlin ! commença-t-elle à crier.

\- Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Mais personne ne fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et personne ne t'a demandé de le faire !

\- Je pars. Je ne sais pas encore où et je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrai. Et surtout, si je reviendrai. Je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes.

\- Tu me quittes ? demanda-t-elle en reculant de deux pas.

\- Oui.

Son monde s'écroula. Elle s'était raccrochée à Ron après la guerre. Pour elle, plus rien n'avait de sens comme pour beaucoup d'autres mais le rouquin était sa bouée de sauvetage pour donner un nouveau un sens à sa vie et il partait, détruisant tout sur son passage. Ils avaient fait l'amour la veille et il la quittait au matin ?! Ça n'avait aucun sens !

\- Est-ce que c'est moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal hier ? demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

Ron s'approcha et lui prit la main.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Hier, c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie mais ce matin, tout était redevenu comme avant que nous fassions l'amour. Fred était toujours mort et ma vie… Je n'arrive même pas à mettre de mot sur ce que je ressens. Je ne comprends pas moi-même mais il vaut mieux que je parte. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut avec cet état d'esprit, il vaut mieux que je sois seul.

\- Ron, je peux comprendre le fait que tu veuilles partir seul et si tu me demandes de t'attendre, je le ferai, je serai patiente et compréhensive. J'attendrai le temps qu'il te faudra. Mais si tu me quittes, j'aurai mal mais je pense que je m'en remettrai et quand tu reviendras, je serai peut-être passée à autre chose, tu en as conscience ?

Elle essayait de parler raisonnablement sans laisser ses émotions et surtout sa colère l'emporter mais elle bouillait de l'intérieur.

\- Ne m'attends pas, lâcha-t-il.

Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front mais pour Hermione, c'en était trop, elle le gifla puis partit en courant rejoindre la chambre de Ginny, ne sachant pas très bien où aller. Ron quant à lui, entra pour affronter le deuxième round, sa mère. Mais c'était sans prévoir sa sœur qui prit la parole avant qui que ce soit d'autres dès son arrivée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Je…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer.

\- Elle est entrée en pleurs et elle a couru s'enfermer dans ma chambre ! continua Ginny.

\- Je pars, lâcha Ron.

\- Tu pars ? répéta Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Oui, j'ai besoin d'air, de m'éloigner de tout ça. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas combien de temps mais je vous donnerai des nouvelles.

\- Ron, n'agis pas stupidement, c'est dur pour tout le monde mais tu as bien plus à perdre que tu ne le crois, prévint Arthur.

\- J'ai pris ma décision, s'obstina Ron.

\- Et Hermione ? demanda Ginny avec calme.

Le calme avant la tempête pensa Ron en voyant l'air serein de sa sœur.

\- Nous avons discuté, elle va continuer sa vie, elle s'en remettra.

\- Tu es d'un égoïsme ! déplora la rouquine avant de sortir de la pièce, probablement pour rejoindre Hermione.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? demanda Molly.

\- Oui maman, je suis désolé.

Molly vint prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je pense que tu fais une énorme erreur mais je sais que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher alors, fais comme bon te semble. J'espère que rien ne sera irréparable lorsque tu rentreras.

Tout le monde comprit qu'elle faisait référence à Hermione. Les Weasley lui dirent au revoir les uns après les autres puis vint le tour d'Harry.

\- Je n'approuve pas mais j'espère que ce voyage t'aidera, quoi que tu cherches.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Ron.

Ron partit en faisant un dernier signe de la main à sa famille puis il transplana.

Harry monta rejoindre Ginny et Hermione, cette dernière pleurait toujours, il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit simplement dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ginny, qui était une femme, dispensait des paroles réconfortantes et bientôt, Hermione s'endormit. Ils sortirent de la chambre et ils montèrent dans la chambre de Ron pour être tranquilles.

\- Mon frère est un abruti !

\- Ton frère fait ce qu'il peut, comme il peut, le défendit Harry.

\- Tu le défends simplement parce qu'il est ton meilleur ami mais avoue que toi aussi ça te choque qu'il abandonne Hermione comme ça.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je le comprends mais je ne conçois pas comment il peut la quitter. Moi je t'ai quittée, c'est vrai mais c'était pour…

\- Je sais, mais tout ça, c'est fini. Tu avais de bonnes raisons de le faire, lui non. En plus, je sais ce qu'on a fait hier en passant la nuit ensemble et je pense qu'eux ont fait pareil. Si tu m'avais quittée ce matin, je ne l'aurais pas aussi bien compris que la dernière fois.

Harry sentit que Ginny avait quelques appréhensions.

\- Je suis revenu et je ne compte partir nulle part, tu m'as assez manquée jusqu'à maintenant. Pour moi, il est hors de question de te laisser une nouvelle fois.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa, comme une façon de lui montrer qu'il ne mentait pas. Hermione partit le lendemain comme prévu, pour retrouver ses parents et elle ne se montra pas avant le 1er septembre pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Après la guerre de mai, tous les mangemorts qui avaient été retrouvés furent enfermés à la prison d'Azkaban nouvelle génération. Il n'y avait plus de détraqueur mais des sorts empêchant toutes formes de magie. Hormis pour les gardiens qui faisaient partie d'un nouveau service du ministère.

Malefoy y avait été enfermé en attendant son procès. Deux jours après la victoire de Potter contre le Seigneur des ténèbres, contrairement aux autres mangemorts, il s'était rendu directement au ministère pour ne pas être recherché.

Ses parents avaient essayé de l'en empêcher, ils voulaient prendre la fuite. Mais lui, il avait déjà assez écouté ses parents et déjà assez fui.

Il avait écouté ses parents et tout particulièrement son père lorsqu'il lui expliquait à quel point les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient abjects et que les Sang-Mêlé ne valaient guère mieux. De même que les Sang-Pur qui fraternisaient avec cette racaille, les traîtres à leur sang, comme disaient ses parents. Oui il les avait écoutés et les avait même crus quand ils disaient que tout lui était dû de par son nom. Il avait écouté leurs idéaux et avait voulu y croire pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui.

Et il avait fui, il avait fui sa conscience, cette petite voix qui lui chuchotait qu'il faisait erreur en insultant les nés-moldus et autres, en se comportant comme un petit prince et en étant odieux avec tout le monde.

Il avait jalousé Harry Potter, parce qu'il était célèbre et que tout le monde l'admirait plus que lui. Mais il ne s'était jamais posé la bonne question, à savoir si Potter était vraiment admirable et oui, il l'était. Un garçon, qui à partir de ces 11 ans avait risqué sa vie pour celle des autres était forcément admirable. Réaliser ça ne faisait pas qu'il appréciait plus Harry mais maintenant qu'il avait fait le tri entre ses réelles convictions et celles de ses parents, il n'avait aucun mal à le reconnaître.

Puis même s'il avait refoulé ses pensées à l'époque, il fallait bien reconnaître que les nés-moldus n'étaient pas des sorciers inférieurs ou médiocres. La preuve, Granger l'avait surpassée dans toutes les matières et ce, dès leur première année. D'ailleurs, elle surpassait tout le monde. Là aussi, prendre conscience de ça ne faisait pas qu'il l'appréciait plus.

Il ne haïssait plus Granger ou Potter. D'ailleurs, comment le pourrait-il ? Car s'il avait été libéré juste après son procès, c'était bien grâce à ces deux-là, qui avaient témoigné pour lui ! Il avait passé toute sa scolarité à les insulter, à leur chercher la bagarre et il leur devait sa liberté, ça le dépassait ! En plus, il leur devait également la vie, sans eux, il serait mort comme Crabbe dans la salle sur demande.

Potter et Granger avaient pris sa défense lors du procès, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne les avait pas dénoncés lorsque sa tante et les autres lui avaient demandé de les identifier. Ils avaient également fait libérer sa mère, qui s'était rendue en même temps que lui, là aussi Potter avait pris sa défense en disant que sans elle, Voldemort aurait pu le tuer définitivement.

Son père, lui, était en prison et il le resterait longtemps. Contrairement à eux, Lucius avait fui et il s'était fait attraper, n'ayant à aucun moment montré de remords, personne n'avait pris sa défense. Mais Drago savait qu'il était à sa place, en vérité, il pensait que lui aussi aurait dû être à Azkaban.

Après leur libération, il n'était pas rentré avec sa mère, il était parti seul pour voyager et se changer les idées en attendant de trouver ce qu'il ferait de sa vie et en essayant de se remettre, de se rétablir après tous ces événements.

Mais, une enveloppe était venue pour tout changer, de la part de la nouvellement directrice de Poudlard, McGonagall. Dans l'enveloppe, plusieurs lettres. Il y en avait une qui lui expliquait qu'au vu des enseignements de l'année passée et de l'annulation des examens, tous les élèves allaient recommencer leur année. Il y en avait une autre, contenant la liste des fournitures et une dernière qui lui était personnellement adressée de la part de la directrice.

« Cher Monsieur Malefoy,

Vous venez de recevoir la lettre vous expliquant les raisons d'une nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard. Vous serez sans doute tenté d'abandonner, croyant que vous n'avez plus votre place dans cette école, mais, ayant assisté à votre procès, je suis persuadée du contraire.

Vous avez une chance de prouver que vous êtes différent de ce que vous nous aviez laissé apercevoir jusqu'à présent. Et ce n'est pas... En fuyant que vous en aurez une.

Je souhaite aussi vous informer, et c'est là, la principale raison de cette lettre, que vous avez été choisi pour devenir préfet-en-chef. J'attends donc votre réponse pour m'informer de votre venue ou non.

Cordialement,

Professeur Minerva McGonagall.

Directrice de Poudlard. »

Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, non seulement il était invité à reprendre ses études mais en plus, il était nommé préfet-en-chef ! Comme l'avait prédit McGonagall, il fut tenté de refuser mais son paragraphe sur la fuite, lui restait en tête, si bien que le soir même, il lui répondit qu'il acceptait de revenir.

Il n'avait pas envie de revoir ses camarades de Serpentard, il ne savait pas comment ils seraient avec lui. Se prosterneraient-ils tous à ses pieds comme avant ? Ou seraient-ils méprisants ? Dans les deux cas, il ne voulait pas affronter ça, sans parler des autres maisons qui seraient à coup sûr consternées par son retour mais encore plus par son nouvel insigne. Mais il avait décidé de ne plus fuir, puis passer ses ASPIC, c'était une chance inouïe.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur le quai 9 ¾ le premier septembre.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles et provocation**

Drago Malefoy rejoignit le wagon des préfets, il y avait Granger et bien sûr, elle aussi portait le nouvel insigne de préfet-en-chef. Quelle autre personne aurait pu l'avoir en dehors d'elle ? Elle serait son homologue, ils feraient toutes leurs rondes ensemble. Il n'y avait pas une personne qui lui renvoyait à la figure toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faite plus que Granger. Cette année allait être une année de châtiments. Dès qu'il la regardait, c'était comme si tous ses démons refaisaient surface, sa culpabilité envers elle refaisait surface, ainsi que tous ses autres remords. Oui Granger serait son châtiment.

A part elle, il y avait Macmillan et Abbott pour Poufsouffle, Patil et Goldstein pour Serdaigle, Weasley fille et Londubat pour Gryffondor et Pansy et Blaise pour Serpentard.

Drago avait compris que Zabini allait le remplacer en tant que préfet, il avait aussi compris que Weaslette allait remplacer Granger. Mais il se demanda pourquoi Londubat était là ? Le rouquin en avait-il eu marre de jouer les préfets ?

Son opinion sur Potter et Granger s'était peut-être améliorée, mais il n'y avait rien concernant Weasley qui lui permettait de le détester un peu moins. Certes, il ne pensait plus qu'il était un traître à son sang mais, il le trouvait toujours inintéressant.

Pansy se jeta littéralement à son cou et il fut reconnaissant à Zabini de l'éloigner pour que lui-même puisse le saluer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cet accueil de la part de Blaise mais ici, ils ne pouvaient pas parler. Tous les préfets partirent pour inspecter le train, c'était leur travail, les deux préfets-en-chef se retrouvèrent tous les deux.

\- Tu sais que nous allons devoir faire nos rondes ensemble ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui.

\- Ça te va ?

\- Comme si j'avais le choix, soupira-t-il.

Il n'osait toujours pas la regarder.

\- Bien, on se rejoindra dans le hall après avoir accompagné les premières années, dit-elle en se levant.

Malefoy la regarda s'éloigner, il y avait quelque chose de changé chez elle. Elle semblait malheureuse. Pas étonnant après avoir appris tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'année dernière à la recherche des horcruxes ! Parce que bien sûr, Harry, Hermione et le rouquin avaient dû faire un récit détaillé au monde magique avide de connaître ce qui avait conduit à la victoire. Pourquoi est-ce que Potter et les deux autres avaient disparu pendant de longs mois avant de réapparaître à Poudlard au moment de la bataille.

Hermione rejoignit Harry et Luna dans le compartiment. Ginny et Neville devaient encore faire le tour du train. Elle leur apprit que Malefoy avait été nommé préfet-en-chef et personne ne sembla s'en inquiéter. A l'arrivée des deux autres Gryffondor, elle fut enchantée de voir que Ginny et Neville la soutenaient, eux non plus ne comprenaient pas.

\- Malefoy a toujours été un bon élève et il s'est quelque peu racheté en ne nous dénonçant pas lorsque nous avons été amenés chez lui, rappela Harry.

\- Oui, enfin, il n'a pas non plus empêché sa chère tante de me torturer ! rappela Hermione.

\- Je ne l'excuse pas, mais je peux le comprendre.

\- Comment le pourrais-tu ?! Tu es un jeune homme de 18 ans qui dès l'âge de 11 ans a mis sa vie en danger pour celle des autres. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre quelqu'un qui agit toujours, ou quasiment, dans son intérêt ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je peux comprendre, ce sont les raisons qui l'ont poussé à ça, objecta Harry.

\- Vas-y, explique-moi, parce que moi, je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ginny hocha la tête, sa manière de montrer qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas.

\- Imaginez être élevé par des parents comme les siens, où toute votre enfance, et ce dès le plus jeune âge, on vous élève dans l'idée que vous êtes supérieurs aux autres parce que vous êtes un Sang-Pur. Que tout vous est dû puisque vous êtes un Malefoy et que tous les Sang-Mêlé, les Nés-Moldus et les Moldus vous sont inférieurs. Vous ne finiriez pas par y croire ?

Les deux ne répondirent pas mais elles semblaient encore sceptiques.

\- Si vous grandissez avec ces idées-là et que le seul moyen pour que votre père vous montre un peu d'attention c'est de vous montrer à la hauteur de ses espérances, en tant qu'enfant, vous le feriez. Puis, si on ajoute le fait que son père a été enfermé à Azkaban, puis que sa famille a été déchue de tout, on peut réussir à comprendre pourquoi il a fait d'aussi mauvais choix.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais ça n'excuse pas, dit Hermione.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais ça peut juste se comprendre. Puis, rappelons aussi que Voldemort ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix. C'était, soit il tuait Dumbledore, soit ses parents et lui mouraient et malgré ça, il ne serait jamais passé à l'acte. Il avait baissé sa baguette face à Dumbledore et n'oublions pas que même s'il ne nous a pas sauvé la vie, il ne nous a pas dénoncés, ça prouve qu'il n'est pas si mauvais, ça ne prouve pas non plus qu'il soit bon.

\- En gros, tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, conclut Ginny.

\- Oui, Malefoy est gris, ajouta Hermione.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit ainsi, mais c'est le message que je voulais faire passer, approuva Harry.

Ils rirent de la conclusion d'Hermione. La sorcière ne pouvait, encore une fois, que remarquer la maturité qu'avait gagné Harry depuis son expérience dans la forêt interdite, lors de la guerre. Il paraissait plus sage, plus réfléchi, c'en devenait même agaçant par certains moments pour Hermione !

Malefoy resta un moment seul dans le wagon jusqu'à ce que Pansy et Zabini le rejoignent.

\- Alors comme ça, tu vas patrouiller avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Parkinson.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, elle s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés, en prenant sa main, il la retira.

\- Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ?

\- Non quoi ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Que tu ailles dans un autre compartiment, répondit Malefoy froidement.

\- Mais Drago, je suis si contente de te revoir !

\- Oui, eh bien, on s'est vu maintenant tu peux me laisser ?

Elle le foudroya du regard mais partit tout de même en faisant claquer la porte du compartiment, Malefoy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Zabini.

\- Ça va.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter.

Non, Malefoy n'avait pas envie d'en discuter car il refusait que Blaise aille raconter aux autres Serpentard que le blond s'en voulait d'avoir un jour insulté une Née-Moldue !

\- Comme tu voudras, dit Blaise.

Ils ne dirent plus rien du trajet et Malefoy ne parla pas plus pendant le festin, il regardait les Gryffondor, il voyait Potter entre Granger et Weaslette mais il ne trouvait pas son toutou qui pourtant ne s'éloignait jamais de son maître. Où était passé Weasmoche ?

L'heure de la ronde arriva trop vite pour lui et c'est en traînant des pieds qu'il arriva dans le hall. Il était en retard de cinq minutes et il était sûr que Granger allait en faire toute une histoire !

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva, elle n'était pas là. Cela valait bien la peine qu'il se dépêche ! Elle arriva avec près d'un quart d'heure de retard, dix si on enlevait les cinq minutes de Drago. Mais ce qui le mit un peu plus en rage, c'est qu'elle ne s'en excusa même pas.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu es légèrement en retard ? ronchonna le blond.

\- Quinze minutes, ce n'est pas la mort du petit boursouflet ! répondit-elle avec indifférence.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Bon, je m'excuse ! Ça va mieux là ?

Il préféra ne pas répondre, ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer ! Avant, elle était la première à faire des réflexions sur les retards et là, elle ne s'excusait même pas ! C'était le farfadet qui se moquait de la pièce d'or !

Malefoy n'eut pas fini de trouver sa collègue étrange. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent des élèves en dehors de leur dortoir, elle ne faisait pas attention à eux.

\- Tu comptes faire ton boulot ou simplement marcher toute la soirée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête comme pour revenir à l'instant présent.

\- Tu viens de passer devant un groupe d'élèves qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir respecter le couvre-feu et tu n'as rien fait.

\- Ah, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Par Merlin Granger ! Depuis quand tu es devenue un inferius ?

\- Par Merlin Malefoy ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ? répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Cette fille pouvait être énervante quand elle essayait d'être la meilleure, de se faire bien voir et de faire respecter le moindre règlement, même le plus débile. Mais Drago découvrit qu'elle l'énervait encore plus en étant comme cela !

Vers la fin de la soirée, Malefoy décida de la provoquer un peu mais il cherchait surtout une réponse à la question qu'il s'était posée en les voyant manger ensemble sans le rouquin.

\- Est-ce que ton comportement a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Weasmoche ne soit pas là ? demanda-t-il avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

Il avait voulu la provoquer, certes, mais certainement pas à ce point ! Elle se retourna vers lui avec le regard le plus méchant qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu.

\- Ne me parle plus de lui, en fait, ne me parle plus du tout Malefoy !

Puis elle s'en alla, d'une démarche calme et assurée. Décidément, elle ne devait pas tourner très rond et Drago avait dû appuyer sur un point sensible.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Harpie et confidence**

Avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, sans le vouloir, Drago ne lâchait plus Granger du regard et il remarqua qu'en cours, son bras ne semblait plus monté sur ressort. Elle semblait prendre note, écouter, mais elle ne cherchait plus à répondre. Chez un autre élève, ça ne l'aurait pas inquiété. Mais chez Granger, c'était assez significatif du fait qu'elle n'allait définitivement pas bien.

Puis d'un seul coup, il secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'inquiéter pour elle ? Il avait assez de ses propres problèmes pour ne pas, en plus de ça, gérer les états d'âme de Miss je-sais-tout ! Puis, elle avait des amis !

Le soir, il était de nouveau présent pour leur ronde et cette fois-ci, elle arriva à l'heure. Sans un mot, ils se mirent en marche. A un moment donné de leur ronde, ils croisèrent un couple en train de s'embrasser. Croyant que, comme la veille, elle n'allait pas y accorder d'attention et n'étant pas lui-même décidé à jouer le parfait préfet, il continua sa route. Toutefois, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit sa « collègue » foncer comme une furie sur le jeune couple.

\- Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ! Non mais je rêve ! Allez tout de suite dans votre dortoir et si je vous revois dehors à cette heure-ci, je m'arrangerai pour que vous soyez collés pour trois semaines ! cria-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de 14 ans, se ratatinèrent sur eux-mêmes avant de partir dans le couloir, dans la mauvaise direction puisque leur tenue montrait les couleurs de Serdaigle.

\- Pas par ici, vous ne savez même plus où vous habitez ? Ou vous avez la tête trop pleine d'idées perverses ? cria-t-elle encore.

Les deux Serdaigle repartirent dans la bonne direction en courant pour fuir au plus vite la harpie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle fondit en larmes et se laissa aller contre le mur jusqu'à être assise à terre.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il la laisser tranquille ? La rassurer ?

\- Granger, c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement

Elle ne répondit pas. Il l'avait toujours vu forte, fière, même hautaine. Mais la voir comme cela lui faisait plus de peine qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il se dit que, s'il arrivait à lui remonter le moral, peut-être que sa culpabilité envers elle s'atténuerait.

\- Granger, calmes-toi ! dit-il de manière plus douce.

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, alors il s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui tendit son mouchoir d'une main, tout en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule de l'autre. Tant de gentillesse de la part de Malefoy la surprit tellement qu'elle releva la tête et tâcha de se calmer.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, dit-il sur un ton doux qu'il n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui.

Elle prit le mouchoir, souffla un bon coup, s'essuya les larmes et se releva, l'air fier et supérieur, comme seule elle savait le faire, voilà qui était plus digne d'elle pensa Drago.

\- Merci, dit-elle en regardant le mouchoir à défaut de le regarder lui.

Il ne répondit pas, s'il lui répondait « de rien », elle le trouverait encore plus bizarre. Elle lui tendit le mouchoir après l'avoir nettoyé à l'aide d'une formule puis se remit en route.

\- Il est parti, dit-elle soudainement.

Malefoy mit un moment à comprendre de quoi elle parlait, mais il finit par percuter qu'elle parlait probablement du rouquin.

\- Parti où ?

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va bien et qu'à la dernière lettre que j'ai reçue, il était en Australie.

\- Vous sortiez ensemble, non ?

Il se souvenait qu'après les événements, il les avait croisés au ministère, main dans la main. Il crut qu'elle allait encore fondre en larmes mais elle se contenait.

\- Oui c'était le cas, avant qu'il ne parte, répondit-elle.

\- Il ne vaut pas tes pleurs, dit Malefoy avant de pouvoir se retenir.

\- Depuis quand essaies-tu de me remonter le moral ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est vrai, tu me tapotes l'épaule, tu me prêtes ton mouchoir et maintenant tu me sors des paroles réconfortantes !

\- Même si tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, Weasmoche ne vaut pas qu'une fille pleure pour lui.

Elle aurait mal pris l'insulte en temps normal mais Malefoy n'y avait pas insufflé le mépris qu'il y mettait à l'époque.

\- En tout cas, merci.

\- N'en fais pas toute une histoire ! s'énerva-t-il.

Elle sourit, Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne soit pas rancunière ? Ou alors, les événements, puis le fait que l'autre abruti l'ait plaquée pour aller voir les kangourous, l'avaient complètement détraquée. En tout cas, elle lui avait souri.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir proche de la salle commune des Serpentard, ils croisèrent Parkinson et Goyle.

\- Non, la Sang-de-Bourbe va contaminer le couloir, ça va peut-être se propager jusqu'à notre salle commune ! s'exclama Pansy avec un faux air inquiet ce qui fit ricaner Goyle.

Malefoy l'aurait bien remise à sa place mais Hermione intervint avant.

\- Surveille tes paroles Parkinson !

\- Sinon ?

\- Sinon la Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis va te le faire regretter, dit-elle calmement.

Parkinson sortit sa baguette mais Hermione fut plus rapide et lança un sortilège de bouclier renvoyant à Pansy son propre sort de bloque-jambe. Puis Hermione explosa d'un rire franc lorsqu'elle tomba. Malefoy avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait là d'une manière de se défouler. Puis Parkinson l'avait bien cherché, après tout, c'était simplement son sort qui s'était retourné contre elle et elle avait insulté Granger juste pour amuser Malefoy.

Avant, il aurait ri mais évidemment, elle ne voulait même pas entrevoir la possibilité que les événements l'aient changé. Non, Pansy voulait continuer à idolâtrer la brute qu'il était avant.

\- Tu ne feras jamais le poids contre moi Parkinson, se vanta Hermione avec toute l'arrogance dont elle était capable.

Goyle fit un pas en avant, Malefoy ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire, frapper Hermione ? Il espérait que non, Née-Moldue ou pas, elle restait une fille et même lui à l'époque où ses convictions étaient féroces, il ne se serait pas abaissé à ça. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser approcher plus pour savoir.

\- Goyle, elle est préfète-en-chef et Pansy l'a attaquée, ne fais rien de stupide, prévint Malefoy.

Goyle s'arrêta net, lui aussi, il était redevenu le soumis qu'il avait été avant l'année dernière.

\- Libère-la plutôt, nous, on va finir notre ronde.

Malefoy repartit et Hermione le suivit.

\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique.

\- Oui tellement mieux ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu te montrais toujours odieux, ça défoule !

\- Je ne le faisais pas pour ça mais heureux que ça ait pu t'aider.

\- Tu le faisais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'étais comme ça, enfin, parce que je suis comme ça, rectifia-t-il.

Elle le regarda bizarrement mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Je commence quand même à regretter, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as fait que lui renvoyer son propre sort, minimisa Malefoy.

\- Je m'étonne que tu ne prennes pas sa défense, je pensais qu'elle était ta copine.

\- Non, on couche ensemble, des fois, elle me colle mais ce n'est pas ma copine Granger, je ne suis pas du genre à avoir une copine. Je ne m'embarrasse pas de sentiment.

\- Tu as raison, les sentiments c'est trop…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle semblait replonger dans ses abîmes de souffrance silencieuse qu'il connaissait trop, même si lui, ne les connaissait pas à cause d'un chagrin d'amour.

\- Ce ne sont pas les sentiments qui craignent, c'est celui pour qui tu les ressentais, fit remarquer Malefoy.

\- Tu ne connais pas Ron comme je le connais, répondit-elle, entêtée.

\- Peut-être, mais je vais te dire ce que je pense, insista-t-il.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda-t-elle avec un air à la fois réticent et amusé.

\- Non, mais je vais le faire quand même ! Autant tu serais amoureuse de Potter, je pourrais comprendre, il est courageux et héroïque puis un peu intelligent…

\- Il est plus « qu'un peu » intelligent et Ron l'est aussi, de même qu'il est courageux et héroïque. Mais avec Harry, ça n'a jamais été comme ça, dès le début il a été mon meilleur ami, sur ce plan, il l'a toujours été plus que Ron. Mon meilleur ami, répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui, mais on s'en fout ! Ce que je voudrais comprendre c'est pourquoi tu tiens autant à Weasmoche ? Tu es intelligente, jolie, lui il est intelligent à sa manière, c'est sûr mais pas plus que la plupart des gens, bien moins en réalité ! Il est courageux mais bien moins que Potter et il est loin d'être beau ! Il braille dès que quelque chose le contrarie. Il a cessé de parler à Potter pendant des mois, simplement parce qu'une personne avait mis son nom dans la coupe et il s'est jeté dans les bras de cette cruche de Lavande juste pour te faire payer le fait d'avoir embrassé Krum, 2 ans plus tôt. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?!

Hermione fut surprise qu'il connaisse autant de détails sur leur vie à tous les trois, surprise aussi qu'il lui ait fait des compliments et surprise qu'il ait envie de comprendre pourquoi elle aimait Ron.

\- Ron est loin d'être parfait, c'est vrai, mais à côté de tous ses défauts, il est drôle, des fois à ses dépens, je l'avoue. Ensuite, il n'est pas le garçon le plus intelligent que je connaisse mais des fois, il surprend. C'est ça en fait, Ron est, et sera toujours, quelqu'un de surprenant. Quand tu penses le connaître par cœur, tu découvres quelque chose de nouveau. Peut-être que tu as raison, peut-être qu'il n'a rien de magnifique, pourtant, je l'ai toujours trouvé beau. Je ne me l'explique pas, c'est comme ça.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton doux, les yeux perdus dans le lointain, comme si à chaque fois qu'elle lui révélait une des raisons de ses sentiments, elle revoyait une scène de son passé. Il se dit pendant une fraction de seconde que cette fille savait aimer, si une fille l'avait aimé comme cela, aurait-il fait les mêmes erreurs ? En même temps, il n'avait jamais mérité qu'une fille l'aime comme cela. Elle aimait Weasmoche pour ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, pas pour ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Pansy l'aimait peut-être, mais pour ce qu'elle voulait voir, pas pour ce qu'il était.

\- Mais quand il m'a quittée, là aussi je l'ai trouvé surprenant, je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai du mal à m'en remettre.

\- Tu dépasseras ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'en être aussi sûr ?

\- Granger, tu es la fille la plus fière, la plus entêtée et la plus forte que je connaisse, pour moi, tu pourras toujours tout surmonter.

Elle le regarda : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait ainsi, à part Harry mais venant de Malefoy, c'était encore plus touchant parce que lui ne chercherait jamais à lui inventer des qualités qu'elle ne possédait pas. Mais pourquoi donc faisait-il cela ?

Puis après tout, si elle, elle était devenue un peu plus agressive, comme avec Pansy, peut-être que lui au contraire était devenu plus sympathique ? Mais le changement était tout de même assez important ! La ronde toucha à sa fin, ne sachant quoi dire de plus, ils se contentèrent d'un « à demain ». Hermione ajouta un dernier merci auquel il ne répondit pas.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Quidditch et joncheruine**

Le samedi était arrivé et Hermione se préparait pour accompagner Harry et Ginny au stade de Quidditch. La poursuiveuse devait passer les sélections, comme tout le monde, mais elle était très douée, ce ne serait qu'une formalité.

Plus tard, les Serpentards arrivèrent pour les mêmes raisons. Hermione fut surprise de ne pas voir Malefoy parmi eux mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, les Gryffondors venaient de finir. Selon Harry et Ginny, c'était une bonne équipe. Par chance, ils avaient pu trouver un goal parmi les quatrièmes années et Dean et Seamus avaient rejoint l'équipe avec plaisir. Pour les batteurs, ils avaient pris les mêmes que lors de leur sixième année.

Ils rentrèrent à la salle commune. Ginny partit rejoindre ses copines de classe afin de faire ensemble un devoir et Harry resta travailler avec Hermione.

Elle avait remarqué avec surprise que, malgré le fait qu'il ne disposait plus du livre de potion de Rogue, ses notes en potion restaient excellentes. En sixième année, les notes d'Harry avaient chuté quand il s'était débarrassé du livre. Mais là, il faisait quasiment aussi bien qu'à l'époque où il l'avait.

\- Harry, comment as-tu réussi à avoir de telles notes en potion sans le livre ?

Il lui sourit, pas dupe sur le fait qu'elle le soupçonnait de tricher d'une autre manière.

\- Déjà, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps à consacrer à mon travail en cours, vu que je n'ai plus de problèmes de mages noirs, de mangemorts et tout le reste. Donc ça m'ouvre beaucoup de possibilités. Ensuite, j'ai eu quasiment un an pour étudier ce livre et la façon dont réfléchissait Rogue pour en arriver à de tels résultats et j'arrive à l'imiter, à peu près.

\- Je suis impressionnée, je devrais peut-être me méfier : maintenant tu vas non seulement me surpasser en Défense contre les forces du mal et en potion, mais bientôt dans le reste !

Il rigola.

\- Non, personne ne peut t'égaler.

Ils se sourirent. Hermione aimait ces instants où elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, ça lui rappelait les instants qu'elle avait partagés avec lui durant l'année dernière. A cette époque Ron les avait également abandonnés.

\- Est-ce qu'on arrivera à dépasser tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Elle aussi devait faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits en revoyant toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient surmontées. Elle aussi devait lutter pour ne pas sortir en courant de ce château chaque fois qu'elle passait à un endroit où l'un de ses amis était mort et elle devait en plus souffrir du départ de Ron. Bien sûr, il manquait à Harry mais il n'en souffrait pas. Hermione, si. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on apprendra simplement à vivre avec, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils se perdirent quelques instants dans leurs pensées puis Harry reprit la parole.

\- Je pense que la situation est dure pour tout le monde, ou presque. C'est étrange de se retrouver ici après tout ce qu'on a vu !

\- En parlant d'étrange, tu sais ce que Malefoy a fait hier, pendant notre ronde ? lança Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Je m'attends au pire !

\- Il a essayé de me réconforter !

\- Pardon ?

Elle lui raconta tout le déroulement de la soirée, le moment où il lui avait tendu un mouchoir, les mots qu'il avait eus.

\- Ça alors ! Et il n'a même pas brûlé le mouchoir en s'exclamant qu'il ne voulait pas d'un mouchoir contaminé par toi ?

\- Non ! Il a même avoué que tu étais plutôt intelligent et courageux.

\- Si on en parlait à Luna, elle dirait qu'il est probablement infecté par une multitude de Joncheruines !

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Non, je pense que tu avais raison, il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'il devienne… plus gris pâle, dit-elle en songeant à sa réflexion dans le train.

Ils rigolèrent encore.

-Peut-être, je suppose que tu vas essayer de le comprendre ? demanda Harry qui connaissait bien trop Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, je ne peux pas l'éviter : je vais devoir faire mes rondes avec lui tous les jours donc…

Après le déjeuner, Ginny s'occupait toujours de son devoir donc Harry et Hermione décidèrent de rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils ne l'avaient pas beaucoup croisé en dehors des heures de repas où la grande salle était bondée.

\- Ah, je me demandais quand vous alliez venir ! s'exclama-t-il après leur avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Bonjour.

Ils s'installèrent et Crockdur vint immédiatement poser son énorme tête sur les genoux d'Harry.

\- Alors Hagrid, comment va Graup ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il est retourné dans la montagne où nous nous cachions l'année précédente. Il te réclame des fois, tu sais ? dit-il à Hermione.

\- Ah, vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma part, répondit-elle en priant pour qu'il ne lui demande pas d'aller lui rendre visite.

Certes, elle appréciait le géant, mais ses manières brusques lui faisaient peur et vu sa taille, il risquait de la tuer sans le faire exprès. Toutefois Hagrid semblait comprendre, pour une fois !

\- Comment vont vos cours ? demanda Harry.

\- Ça va, j'ai fait des efforts vous savez. Maintenant je m'en tiens au programme, même si ça m'ennuie, c'est plus sage. Puis, je n'ai plus autant de liberté qu'avant, à l'époque où c'était Dumbledore.

Dumbledore avait souvent fermé les yeux quand il s'agissait d'Hagrid. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien une bonne partie de l'après-midi et restèrent dîner. Hermione s'occupait du repas, elle avait supplié Hagrid de la laisser faire, puis ils rentrèrent au château avant l'heure de la ronde. Harry la laissa une fois dans le hall : il fallait qu'elle attende Malefoy.

Malefoy avait passé une journée complétement différente. Pour commencer, il était descendu dans sa salle commune et comme d'habitude, Pansy l'avait tout de suite abordé.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu l'aies laissée me jeter un sort ! En plus, tu as pris sa défense quand Goyle a voulu lui refaire le portrait ! se plaignit-elle.

\- Elle ne t'a pas jeté de sort, elle t'a simplement renvoyée celui que tu lui réservais. Ensuite, elle reste une fille et on ne tape pas sur une fille !

\- Une fille ! C'est une fichue Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et en plus c'est Granger, elle est… irritante !

\- Beaucoup moins que toi en tout cas !

Pansy devint rouge de colère et disparut de la salle commune. Zabini n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle et il regardait Drago avec un sourcil levé.

\- Quoi ! s'exclama celui-ci avec colère.

\- Non rien, répondit Zabini.

Il sortit prendre son petit déjeuner. Pansy le foudroyait toujours du regard de l'autre bout de la table. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de manger tranquille, Urquhart prit place en face de lui et commença à lui parler.

\- Nous devons être sur le terrain pour les sélections. Potter et ses groupies y seront aussi. Il suffit de leur laisser un peu d'avance et de se pointer une heure plus tard pour voir leur équipe, ça nous donnera un avantage, dit-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

\- Ses groupies ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, Weasley fille et la Sang-de-Bourbe, je les ai entendus en parler tout à l'heure.

Drago fût tenté d'y aller pour voir si elle allait mieux que la veille. Pour savoir s'il avait réussi à lui remonter le moral mais il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire que Granger aille bien ou pas ? Il avait fait de son mieux, cela était suffisant. Pourtant, sa conscience ne s'en trouvait toujours pas soulagée. Que lui fallait-il ?

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Mais, même si je compte te donner le poste, il faut au moins que tu fasses semblant de passer les essais ! s'exclama le capitaine.

\- Non, tu m'as mal compris, je ne suis pas intéressé par le poste. Harper est bon, tu n'as qu'à le prendre !

\- Harper a perdu contre Potter il y a deux ans, rappela Urquhart.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas gagné une seule fois contre lui, alors peu importe. Puis de toute façon, je viens de te dire que je ne veux plus faire partie de l'équipe, alors prends un peu qui tu veux.

Il se leva et sortit de la grande salle. Il ne savait pas où aller et inconsciemment, il se retrouva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il se mit à l'endroit même où Dumbledore se tenait.

Le vieil homme lui avait proposé de l'aide, même en sachant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et ce qu'il avait déjà fait, il avait vu clair en lui. Malgré le fait que Drago était un bon occlumens, il avait vu qu'il n'était qu'un garçon effrayé. Et s'il avait tout de suite accepté son offre ? Les choses seraient certainement différentes.

Non, Dumbledore voulait simplement empêcher Drago de le tuer, pour le bien de son âme. Même si à cette époque, il n'en avait pas eu la moindre idée, tout était joué d'avance. Dumbledore savait qu'il allait mourir, Rogue aussi, ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas que le jeune homme déchire son âme. Mais en vérité, Drago avait-il une âme ? Il ne l'avait jamais sentie. Il n'avait jamais aimé quiconque en dehors de ses parents et aujourd'hui, il n'était même pas sûr de les aimer encore.

Son père continuait à croire qu'il avait fait les bons choix, sa mère, comme d'habitude, ne disait pas ce qu'elle pensait, se contentant de ne pas contrarier son mari ou son fils.

Il avait dû perdre son âme en grandissant dans ce manoir dont il s'était tant vanté, rempli de magie noire. Il avait réellement aimé sa vie d'avant, les idées de ses parents et maintenant qu'il avait vu où cela l'avait mené, il détestait tout ce qu'il avait tant adoré. Il se détestait lui aussi et que lui restait-il ? Rien, absolument rien à part la culpabilité et le regret.

Il n'arrivait plus à parler aux autres Serpentard, car il les trouvait abjects. Cela lui rappelait aussi qu'il avait été comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas parler aux élèves des autres maisons car ils le détestaient et il ne voulait pas parler à Zabini parce que ce dernier aurait vite compris ce que Malefoy éprouvait et il aurait eu pitié. Qui lui restait-il ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 4.

 **Réponse à Harry17** : Merci pour ton avis, c'est motivant. Mais qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par bizarre ? :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Pitié ou sympathie**

\- Salut, dit Hermione lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint pour leur ronde.

\- Salut, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Était-elle polie parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle lui était redevable pour lui avoir remonté le moral ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question.

\- J'ai vu ton équipe sur le terrain, mais tu n'y étais pas, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Non, je ne ferai pas parti de l'équipe cette année.

\- Pourquoi ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à vouloir lui parler ?! Ne se rappelait-elle pas de toutes les insultes qu'il avait dites ? Ou bien du jour où il avait laissé Bellatrix la torturer ? Non, il n'arrivait pas à supporter qu'elle soit gentille avec lui, ça accentuait ses remords.

\- Ça te regarde ?

\- Non, non, laisse tomber, j'essayais juste de faire…

\- La conversation, termina-t-il à sa place.

Elle le regarda, il avait l'air en colère mais rien à voir avec l'ancien Malefoy, c'est comme s'il avait passé une mauvaise journée et qu'elle était la personne de trop à le contrarier. La question était, comment l'avait-elle contrarié ?

\- Et moi, je me demande pour quelle fichue raison tu voudrais me faire la conversation Granger !

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour être sympa, comme tu l'as été hier avec moi, mais apparemment, c'était une mauvaise idée !

Elle accéléra le pas, pour mettre de la distance entre eux et il ne chercha pas à rattraper le coup, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, il voulait qu'elle continue à le détester parce qu'il ne méritait pas mieux de sa part.

Quand elle avait commencé à lui faire la conversation, son esprit était devenu encore plus tourmenté. Sa gentillesse envers lui était une torture car il trouvait encore plus injuste d'avoir été odieux avec elle pendant toutes ces années et il ne pouvait pas supporter plus de culpabilité.

Il la suivit toute la soirée sans parler, il la regarda reporter sa frustration sur tous les retardataires qu'ils croisèrent. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant enguirlander un pauvre garçon de première année qui ne trouvait plus le chemin du dortoir de Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mauvais caractère !

\- Ce pauvre garçon n'y est pour rien si tu es énervée contre moi, finit par faire remarquer Malefoy une fois que le garçon s'était éloigné.

\- Et depuis quand défends-tu la veuve et l'orphelin ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

\- La vraie question est, depuis quand toi, tu ne le fais plus ?

\- Je le fais toujours, enfin, je le ferai s'il y en a besoin mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne l'ai pas attaqué, je lui ai seulement…

\- Crié dessus comme s'il venait d'écraser ton chat, Granger !

\- Bon, ça va, tu ne vas pas m'en faire toute une citrouille !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Granger ?! demanda Drago.

Elle essayait d'être gentille avec lui puis la minute d'après elle se mettait à hurler sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Le couvre-feu avait à peine commencé il y a une heure et on était samedi. Or, tous les préfets se montraient d'ordinaire plus permissifs jusqu'à une certaine heure les week-ends.

\- C'est toi qui me demandes ce qui ne va pas ? Monsieur je réconforte les gens et je leur aboie dessus dès qu'ils essaient de parler.

\- Ok, je n'étais pas sur le terrain de Quidditch parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de l'équipe cette année, ça te va ?

Il était à moitié exaspéré, moitié amusé par Granger et ses humeurs mais il ne voulait pas la fâcher.

\- Mais je m'en fous ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il sourit, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

\- Alors là, j'ai du mal à te suivre ! Tu me poses une question et tu te mets en colère parce que je n'y réponds pas et là, je t'explique et tu te mets en colère aussi !

\- Ce n'est pas que tu ne me répondes pas qui m'a contrariée, c'est la façon dont tu m'as répondu ! Enfin... par Merlin, je ne sais plus !

\- Laisse Merlin en dehors de ça tu veux ! rigola-t-il ce qui énerva un peu plus Granger.

Elle le trouva agaçant mais en même temps, pour la première fois, elle remarquait qu'il était beau, physiquement parlant quand il souriait, sans son masque d'arrogance et de mépris. Drago Malefoy pouvait être charmant et c'était la première fois qu'elle y faisait attention. Elle secoua la tête et recommença à marcher en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu essaies de me parler, dit-il en la rattrapant.

\- La prochaine fois, je t'enverrai un hibou pour te prévenir, répondit-elle en essayant de paraître toujours en colère alors qu'elle était plutôt amusée.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit gentille avec lui mais il voulait encore moins la rendre triste ou en colère, car cela le faisait culpabiliser un peu plus. Il était donc dans une position délicate

Ils continuèrent leurs rondes et Hermione se détendit. Lorsqu'elle croisait des élèves, elle se montrait beaucoup plus conciliante.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus faire partie de l'équipe ?

\- Je croyais que tu t'en foutais ? demanda-t-il sans sourire, une fois de plus consterné qu'elle lui montre de l'attention.

Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « ne recommence pas ! »

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me comprends pas moi-même alors c'est difficile de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne fit pas de commentaire mais elle lui sourit, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas avoir de réponse. La ronde finie, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Pansy tourna la tête ostensiblement pour ne plus le voir. Elle désirait lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui en voulait mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il monta prendre son sac et se mit à faire ses devoirs, cependant le calme ne dura pas, Goyle vint s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Merci pour hier soir. Je pense que tu avais raison. J'aurai eu beaucoup d'ennuis en levant la main sur elle, sans parler du dégoût qui s'en serait suivi ! ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Malefoy regarda Gregory en se demandant s'il avait vraiment été aussi idiot que lui à une époque. Oui sans doute, il était plus intelligent que Goyle, mais il avait eu des réflexions aussi idiotes que lui.

\- Pansy dit que tu aimes les Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant, c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avec son air bête.

\- Depuis quand Parkinson dit la vérité ? éluda-t-il.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, dit-il en souriant, apparemment rassuré.

Malefoy se remit à ses devoirs puis Goyle partit rejoindre d'autres Serpentard, laissant la place à Zabini. Décidément, aujourd'hui personne ne semblait vouloir le laisser tranquille mais contre toute attente, Blaise ne parla pas et il se mit lui aussi à travailler.

Lorsque Hermione rentra dans le dortoir, Harry et Ginny semblaient avoir une vive conversation qu'ils arrêtèrent dès qu'elle arriva à eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non rien, répondit précipitamment Harry.

\- Vous vous disputiez ?

\- Non, répondit Ginny en prenant la main d'Harry.

Hermione alla chercher son sac puis redescendit, encore une fois, elle eut l'impression de les interrompre puis elle vit nettement Harry ranger un parchemin dans ses affaires.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air de me cacher quelque chose ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Mais non, tu te fais des idées ! Je montrais juste à Ginny les notes que nous avons prises en Métamorphose.

\- Ok, dit Hermione en sortant ses affaires.

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny décida d'aller se coucher, elle embrassa Harry puis fit une bise à Hermione. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses devoirs et qu'elle commençait à tout ranger pour aller se coucher, Harry lui posa une question.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Ron ?

Elle se tendit instantanément, mais Harry avait besoin de savoir.

\- Non, il m'a envoyé une lettre deux semaines après son départ pour me donner des nouvelles. Je lui ai répondu que je préférais qu'il ne le fasse plus. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça mais si en plus je dois recevoir des hiboux qui m'expliquent à quel point il est heureux je ne sais où, ça n'arrangera rien !

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Harry.

Son ton était beaucoup trop détaché pour qu'Hermione trouve ça innocent. Après tout, son ami n'était pas insensible, il savait comme elle souffrait du départ de Ron, donc il n'aurait pas posé la question simplement pour savoir s'il lui donnait des nouvelles. Mais elle savait aussi que si Harry avait décidé de ne pas lui confier le fond de sa pensée, elle ne pourrait pas le forcer. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle.

\- Bonne nuit, à demain.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Pardon et offense**

Le dimanche matin, Hermione eut encore l'impression d'interrompre une discussion entre Harry et Ginny, et elle les connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas une discussion de couple. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils parlaient d'elle, ou alors, ils parlaient de Ron et ne voulaient pas qu'elle entende. Ce qui voulait dire que dans les deux cas, ils lui cachaient quelque chose et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Vous avez un problème ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Non, aucun problème !

\- Vous me cachez quelques choses !

\- Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

Hermione remarqua que Ginny ne niait pas, elle comprit que, peu importe la chose qu'ils lui cachaient, l'initiative venait d'Harry et Ginny devait essayer de le convaincre de lui en parler. Connaissant le caractère de son amie qui ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite, pas même par Harry, elle aurait lâché le morceau. Mais ça risquait de mettre des tensions dans le couple.

Et de toute façon, Hermione était persuadée que si son meilleur ami voulait qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance, c'était pour qu'elle ne souffre pas et vu son état actuel, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le contredire.

\- Bon, on va prendre le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle.

Une fois fait, elle remonta dans la salle commune, prit son sac et repartit à la bibliothèque. Elle avait eu envie de laisser Ginny et Harry en amoureux. Elle ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de s'isoler afin de cesser de jouer un rôle. Elle en avait marre de faire semblant d'être heureuse.

Elle n'allait pas bien, ses amis le savaient mais ils savaient aussi qu'elle avait une fierté assez mal placée dans ces circonstances et qu'elle ne l'avouerait pas. Donc elle faisait semblant d'aller bien, le plus souvent, et quand elle ne pouvait plus le faire, elle s'isolait pour broyer du noir en révisant.

Après le déjeuner, elle alla dans la salle commune et pour s'occuper, elle emprunta la carte du maraudeur d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes la carte ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'ai plus de révision à faire et je m'ennuie, je trouve ça assez distrayant.

Elle regarda les points se déplacer, sans vraiment faire attention, puis dans un coin, elle remarqua le point de Drago Malefoy, seul, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle trouva étrange qu'il choisisse de s'isoler sur cette tour précisément, puisqu'elle ne devait pas lui rappeler de bons souvenirs.

Elle éteignit la carte et attendit que son ami soit parti rejoindre Ginny afin de se rendre sur la tour. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle y allait, sans doute la curiosité.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, mentit-elle en arrivant.

\- Si je te dérange, tu peux toujours partir, lui répondit-il sans se retourner.

Elle ne partit pas, au lieu de ça, elle se rapprocha et regarda aussi la vue.

\- Tu n'avais pas saisi le message ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

\- Oui, tu m'as dit que, si tu me dérangeais, je pouvais partir. Or, tu ne me déranges pas, répondit-elle avec amusement.

Il soupira, elle était désespérante des fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que nous allons devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Par Merlin, non ! Je ne pourrais jamais te supporter à ce point !

La réplique le fit rire, ce qui était rare ces temps-ci pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ?

\- Je savais que tu étais là, avoua-t-elle.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis médium, répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Puis elle se mit à rire, ce qui était contagieux.

\- Non, je voulais juste être seule, mentit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas révéler l'existence de la carte du maraudeur, ce serait trahir Harry puis elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que Malefoy se taise, alors…

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ressasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressasses ?

\- Le passé. Je joue à « et si ».

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu ne connais pas le jeu de « et si » ?

La jeune fille fit non de la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il lui explique.

\- Je me pose des questions. Et si je n'étais pas monté sur cette tour ? Et si je n'avais pas accepté le deal de Voldemort ? Et si j'avais été plus sympathique avec les gens ? Et si, et si…

\- On peut jouer à deux ?

\- Je suppose, répondit Malefoy.

\- C'est toi qui commences.

Il n'avait pas envie que le « jeu » soit aussi déprimant qu'il le faisait seul dans sa tête. Il avait envie de la faire rire parce qu'il voyait bien qu'elle en avait besoin.

\- Et si… Tu avais été la meilleure amie de Parkinson ?

Hermione fit une grimace mais esquissa un sourire.

\- Je serais tombée bien bas ! répondit-elle.

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Et si… Tu avais été envoyé à Durmstrang ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

Elle se souvenait qu'il avait dit qu'il aurait dû y aller car son père aurait préféré ou c'était peut-être Harry qui le lui avait dit après avoir écouté une conversation.

\- Je me le demande souvent. Je n'aurais pas fait la connaissance de Potter. Tu-Sais-Qui n'aurait pas pu me demander d'assassiner Dumbledore. Je suppose que tout irait beaucoup mieux.

Hermione se sentit idiote, elle n'avait pas voulu l'amener sur un sujet sombre mais dans sa tête, cette question était sans danger, elle n'avait pas réalisé que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- Je sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute, quasiment tous les sujets m'amènent à penser que ça aurait mieux tourné.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que malgré tes mauvais choix tu méritais le pardon ?

\- Personne ne pardonne Granger, les gens se souviennent toujours.

\- Tu peux te souvenir mais pardonner, les deux ne sont pas incompatibles !

Il n'ajouta rien. Il ne méritait pas le pardon et il ne le recherchait pas. Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ?

\- Je te pardonne, tu sais, dit-elle en regardant l'horizon.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

\- Tu as fait des erreurs mais là, je te vois, essayant de me remonter le moral. Alors que l'année dernière tu aurais essayé de me convaincre que si je n'aillais pas bien, il valait mieux que je me jette de la tour ! Voilà pourquoi je t'accorde mon pardon, parce que tu le mérites.

Ils sourirent devant la remarque de la jeune sorcière.

\- Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé pardon, ajouta Malefoy.

\- C'est vrai, et je suppose que c'est parce que tu avais peur que je te rigole au nez ou peut-être parce que ça t'est égal. Mais maintenant, tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, je n'ai même pas besoin que tu veuilles de mon pardon. Je te l'accorde, simplement.

Cette fille n'était définitivement pas normale, pensa Malefoy, mais l'intention le touchait. Si bien qu'il fit quelque chose qui le surprit.

\- Je suis désolé Granger, pour toutes les fois où je t'ai traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe et autres. Sincèrement désolé.

Savoir que nous avons eu tort était une chose mais demander pardon était différent. Malefoy n'avait jamais fait d'excuse à quiconque, jusqu'à maintenant et il remarqua combien lui demander pardon lui faisait du bien.

\- Excuse acceptée, dit-elle sur un ton léger.

\- J'ajouterai même que si tous ceux qui pensent comme moi te connaissaient et n'étaient pas pleins de mauvaise foi, à la longue, ils seraient forcés de changer d'avis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour nous, les Sang-de-Bourbe sont inférieurs, des sorciers médiocres. Je suis un bon élève mais il n'y a pas une seule matière, pendant toute notre scolarité où tu ne m'as pas surpassé. Preuve que nous sommes dans le faux.

\- Tu parles comme si tu faisais encore parti de ces gens, remarqua Hermione.

\- Je l'ai tellement pensé, pendant des années, si fort, que pour moi, malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire, je ne vaudrais jamais plus qu'eux.

\- Tu te trompes, dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle posa sa main sur celle de Drago qui était posée sur les remparts de la tour. C'était la première fois qu'elle posait la main sur lui, enfin, sur sa peau. Malefoy fut troublé par la douceur et la gentillesse du geste, si bien qu'il la retira.

\- Je vois, tu remontes le moral de la Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis mais il ne faut pas trop pousser ! Me toucher est trop pour toi ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que tu sois indigne de me toucher, je pense que c'est moi qui le suis, répondit-il précipitamment sans même le vouloir.

Hermione hoqueta sous la surprise.

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Peut-être, avoua-t-il.

Elle reposa sa main sur lui, et il fit un effort pour ne pas l'enlever afin de ne pas la blesser.

\- Tu mérites que je te touche parce que tu m'as aidé l'autre soir et aussi cette après-midi. Si Harry avait fait pareil, je lui aurais aussi pris la main.

\- Mais Potter, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne mérites pas les bonnes intentions.

Elle était troublée par cette façon qu'il avait de se dévaloriser, elle avait méprisé l'ancien Malefoy mais celui-ci lui faisait de la peine. Elle finit par enlever sa main.

\- C'est toujours à cause de Weasmoche que tu ne vas pas bien ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas réellement ça. Je pense que… En fait, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je sais juste que je n'arrive plus à être moi-même, j'essaie et des fois, j'y arrive mais c'est dur.

Il savait de quoi elle parlait, bien sûr, lui n'essayait pas de redevenir lui-même, au contraire, il essayait de s'en éloigner mais il savait qu'elle luttait pour aller bien comme il le faisait. Ils se comprenaient à merveille, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle recherchait sa compagnie. Il était étrange de ressentir ça pour une fille qu'il avait toujours méprisée mais les faits étaient là, quand il était avec elle, il allait mieux.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Réponse à espe29 : Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : L'envie de trop**

Le soir, le temps de la ronde était venu et Hermione fut ponctuelle. Elle se sentait mieux après l'après-midi passée sur la tour avec Malefoy. À croire qu'il était le seul avec qui elle n'était pas obligée de jouer les souriantes.

\- Alors, Weaslette et Potter ne t'ont pas demandé où tu avais disparu ?

\- Non, ils ont passé l'après-midi à s'entrainer. Puis je pense qu'ils me cachent quelque chose, donc ils doivent être plus sereins quand je ne suis pas dans le coin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te cacheraient ?

\- Soit ils s'inquiètent pour moi, soit ils ont appris quelques choses que j'ignore, certainement à propos de Ron. Je penche plutôt pour la seconde solution, parce que j'ai bien remarqué que Ginny avait l'air d'avoir envie de me mettre au courant.

\- Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de la faire parler ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas mettre de tension entre eux. Si ça concerne Ron, je risque de très mal le prendre et j'irais encore plus mal. Harry en voudra à Ginny et elle, elle pensera que c'est normal d'avoir été honnête, et bornés comme ils sont… expliqua Hermione.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi ? déplora Malefoy.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce sont mes amis, je veux qu'ils soient heureux.

\- Et eux, ils s'en soucient ?

Elle aurait mal pris les paroles de Malefoy mais son ton était réellement curieux et non pas ironique, elle décida donc de répondre.

\- Oui, ils s'en soucient mais ils savent qu'ils ne pourront rien pour moi tant que je n'aurais pas décidé d'accepter leur aide.

\- Tu ne te confies pas à eux comme à moi ?

\- Non, toi tu es neutre. Ginny est la sœur de Ron et Harry est son meilleur ami. Ils me soutiennent, ils n'acceptent pas le choix de Ron mais je ne veux pas qu'ils voient à quel point ça m'atteint parce que je ne veux qu'ils le détestent.

\- Alors que moi, je déteste déjà Weasmoche, donc… Mais je pensais que tu me parlais parce que tu m'appréciais un peu, rigola-t-il.

Son ressenti par rapport à Granger avait changé depuis l'après-midi. Certainement grâce à son pardon. Il ne se sentait plus coupable en sa présence, ça n'enlevait pas tous ses autres remords, certes, mais il se sentait mieux avec elle.

\- Je t'apprécie plus qu'un peu, répondit-elle.

Il la regarda, surpris.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi aussi je n'aurais jamais pensé m'entendre dire une chose pareille un jour ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ça ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi si tu en es à m'apprécier !

\- Ça, c'est clair que ça ne va plus du tout ! plaisanta-t-elle avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux. Depuis que je passe du temps avec toi et que nous parlons tous les deux, j'ai l'impression de retrouver mon équilibre et que tout redevient comme avant. Même si c'est différent… je me sens bien avec toi.

Il remarqua sur son visage qu'elle-même était surprise de la sincérité de son aveu.

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens depuis… tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Il aurait voulu lui dire, affreusement mal mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle ait pitié de lui.

\- Ça va, répondit-il.

Elle le regarda et sembla sentir le mensonge à plein nez, elle hésitait entre insister ou laisser tomber mais il se décida de lui-même. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire et ce qu'il devait cacher.

\- Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, il y en a plusieurs mais ce sont toujours les mêmes. Je me revois sur cette tour. Je revois mes nuits passées dans la salle sur demande à me demander combien de temps il mettrait à perdre patience et à s'en prendre à mes parents. Je revois le professeur d'études de moldus mourir devant moi. Je me revois torturer les mangemorts que Voldemort voulait que je châtie. Je revois tous ces jours horribles où il était chez moi.

Rien que d'en parler, les images défilaient, comme s'il revoyait tout ça mais en parler à quelqu'un qui semblait vraiment l'écouter sans le juger était libérateur. Comme s'il exorcisait un mal en lui, si bien, qu'il continua à se confier.

\- Mais le cauchemar qui revient le plus fréquemment c'est celui où ma tante te… j'entends tes cris, je revois ton visage, je revois le sien et je me souviens avoir eu l'impression d'être torturé aussi. J'aurais tellement voulu la tuer pour ce qu'elle te faisait, j'aurais voulu tout arrêter et te serrer…

Il s'arrêta soudain et comprit qu'il était allé trop loin.

Il ne voulait pas faire revivre cette soirée à Granger. Mais il voulait encore moins qu'elle comprenne à quel point ce soir-là avait été encore plus décisif que le reste pour les changements qu'il faisait aujourd'hui. Lui-même venait de comprendre qu'Hermione était plus importante pour lui qu'il ne se l'était jamais avoué. Car c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait à quel point il aurait voulu arrêter ce qu'elle subissait et la réconforter, la consoler, la sauver.

Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux et sans prévenir, elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Si tu avais fait quelque chose, ta tante t'aurait tué. Et quand bien même tu aurais réussi à la vaincre, tes parents ne t'auraient pas laissé me sauver. Puis je ne serais allée nulle part sans Ron et Harry. Je suis en vie et si j'en veux à quelqu'un, ce n'est sûrement pas à toi ! Ce soir-là, tu es resté et tu ne m'as pas lâchée les yeux. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à quiconque mais j'ai vu la douleur dans tes yeux. J'ai vu tes poings se serrer et je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, voir quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui ne voulait pas me faire de mal, qui ne voulait pas ma mort. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as aidée ce soir-là !

\- Oui, tu me regardais dès que tu le pouvais, je m'en souviens, ça me donnait encore plus envie de la trucider !

\- Je ne te regardais pas pour que tu fasses quelque chose, je te regardais car ta douleur m'aidait à supporter la mienne. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

Elle était toujours dans ses bras. Il sentit une odeur… de la lavande, oui ! Elle sentait la lavande, ses cheveux surtout, il trouvait que cette odeur lui allait bien et il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de plus, il voulait embrasser Hermione Granger !

Il rompit l'étreinte, non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas désirer Granger, il la salirait et encore pire, si les Serpentard l'apprenaient, ils feraient de leur vie un enfer. Puis, que pourrait-il lui apporter ? Il n'était jamais sorti réellement avec une fille, il avait couché avec pas mal de sorcière, plusieurs fois avec certaines même. Mais jamais il n'avait voulu s'engager, cette idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

Granger n'était le genre de personne qu'on prenait pour faire joujou ! Non, elle était le genre de fille qui voulait qu'on la demande en mariage, qu'on l'emmène au restaurant et qu'on lui fasse des enfants. Lui, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, non, il ne jouerait pas avec la Gryffondor, elle méritait mieux !

Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne d'elle et il trouva le prétexte parfait pour le faire lorsqu'elle tenta de le toucher avec une expression attendrie sur le visage. Il rassembla tout son courage et la repoussa.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

\- Drago, ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'empathie, tu t'en veux pour une chose à laquelle tu ne pouvais rien !

Elle choisissait ce moment pour l'appeler par son prénom. Il n'avait jamais semblé si beau et si doux que lorsqu'il était sorti de sa bouche. Sa bouche qu'il commençait à regarder avec envie ! Non !

\- Fous-moi la paix Granger ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me rapprocher d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi. Mes ancêtres doivent être en train de me maudire !

Elle recula comme s'il venait de la gifler. Maintenant elle n'avait plus seulement les larmes aux yeux, non, elle pleurait vraiment. Drago dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas montrer la souffrance qu'il ressentait et son envie de la prendre contre lui.

Elle le regarda puis sa fierté l'emporta. Drago comptait beaucoup sur le mauvais caractère de la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'éloigne elle-même de lui et ça marcha au-delà de ses espérances.

Elle lui mit une gifle magistrale, et il se demanda par quel miracle elle n'avait pas pensé à se servir de sa baguette. Vu l'état de rage qui s'était emparé d'elle, il était chanceux.

\- Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! balança-t-elle avant de partir.

Voilà, il avait réussi, elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais, mais pourquoi se sentait-il donc aussi mal ? Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour elle, Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Il resta un moment planté au milieu du couloir puis partit dans sa salle commune. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils, la salle était vide, il en était content mais ça ne dura pas. Blaise et Parkinson arrivèrent, certainement de leur ronde de préfet. Drago n'avait pas remarqué que la sienne s'était écourtée.

Pansy passa devant lui sans le regarder, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire ! Mais Blaise s'installa en face de lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas fort, remarqua-t-il.

\- Quel sens de l'observation ! répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur et ironie.

\- Eh, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour monter sur tes grands hippogriffes avec moi !

Il lança un regard d'excuse à son ami avant de poser sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait tant envie de la seule fille qu'il ne voulait pas toucher ? Son destin se vengeait d'une manière bien cruelle !

* * *

 **Je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre aussi facilement, non ? :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Réponse à espe29 : Et oui, il ne faut pas que ça aille trop vite, mais pas trop lent non plus ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et pour ta lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Mangemort à la une**

Zabini resta dans son fauteuil, puis comme Malefoy n'était toujours pas décidé à parler, il se mit à lire la gazette du sorcier. Drago connaissait bien Blaise, depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, il était certainement la seule personne qu'il puisse réellement qualifier d'ami. Contrairement à Crabbe et Goyle, par exemple, Zabini n'avait jamais hésité à le contredire et quand le jeune blond essayait de l'impressionner, ça ne prenait jamais. Seulement, Drago avait tellement changé qu'il avait peur qu'il le trouve faible. Mais le jeune homme commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu du silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zabini ?

\- Depuis combien de temps on se connaît ? demanda-t-il.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Je ne sais pas, depuis aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, répondit le blond.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné des raisons de ne pas me faire confiance ?

\- Non, jamais !

De tous les Serpentard, Zabini était le seul à qui il confierait sa vie. Il était son ami et non son admirateur. C'était différent, il était l'un des seuls avec qui il pouvait avoir une conversation intelligente et il était aussi le seul qui osait dire quand il n'était pas d'accord avec le blond.

\- Pourtant, tu ne me confies pas ce qu'il t'arrive !

\- Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ?

\- Parce que je suis le seul fichu ami que tu aies et crois-moi, c'est dur d'être ton ami depuis deux ans !

Malefoy regarda aux alentours, il jeta un assurdiato pour plus de sureté.

\- Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Granger, avoua-t-il de but en blanc.

Zabini le fixa un moment, puis il éclata de rire.

\- Ah Drago, celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, ça m'apprendra à me mêler de mes affaires, c'est ça ?

Il continua à rire puis voyant que l'expression de Malefoy ne changeait pas il se figea puis le regarda, certainement en attendant que le blond se mette à rire en lui disant qu'il l'avait bien eu puis au bout d'un moment, il se rendit à l'évidence.

\- Par Merlin, tu étais sérieux ! s'exclama Zabini avec de grands yeux.

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler ! Tu crois que j'ai besoin que tu me regardes comme ça ? Non, je n'en ai pas besoin puisque je sais que c'est la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver !

Blaise souffla un bon coup puis reporta son attention sur Drago en tâchant d'avoir un visage plus neutre.

\- Désolé, c'est…

\- Qu'elle est une Sang-de-Bourbe ? termina Drago à sa place.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Il faut arrêter avec ce genre de préjugés ! Tu n'as pas vu jusqu'où ils nous ont conduits ! s'exclama Malefoy.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment partagé ce genre de préjugés, ni avant la guerre et encore moins maintenant. Le fait qu'elle soit une Sang-de-Bourbe ne me gêne pas mais je ne pensais pas que toi tu pourrais voir autre chose que son statut de sang.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là. Ça m'est tombé dessus, sans que je le veuille d'ailleurs !

\- Et elle, est-ce qu'elle sait ?

\- Non, dès que j'ai eu cette envie folle de l'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Je l'ai insulté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'allais pas l'embrasser ! s'exclama Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez elle ?

\- Granger est intelligente, elle est généreuse, elle sait pardonner, elle sait écouter, elle peut être drôle… Malefoy s'arrêta en voyant Blaise hausser un sourcil.

\- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre mais d'entendre le mot Granger et drôle dans la même phrase, ça m'a un peu surpris, dit-il en ricanant.

\- Je t'assure, elle peut être drôle. Enfin, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, en plus de ça, je la trouve assez jolie depuis que je ne suis plus bloqué sur son statut de sang.

\- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas embrassé ?

\- Comment une fille comme elle laisserait un gars comme moi l'embrasser !

\- Au pire, tu te serais pris un râteau mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé ?

Malefoy lui expliqua la peur des représailles des autres Serpentard puis le fait qu'il ne se trouvait pas à la hauteur ni digne d'une fille comme elle. Zabini secoua la tête d'un air consterné.

\- Avant, je trouvais que tu en faisais trop mais là, tu passes de tout à rien ! Ce que tu as fait ne te condamne pas à souffrir toute ta vie ! Les seuls qui auraient pu te condamner, c'est les gens du ministère et ils ne l'ont pas fait !

Drago ne répondit pas, de toute façon, inutile de penser à ça, elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais de sa vie !

\- Hermione, tu as lu la gazette ce matin ? Demanda Harry avec un air préoccupé.

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, pourquoi ?

Harry lui tendit le journal et elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher, ce qui avait interpellé Harry se trouvait en première page. La photo montrait le visage de Crabbe, le père, apparemment ils avaient réussi à l'attraper, il était en fuite depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Mais la une du journal montrait aussi les visages de Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, les Carrow et Augustus Rookwood, eux par contre étaient toujours en fuite.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en lisant le nom de Rookwood, c'est lui qui avait tué Fred et le savoir en liberté la révoltait et lui faisait peur. Sans parler des autres, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit les pires qui aient échappé à la prison ?

\- Au moins, il y a une amélioration par rapport à avant, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Hermione.

\- Le ministère ne ment plus.

\- Bien sûr qu'il ne ment plus ! C'est Kingsley qui est à sa tête ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Oui, ils avaient de la chance, Kingsley était un ministre exceptionnel et en plus, lui, ne manquait pas de courage. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il serait officiellement élu, la communauté magique y gagnerait beaucoup. D'ailleurs, les élections auraient lieu pendant les vacances de noël, étant majeur, elle aurait le droit de voter et elle ne s'en priverait pas, elle savait qu'Harry aussi allait voter, quoi de plus normal !

A ce moment, elle vit le blond entrer dans la grande salle, il lui jeta un bref regard mais se détourna vite quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait aussi. Elle ressentit la tristesse affluer en elle et Hermione n'aimait pas ça. Qu'elle soit triste par rapport à Ron, elle pouvait le concevoir, il était son meilleur ami depuis des années et il avait été son petit ami mais pourquoi était-elle chagrinée par rapport à Malefoy ? Il n'avait été sympathique que depuis une semaine, comment pouvait-il lui manquer !

\- Hermione, tout va bien ? demanda Harry.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Tout va bien ? redemanda-t-il.

\- Oui, oui je pensais juste aux élections.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour Kingsley, il va gagner haut la main !

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, tu pourrais aller te montrer près de lui au ministère, histoire d'être sûr que les sorciers votent pour lui.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi à détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Harry était devenu une légende, encore plus qu'avant et tous les sorciers ne juraient que par lui, ce qui était compréhensible.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, mais de toute façon, je compte lui rendre visite dès que les vacances seront arrivées.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione étonnée.

\- Ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais il veut nous offrir l'ordre de Merlin Commandeur à toi, Ron et moi. Pour l'instant, il ne peut pas le faire parce qu'il n'est pas encore réellement élu mais il compte le faire s'il l'est. Je ne parle qu'en mon nom, mais je ne veux pas de cette récompense, expliqua Harry.

\- Je n'en veux pas non plus mais tu la mérites !

\- Si je la mérite, tu la mérites tout autant !

\- En tout cas, si tu arrives à le faire changer d'avis pour toi, il ne pourra pas me le refuser.

Harry rigola. Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver une fois de plus sur les devants de la scène mais il ne pouvait pas forcer Kingsley à abandonner l'idée. Et il ne lui fera pas l'affront de la refuser publiquement, donc, sa seule chance était de convaincre le futur ministre de laisser tomber, chose qu'il n'avait pas réussie jusqu'à présent !

\- Je viendrais avec toi, dit Hermione.

\- Bonne idée, peut-être qu'il se laissera influencer s'il voit que nous sommes deux à ne pas vouloir.

Hermione en douter, Kingsley les aimaient beaucoup et c'était sa manière de les remercier.

* * *

 **Et voilà, Zabini est au parfum.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Normalité**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hermione retomba un peu dans la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie avant de se rapprocher de Malefoy, mais elle essayait de le cacher, comme à son habitude. Mais le pire pour elle fut de remarquer qu'Harry et Ginny devenaient de plus en plus louches par moments. Comment pouvait-elle aller mieux si ses amis étaient étranges avec elle ?

Hermione ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne rien voir. Et lorsqu'une après-midi, en sortant de son cours d'Arithmancie elle les trouva à lire une lettre, puis à la cacher précipitamment à son arrivée, elle décida de passer à l'action pour comprendre. Elle fit un sortilège d'attraction informulé pour que Harry ne puisse pas s'y attendre et elle commença à lire avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

« Harry,

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi et ma sœur vous m'avez envoyé chacun une beuglante ! J'ai une petite copine, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non ? »

Harry tenta de récupérer la lettre de la même façon qu'elle s'en était emparé, mais Hermione la tenait fermement.

\- Hermione, ne lis pas ça, supplia Harry.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle avait déjà lu le pire.

\- Elle a le droit de savoir, intervint Ginny en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Elle se replongea dans la lecture.

« Hermione ne veut même plus entendre parler de moi ! Puis, Regina est très sympathique, c'est une sorcière de 21 ans, elle a toujours vécu à Los Angeles et je me plais beaucoup là-bas.

Quant à ce que tu m'as dit sur le fait que ce n'est pas bien envers Hermione, je te réponds que j'ai besoin d'air. J'avais besoin d'un nouveau départ et Régina ne me rappelle pas à chaque fois cette foutue guerre. Tu es censé être mon ami aussi, pas que celui d'Hermione.

Ron. »

Elle avait vraiment besoin de crier, de hurler et de pleurer, peut-être aussi de vomir mais pas ici, elle laissa tomber la lettre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry commença à la suivre mais elle eut le temps d'entendre Ginny.

\- Non, laisse là, elle doit digérer ça, seule.

Elle était ivre de rage, de tristesse et de pleins d'autres choses, si elle l'avait eu en face d'elle, elle lui aurait fait mal. Oui, elle aurait voulu le faire souffrir physiquement, comme il la faisait souffrir psychologiquement. Même physiquement, elle avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en mille morceaux, que son estomac se tordait, que sa tête allait exploser. Elle était seule et plus rien n'avait le moindre sens, Ron n'était qu'un grain de sable au milieu de tout ce qui n'allait pas !

Elle marcha un long moment, puis quand elle en eut marre, elle entra dans une salle de classe vide et se mit à pleurer, elle se retrouva face à son reflet. Son reflet inondé de larmes et de tristesse et de colère.

Elle ne voulait pas se voir ainsi et sans se contrôler, elle abattit son poing dessus, le miroir se brisa, l'écorchant à divers endroits de la main et du bras. Certaines plaies étaient profondes et saignaient beaucoup, mais elle s'en foutait.

Elle allait mal, elle avait mal et au milieu de tout ça, elle ne sentait même pas la douleur de son bras. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, ne retenant pas ses larmes et ne prenant même pas de précautions pour fermer la salle. Elle avait juste envie que la douleur s'arrête, elle voulait aussi que Ron ait mal comme elle.

Malefoy avait fui une fois de plus les Serpentard. Il marchait le long d'un couloir, lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs, un bruit de miroir brisé et les sanglots qui s'accentuèrent. Il s'approcha de la source du bruit et poussa la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Granger se trouvait au sol, en pleurs, des éclats de miroir à côté d'elle, certains planté dans son avant-bras, qui saignait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Elle avait dû briser le miroir mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état ?

Il s'approcha vite d'elle et tenta de la relever, elle se débattait légèrement, tellement légèrement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait semblant. Lorsqu'il réussit à la mettre debout, il sut que s'il la lâchait elle retomberait aussi sec. Comme pour lui donner raison, elle s'écroula contre lui et sans savoir pourquoi il faisait ça alors qu'il avait voulu s'en éloigner la veille, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Elle pleurait toujours, enfouie dans son épaule. Lui, la serrait, lui caressait le dos pour tenter de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi, 15, 20, 30 minutes, ou plus ? Au bout d'un moment, elle voulut s'accrocher à lui mais un morceau de verre planté dans son bras lui fit mal.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en pleurant

Malefoy l'éloigna un peu et commença à lui retirer les morceaux, à l'aide d'une formule, il répara le miroir et cicatrisa ses coupures.

Elle n'eut pas la force de le remercier mais la reconnaissance se lisait sur son visage ravagé. Puis, une fois de plus, elle s'écroula par terre, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de tenir debout.

Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à la relever, il s'assit en face d'elle et fit de son mieux pour la serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis les larmes se calmèrent. Elle leva la tête vers lui et il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à l'embrasser, pris de court, il ne la repoussa pas. Il se demandait ce qui lui prenait pour qu'elle agisse ainsi mais il réalisait enfin ce dont il avait envie depuis sa dispute avec elle.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, il avait embrassé d'autres filles mais Granger était la première qu'il n'avait pas cherché à séduire et la première qui l'embrassait avec un tel désespoir, une telle tristesse, un tel besoin.

Il finit par comprendre que ce baiser devait avoir un rapport avec le rouquin. Elle l'embrassait certainement pour se venger de quelques choses et même s'il appréciait, il savait qu'elle le regretterait quand elle aurait retrouvé ses esprits et il ne pouvait pas profiter de la situation.

Il la repoussa doucement, ce qui sembla lui rendre un peu ses esprits.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-elle la voix tremblante mais sans s'éloigner.

Malefoy sentait qu'elle n'allait pas mieux, elle avait juste pris conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…

\- C'est bon Granger, calme-toi ! Ce n'était rien qu'un baiser.

Il la reprit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur la poitrine du Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi tu me consoles, je croyais que j'étais une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- Chut, lui dit-il.

Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, vu dans la position qu'elle était, il sentait son odeur à plein nez, toujours cette odeur exquise de lavande.

\- Merci de m'avoir soigné et d'avoir été là.

\- Si je n'avais rien fait, on me l'aurait reproché, dit-il.

Il essayait de paraître insensible, mais il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal vu qu'il était toujours en train de la tenir dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Malefoy ?

\- Je ne sais pas et toi, pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit-elle.

Il n'insista pas, mais au bout d'un moment, elle parla.

\- J'ai appris que Ron avait une nouvelle petite amie, lâcha-t-elle.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était pour ça que le rouquin avait réussi à la mettre dans cet état ! Mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il le dénigre, il décida d'en parler sous un autre angle.

\- Comment l'as-tu appris ?

Elle lui raconta comment elle s'était emparée de la lettre ainsi que ce qu'elle y avait lu. Il resserra sa prise à mesure qu'elle parlait, parce qu'il sentait sa voix de plus en plus tremblante.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal. J'aimerais que ça me soit égal, mais comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Il me quitte parce qu'il souhaite partir pour se retrouver mais ça ne l'empêche pas de sauter sur la première pimbêche qui passe !

Si Hermione n'avait pas eu l'air si mal, il se serait amusé du fait qu'elle insultait une fille de pimbêche sans même la connaître. Alors que qui qu'elle soit, elle n'était pas coupable, le seul coupable, c'était Weasmoche.

\- C'est comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien à ma vie. Après la guerre, j'avais déjà du mal à paraître normale quand il était là, mais quand il est parti, c'est devenu encore pire et là, je suis censé faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Malefoy perdu.

Il cherchait des mots qui pourrait la faire rire, à défaut d'en trouver qui lui permettrait d'aller mieux.

\- La normalité est surfaite Granger, puis qui a fait une loi stipulant que tout le monde devait être heureux et normal ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire entre deux larmes.

\- Puis, tu n'as jamais été normale à mes yeux ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais toujours tout, ce n'est pas normal !

Elle rigola encore un peu, puis Malefoy s'aperçut qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer. Elle ne chercha pas à s'éloigner, au contraire, elle posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine du Serpentard.

\- Merci Malefoy, merci d'être là.

Il ne répondit rien, il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne qu'en cet instant, il se sentait bien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne qu'il regrettait de l'avoir traité comme ça il y a quelques jours. Enfin, en réfléchissant un peu, elle en arriverait à cette conclusion d'elle-même.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si on reste comme ça encore un peu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Non.

Elle s'apaisait, après avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps, elle était épuisée et elle s'endormit sur celui qui était encore il y a quelques mois, un de ses pires ennemis. Elle avait toujours la main et la tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme et lui, il caressait toujours ses cheveux.

La position n'était pas très agréable, mais il ne voulait pas la déranger, il ne bougea donc pas d'un pouce. Que lui arrivait-il à lui ? Il était tellement préoccupé par les états d'âme de la Gryffondor entre le soir où elle avait éclaté en sanglots et aujourd'hui où elle avait brisé un miroir par colère, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et il savait aussi qu'elle était bien trop fière pour accepter celle de ses amis.

Il repensa à la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Dès sa première rencontre avec Granger, il l'avait trouvé jolie, sans savoir pourquoi, puisque à l'époque, ses cheveux étaient broussailleux, ses dents comme celle des lapins, ou presque. Elle n'avait rien de jolie à cette époque-là. Sauf pour lui et ensuite, il l'avait trouvé intelligente, ce qui l'avait poussé à la maltraiter encore plus, pour tuer les choses qu'il aimait chez elle.

Mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus la maltraiter, il ne voyait plus le statut de sang, il voulait être là pour elle et de ce fait, il avait du mal à ne pas la trouver intelligente, intéressante et surtout, belle. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ça mais il ne le contrôlait pas et il n'avait plus envie de la forcer à le détester.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère que ça vous plait !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Réponse à espe29 : Merci encore et toujours de me lire ;). Pour Ron oui, ça m'embête un peu, mais j'avais besoin qu'il soit idiot ! Il s'arrangera plus tard ;)**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme : Merci, contente que ça te plaise !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : La lionne qui joue les hippogriffes**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se couchait et elle était toujours dans les bras de Malefoy. Elle se redressa un petit peu et le regarda, il n'avait pas bougé et il la regardait aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne comptais pas m'endormir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il.

Elle se leva et le vit se lever aussi, même s'il eut du mal. Elle réalisa qu'il était resté des heures dans cette position plutôt inconfortable, juste pour ne pas la déranger. Il s'étira et fit craquer quelques os au passage.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui et non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça va mieux maintenant mais ça reviendra, ça revient toujours.

\- Bon, on devrait retourner à la civilisation, Saint Potter va se demander où tu es passé.

Hermione songea qu'il devait probablement déjà savoir où elle était et avec qui, à cause de cette satanée carte du maraudeur mais elle ne devait de compte à personne.

\- Oui, merci Malefoy, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Arrête de me croire meilleur que je ne le suis, j'étais là et tu n'allais pas bien n'importe qui aurait fait pareil.

\- Non, toi, tu n'aurais pas fait ça il y a un an, tu m'aurais probablement tendu un morceau du miroir en me disant que je n'avais pas touché d'artères importantes, ricana-t-elle.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Malefoy, si elle aimait encore un garçon qui l'avait abandonné, à deux reprises, il n'était finalement pas impossible qu'elle s'attache à lui. Elle devait avoir un don pour s'entourer des mauvaises personnes ! Mais une question lui vint en tête.

\- C'est quoi ton shampoing ? demanda-t-il subitement.

\- C'est un shampoing artisanal moldu à la lavande.

\- Comme quoi, les moldus font des trucs plutôt pas mal, dit-il pour lui-même.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

\- Rien, je me demandais, c'est tout.

\- Oui, j'aime cette odeur et elle te va bien, finit-il par répondre.

Ils se regardèrent, le silence était gênant, il décida donc simplement de sortir de la pièce. Elle le suivit mais elle trainait un peu plus, probablement pour ne pas qu'ils arrivent ensemble. Mais au bout de dix minutes, il dut reconnaitre qu'elle ne viendrait pas au repas, elle s'était dirigée ailleurs et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Certes, ce n'était pas en sautant un seul repas qu'elle serait en danger mais il ne fallait qu'elle en prenne l'habitude.

Il s'assit à un coin isolé de la table de sa maison, mais Zabini le rejoignit, et celui-ci comprit en voyant la tête du blond qu'il ne valait mieux pas entamer la conversation. Il termina son repas et sortit de la salle, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier menant au cachot, il sentit quelqu'un le retenir par le bras. Il se retourna et se rendit compte que c'était Potter. Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson qui étaient un peu devant lui firent demi-tour.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir pour qu'elle raison tu me touches ? demanda Drago avec un calme où la menace était présente à chaque mot.

\- Je voudrais te parler, dit Harry pas impressionner le moins du monde par le ton de Drago ou par les autres Serpentard.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Malefoy fit signe aux autres de le laisser, vu, qu'à part Zabini, ils ne semblaient pas réagir, il remonta les marches avec Potter et allèrent dans la première salle de classe qu'ils trouvèrent.

Le brun jeta l'assurdiato et regarda Malefoy, il avait beau avoir dit à Hermione et aux autres qu'il pouvait le comprendre, il ne l'aimait pas.

\- Tu m'as fait venir pour me regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? demanda Malefoy avec son arrogance.

Il fut heureux de constater qu'il arrivait à garder ses anciennes manières avec le balafré.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Hermione ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Pardon ? demanda Drago réellement curieux

\- Je sais que tu as passé ton après-midi avec elle dans une salle de classe et je ne l'ai pas vu au diner donc elle ne va pas bien, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? répéta-t-il.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour ton amie, tu aurais dû mieux prendre soin d'elle ! s'énerva le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'énerva Harry à son tour.

\- Rien, c'est Weasmoche qui lui a fait quelque chose ! Moi je l'ai trouvé en train de chialer dans une salle avec du miroir brisé plein les mains et j'ai recollé les morceaux du mieux que je pouvais et toi tu étais où pendant que ton amie pleurait tout son désespoir !

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- J'ai écouté Ginny qui m'a conseillé de ne pas intervenir, avoua-t-il piteusement.

\- C'est bien une Weasley celle-là, quelle idiote ! s'exclama Malefoy.

Harry qui s'était calmé tellement qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé Hermione seule se réveilla en entendant Malefoy parler comme ça de sa copine.

\- Hé, fais gaffe comment tu parles d'elle !

\- Pourquoi elle a voulu que tu la laisses ? demanda-t-il sans faire attention à la menace.

\- Un truc de fille, comme quoi Hermione voulait pleurer sans que ses amis la voient.

\- Bon, finalement, pas si idiote que ça, concéda Drago à contrecœur.

\- Pourquoi as-tu passé ton après-midi avec elle ? insista Harry.

\- Parce qu'elle en avait besoin et que j'étais là.

Harry retrouva son air coupable mais Drago se sentit obligé de le rassurer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

\- Granger ne t'aurait pas laissé la voir comme ça. Quand il s'agit de ses amis, cette fille a plus de dignité et de fierté qu'un hippogriffe.

Harry rigola face à la comparaison. Harry rigolait d'une blague de Malefoy, cette guerre avait vraiment tout détraqué !

\- Merci pour elle, dit simplement Harry.

\- J'étais là, répéta le blond.

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

\- Penses à lui rapporter à manger, elle n'a rien dans le ventre et l'après-midi a été éprouvante pour elle, rappela Malefoy.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en avais l'intention, répondit-il en le regardant d'une drôle de manière.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Potter ! appela Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci en se retournant.

\- La prochaine fois que tu voudras me parler, appelle-moi au lieu de m'attraper par le bras.

Harry hocha la tête à l'affirmative et repartit.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Hermione devant la cheminée, elle regardait simplement le feu, d'un air vide. Il alla vers elle et posa sur la table basse ce qu'il était allé récupérer à la cuisine et s'assit en face d'elle, elle regardait toujours le feu, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son arrivée.

\- Hermione, appela-t-il.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Hermione, recommença-t-il.

Toujours rien.

\- Hermione ! cria-t-il.

Elle sursauta et le regarda, elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés et elle ne tenta même pas de sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Pourquoi tu cries ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Je t'ai appelé, tu ne répondais pas.

\- Ah, tu voulais quoi ?

\- Je t'ai apporté à manger, dit-il en montrant la table basse.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

\- Mais Hermione…

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répéta-t-elle en se levant.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il en la voyant se diriger vers le portrait.

\- A ma ronde, c'est l'heure.

Elle se retourna puis ouvrit le portrait, Harry lui courut après et la rattrapa dans le couloir.

\- Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Parle-moi ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit-elle sur le même ton calme et absent.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, de ne pas avoir été là pour toi cette après-midi, ou encore de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt pour la lettre, énuméra-t-il.

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas, tu essayais de me protéger et pour cette après-midi, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça. Harry, je sais que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, enfin, ça ne va pas mais ça ira, laisse-moi du temps.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?

\- Oui.

Elle s'en alla et comme elle lui avait demandé du temps, il décida de ne pas la suivre. Elle atteignit le hall, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à rassurer Harry mais elle n'arrivait plus à puiser en elle le courage de faire semblant.

Après son après-midi avec Malefoy, elle avait pensé aller mieux mais dès qu'ils avaient quitté la salle, c'est comme si son désespoir l'avait attendu derrière la porte.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Réponse à Mande21 : Salut, contente que tu apprécie. Pour ta remarque, je la prend en considération et ne te gêne pas si tu trouves d'autres choses de ce genre ;) Oui, moi aussi je suis pas fan du couple de Ron/Hermione, enfin, j'aimais bien mais avant de découvrir les Dramione ! Pour en revenir à ta remarque, "- La normalité est surfaite Granger, puis qui a fait une loi obligeant tout le monde à être heureux et normal ?" c'est mieux ? En tous cas, Merci pour tes commentaires !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : L'automate**

\- Salut Granger, dit Malefoy à l'arrivée de la préfète-en-chef.

\- Salut, répondit-elle d'un air absent.

Elle faisait peine à voir, elle ne parla pas de toute la soirée, sauf quand Malefoy lui posait une question. Auquel cas elle donnait des réponses les plus brèves possible. Elle n'était guère mieux avec ses amis. Au début, ils avaient essayé de lui laisser du temps mais ils commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle ne mangeait quasiment rien, en deux semaines, elle avait énormément maigri, si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait vraiment mettre sa santé en danger.

\- Hermione, je te dérange ? demanda Ginny à l'entrée de son dortoir.

Hermione leva la tête de son livre, allongée dans son lit.

\- Non, répondit-elle.

La rousse vint s'asseoir au pied de son lit et la regarda.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Hermione en se levant.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Ginny.

\- A la bibliothèque.

Ginny se leva et l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Fais quelque chose, tu ne parles pas, tu fuis dès qu'on s'approche de toi !

Elle dégagea son bras et s'en alla, Ginny alla rejoindre Harry dans la salle commune.

\- Tu n'as pas eu plus de succès, devina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle avait appris pour Ron et depuis, elle ressemblait à un automate. Elle ne parlait que si on lui posait une question, elle se levait le matin pour ses cours mais, de nouveau, elle ne se tortillait plus sur sa chaise pour répondre aux questions des professeurs. Elle se rendait à ses rondes, mangeait une fois par jour pour ne pas avoir de gros problèmes. Mais elle paraissait vide comme s'il ne restait qu'une coquille mais dès que quelqu'un essayait d'aborder le sujet avec elle, elle fuyait.

Malefoy arriva dans le hall, elle l'attendait. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés, des cernes noirs sous ses yeux, preuve qu'elle ne devait pas dormir beaucoup et elle avait beaucoup maigri mais jusqu'où comptait-elle aller !

\- Granger, viens avec moi !

\- On doit faire notre ronde.

\- Pas ce soir, dit-il simplement en lui attrapant le bras

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, il avait pensé que la vue lui changerait peut-être les idées après tout, elle n'avait jamais failli tuer quelqu'un ici contrairement à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- On est venu pour que tu cesses de te comporter comme un inferius, répondit Malefoy.

\- Je ne me comporte pas comme un inferius.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fais de mon mieux, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La réponse de la Gryffondor lui fit mal, elle était tellement remplie de souffrance. Il ne voulait pas forcément la faire pleurer mais c'était toujours mieux que son comportement actuel. Sauf, qu'elle semblait de nouveau être retombée dans son rôle de miss robot. Elle commença à tourner le dos à Malefoy mais il lui barra le chemin et posa ses mains sur les deux bras de la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part ! Tu ne bougeras pas jusqu'à avoir une réaction humaine par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas pressé ? demanda-t-elle en baillant puérilement.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour lui. Comment une fille intelligente, pouvait sombrer à cause d'un crétin comme Weasley ?! Il avait toujours les mains refermées sur ses bras et il se mit à la secouer comme un prunier.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, reprends-toi par Salazar ! Il est juste parti, il n'est pas mort ! Le monde continue de tourner ! s'écria Malefoy.

Il arrêta de la secouer, regrettant déjà son accès de colère contre la sorcière. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle agrippa ses bras et des larmes commencèrent à couler.

\- Je sais, je sais que je suis pathétique, en plus, j'ai vécu mille fois pire ! Tout le monde a vécu mille fois pire mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est comme si tout tournait trop vite et à l'envers et moi, je n'arrive pas à suivre. Aide-moi, je t'en supplie, aide-moi à ressentir des choses. Je ne ressens plus rien et je sais que ce n'est pas normal, que je devrais m'en remettre, que ce n'est qu'une rupture banale d'adolescent mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas ? Je voudrais juste me sentir comme avant.

Instinctivement, il la prit contre lui et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Les larmes coulaient mais elle ne pleurait pas vraiment.

\- Granger, tu n'as que dix-huit ans et tu as grandement participé à la chute du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Tu as vu certain de tes amis mourir, tu as supporté beaucoup de choses que des sorciers adultes n'auraient pas supportées et tu as survécu à bien pire. C'est peut-être le départ de Weasley qui a tout fait déraillé mais ça n'en est pas la cause. C'est juste une petite goutte d'eau dans un océan, déjà plein à craquer.

\- Pourquoi les seuls moments où je me suis sentie vivante depuis, ce sont les moments où tu étais avec moi ? demanda-t-elle la tête toujours enfouie dans l'épaule du Serpentard.

Elle n'était vraiment plus elle-même, la Hermione qu'il connaissait ne lui aurait jamais fait un tel aveu de faiblesse.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais si c'est moi qui te fais te sentir vivante, tu as peut-être plus besoin d'aide que ce qu'on pensait, dit Malefoy dans l'espoir de la faire rire.

Il réussit, elle rigola et s'éloigna un peu de lui, elle alla au bord de la tour et regarda la vue.

\- Pourquoi tu viens souvent sur cette tour ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je n'y viens que quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'ai fait des erreurs et cet endroit, c'est un peu le jour où je m'en suis rendu compte. Donc, cet endroit a une signification importante pour moi.

\- Le jour où Malefoy a cessé d'être un petit crétin arrogant et grossier, ajouta-t-elle en souriant le regard perdu à l'horizon.

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

\- Petit crétin arrogant et grossier, vraiment ?

\- Non, je suis trop gentille.

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu insulté la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle.

Il avait vraiment cru qu'il échapperait à la question ! Il n'allait pas tout lui avouer mais il devait lui dire une demi-vérité.

\- Je voulais que tu t'éloignes de moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, encore moins pour toi.

\- Tu es vraiment ridicule. Ne fais plus jamais ça !

\- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant Granger ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Promets ! insista-t-elle.

Il la regarda, elle était sérieuse mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle veuille de lui dans sa vie !

\- Malefoy, promet que tu ne le feras plus, je ne sais pas l'expliquer mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour moi et toi aussi tu aimes quand je suis avec toi. Tu crois que je ne remarque pas tes façons de me regarder ?

Bon sang, cette fille était vraiment trop intuitive et observatrice. Apparemment, elle avait compris qu'il aimait être avec elle, mais jusqu'où avait-elle compris ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Par contre, elle attendait qu'il promette.

\- D'accord Granger, je te le promets, ça te va ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, elle déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres puis se recula.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il hébété.

\- Pour te remercier et te montrer que tu n'es pas indigne de moi.

Bon, il avait une réponse à sa question informulée, elle avait bien tout compris !

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Bonne nuit Granger.

Elle avait presque atteint l'escalier lorsque Drago l'avertit.

\- Demain matin, je ne partirais pas de la grande salle avant que tu n'aies pris un petit déjeuner convenable et si tu ne le fais pas, je trouverais un moyen pour te faire manger avant que tu n'atteignes ta première salle de cours.

\- D'accord papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle se sentait bien, elle avait beau avoir dit que c'était pour lui qu'elle l'avait embrassé mais c'était tout autant pour elle et elle le savait. En fait, elle se sentait attirée par lui, depuis un bon moment déjà.

Mais elle avait peur, ils s'entendaient bien, ils parlaient, ils rigolaient et si elle commençait à sortir avec lui et que tout s'arrêtait, elle perdrait ce lien, comme elle avait perdu celui qui la liait à Ron ! Puis, mal comme elle était, qu'apporterait-elle à Drago ? Il avait besoin d'une fille bien dans sa peau pour l'aider à dépasser son passé.

Mais par moments, tout son bon sens l'abandonnait et elle avait juste envie des lèvres du blond sur les siennes.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci, contente que ça te plaise et je m'empresse de mettre la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Jalousie**

Le lendemain Hermione se leva, Harry était dans la salle commune avec Ginny. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux et les salua, ils restèrent un moment à la fixer comme s'ils avaient une hallucination.

\- Bon, on va prendre le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était.

\- Oui, répondit aussitôt Ginny.

Ils descendirent tous les trois et prirent place à la table des Gryffondor. Elle se servit un verre de lait et elle remarqua Malefoy qui l'observait. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent il lui fit un signe qui voulait dire « je t'ai à l'œil », tout en souriant, elle attrapa un toast, y ajouta du miel et commença à le manger.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Harry.

\- Parce qu'il fait beau !

\- Il pleut Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny en rigolant, heureuse de revoir son amie sourire.

Du côté des Serpentard, Malefoy essayait de ne pas trop regarder Granger ou du moins de le faire discrètement. Une fois que la jeune fille eut avalé un troisième toast, il se dit qu'il pouvait relâcher sa surveillance mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder un peu.

\- Drago, Pansy arrive, prévint Blaise.

Il lâcha tout de suite la Gryffondor des yeux.

\- Eh Drago, tu as appris que McLaggen allait revenir à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle en gloussant.

\- Et pourquoi ça m'intéresserait ?

\- Oh pour rien, je voulais juste te le dire, répondit-elle vexée.

\- Bien, mission accomplie alors, tu peux y aller.

\- Tu sais, il y a deux ans, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'intéressait à moi, dit-elle.

\- Eh bien ça fera au moins une personne qui s'intéresse à toi, répondit Malefoy en se levant.

Le blond commença à se diriger vers son premier cours.

\- McLaggen a échoué à ses ASPIC il y a deux ans et il n'a pas pu rattraper ses examens l'année dernière avec toutes les histoires autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suppose que McGonagall a dû accepter qu'il revienne cette année, dit Blaise.

\- Je me fous pas mal de McLaggen !

\- Ça m'étonnerait, rigola Zabini.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, Parkinson a voulu te rendre jaloux en disant qu'il s'était intéressé à elle, mais je pense qu'elle ment, parce que McLaggen s'intéressait ouvertement à une autre fille il y a deux ans. Je le sais puisque nous faisions tous les trois partis du club de Slug, continua Zabini.

\- Que ce soit Pansy ou une autre, ça m'est égal, qu'il se tape qui il veut, tant que ce n'est pas…

\- Mais justement sombre idiot, il s'agit de Granger !

\- Le sale fils de Cognard, s'il pose ses mains sur elle je crois que je…

\- Oui, oui, on a compris mais tu ne feras rien puisque tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit au courant et que Granger est assez grande pour se défendre, sans parler que Saint Potter lui colle aux basques à longueur de journée, je doute qu'il puisse la coincer.

Hermione passa sa matinée à essayer de se maintenir dans son humeur mais l'état apathique dans lequel elle s'était trouvé jusqu'à la veille n'était pas loin, elle le sentait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Malefoy la regardait avec insistance par moments et qu'il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Puis elle remarqua que Zabini aussi la fixait mais avec un regard amusé.

\- Hermione, tu te mets avec moi pour essayer le sortilège de Flitwick ? demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr, avec qui d'autre !

Le soir, lors du diner, elle vit McLaggen arriver jusqu'à elle en paradant dans la grande salle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- McGonagall est passé la semaine dernière pour nous avertir de son arrivée, je t'avais même dit que j'étais content qu'il ne soit là que la journée. Il vient seulement pour assister à quelques cours qu'il doit rattraper, il rentre chez lui le soir, lui expliqua Harry.

\- Formidable ! fit-elle semblant de s'exclamer.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Malefoy regarda la scène et eut envie de lui mettre son poing sur la figure lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione mais il ricana lorsque celle-ci se dégagea sans même essayer de rendre son dégagement discret. Ils parlèrent et McLaggen repartit vite dépité. Il s'assit un peu plus loin et regardait par moments Granger qui l'ignorait royalement.

Le soir, pendant la ronde, Hermione se sentait mieux à nouveau, grâce à la simple présence du blond.

\- Tu as vu, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévu samedi, dit Hermione.

\- Oui, tu vas y aller ? demanda Drago.

\- Oui, je pense.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ? proposa Malefoy sans réfléchir.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous voit ensemble ? demanda Hermione.

A part quelque sourire discret, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il ne lui parlait pas en dehors du temps où ils n'étaient qu'eux deux. Elle en avait tiré les conclusions.

\- Oui, c'est vrai laisse tomber, dit-il avec un geste de la main.

Elle le regarda, il était parfois bizarre à lui proposer des choses pour faire machine arrière ensuite.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'y aller ensemble, je pourrais y aller avec Harry et Ginny et m'esquiver pour te rejoindre quelque part, proposa Hermione.

\- Oui, mais où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, les trois balais sont bien trop fréquentés par Poudlard, je connais le patron de la tête de sanglier, donc…

\- Il reste le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, proposa Malefoy.

Le salon de thé des amoureux ? Pourquoi voulait-il l'amenait là-bas ? Et pourquoi voulait-elle y aller avec lui ? Non, de toute façon, c'était aussi fréquenté par Poudlard.

\- Non, certains élèves y vont aussi, répondit Hermione.

\- On pourrait juste se retrouver à la cabane hurlante, on se mettrait un peu à l'écart.

\- Oui, c'est la seule solution, accepta Hermione.

\- Parfait, de toute façon on en reparlera d'ici là.

Ils continuèrent leur ronde, parlant de tout et de rien en reprenant les élèves qui se baladaient encore dans les couloirs.

\- Alors, j'ai vu que McLaggen était revenu, dit Malefoy.

\- Oui, apparemment, ce sont ses parents qui l'ont obligé à venir rattraper les matières qu'il avait échouées, j'aurais préféré qu'ils s'abstiennent de le convaincre !

\- Tu lui plais, fit remarquer Malefoy.

\- Non, mais le fait que je fasse régulièrement là une de la gazette, c'est ça qui lui plaît.

\- Il te faisait déjà des avances avant ça, rappela Malefoy en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Zabini.

\- Oui, à l'époque où mon meilleur ami était connu comme l'élu ! Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, puis, dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas encore assez désespéré pour me jeter dans ses bras !

Malefoy ricana, il aimait ce qu'il entendait mais il trouvait étrange qu'elle pense que McLaggen n'était pas à sa hauteur mais qu'elle l'embrassait lui à l'occasion, enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

\- Je me demande comment il a fait pour atterrir à Gryffondor, ce type est un crétin ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je pensais que c'était une obligation pour atterrir chez vous ! railla Malefoy.

\- Ok, là je t'ai tendu la baguette pour m'attaquer ! rigola-t-elle.

\- Non, sans blague !

\- Enfin, l'important c'est qu'il ne sera pas là souvent, il n'a que les sortilèges et la métamorphose à rattraper, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oui, que des cours que tu as aussi, fit-il remarquer.

Hermione prit un air contrarié qui le fit beaucoup rire.

\- Pansy a essayé de me rendre jaloux en prétendant qu'il s'intéressait à elle.

\- Et ça t'a rendu jaloux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'aime pas !

\- As-tu déjà aimé ?

\- Non.

\- C'est triste, déplora-t-elle.

\- Quand je vois dans l'état que ça te met, je me dis que c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

\- Ça ne se termine pas tout le temps mal et même quand c'est le cas, il reste les bons souvenirs, enfin, ils reviennent au bout d'un moment.

\- Je me souviens, qu'il y a quelque temps, tu as dit et je cite « les sentiments ça craint », railla-t-il.

\- Il ne faut pas écouter quelqu'un qui sort d'une rupture !

Parler de sentiments avec Hermione le gênait, il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait mais en tout cas, il la désirait.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci beaucoup :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Proposition indécente**

Le lendemain, Harry montra à Hermione une lettre que venait de lui envoyer Ron. La sorcière lui avait fait promettre de ne plus lui cacher les lettres du roux. Il disait qu'il était toujours avec Regina et qu'il se sentait bien. Il disait également qu'il ne voulait toujours pas rentrer. Enfin, il espérait que tout le monde allait bien et il demandait même à Harry des nouvelles d'Hermione.

Cette lettre, comme la précédente, aurait dû plonger Hermione dans la tristesse mais non. La sorcière ressentit juste le besoin d'être près du blond, de lui parler, de le toucher, de le laisser la réconforter, même s'il elle n'en avait pas le besoin, peut-être pourrait-elle faire semblant ?

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle venait de lire une lettre de Ron et tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, c'était des pensées concernant Malefoy. Avait-elle vraiment réussi à dépasser le départ de Ron ? Ou l'avait-elle simplement remplacé par la présence du Serpentard ?

Elle ne le savait pas mais ressentir ce genre de besoin envers Malefoy la mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait beau lui avoir promis de ne plus la laisser, il restait Malefoy. Malgré tous ses changements, il gardait un assez mauvais caractère et il n'hésiterait pas à enfreindre sa promesse.

Puis pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait autant besoin de lui ? C'est avec toutes ces questions qu'elle se rendit à sa ronde, l'air préoccupé. Malefoy crut qu'elle recommençait à broyer du noir mais au lieu de laisser les choses se faire, il prit les devants.

\- Allez, suis-moi, aujourd'hui on fait notre ronde dans le parc, décréta Malefoy.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de ronde dans le parc ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Il m'a semblé voir un élève se promener tout à l'heure, tu ne l'as pas vu ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner.

Elle le suivit moitié amusée, moitié désapprobatrice. Ils allèrent jusqu'à un coin du lac, et s'assirent contre un arbre, essoufflés puisqu'ils avaient couru jusque-là.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir quand ça ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de voler à mon secours ?

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien de spécial, Harry a reçu une lettre de Ron, lui expliquant à quel point tout était merveilleux là où il était avec cette… Je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle.

\- Pourquoi le balafré te donne des nouvelles du rouquin, il ne voit pas que ça te fait du mal ?

\- Il s'appelle Harry et il est mon meilleur ami, c'est moi qui lui ai fait jurer de ne plus me cacher ce genre de choses.

\- Ah, alors c'est toi l'idiote, pas lui ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Il la regarda, elle ne semblait pas vraiment aller mal, elle semblait juste… préoccupée ou inquiète et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui expliqua ce qui se passait.

\- Quand j'ai lu la lettre, je m'attendais à sombrer de nouveau mais non. Je n'ai rien ressenti, enfin si, j'étais contente qu'il aille bien et qu'il s'amuse.

Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, si elle n'avait plus mal, ça voulait simplement dire qu'elle avait tourné la page. Qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse du rouquin, c'était une bonne nouvelle pourquoi donc ne s'en réjouissait-elle pas ?

\- Granger, c'est bien, pourquoi tu…

\- Parce qu'après avoir ressenti ça. J'ai commencé à penser à…

Elle semblait avoir du mal à continuer et ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle aspira un bon coup puis le regarda.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est idiot, mais j'ai commencé à avoir envie que tu sois là, j'ai eu envie d'être dans tes bras. Je me suis même dit que je pourrais faire semblant d'aller mal pour que tu me prennes contre toi et je n'arrive pas à chasser ces idées de ma tête. C'est plus fort que moi et ça me travaille parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi j'ai ce besoin…

Elle commençait à parler très vite et sa voix montait dans les aigus et elle devenait de plus en plus rouge. Tous ces signes montraient qu'elle se sentait nerveuse et certainement vulnérable d'avouer tout ça, il pourrait si bien se mettre à rire d'elle.

Mais non, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller mal pour que je te prenne dans mes bras, tu dois simplement me faire comprendre que tu en as envie.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, sentant toutes ses questions l'abandonner. Elle se sentait bien, non, elle se sentait bien tout le temps à présent. Non, là elle se sentait comme au paradis.

\- Tu étais sérieux hier soir, quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais été amoureux ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il la regarda, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle revienne sur ce sujet ? La seule pour qui il avait eu des sentiments, c'était elle et il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, il ne voulait pas le lui dire. De plus, s'il avouait avoir des sentiments pour elle, il ne pouvait pas dire non plus s'il en était amoureux, il ne le savait pas. Il décida de lui répondre mais en faisant bien attention.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà été amoureux mais il y a une fille pour qui j'ai des sentiments.

\- Elle est à l'école ?

\- Non, elle vit vers chez mes parents, mentit-il.

Elle chassa la pointe de jalousie qui s'insinuait en elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sais pas si tu en es amoureux ?

\- On n'a jamais été ensemble, je pense juste que j'ai des sentiments.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour elle et je te dirais si tu l'aimes, enfin, si je le peux, je ne suis pas non plus une experte.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il.

\- Parce que tu m'aides sans arrêts ces temps-ci alors, si moi je peux t'aider…

\- Je la trouve belle, intelligente et forte. Quand je suis avec elle, je me sens bien comme si tout le reste ne comptait pas et je déteste la voir malheureuse. Alors, c'est grave ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était amoureux car ce qu'il venait de décrire, elle le ressentait pour lui, or, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Malefoy. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la même relation qu'avec Harry, puisque même si elle confiait des choses au blond qu'elle ne confiait pas à son meilleur ami, Harry était toujours son meilleur ami et ça ne changerait jamais. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus en être amoureuse ? Puis, si c'était le cas, comment savoir si elle l'aimait vraiment ou si elle avait juste transformé son mal-être en sentiments pour le Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir pour lui dire qu'elle te plaît ? demanda-t-elle pour cesser de penser.

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy, qui voudrait de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sans joie.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il se rabaisse ainsi, n'avait-il aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait apporter à une femme s'il se montrait aussi attentif qu'avec elle ?

\- Si comme moi elle voyait qui tu es et non pas qui tu étais, elle devrait t'aimer. Tu es intelligent, plutôt sympa quand tu le veux et tu as toujours été très beau, énuméra Hermione.

Il la regarda avec des grands yeux, elle venait dire qu'il avait toujours été très beau ! Ce compliment le fit sourire.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu pourrais être amoureuse de moi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre un ton amusé plus qu'interrogatif.

\- Oui Drago Malefoy, je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi ! Enfin, si je n'étais pas complètement démolie.

\- Tu n'es pas démolie, objecta Malefoy.

\- Pourtant, j'en ai bien l'impression.

Il valait mieux qu'il pense qu'elle était perdue plutôt qu'en pleine tempête pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Mais dans ses bras, tout ce qui dominait, c'était cette envie de plus qui l'assaillait et qui devenait difficile à contrôler. Sachant que dans tous les cas, elle n'aurait jamais le courage de le séduire, elle préféra lui poser une question qui la mettrait très mal à l'aise mais qui était préférable à une opération séduction. Car s'il la repoussait, elle n'arriverait probablement plus à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu accepterais de coucher avec moi, si je te le proposais ? demanda-t-elle soudainement d'un ton se voulant léger.

Il toussota mais elle attendait une réponse apparemment.

\- En théorie ou vraiment ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

\- Généralement, il paraît que dans ce domaine la pratique est plus utile que la théorie, railla-t-elle préférant paraître amusé plutôt que mortifié comme elle l'était réellement.

\- Non, je veux dire, est-ce que tu me demandes ça parce que tu doutes de ton pouvoir de séduction ou est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir si je coucherais avec toi ?

\- Les deux Malefoy, les deux, répondit-elle sur un ton léger.

Mais il voyait bien qu'elle était terriblement gênée par la conversation.

\- Oui.

\- Oui pour quelle question ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Les deux, Granger, les deux, répondit-il en copiant ses mots sur le même ton léger.

Elle devint rouge et heureusement qu'elle regardait ses pieds, sinon elle aurait pu voir la gêne de Malefoy qu'il dissipa rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer à ce point ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu me proposes de coucher avec toi et ce serait moi qui aurais le plus changé ? C'est le farfadet qui se moque de la pièce d'or ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais nié avoir changé mais toi, tu n'aurais jamais pu songer à coucher avec moi !

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne vois plus les choses comme ça du tout. Je vois d'autres choses en toi, tu es forte, intelligente et plutôt bien foutue… Tu es devenue complètement barrée, mais ça me plaît bien aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il espérait avoir parlé avec indifférence plutôt qu'avec passion, puis sa petite touche d'humour avait fait son effet. Elle ramassa une poignée de feuilles et la lui lança dessus en riant.

Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Cette fois, il n'y mit pas fin, au contraire, il le prolongea. Il la laissa lui grimper dessus et rendre le baiser plus passionné. Il sentait la lavande partout autour de lui, il avait l'impression qu'il s'imprégnait de l'odeur pour ne plus jamais l'oublier. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressait sa joue. Lui aussi jouait avec ses cheveux qui étaient bien plus doux qu'ils ne le paraissaient et de son autre bras, il la pressait contre lui.

Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de ça, elle devait réaliser que d'autres hommes pouvaient s'intéresser à elle. Que sa vie n'était pas finie. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Lui qui essayait justement de tuer dans l'œuf les sentiments qui naissaient pour la sorcière. En même temps, il préférait ça à n'importe qui d'autre.

Le baiser dura un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione allonge Malefoy et commence à ôter sa robe de sorcière, le blond retint son geste et la regarda.

\- Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, dit-il.

\- Mais tu avais…

\- En théorie, je veux bien coucher avec toi mais pas ici, pas maintenant, répondit-il patiemment.

Hermione laissa retomber sa robe mais elle ne se leva pas.

\- J'aimerais vivre en théorie, parce qu'en théorie, on a toujours ce qu'on veut ! bougonna-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Pauvre petite fille frustrée, s'amusa-t-il en pinçant la joue de la sorcière.

\- Malefoy, je sens bien que tu en as envie toi aussi, alors, je pense que si tu refuses, tu seras tout aussi frustré que moi, se moqua-t-elle.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'éloigner de son érection et la fit passer à côté de lui puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Je prends le risque Granger, rigola-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-elle assez en colère.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu le veuilles vraiment, j'ai peur que tu le regrettes demain. Ensuite, parce que nous sommes dans le parc de Poudlard et qu'on ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait passer par là et nous surprendre. Autant, ils passeraient peut-être l'éponge en nous voyant discuter mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient de nous voir en train de…

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Il la regarda se lever puis il ne put s'empêcher de demander une chose pour la faire rire afin qu'elle oublie un peu sa frustration.

\- Mais quand même Granger, montres moi tes seins.

Elle pouffa et lui donna un petit coup de pied dans sa jambe étendue. Il se leva et ils regagnèrent l'intérieur du château. Au moment de se séparer elle tenta elle aussi de l'amuser.

\- Qui sait, peut-être qu'il y aura un garçon réveillé dans la salle commune qui voudra bien…

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-il tout sourire effacé.

Elle avait pensé qu'il lui dirait en rigolant quelque chose comme « amuse-toi bien » pas qu'il deviendrait blanc comme un linge.

\- Bien sûr que je plaisante ! Enfin, je n'irais pas faire des avances à n'importe qui ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Tu m'en as bien fait à moi !

\- On partage des choses, ce n'est pas pareil !

Il la regarda pour être sûr qu'elle ne comptait pas aller en voir un autre, auquel cas, il l'aurait prise en plein milieu du hall pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas, mais non, elle semblait sincère.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-elle en montant les escaliers.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-il en descendant au cachot.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Réponse à scpotter : Merci, contente que tu aimes et que ça te fasse rire !**

 **Réponse à Mande21 : Contente que ma correction te plaise ! Oui j'ai adoré écrire le passage de Drago jaloux, contente que tu ais aimé ! Pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux et heureusement que tu n'as jamais lu mes premières fanfiction car la, c'était vraiment une horreur niveau orthographe mais je me suis amélioré ! Si je poste aussi régulièrement, c'est parce que du moment que les chapitres sont écrit, je ne vois pas pourquoi faire languir, j'ajuste juste un ou deux passage de temps en temps car une réplique me vient à l'idée :).**

 **Merci à vous deux.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le pas à franchir**

Le jour de la sortie était arrivé. Entre temps, Hermione et Drago s'étaient vu chaque soir, ne se lassant pas de la présence de l'autre, bien au contraire. Au plus ils se voyaient, au plus ils avaient envie de se voir. Pour Drago, se fait s'expliquait parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer cet étrange besoin, elle repoussait toujours la petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle en pinçait pour le blond.

Après une discussion, le lendemain de la sortie dans le parc, ils avaient décidé d'oublier le baiser et la proposition de la sorcière. Ils ne seraient qu'amis, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient être l'un envers l'autre, le reste aurait été beaucoup trop compliqués. Mais ils n'avaient pas annulé leur rendez-vous du samedi.

Elle se rendit seule vers la cabane hurlante et regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il était arrivé. Elle le vit à la lisière des bois qui faisait face à la cabane, elle le rejoignit et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt pour ne pas être vu. Hermione s'assit sur un arbre tombé, Malefoy sortit deux canettes de bièraubeurre et en tendit une à Granger avant de s'asseoir sur le même arbre qu'elle.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

Il leva sa canette et but une première gorgée. Ça leur faisait drôle de se retrouver en dehors de Poudlard.

\- Potter n'a pas posé trop de questions ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, il devait aller avec Ginny au salon de thé, du coup, on est descendu tous les trois et je les ai rassurés en prétendant des achats que j'avais à faire.

\- Ils vont voir que tu n'as rien acheté, fit remarquer Malefoy.

Hermione désigna son sac, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, puis Hermione se décida à demander quelque chose qui la tourmentait de plus en plus.

\- Tu ne parles jamais de toi ou rarement. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Non, j'ai confiance en toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veuille te parler de moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu me prennes en pitié ou que tu ne veuilles plus me voir.

Mais la réponse ne la satisfaisait pas, alors, il fit ce qu'elle attendait. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'avancer, et elle savait que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui confier, il avait soigneusement évité ce qui le hantait vraiment.

\- J'ai du mal à apprécier ma liberté parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je le suis alors que mon père est enfermé. Attention, je précise la nuance, je sais très bien pourquoi mon père est en prison, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi j'y ai échappé, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas ton père ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je ne connais pas ton père, c'est vrai. Je ne connais que sa réputation et j'ai eu affaire à lui une seule fois mais ce n'est pas l'ancien petit abruti que tu étais qui a échappé à la prison. C'est l'homme que tu deviens. Celui qui n'a pas dénoncé Harry, celui qui a abaissé sa baguette quand il aurait dû assassiner Dumbledore. Malefoy, tu as fait des erreurs, tout le monde en fait !

\- Oui, c'est bon, ne me sort pas une morale à deux balles, s'il te plaît ! dit-il avec un air mauvais.

\- Non, je dois le faire, parce que tu as besoin de l'entendre. Les gens bien ne sont pas que ceux qui ne font jamais de mauvais choix. Ce sont aussi ceux qui réalisent leurs erreurs et qui décident de changer pour ne pas les refaire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Tu es quelqu'un qui mérite une seconde chance.

Elle lui prit la main mais il se dégagea violemment.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Granger ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire de la pitié d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi ?!

Hermione failli s'énerver mais elle savait qu'il faisait exprès, il lui avait promis de ne plus le faire mais c'était plus fort que lui. Puis, elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser, elle avait besoin de lui.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, même si tu m'insultes.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! cria-t-il.

\- Mais je le sais, cria-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Il s'en voulut à la seconde même où ses larmes sortirent. Comment avait-il pu la blesser encore, elle qui était devenu si importante à ses yeux. Il allait parler, s'excuser mais elle recommença à parler avant.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de ta présence, je n'arrive même pas à me l'expliquer. Je pensais qu'il était mon oxygène mais toi, tu arrives et je respire de nouveau, comme avant tout ça. Oui, j'aurais préféré que ce soit un autre, quelqu'un qui ne m'insulterait pas pour me faire partir mais je n'y peux rien. Alors oui, je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, la vérité, c'est que moi, je ne peux plus me passer de toi !

Elle avait dit tout ça en criant, devenant de plus en plus rouge. Elle était en colère de ce qu'elle avouait à Malefoy et à elle-même, car oui, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus nier, elle ressentait des choses pour lui. Et elle se sentait honteuse de se mettre dans une telle position de faiblesse. Malefoy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ça ressemblait à une déclaration, peut-être même à une déclaration d'amour.

Obéissant à une impulsion, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa mais elle le repoussa en le giflant, surprise par son geste mais aussi, une fois de plus, par les sensations que ça lui avait procurées. Puis il ne pouvait pas l'insulter et l'embrasser juste après, elle avait une fierté !

Ils se regardèrent, elle, les joues encore mouillées de larmes et lui, la rougeur de la gifle qu'elle venait de lui mettre. Encore une fois, il allait s'excuser ou partir en courant, il hésitait mais cette fois se fut elle qui s'approcha de lui. Elle le plaqua contre un arbre puis l'embrassa, passionnément, sauvagement, elle passa une main dans sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux blonds et posa une autre main sur sa joue, à l'endroit où elle l'avait giflé un instant plus tôt.

Lui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre, il se laissait entraîner. Lui aussi mis une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses reins.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, de plus en plus haletants tous les deux, il inversa la situation et la plaqua à son tour contre l'arbre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment minimisé l'attirance qu'elle avait déjà ressentie pour lui. Sa gentillesse, son mauvais caractère à l'occasion, son humour, ses cheveux qui était beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il ne les tirait plus en arrière, son odeur, son corps. Bon sang, elle avait l'impression que son sang était en train de bouillir, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un désir aussi brûlant !

Puis il s'écarta, mettant ses mains sur ses genoux et respirant bruyamment. Hermione se dirigea maladroitement, tremblante, jusqu'à l'arbre où ils étaient assis précédemment. Puis elle s'y laissa tomber en poussant un gros soupir qu'elle ne put retenir.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, chacun reprenant ses esprits. Mais Drago avait besoin de savoir si ce n'était qu'un égarement ou si elle l'avait réellement voulu. Il n'allait plus la repousser comme il y a quelques jours, maintenant, il allait affronter ses sentiments et voir où ça le mènerait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais strictement rien, répondit Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent puis Drago revint s'asseoir à côté mais laissant une distance entre eux deux.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la distance.

\- Non, et toi ?

\- Non.

Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne, il la tourna puis la serra, osant caresser de ses doigts le dos de sa main. Elle lui sourit et commença, elle aussi à caresser sa main. Rien qu'à ce contact, elle ressentait des picotements dans tout son corps. Plus gentiment, plus doucement que la seconde fois, elle posa son autre main sur sa joue puis se rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Lui, la rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa sa main dans son dos. Ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant de la tendresse de l'instant.

Ils seraient bien restés là un moment mais ils devaient rentrer à Poudlard, à contrecœur, ils se levèrent toujours mains dans la main.

\- On ne peut pas remonter ensemble, dit Malefoy à regret.

\- Je sais, tu veux partir d'abord ?

\- Non, vas-y-toi.

\- On se voit ce soir ? demanda-t-elle soudain nerveuse.

\- Oui, comme tous les soirs.

\- Tu viendras, promis ?

\- Promis, dit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Elle savait qu'il viendrait, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix sinon la directrice lui tomberait dessus. Elle lui sourit, puis s'en alla sans se retourner, lui, la regardait s'éloigner ne sachant que penser de tout ça.

Elle l'avait embrassé, deux fois, sans parler des deux baisers à Poudlard, ça prouvait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait mais lui, devait-il la laisser faire ?

Quand bien même avait-il changé, réellement, il n'était toujours pas certain que ça dure. Puis, sa famille n'accepterait jamais Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui était plus important à ses yeux ? Une histoire qui ne durerait peut-être pas ou sa famille ? Il n'avait pas la réponse. Et elle, ne méritait-elle pas mieux qu'un homme qui a fait partie des mangemorts ? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci à toi,** **toujours contente que ça te plaise !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Besoin de compréhension**

Hermione avait besoin de parler, elle avait besoin de se confier à Harry mais comment allait-il réagir ? Bon, il était son ami depuis 8 ans et entre lui et Ron, Harry avait toujours été et de loin, le plus raisonnable et le plus compréhensif. Mais là, ils allaient parler de Malefoy, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il comprenne. Elle-même avait du mal à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu évoluer à ce point et aussi vite. Mais il fallait qu'elle essaye quand même et au nom de leur amitié, elle espérait qu'à défaut de comprendre, il ne la jugerait pas. Elle le trouva dans la salle commune avec Ginny, chacun plongé dans des révisions. Elle souffla un bon coup puis alla les rejoindre.

\- Ginny, ça t'embête si je t'emprunte Harry ?

Elle leva les yeux de son bouquin et lui sourit.

\- Non, pas de problèmes !

\- On peut aller faire un tour ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en se levant.

Il embrassa Ginny puis avec Hermione, ils sortirent et allèrent dans la première salle de classe ouverte. Hermione jeta l'assurdiato puis s'assit sur un bureau, Harry fit de même sur celui d'en face.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Harry.

Il n'était pas dupe, elle allait mieux, ça ne faisait aucun doute mais elle ne lui parlait plus et ses rondes se faisaient plus longues donc, il en avait déduit qu'après, elle rejoignait quelqu'un.

\- Oui, mais avant, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas me juger ou m'engueuler ou de ne plus me parler, énuméra-t-elle.

\- Par Merlin ! C'est à ce point-là ?! s'exclama-t-il amusé.

\- J'ai embrassé Drago.

\- Drago qui ? demanda Harry, se disant qu'elle parlait forcément d'un autre.

\- Drago qui ?! Mais Drago Malefoy bien sûr, tu en connais d'autres !

\- Pour quelles fichues raisons irais-tu l'embrasser ? demanda Harry complétement hébété.

\- C'est arrivé plusieurs fois, au début, je me suis seulement dit que je déraillais. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu à l'évidence, il me plaît, enfin, plus que ça même, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Mais c'est Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je sais, mais il a changé, je t'assure. Il me réconforte, il me fait rire, sourire, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point il m'a aidé !

Il ne disait plus rien, soit parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, soit pour qu'elle en dise plus, elle décida de continuer.

\- Je t'assure qu'il a été gentil, amusant et touchant. Je ne sais pas si c'est avec tout le monde, mais avec moi en tout cas, il n'avait plus cet air supérieur. Il m'a même demandé pardon pour toutes ses insultes. Il est conscient de ses erreurs et il change.

Harry avait déjà remarqué qu'il ne fanfaronnait plus comme avant et même avant la chute de Voldemort, il avait commencé à changer mais de là à devenir son ami !

\- D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas pris sa défense lors de son audience si tu n'étais pas d'accord, fit-elle remarquer.

\- D'accord, c'est vrai, j'avoue qu'il a l'air moins… Con, concéda Harry.

\- Je pensais que nous n'étions qu'amis mais cette après-midi, on s'est retrouvé à Pré-au-Lard et on s'est embrassé, une fois de plus et je ne peux plus nier, donc je ne peux plus te le cacher, tu es mon meilleur ami.

Hermione et Drago Malefoy ! Harry avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier pour lui remettre les idées en place mais il n'était probablement pas objectif. Après tout, Hermione avait toujours été quelqu'un de réfléchi et de raisonnable. Donc elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait avec lui et si elle se sentait mieux grâce à Malefoy, alors pourquoi pas.

\- Si tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, alors vas-y, dit Harry.

\- Je suis contente que tu me dises ça, mais ce n'est pas ton approbation que j'étais venu chercher, dit-elle, amusée.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je l'ai embrassé et j'ai aimé ça, mais je me sens perdue, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Si ça ne tenait que de lui, il lui aurait dit qu'elle avait raison, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais la situation était plus compliquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nous avons un lourd passé, il me détestait. Encore aujourd'hui, si les Serpentard venaient à apprendre ça, ils ne le laisseraient pas tranquille et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Si ce n'est que ça qui te dérange, alors ce n'est pas important. Nous ne serons pas toujours à Poudlard. Peu importe votre maison, si vous êtes bien ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Hermione se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci de ne pas me juger, merci d'être là pour moi.

\- Je le serais toujours.

Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle commune, si Ginny était curieuse, elle ne le montra pas et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- Alors la sortie ? demanda Zabini.

Ils étaient en train de se promener dans le parc.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, répondit Malefoy évasivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? insista Zabini.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un cracmol ! rigola Zabini devant l'air trop innocent de Malefoy.

\- On s'est embrassé, voilà, tu es content ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais toi, tu es content ? demanda Zabini hilare.

Malefoy lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, que son ami lui rendit.

\- Tu devrais faire attention, tu commences à ressembler à une sorcière en soif de potin !

\- Mais pas du tout, je sais que je suis le seul au courant et que tu ne viendras pas te confier toi-même, alors je te questionne.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Parce que nous sommes amis et que je t'ai déjà laissé t'isoler une fois en pensant que tu viendrais me parler en cas de besoin. Or, tu ne l'as pas fait et tu as fait entrer des mangemorts et un loup-garou complètement fêlé dans le château.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, objecta Malefoy.

\- J'aurais pu t'en empêcher mais je ne m'en suis pas mêlé, j'ai une petite part de responsabilité, parce qu'on est amis et que je n'ai rien fait.

\- Même si tu m'avais fait parler, je ne t'aurais pas écouté.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, insista Zabini.

Pour changer de sujet, Malefoy décida de lui confier ses doutes et ses peurs au sujet d'une relation avec Hermione.

\- Tu ne vas pas encore l'épouser non ? demanda Zabini en rigolant.

\- Non !

\- Alors ne mets pas la diligence avant les sombrals !

\- Mais si les autres découvrent cette histoire ?

\- Alors vous allez en baver, c'est sûr mais si c'est vraiment important, tu ne crois pas que ça vaille le coup ?

\- Mais elle, est-ce qu'elle le croira ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Malefoy décida de rester seul dans le parc, il promena un moment avant de s'installer dans le parc. Elle l'obsédait, c'était indéniable. Il était très attaché à elle et au bout du compte, Zabini avait peut-être raison, pour l'instant, il n'était pas nécessaire de se poser toutes ces questions. Il regagna directement la grande salle où l'heure du repas était déjà arrivée puis il attendit l'heure de sa ronde avec impatience.

Lorsque Hermione sortit à son tour de la grande salle accompagnée de Potter, ce dernier eut un bref signe de tête, comme pour saluer Drago, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque-là. Elle lui avait parlé, il en était sûr et ça le mettait en colère, mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle, il ne devait pas s'en prendre de nouveau à elle comme dans l'après-midi.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc avec la voix aussi calme qu'il le pouvait.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Pourquoi tu en as parlé à Potter ? précisa le blond.

\- Comment sais-tu que…

\- Potter m'a fait un vague salut, donc…

\- Parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami et que j'avais besoin de parler, répondit-elle.

\- On avait dit que nous, ça devait rester secret !

\- Non, « tu » avais dit, ça fait une différence ! Harry est moins borné que tes amis et il ne dira rien, dit-elle en commençant elle aussi à s'énerver.

\- Mais on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a entre nous !

\- C'est vrai, raison de plus pour que je me confie à quelqu'un. Drago, ne te fâche pas, je ne veux pas te mettre dans une sale position mais comprends-moi s'il te plaît.

Il se calma instantanément et s'approcha d'elle pour lui caresser la joue après avoir vérifié que le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent était bien vide.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché, je suis juste contrarié que ce soit à Potter que tu te sois confié, avoua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Il est mon meilleur ami et il le restera quoiqu'il se passe entre nous.

\- Je sais.

Il l'embrassa, lui signifiant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Tu ne te confie à personne ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Oui, à Zabini.

\- Et dire que tu as essayé de me faire la morale sur notre promesse de discrétion ! dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

\- Désolé.

\- Au fait, je ne veux pas que tu couches avec Parkinson, dit-elle.

Elle venait de se rappeler qu'il lui arrivait de le faire.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il en souriant.

Il n'en avait de toute façon pas la moindre intention.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite, premier chapitre osé, attention !**

 **Répose à scpotter : Toujours contente que tu aimes toujours ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La lionne**

Une semaine était passé depuis la sortie à Pré-au-lard et ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Malefoy ne voulait pas brusquer Granger, il voulait qu'elle soit sûre. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était juste perdue et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était avec lui.

Mais ce soir-là, après la ronde, ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans une salle de classe vide. Ils s'embrassaient, de plus en plus intensément et elle commença à défaire la chemise du blond pour caresser sa peau, l'embrasser. Il savait où ça les mènerait si elle continuait ainsi.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai envie de toi, répondit-elle en le regardant et en rougissant.

Il caressa sa joue, elle était tellement belle mais elle semblait aussi innocente, par sa façon de rougir en avouant son envie ! Il en avait envie aussi mais pas ici, il ne voulait pas que la première fois où il allait faire l'amour à Granger soit dans une salle de classe !

\- Pas ici, dit-il à voix haute pour qu'elle comprenne son hésitation.

Il réfléchissait, elle le regarda un instant puis sans rien dire, elle le tira par la main. Ils se trouvaient au cinquième étage et quand il vit qu'elle ne le conduisait pas aux escaliers mais qu'elle restait au même étage, il comprit où elle comptait aller, la salle de bain des préfets.

Ils franchirent ensemble trou du portrait qui se referma après eux et il vit Hermione tirer sa baguette de sa poche, certainement pour lancer des sortilèges informulés. Puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers lui et rougit de plus belle.

Elle s'approcha tout de même et caressa sa joue en le regardant profondément. Là où elle le touchait, il avait l'impression que sa peau s'enflammait. Si bien qu'il ferma les yeux à son contact et pressa sa joue contre ses doigts. Il passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille et la pressa contre lui tout en lui caressant lui aussi la joue puis il l'embrassa tendrement puis beaucoup plus passionnément au fur et à mesure.

Elle tira de nouveau sur la chemise du jeune homme, qui cette fois la laissa faire et commença à lui en défaire les boutons puis elle lui enleva en même temps que sa cape. Elle le détailla, son corps était fin et fort en même temps, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était si beau. Elle caressa sa peau en partant de son poignet, puis en remontant son bras pour arriver à son cou avant de redescendre le long de son torse.

Ses caresses le rendaient fou, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec un simple touché. Il prit tout de même son visage dans ses mains et le recula légèrement pour ne pas arrêter de la contempler, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de doute qu'elle pourrait trahir.

\- Granger, une dernière fois, tu es sûr de...

\- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas simplement dit j'ai besoin de sexe ou de ça mais elle avait bien dit « j'ai besoin de toi ». Ces simples mots suffirent à le rendre fou de désir, encore plus qu'il l'était avant ça.

De nouveau, il l'embrassa. Il s'éloigna en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger, il alla actionner quelques robinets, puis il revint à elle. Il l'appuya contre un mur puis commença à lui ôter sa chemise et sa jupe d'écolière, elle était devant lui, en sous-vêtement et il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à ce qui était bien ou mal, il la voulait et elle le voulait également, c'était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant.

Il caressa son corps, si doux et si chaud. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et embrassa ses seins lui arrachant un petit gémissement de satisfaction. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pendant qu'elle lui caressait le dos et les cheveux. Il lui retira sa culotte et caressa son intimité déjà humide. Il remonta à son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau tout en l'attrapant.

Ayant compris ce qu'il voulait, elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille du Serpentard et le laissa la conduire jusqu'à l'immense baignoire.

Il entra, la jeune sorcière toujours contre lui, ses bras agrippés à sa nuque et ses cheveux et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il remarqua que même si elle allait mieux, elle semblait toujours trop légère.

Il se laissa couler avec Hermione puis refit surface, la tenant toujours. Trempée, elle semblait encore plus belle et elle pensa la même chose de lui. Il la pressa entre lui et l'un des rebords de la baignoire, il décida, par acquit de conscience, de lui laisser une dernière chance de faire machine arrière, en priant pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

\- Granger…

\- S'il te plaît, dit-elle avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, d'un coup de rein, il la pénétra et ne la lâcha pas du regard, elle eut un gémissement silencieux de satisfaction et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, une main agrippée à ses cheveux et une main posée sur son dos.

Il commença des va-et-vient, doux au début puis plus sauvage, elle semblait être réceptive aux deux. Sans s'en rendre compte, la main posée dans son dos le griffait à présent, même lui, il ne le sentait pas. Il entendait leurs soupirs, et lorsqu'il partit en elle, il s'entendit jouir en même temps qu'elle, il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine écoutant le rythme accéléré du cœur de celle à qui il venait de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Car oui, pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour, les fois d'avant, avec d'autres sorcières, il avait simplement baisé, voilà pourquoi tout semblait plus beau et plus fort.

Elle fut touchée de voir la tête du blond reposait sur sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle le pressa contre elle tout en caressant ses cheveux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait l'amour et elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au partenaire ou si c'était le fait qu'elle l'avait déjà fait et qu'à présent, elle savait un peu plus à quoi s'attendre, mais elle avait trouvé ça tellement plus intense.

Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy releva la tête et l'embrassa puis il s'éloigna pour aller nager, Hermione eut alors l'occasion de voir son dos et elle fut choquée d'y voir des griffures.

\- Malefoy, viens, demanda-t-elle.

Il revint vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en la voyant attraper sa baguette.

\- Je t'ai fait des marques… Mais ne t'énerve pas, je vais te les enlever tout de suite, dit-elle la voix paniquée.

Il regarda son dos dans l'un des miroirs et il rigola.

\- Ce n'est rien Granger, c'est même un compliment ! Puis une lionne, ça griffe, rigola-t-il.

\- Un compliment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça veut dire que je t'ai fait perdre la tête, dit-il joueur.

Il vint près d'elle et taquina une de ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux que je te refasse perdre la tête ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Vu qu'elle ne répondait pas, il s'imagina qu'elle ne voulait pas, il allait se reculer mais au lieu de ça, elle le retint et passa de nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient secs et rhabillés, elle l'embrassa avant de s'approcher du portrait.

\- A demain, dit-elle d'une voix remplie de sous-entendus.

\- Fais de beau rêve.

Il la regarda partir en se disant qu'elle pouvait vraiment être très surprenante ! Qui aurait pu deviner que la gentille petite Granger, celle qui semblait monté sur ressort pour répondre aux profs pouvaient être aussi entreprenante et aussi sauvage ? Certainement pas lui !

Mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue que peut-être tout cela n'était que passager. Que demain elle se réveillerait peut-être en regrettant. Que ferait-il dans ce cas ? Il voulait être avec elle, pour le moment du moins.

Pour la vie ? C'était trop tôt pour l'envisager, il était bien avec elle pour le moment et ne pas penser à après lui permettait de ne pas se mettre à imaginer Hermione, lui et ses parents autour de la même table pour un diner en famille.

Lorsque Hermione arriva à la salle commune, elle remarqua qu'elle était vide. Il était tard et elle fut contente qu'Harry ne soit pas là pour la voir. Il aurait tout de suite remarqué son air trop satisfait pour ne pas comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Elle monta dans le dortoir, se mit en pyjama puis se coucha, parfaitement sereine et pour la première nuit depuis la fin de la guerre, elle ne fit aucun cauchemar impliquant un serpent ou ses amis morts. Non, elle rêva du blond dans plein de situations différentes mais toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Encore un chapitre un peu osé, je préfère prévenir !**

 **Réponse à scpotter : Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Défi**

Malheureusement pour Hermione, le lendemain matin elle paraissait toujours aussi satisfaite et Harry ne manqua pas d'associer cet air pleinement satisfait et le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer alors qu'il s'était couché à plus d'une heure du matin.

\- Bonjour, je suppose que je ne veux pas les détails de la nuit dernière ? demanda-t-il mi dégoûté, mi amusé par la façon dont sa meilleure amie rougissait.

\- De toute façon, même si je te confie tout, là, tu peux être sûr que je ne dirais rien là-dessus ! répondit-elle.

Elle essaierait peut-être de parler avec Ginny. Enfin, pour ça, il fallait qu'elle commence par lui avouer qu'elle sortait avec Drago et que la rousse accepte encore de lui parler ! Après le petit déjeuner, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, elle avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper. Enfin, elle était toujours en avance mais elle avait passé tellement de temps à flirter avec le Serpentard, qu'elle n'avait plus autant d'avance que d'habitude.

Elle avait croisé Drago pendant le petit déjeuner et ils avaient échangé un sourire. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si Ginny ne l'avait pas remarqué mais vu qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle supposait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le lendemain matin, Malefoy se leva et descendit d'un pas léger. Zabini eut du mal à ne pas rire en découvrant l'air heureux de son ami et il ne fut pas le seul à se rendre compte du changement, Pansy se dirigea tout de suite vers lui.

\- Salut, tu as l'air de bonne humeur !

\- Salut, oui, je le suis, à plus tard, répondit-il en sortant du portrait.

Pansy le regarda avec suspicion mais ne le suivit pas, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas gâcher son humeur. Zabini par contre alla l'accompagner pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Elle est douée à ce point la petite Granger ? demanda blaise.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Drago.

\- A d'autre !

\- Je ne parlerais pas de ça, c'est privé, prévint-il.

\- Mais tu ne nies rien ?

\- Je ne confirme rien non plus. D'ailleurs, ne l'appelle pas « la petite Granger », c'est ridicule !

Zabini secoua la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Quand il la vit arriver, il se retourna vers son ami et ne put que remarquer le sourire qu'il lança à la jeune Gryffondor, sourire auquel elle répondit sans réserve.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant, tâche au moins d'être discret, le réprimanda Blaise mais avec amusement.

Drago regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'échange de sourire.

\- Il n'y a personne.

\- Oui, mais tu viens de vérifier, ça pourrait ne pas être le cas la prochaine fois.

Il avait raison, si les autres s'en rendaient compte, ça ne serait pas sans répercussions. Déjà, tout Poudlard ne comprendrait pas Hermione, ils s'en prendraient peut-être à elle et les Serpentard, non seulement ils mèneraient la vie dure à Hermione mais aussi à lui-même.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, il abandonna Zabini après avoir pris une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin et monta à la volière, il venait d'avoir une idée. Il griffonna quelques mots et attacha le parchemin à la patte de son hibou et le lâcha à l'extérieur, le voyage ne le fatiguerait pas en tout cas, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Hermione était seule à la bibliothèque pour commencer la rédaction de sa dissertation lorsqu'une chouette vint se poser devant elle sous le regard désapprobateur de Madame Pince, Hermione haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle n'y était pour rien si des gens lui écrivaient. Elle déroula le parchemin et remarqua que la chouette attendait une réponse puisqu'elle ne partait pas. Elle lut les quelques mots.

« Salut Granger,

Bien dormi ? Moi à merveille.

Tu fais quoi là tout de suite ? J'ai des idées qui pourraient te plaire et certaine te ferait même rougir.

D. Malefoy »

Elle ne put empêcher un gloussement stupide de lui échapper, heureusement, personne n'était là pour s'en rendre compte à part Madame Pince, mais elle était tellement occupée à regarder la chouette d'un œil noir qu'elle n'y fit pas attention. Hermione prit sa plume et se mit à rédiger sa réponse.

« Salut Malefoy,

Oui, j'ai bien dormi merci.

Là je suis à la bibliothèque, un endroit où tes idées seraient difficilement réalisables, pervers !

H. Granger »

Lorsque Malefoy reçut la réponse, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle le mettait au défi ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû !

Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la bibliothèque et s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut.

Il regarda ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !

\- Non Granger, les gens normaux profitent du froid dans le parc ou de la chaleur dans les salles communes. Puis personne ne vient jamais à la bibliothèque le dimanche matin, ils attendent plutôt le dernier moment pour s'occuper de leurs devoirs.

Il n'avait pas tort. Il se pencha un peu plus d'elle pour mieux voir son parchemin ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Mais lorsqu'il posa une main sur sa cuisse et se mit à la caresser, elle comprit que le parchemin ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'offusqua-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Je te montre que mes idées ne sont pas irréalisables ici, répondit-il simplement.

Il la provoquait, elle le savait, elle essaya d'enlever sa main, mais il revenait à la charge. Il fallait qu'elle se montre insensible, ce qui s'avérait très difficile puisqu'il montait de plus en plus.

\- Malefoy, s'il te plaît, arrête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui, mais hier soir nous n'étions pas en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, personne ne peut voir ma main en dessous, il suffit que tu saches te tenir et personne ne se rendra compte de ce qui se passe, expliqua-t-il.

Oui, il la défiait et elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner, parce qu'elle sentait déjà le désir affluait dans tout son corps.

\- Et si je ne sais pas me tenir ?

\- Tu te lèves et nous allons ailleurs, répondit-il simplement en souriant.

Elle n'ajouta rien et essaya de reporter son attention sur sa dissertation. Malefoy fut content qu'elle entre dans son petit jeu, elle semblait même s'en amuser.

Il continua de caresser sa cuisse puis remonta doucement. Il fut heureux qu'elle n'ait pas enfilé de collant, ça aurait rendu sa tâche plus difficile ou pas, il l'aurait fait disparaître, simplement. Il remonta jusqu'à sa culotte et la sentit frémir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Madame Pince, mais il la vit plongée dans un livre, elle ne leur portait plus d'attention.

Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur et caressa doucement son intimité, un petit bruit s'échappa d'Hermione mais elle le transforma en raclement de gorge presque convaincant.

\- Chut, lui intima Drago.

\- Ça t'amuse ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en chuchotant.

Elle était rouge, elle avait chaud et vu qu'il était proche, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à toute vitesse et sa respiration se faire haletante.

\- Oui, beaucoup, répondit-il.

Il choisit ce moment pour insérer un doigt en elle, il le retira puis le réinséra un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et attrape ses affaires, Drago la suivit, très content de lui.

\- Où… Commença-t-elle.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça dans la salle de bain des préfets, un dimanche en pleine journée.

\- Suis-moi.

Il passa devant, elle le suivit mais pas de trop près au cas où ils croiseraient du monde. Elle ne savait pas où il comptait la mener mais elle l'aurait suivi les yeux fermés. Drago monta au septième étage, il espérait que la salle fonctionne encore, il avait beaucoup pensé à la question mais il n'était jamais venu vérifier. En toute logique, la salle où les objets étaient entreposés avait dû être carbonisée, de même que tous ce qu'il y avait dedans mais la salle en elle-même devait continuer à fonctionner. Il pensa à une bibliothèque où seul lui et Hermione pourrait entrer et passa trois fois devant. Il s'aperçut avec satisfaction que la porte était apparu, il ouvrit et fit un signe à Hermione d'entrer.

Elle passa devant lui et ouvrit la bouche en grand. Elle se trouvait dans une petite bibliothèque, avec plein de livres, un grand bureau et au fond de la pièce se trouvait un sofa rouge, un tapis immense noir et une cheminée dans lequel un feu ronronnait. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi une bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle sans réussir à cacher son ébahissement.

\- Je ne veux pas être responsable de la chute des notes d'Hermione Granger. Au moins ici, on peut réviser et faire autre chose, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle laissa tomber ses affaires et s'approcha de lui, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa.

\- En parlant d'autre chose… commença-t-elle.

Il ne la laissa pas terminer, il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé, et commença à la déshabiller, reprenant un peu là où il s'était arrêté.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Réponse à scpotter : Oui, elle se lâche et contente que tu ais apprécié parce que je me suis rendu compte en écrivant ce genre de passage que c'était les plus difficile ! Je ne savais si c'était bien ou trop détaillé, enfin, j'avais peur de dépasser les limites !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Et après**

Hermione et Drago étaient sur le sofa. Tout contre lui, elle s'occupait à tracer des cercles avec son doigt sur le torse du jeune Serpentard. Il avait l'impression qu'elle traçait des roues de feu sur son corps et ça lui plaisait, il aurait aimé que la journée ne s'achève jamais. Lui avait une main qui caressait son dos et l'autre qui tenait son bras.

\- Je devrais me lever et aller travailler, dit-elle sans bouger.

\- Tu devrais, d'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai du travail !

Ce fut le signal, à peine elle pensa qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il y ait une salle de bain, que celle-ci apparut. Elle se lava rapidement puis ressortit, elle se demanda où était passé Drago mais il lui avait laissé un mot.

« Je suis allé chercher de quoi manger, je reviens. »

Elle sourit, il était vraiment attentionné, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elle se mit sur le bureau et recommença sa dissertation là où elle l'avait laissé quand Drago l'avait si bien interrompu.

Lorsqu'il revint avec un plateau rempli de sandwich et de tarte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée !

Il déposa le tout sur la table basse qui était apparu comme par magie et tous les deux s'assirent par terre, le dos appuyé au sofa. Elle l'embrassa brièvement pour le remercier puis prit un sandwich. Ce simple geste suffit à troubler Malefoy.

Il sortit de sa poche une bouteille de jus de citrouille et deux petites bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Elle en prit une et commença à boire.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment Harry avait réagi quand tu lui avais parlé de moi ? demanda Drago tout en mangeant.

\- Il ne m'a pas jugé, il a même dit que si j'étais bien, alors, ça lui suffisait.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile, il me déteste !

\- Tu te donnes trop d'importance, Harry ne t'aime pas, mais il ne te déteste plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je suis sa meilleure amie, il me parle. Le jour où j'ai vu que tu étais devenu préfet-en-chef, je t'avoue avoir été surprise et Harry a en quelque sorte défendu ta cause. À défaut de t'apprécier, il sait au moins que tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais. C'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai été apte à remarquer ton changement

Il médita sur ce que la jeune fille venait de lui apprendre, Potter l'avait défendu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir quelque chose de plus à Saint Potter. Il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie le jour de la bataille, il lui devait sa liberté mais maintenant, il lui devait le fait que Granger se soit intéressé à lui. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet et de pensées.

\- Je rentre chez mes parents. J'ai aussi été invité chez les Weasley mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller, j'irais peut-être les saluer le temps d'une journée. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ma mère a insisté pour que je rentre aussi, du coup je vais passer deux semaines à la maison.

\- Tu iras voir ton père ? demanda-t-elle doucement sachant que le sujet était sensible.

\- Je pense que je ne vais pas trop avoir le choix.

\- Ça a l'air de ne pas te faire plaisir, devina Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que j'admirais chez lui, c'est ce qui la conduit en prison et ce que je m'efforce de ne plus être aujourd'hui. Il voudra certainement que je le plaigne, que je sois révolté à l'idée qu'il soit emprisonné mais je n'y arriverais pas, parce que je pense qu'il a sa place là où il est. Il ne mérite pas mieux.

\- Là c'est ta conscience qui parle et c'est très bien, mais il est ton père, tu ne préférerais qu'il soit libre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avec ma mère ils ont passé mon enfance à me bourrer le crâne de leurs idéaux, ils m'ont tellement élevé dans l'idée que tout m'était dû grâce à la « soi-disant » pureté de mon sang que j'ai du mal à ne pas leur en vouloir, à l'un comme à l'autre.

\- J'avoue que ça doit être compliqué mais tu n'es pas obligé de leur confier le fond de ta pensée, conseilla Hermione.

Il ne valait mieux pas, en effet pensa Malefoy. Ils arrêtèrent de parler et après avoir renvoyé les plats à la cuisine, ils se mirent à travailler chacun à leurs devoirs. Lorsque Hermione eut fini, elle posa sa tête sur son bras, accoudé au bureau, et regarda Malefoy qui travaillait en face d'elle.

Il était beau avec son petit air concentré et ses cheveux blonds masquant un peu son front par endroits. Elle imagina sa main jouée avec, puis elle s'imagina en train de lui caresser le torse et son esprit dériva de plus en plus, sans cesser de le regarder. Drago se mit à sourire en sentant le regard de la sorcière sur lui.

\- Tu me fixes Granger, c'est flippant ! rigola-t-il sans lever les yeux.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu n'as pas levé les yeux de ton parchemin.

\- Je n'entends plus ta plume et j'entends ton cœur s'accélérer, j'en tire donc des conclusions. Et après, c'est moi le pervers ? railla-t-il.

\- Un chien regarde bien une saucisse pourquoi je ne regarderais pas une andouille ? demanda-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien compris !

\- C'est une expression moldue. Le mot andouille peut faire référence aux andouillettes, des sortes de saucisses mais andouille, c'est aussi une insulte moldue qui veut dire idiot, expliqua-t-elle.

\- En somme, tu viens de me traiter d'idiot ? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres toujours les yeux fixés sur son parchemin.

\- En somme, oui c'est ça, confirma-t-elle.

Il termina d'écrire puis mit un point final sur son parchemin avant de tout ranger dans son sac, puis il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et au dernier moment il se jeta sur elle et la prit en poids. Elle essaya de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de traiter Drago Malefoy de saucisse.

\- Non, d'andouille et si Drago Malefoy ne lâche pas tout de suite Hermione Granger, il va le regretter, prévint-elle rieuse.

Il s'arrêta devant la grande baignoire qui était dans la salle de bain qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître.

\- Drago Malefoy prend le risque, rigola-t-il déposant Hermione dedans et en lui ouvrant l'eau froide dessus.

Elle hurla puis tira sur Drago qui tomba dedans également. Ils rirent aux éclats, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme commence à claquer des dents. Il enclencha alors l'eau chaude et commença à la déshabiller, il jeta les vêtements trempés dans la salle de bain puis ôta les siens. Il s'adossa alors contre la baignoire et attira Granger à lui. Maintenant que l'eau se réchauffait, elle se sentait mieux, puis aussi parce qu'elle se sentait bien contre lui.

Il enclencha quelques robinets de savon et elle posa sa tête contre son cou tandis qu'il l'enlaçait de ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On va continuer à se cacher ?

\- Je pense que c'est le mieux, répondit-il tout en massant la tête de la Gryffondor.

\- Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ?

Malefoy cessa son massage et s'arrangea pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Non, je n'ai pas honte de toi. Si l'un de nous deux devrait avoir honte de sortir avec l'autre, ce serait toi.

\- Mais je n'ai pas honte, assura-t-elle.

\- Je le sais, avoua-t-il en lui donnant un sourire.

Elle se laissa de nouveau aller contre lui et il reprit son massage crânien.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de honte mais de bon sens. Les Serpentard ne comprendraient pas et comme tu le sais, ils ne font pas dans la dentelle. Ils pourraient te faire du mal et je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

\- Et après Poudlard, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la sentait tendue, lui aussi était anxieux à ce sujet et il n'avait pas encore de réponse.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, on verra plus tard.

\- Oui, tu as raison, on est bien maintenant, c'est suffisant, décréta la sorcière.

Il la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

\- Je suis plus que bien, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Elle le regarda, caressant son visage, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voyait mais qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait beau et important quand elle le regardait ainsi ! Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois, elle devina clairement ce qui allait se passer et elle en avait envie autant que lui.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Discussion entre filles**

Harry et Ginny étaient tout le temps fourré ensemble, Hermione avait du mal à isoler la jeune femme de façon discrète. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que de lui demander devant Harry.

\- Ginny, je pourrais te parler ? demanda-t-elle.

La rouquine était assise à côté d'Harry, plongée dans la lecture d'un de ses parchemins de cours.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Harry se leva et partit s'asseoir avec Dean, Seamus et Neville qui étaient plus loin. Hermione prit place en face de Ginny.

\- Tu vas enfin me parler de Malefoy ? demanda la rouquine, amusée.

\- Comment… Harry te l'a dit ?

Elle avait beau avoir envie de se confier à Ginny, ça aurait pu ne pas être le cas. Harry n'aurait pas dû lui en parler sans son accord !

\- Non, je ne savais même pas qu'il était au courant !

\- Comment l'as-tu su alors ?

\- Je n'en étais pas sûr mais j'ai juste remarqué les sourires que vous échangiez et tu viens de me confirmer que j'avais vu juste ! rigola Ginny.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Non, tu es grande, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je ne te dirais pas que ça ne m'a pas semblé étrange quand j'ai commencé à soupçonner ce qui se passait mais si tu vas bien, alors tout va bien !

\- Merci !

Hermione remercia le ciel d'avoir des amis aussi géniaux que ces deux-là.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier, devina Ginny.

\- Oui, tu sais, des discussions de filles que je ne peux pas avoir avec Harry.

Ginny se rapprocha d'Hermione et écouta ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. La préfète en chef parla de ce qu'elle ressentait près de lui. De ce qu'elle avait ressenti après leur première fois mais elle était un peu gênée, car il s'agissait de la sœur de Ron. Cette dernière sembla s'apercevoir de la gêne de son amie.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, Ron t'a abandonné et toi, tu refais ta vie. Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies complètement oublié et encore plus heureuse que ton nouveau petit ami te comble sexuel…

\- Oui, oui, merci ! s'exclama Hermione en devenant toute rouge.

\- Ce que tu peux être coincée ! rigola Ginny.

Elles rigolèrent puis parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien avant de faire signe à Harry pour qu'il sache qu'il pouvait revenir. Lors de sa ronde, elle avoua à Drago avoir parlé d'eux à Ginny.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'à Potter que tu te confiais ?

\- Non, il y a des choses que je ne peux pas confier à mon meilleur ami. C'est un homme et des fois, c'est mieux de se confier à une femme… si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Il sourit, au moins Potter ne serait pas au courant de sa vie sexuelle, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, pensa Malefoy.

\- Elle ne t'a pas conseillé d'arrêter ? demanda le blond en essayant de paraître indifférent.

\- Non, elle m'a demandé si j'étais bien, ça lui suffit.

\- Tu es bien ?

\- Non.

Sa réponse lui fit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, elle sembla remarquer le changement chez Drago car elle enchaîna.

\- Là en ce moment, je ne me sens pas bien, parce que j'aimerais te toucher, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Il fut soulagé et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il attira Hermione dans la première salle de classe ouverte qu'il trouva. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa en lui caressant le visage, elle en fit autant, puis il s'éloigna, caressa une dernière fois son visage et ressortit de la salle pour continuer la ronde.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle en soupirant comme si elle avait chaud.

Ils continuèrent la ronde et à la fin, ils ne purent s'empêcher de retourner dans la salle sur demande. Cette fois, ce fut sur le tapis et après s'être remis dans une tenue décente, ils appuyèrent leurs dos sur le sofa en regardant le feu puis Malefoy eut une idée. Un appareil photo apparut et il s'en empara, faisant des photos d'eux deux.

\- Mais j'ai les cheveux en bataille ! se plaignit Hermione.

\- Tu es magnifique, maintenant souris, ordonna-t-il.

Il venait de dire qu'elle était magnifique, dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait faire que sourire devant ce compliment. Il l'enlaça d'un bras et prit une photo d'eux ainsi puis une photo pendant qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa joue et inversement.

\- Voilà, content Monsieur le photographe ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui Madame le modèle.

\- Tu vas me manquer pendant les vacances, avoua-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi Princesse, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Princesse, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait avec ce genre de surnom, elle en était toute retournée, Elle se trouvait vraiment pathétique lorsqu'elle remarquait à quel point elle pouvait être fleur bleue avec lui !

\- Drago…

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom et ça lui plaisait beaucoup, lui aussi se trouvait pathétique par moments ! Elle s'interrompit en voyant ce sourire magnifique sur le visage du blond.

\- Désolé, c'est quand tu prononces mon prénom, ça me fait un de ces effets ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

Elle pouffa avant de reprendre.

\- Drago… Tu vas voir ta voisine pendant les vacances ?

\- Petite crétine, elle n'existe pas ! Enfin, j'ai bien des voisins mais je ne les connais pas. C'était de toi que je parlais, depuis le début, expliqua-t-il.

Elle sourit, soulagé.

\- Petite crétine ! s'exclama-t-elle en percutant ce détail.

\- Tu es censée être très intelligente et tu te laisses avoir avec cette histoire !

\- Je suis très intelligente, confirma-t-elle.

\- Maintenant, j'ai des doutes, la taquina-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa puis se leva, il fallait qu'elle rentre.

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy.

\- Bonne nuit Granger.

Drago, lui ne rentra pas dans l'immédiat, il développa les photos et grâce au sortilège adéquat, il les rendit animés. Il sourit en voyant l'Hermione de la photo rougir de plaisir après qu'il ait déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Il les rangea dans son sac après les avoir ensorcelés pour que seul lui puisse les voir, les autres verraient seulement une photo vide.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa salle commune, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que Parkinson ne dormait pas.

\- Où tu étais ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, rigola-t-il.

Elle se leva comme pour s'énerver mais elle se calma et le regarda, comme si elle réfléchissait à quoi faire. Elle s'approcha doucement, se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

Comprenant ce qu'elle comptait faire il la repoussa. Elle le regarda avec colère, en se retrouvant proche de lui, elle avait senti un parfum, un parfum de fille.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, elle savait aussi qu'il couchait à droite ou à gauche quand il lui en prenait l'envie mais jamais il ne l'avait repoussé pour autant.

Ce pouvait-il qu'il sorte vraiment avec quelqu'un ? Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'engager. Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'engager avec elle. Savoir qu'il était peut-être amoureux la rendait folle de jalousie.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je sens une odeur de fille sur toi et tu refuses de coucher avec moi !

\- Et alors, tu ne peux pas te dire que je n'ai pas envie de toi ?

\- Oui, je peux me le dire mais tu es… différent ces temps-ci. Est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un ? insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça te regarde !

\- Qui c'est ? s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Je ne sors avec personne et calme toi, tu es pathétique !

Il la laissa là et monta se coucher. Il regarda une dernière fois les photos de lui et d'Hermione, il faudrait qu'il fasse attention, Parkinson allait peut-être essayer de le suivre.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci, pour Pansy, on est tranquille, voilà les vacances de noël !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Retour à Londres**

Le temps était passé à toute vitesse. Drago et Hermione avaient passé ce laps de temps à se rejoindre dans des salles vides, entre deux cours, pour échanger un simple baiser et à se rejoindre dans leur bibliothèque. Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient en route pour rentrer chez eux. Ses parents l'attendraient à Londres.

Dans le wagon des préfets, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, grâce à Zabini qui avait forcé Parkinson à le suivre pour faire une ronde. Malefoy s'approcha et posa une main sur la joue de la jeune sorcière.

\- Je…

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça, il ne devait pas lui dire ça !

\- Tu vas me manquer Princesse, dit-il à la place.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ? Par Merlin, elle devenait vraiment sentimentale ! Entre ça et le fait que dans sa valise se trouvait les trois photos que Malefoy avaient faite, elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il l'embrassa.

\- A la rentrée, dit-elle.

\- A la rentrée, répondit-il.

Elle sortit du compartiment et rejoignit ses amis, lui resta où il était. Zabini revint dans le compartiment une heure après, il ferma et insonorisa le compartiment avant de parler.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu la reverras ta Granger !

\- Ce n'est pas « ma » Granger ! Et si Weasmoche rentrait pour les vacances ? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

\- Si elle a un minimum d'amour-propre, ça ne fera pas de différence qu'il rentre ou qu'il reste là où il est. De plus elle est avec toi, je pense que tu devrais lui faire un peu plus confiance ! répondit Blaise.

\- Elle était amoureuse de lui, rappela Drago.

\- Mais c'est avec toi qu'elle couche et qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps, de plus, je pense qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi.

\- Parce qu'elle ne trouve pas mieux !

\- Tu dis d'elle qu'elle est obtuse mais tu l'es tout autant !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle passe ses journées avec toi, elle est triste parce qu'elle ne va pas te voir pendant deux semaines. Je pense que ton problème, c'est que tu te concentres trop sur avant et que du coup, tu ne veux pas voir l'évidence, elle est folle de toi !

\- Et je devrais te croire sur parole parce que tu es un expert en la matière ? demanda Malefoy avec ironie.

\- Non, tu es censé me croire sur parole parce que je vois davantage de choses que toi et j'en comprends davantage aussi, puisque moi, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle et que je l'observe.

Malefoy n'ajouta rien, oui, Hermione avait montré qu'elle aimait être avec lui. Mais si le fait de ne plus le voir toute la journée lui faisait voir qu'elle pouvait se passer de lui ?

Il pensa à ça tout le reste du trajet et lorsque le train arriva, il vit Hermione se jeter dans les bras de ses parents. Ils la serrèrent contre eux, heureux de retrouver leur fille.

Cette image le toucha, il n'avait jamais pu faire ça avec les siens. Non, son père l'aurait vertement sermonné en lui disant qu'un Malefoy se conduisait avec plus de décences et de retenue. Pourtant, Hermione en restait décente, elle aimait simplement ses parents et ils en faisaient autant. Une famille simple avec des principes simples.

Hermione était tellement heureuse de retrouver ses parents qu'elle se jeta dans leurs bras. Elle sentit un regard sur elle, elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère et vit Drago qui la regardait. Elle lui sourit et lui aussi mais quelque chose lui fit mal, il y avait de la tristesse dans ce sourire. Autre chose que la tristesse de ne plus la voir pendant 15 jours, une tristesse plus profonde.

Hermione avait envie d'aller lui demander ce qu'il y avait, de l'embrasser, de lui remonter le moral mais avec tous les élèves présents dans la gare, sans parler des Weasley et de ses propres parents, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle le vit disparaitre, probablement sorti du quai.

Après avoir promis à Madame Weasley d'aller passer la journée du 25 décembre au terrier, elle partit en compagnie de ses parents. Une fois chez elle, elle alla déposer sa valise dans sa chambre et redescendit.

\- Alors, comment ça va à l'école ? demanda sa mère.

\- Bien, je fais beaucoup de révisions mais j'arrive à me maintenir.

\- Bien sûr que tu y arrives ! s'exclama son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec fierté.

Elle sourit.

\- Je t'avoue qu'au début de l'année, on s'inquiétait pour toi, dit sa mère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'allais pas bien, et ça se remarquait rien qu'à tes lettres ! Elles étaient brèves et sans réelles informations, bien différentes de celle de d'habitude, expliqua sa mère.

\- Puis après, tu as recommencé à nous écrire comme avant, ça nous a beaucoup rassuré, continua son père.

\- Oui, le début d'année a été un peu difficile, mais maintenant, je vais très bien, avoua-t-elle sans rentrer dans les détails.

\- Alors tant mieux ! déclara Monsieur Granger.

\- Et vous, le travail ? demanda-t-elle pour orienter le sujet ailleurs.

\- Nous en avons eu beaucoup, vu que nous avions presque un an d'absence ! s'exclama Madame Granger.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, coupable.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non ! Tu voulais nous protéger et ça a marché, nous sommes vivants et toi aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte. Certes, tu aurais pu ne jamais revenir et nous n'aurions même pas pu t'en vouloir puisqu'on ne se souvenait de rien mais on te comprend. Tu as sauvé le monde ma petite fille ! s'exclama son père, plein de fierté encore une fois.

\- J'ai aidé à sauver le monde, c'était surtout pour aider Harry.

\- Oui, vous êtes une équipe, de vrais amis, c'est si rare ! s'exclama l'homme.

\- Tout ça pour dire, qu'il ne faut plus que tu culpabilise plus à ce propos. Tu nous as rendus la mémoire et nous gardons les souvenirs de nos super-vacances. Puis tu vas bien, alors, tout va bien, conclut Madame Granger.

Elle déposa un baiser à chacun de ses parents puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait quitté Malefoy que depuis deux heures et elle ressentait déjà le besoin de lui écrire mais comment pouvait-elle le faire puisqu'elle n'avait pas de hibou !

Elle ne pouvait pas lui envoyer de patronus puisqu'elle ne savait pas s'il serait seul ou non, lors de son arrivée. Elle redescendit dans le salon.

\- Papa, Maman, j'ai une course à faire sur le chemin de traverse. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

\- Non ma chérie, mais prend donc l'enveloppe qu'il y a sur le sapin, c'est ton cadeau de Noël, nous ne savions pas quoi t'offrir, tu n'auras qu'à te choisir quelque chose là-bas, proposa Madame Granger.

\- Merci papa, merci maman.

Elle les embrassa avant de sortir, elle se rendit jusqu'à un coin désert et transplana sur le chemin de traverse.

Elle fut heureuse de le découvrir comme avant l'ascension de Voldemort, plein de vie, les gens regardant les vitrines à la recherche d'un cadeau de Noël pour leurs proches.

La rue était décorée pour l'occasion, la neige tombait, tout était parfait en dehors des affiches montrant les mangemorts toujours en fuite. Les affiches n'étaient plus sur les vitrines comme à une époque mais sur les murs, elles étaient visibles mais discrètes pour ne pas faire peur.

Hermione se rendit d'abord chez Gringotts pour transformer l'argent moldu que ses parents lui avaient offert mais aussi celui qu'elle avait retiré avec la carte bleue de son propre compte. Une fois fait, elle commença à se promener dans la rue commerçante.

Elle était décidée à trouver tous les cadeaux de Noël. A la base, elle ne venait que pour s'acheter une chouette mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe aussi de ça !


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour à tous, nouveau chapitre ! Le temps dans la fiction concorde avec le temps actuel, on approche de noël !**

 **Réponse à scpotter : Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Miroir, miroir**

Elle trouva vite le cadeau pour Harry et Ginny chez Fleury et Bott. Pour Harry, deux livres, un sur les Aurors célèbres et un sur des conseils pour les apprentis Aurors. Pour Ginny un livre sur les joueuses de Quidditch célèbres.

Elle prit aussi un livre sur les objets moldus et leurs utilités pour Monsieur Weasley et un livre sur Célestina Moldubec pour Madame Weasley. Elle leur offrirait le jour de Noël. Pour ses parents, elle allait offrir une photo façon sorcier de tous les trois ensembles, ils allaient aimer.

Elle se dit qu'il ne manquait plus que sa propre chouette, qui serait le cadeau de ses parents pour elle mais Hermione sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose.

Elle n'avait rien pris pour Malefoy. Mais que pouvait-elle offrir à un garçon qui avait probablement tout ? Pas un livre en tout cas, il la taquinerait sur le sujet, c'est sûr !

Elle commença alors à faire le tour des magasins, et s'arrêta dire bonjour à George dans sa boutique.

\- Salut Hermione, content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- J'ai appris que tu passerais Noël avec nous ?

\- Oui, je viendrais le 25.

\- J'essaierais d'être là, mais la boutique me prend beaucoup de temps depuis qu'il n'y a plus…

Il détourna la tête et Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule. Le fait d'avoir quasiment fait une dépression à cause d'une rupture la rendait dingue quand elle voyait que George s'accrochait après la mort de son jumeau.

\- Tu t'en sors bien en tout cas, dit-elle en voyant la boutique pleine de monde.

\- Je fais de mon mieux, répondit-il en souriant.

Il souffla un bon coup puis reporta son attention sur la sorcière.

\- Tu cherchais quelque chose ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi.

\- C'est pour qui ?

Elle savait que ce n'était pas de la curiosité mal placée et elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait le lui dire. Elle ne devait pas en parler à n'importe qui mais aux gens à qui elle faisait confiance, ça ne posait pas de problème. Toutefois, George aurait du mal à comprendre le fait qu'elle sorte avec Malefoy.

\- Drago Malefoy.

George la regarda, attendant qu'elle lui annonce qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, quand il se rendit compte que ça n'en était pas une, il pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu sors avec lui ?

\- Oui mais George, je t'assure qu'il n'est plus le même. J'étais l'une des premières à le détester donc si j'en suis à sortir avec lui, c'est qu'il a vraiment changé.

Il la regarda un instant puis retrouva une expression neutre.

\- Je fais confiance à ton jugement mais fais attention tout de même. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres encore une fois.

\- Je suis très bien avec lui et crois-moi, j'en suis la première surprise quand j'y pense !

\- C'est très bien. De nos jours, être heureux, c'est une chance, alors ne laisses pas les gens qui ne l'aiment pas te gâcher ça.

Le regard de George s'assombrit, elle savait que ses pensées étaient tournées vers Fred, son jumeau lui manquait. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il devait endurer tous les jours en travaillant dans cette boutique qu'il avait fondée avec lui. Il se reprit et commença à regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle pourrait offrir à Drago.

\- Je ne veux pas d'objet de farce et attrape, je sais que tu as étendu ton magasin à la vente d'objet plus sérieux, dit-elle pour l'aider.

\- Ah, ça se précise, suis-moi, c'est dans l'autre partie du magasin.

Ils entrèrent dans la seconde partie, il y avait plein d'objets divers, des scrutoscopes, des décorations de Noël enchanté, mais le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par des petits miroirs.

\- Ça, ce sont des… commença George.

\- Des miroirs à double sens, termina Hermione.

\- C'est ça.

Ils étaient différents de celui que Sirius avait offert à Harry. Il y en avait des petits, des plus grands, Hermione choisit un format qui pourrait facilement se dissimuler. Le modèle qu'elle choisit était encadré de fer forgé, ils étaient magnifiques.

\- Bon choix, mais si tu lui offres ça, il risque de croire que tu es dingue de lui, fit remarquer George.

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation qui fit sourire George mais elle décida de prendre le risque. Son cadeau serait pratique pour le reste des vacances. Le rouquin emballa le tout et encaissa.

\- Mais où est cette fichue plume ! s'exclama-t-il pour faire un reçu à Hermione.

\- Laisse tomber, je suis sûr que si j'ai un problème, tu réussiras à te souvenir de mon passage, railla-t-elle.

\- C'est une plaie, je suis toujours en train de la chercher !

\- George, si ce que je t'ai dit pouvait rester entre nous, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Personne n'est au courant pour toi et la fouine ?

\- Drago ! Oui, Harry et Ginny, mais ne leur dit pas pour le miroir, ils me charrieraient !

\- Promis.

Elle lui fit une bise puis sortit du magasin, heureuse de sa trouvaille. « Miroir, miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus maligne ! » pensa-t-elle en souriant. Elle décida aussi d'offrir une plume à George, une très jolie plume ensorcelée pour revenir d'elle-même sur son socle au bout d'un certain temps sans qu'un sorcier la manipule. Ce cadeau ferait rire George, aucun doute là-dessus ! Elle prit ensuite un lot de friandises pour chacun des autres Weasley qui serait présent à Noël.

Elle termina enfin par le magasin de hibou et choisit une petite chouette marron aux reflets dorés, elle était magnifique et elle décida de l'appelait « Soleil », pourquoi ? Parce que vue le reflet de ses plumes, elle serait encore plus belle lorsque le soleil brillerait. Elle prit des friandises pour sa nouvelle chouette et pour Pattenrond puis repartit comme elle était venu.

Elle commença à montrer la chouette à ses parents et les remercia une fois de plus.

\- Elle est trop jolie, comment tu l'as appelé ?

\- Soleil.

Ils s'amusèrent avec la chouette puis Hermione leur montra le reste de ses achats, détaillant à chaque fois pour qui c'était et pourquoi elle avait choisi ça plutôt qu'autre chose.

\- Et le miroir, c'est pour qui ? Et pourquoi il y en a deux ?

\- Ce sont des miroirs à double sens. Il y a deux miroirs car ils permettent de communiquer entre eux, expliqua-t-elle en évitant soigneusement de dire à qui elle comptait offrir la deuxième partie.

\- Et tu comptes offrir le second à qui ? demanda sa mère en souriant.

\- A un ami, répondit évasivement Hermione.

\- Et nous le connaissons cet ami ? demanda son père.

\- De vue seulement, répondit Hermione en se souvenant qu'ils avaient croisé Malefoy chez Fleury et Bott avant sa deuxième année.

\- Qui est-ce ? insista son père.

\- Drago Malefoy, répondit Hermione.

\- Malefoy… Tu n'arrêtais d'en parler à chaque vacance, tu disais qu'il était horrible et qu'il ne cessait de t'insulter ! s'exclama sa mère.

\- Il a changé, c'est grâce à lui que je vais mieux, expliqua Hermione.

\- Mais quand même ! C'était bien ce petit blond, dont le père s'était battu comme un chiffonnier avec Arthur ?

\- Oui mais papa, il n'est pas comme son père, enfin, il ne l'est plus. Je te promets, est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais pu devenir ami avec lui s'il était toujours comme ça ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non mais fais attention, tu veux ?

\- Comme toujours !

\- Tu l'aimes ? demanda sa mère.

Hermione devint toute rouge.

\- Oui.

Elle avait répondu spontanément et la sincérité de son aveu la transperça, oui, elle l'aimait.

\- Il est gentil avec toi ?

\- Oui, il est adorable.

\- Bon, alors c'est bien, approuva-t-elle.

\- Quand est-ce que nous pourrons rencontrer ce jeune homme ? demanda son père.

\- Papa !

\- Quoi, il est normal que je veuille rencontrer le garçon qui sort avec ma fille !

\- Nous n'en sommes pas là. Pour l'instant on ne se voit qu'en cachette.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je préfère que ce soit comme ça pour l'instant. Je vous ai déjà parlé de la mauvaise entente entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, il a beau avoir changé, il fait toujours partie de la même maison.

\- D'accord, céda son père.

Elle remonta avec ses achats et déposa tout sur son lit. Elle écrivit une lettre à Malefoy et l'accrocha au miroir qu'elle avait emballé en enlevant le second. Elle prit également un brin de lavande qu'elle avait ramassé en France lors de l'été, elle lui rendit sa fraicheur et l'accrocha également au paquet.

\- Prête pour ton premier voyage Soleil ? demanda-t-elle à sa chouette qui voletait dans sa chambre.

Elle attacha le tout à la patte de sa chouette, et elle la regarda partir.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci, oui j'aime bien George, puis je ne pouvais pas décemment envoyer Hermione sur le chemin de traverse sans faire de rencontre avec lui ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Surprise**

Drago était dans la bibliothèque de son manoir, il cherchait le livre auquel il avait pensé pour le cadeau de Noël d'Hermione. Il le trouva enfin, la première édition de l'histoire de Poudlard, il savait qu'elle possédait déjà ce livre mais là, il s'agissait de la version après celle du manuscrit. En tant que mordu des bouquins, elle saurait apprécier ce cadeau. Il s'agissait de son livre, il lui venait de son grand-père paternel, il avait donc le droit d'en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il prit le livre et repartit dans sa chambre pour l'emballer. Il descendit ensuite voir sa mère.

\- Demain je me rends à la prison, tu m'accompagnes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux, mais je ne viendrais pas tous les jours.

\- Je n'y vais pas tous les jours.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'irais qu'une fois ou deux lors des vacances.

\- Tu en veux à ton père ?

\- Tu as vue par quoi on est passé à cause de lui ? Par quoi je suis passé ? Bien sûr que je lui en veux et tu devrais lui en vouloir aussi !

\- Il était jeune quand il s'est enrôlé et j'étais d'accord avec ses idées, je l'ai soutenu dans ses choix.

\- Tu avais tort !

\- Je sais.

Il s'en voulut de s'être montré aussi dur envers sa mère. Il lui prit la main.

\- Tu as toujours quelque chose contre les nés-moldus ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Non, je pense qu'ils sont comme nous mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je les aime. Je n'aimerai pas que tu épouses une sorcière issue de moldu, expliqua-t-elle en riant de l'absurdité de l'exemple.

Drago ne parvint pas à retenir une grimace qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

\- Tu sors avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! devina-t-elle avec colère.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, puis je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

Il se leva mais elle l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tu ne penses pas à notre réputation !

\- Mais quelle réputation ! s'exclama Malefoy avec colère.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère et la regarda avec fureur.

\- Dis-moi, quelle réputation ? Nous avons été réduits à moins que rien par le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous n'avions déjà plus aucune crédibilité avant sa chute et maintenant, la seule réputation que nous avons c'est celle d'ancien mangemorts dans un monde où cela n'a rien à voir avec une bonne distinction ! Et je te signale que tu dois ta liberté à Harry Potter et à la née moldue avec laquelle je sors !

Là encore, il voulut se donner des gifles pour avoir révélé qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

\- Hermione Granger ! Bon sang Drago, de toutes les Sang-de-Bourbe, tu as bien choisi la pire !

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Narcissa s'assit sur une chaise et regarda son fils.

\- Tu es réellement amoureux d'elle ?

\- Oui.

Il le savait, c'était la première fois qu'il l'avouait à quelqu'un mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se l'avouait à lui-même.

\- Elle te rend heureux ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je m'y ferais, j'essaierais.

Drago se calma et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Nous sortons ensemble en cachette pour le moment, ça n'a rien de sérieux.

\- Mais tu aimerais que ça le devienne, devina-t-elle dépitée.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Demain, ne dis rien à ton père, lui ne le supportera pas c'est sûr.

\- Entre nous, ça m'est bien égal qu'il approuve ou non mais je ne dirais rien.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, sa mère était au courant et il s'était attendu à une réaction plus virulente. Le soir, après le repas, il entendit quelque chose taper à sa fenêtre, il vit une chouette posée sur le rebord. Il ouvrit et la chouette se posa sur le montant de son lit. Il s'approcha et lui prit le paquet qu'elle portait. Il remarqua un brin de lavande et comprit que la lettre venait d'Hermione.

En fermant les yeux et en sentant la fleur, il pouvait s'imaginer en train de lui caresser les cheveux. Il prit la chouette et l'amena dans la cage ouverte de son propre hibou afin qu'elle se restaure et qu'elle se repose si elle en avait besoin. Puis il entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre.

« Malefoy,

Tu vas me trouver pathétique, je me trouve pathétique moi-même, mais à peine arrivée, j'ai ressenti le besoin de t'écrire. Encore plus pathétique, vu que je n'avais pas de hibou pour t'envoyer ma lettre, je suis allé en acheter une chouette et j'ai trouvé par la même occasion ton cadeau de Noël. Je t'autorise à l'ouvrir à l'avance, en espérant qu'il te plaira.

Tendrement,

Hermione. »

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le paquet et trouva un miroir, il trouva ça un peu bizarre. Le trouvait-elle vaniteux au point de croire qu'il avait besoin d'un miroir portable ? Puis en le retournant, il trouva une petite note lui expliquant que c'était un miroir à double sens et comment s'en servir.

Il savait ce qu'était un miroir à double sens et il trouva tout de suite le cadeau d'Hermione moins bizarre.

\- Hermione Granger, dit-il devant son miroir.

Il se voyait dans le miroir, mais soudain la vision changea, il voyait une étagère de livre et un lit, certainement la chambre de Granger. Il attendit puis au bout de dix minutes, il la vit arriver dans son champ de vision, elle allait se changer, sans prendre garde au miroir, il hésita un instant entre lui faire remarquer sa présence ou à ne rien dire, après tout, il l'avait déjà vu nue.

\- Salut Granger, appela-t-il.

Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle avant de regarder le miroir et de sourire.

\- Salut, dit-elle en remettant son haut en place.

\- Ne t'interromps pas pour moi, je t'en prie, dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rigola.

\- Je ne savais pas combien de temps mettrait Soleil à te faire parvenir mon paquet.

\- Soleil ?

\- Ma chouette, précisa-t-elle.

\- Ah, elle est arrivée il y a moins d'une heure, là elle se repose.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi, j'adore ton cadeau, dit Drago.

\- Tant mieux, moi aussi j'adore mon cadeau, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Alors, cette première journée ?

\- Super, ce matin j'ai discuté avec mes parents, cette après-midi j'ai fait les boutiques et ce soir, je te parle, alors tout va bien.

A croire qu'elle n'était heureuse que s'il faisait partie de sa journée, il n'y comprenait rien.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je me suis un peu disputé avec ma mère.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, à quel sujet ?

\- A ton sujet, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu ne lui as quand même pas révéler pour nous ?

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire mais en discutant, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'aimerait pas me voir avec une…

\- Sang-de-Bourbe, ajouta Hermione en voyant Malefoy avoir des difficultés à le dire lui-même.

\- Née-moldue, rectifia-t-il.

Elle sourit devant la rectification, il n'employait plus ce mot, devant elle en tout cas.

\- Oui et donc ? demanda-t-elle pour qu'il poursuive.

\- Elle a remarqué à mon visage que je lui cachais quelque chose et elle a deviné. Elle a commencé par s'énerver et du coup…

\- Tu t'es énervé aussi, devina Hermione.

\- Oui et j'ai laissé échapper qu'il s'agissait de toi.

\- Ça n'a pas dû lui plaire !

\- Non, en effet, mais tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je m'en moque ! J'ai vécu selon leurs règles jusqu'à récemment mais je ne suis vraiment heureux que depuis que je vis avec les miennes, alors qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Vas-y quand même doucement avec ta mère, voir ton père en prison ne doit pas être facile pour elle.

\- Bon, à part ça, tu vas offrir quoi à Weaslette et au balafré.

\- A Ginny et Harry, rectifia-t-elle.

Elle montra tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait trouvés.

\- Tu offres un cadeau à tous les Weasley ?

\- Oui, ils m'accueillent chez eux depuis des années, c'est la moindre des choses que je pense à eux pour Noël ! D'ailleurs, je vais passer le 25 chez eux, donc…

\- Ouais, bon Granger, je vais me coucher.

Décidément, ce n'était pas sa soirée, il était de très mauvaise humeur. Hermione s'en était rendu compte mais elle savait qu'elle risquait d'empirer les choses en continuant à essayer de faire la conversation. Quand il avait son mauvais caractère, il valait mieux laisser couler.

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy, dit-elle avec douceur.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-il en souriant malgré lui.

Il posa le miroir et alla se doucher, toutefois, il n'avait pas sommeil, il avait voulu abréger la conversation pour ne pas dire des choses qu'il aurait pu regretter.


	23. Chapitre 22

**Réponse à scpotter : Et oui, la jalousie ! Merci, contente que tu ai aimé !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : L'ami envahissant**

Il était allongé dans son lit en pensant à Granger et à son amour pour les rouquins, elle restait étroitement liée à eux, même sans Ron et il en était jaloux parce que contrairement à lui, les Weasley la verraient pendant les vacances et parce qu'il ne savait pas si Weasmoche rentrerait pour noël ou pas. Autant Hermione et lui seraient réunis et ils se remettraient ensemble et cette pensée lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

Il n'avait pas osé lui demander si elle l'aimait encore, non, ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas osé, c'est qu'il n'avait pas posé la question parce qu'il avait peur de la réponse.

Après tout, Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime !

Il était minuit passé, elle devait s'être endormit.

\- Hermione Granger, dit-il en regardant le miroir.

La vision changea et il fut heureux de constater qu'elle l'avait posé sur sa table de nuit. Il la voyait dormir, respirant doucement. Il posa lui aussi son miroir sur sa table de nuit et le regarda tout en se mettant dans une position pour dormir.

En se levant le lendemain matin, elle remarqua que la communication du miroir était ouverte, elle sourit en regardant Malefoy dormir et en pensant qu'il avait du la regarder dormir. Elle caressa le miroir à l'endroit où se trouvait son visage puis posa le miroir à plat pour que la communication se coupe. Puis elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ayant offert son cadeau à Malefoy à l'avance, il lui fallait quelque chose de plus pour qu'il ait une surprise de sa part. Elle opta pour un livre, qu'elle se ferait livrer par correspondance. Il s'agissait juste d'une surprise, son cadeau, elle lui avait déjà offert. Elle avait choisit « d'Auror à Eleveur de Veracrasse : Comment choisir son métier ».

Elle avait opté pour ça parce que lorsqu'elle avait discuté de son avenir professionnel, Malefoy n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre, dans ce livre, il y avait une multitude de métier auxquels il n'aura peut-être pas pensé et des métiers très bien détaillé, puis parmi tous les guides pour aider à trouver son emploi, le titre de celui-ci l'avait fait rire.

Elle s'occupa ensuite du cadeau pour ses parents, elle avait trouvé un cadre magnifique dans une boutique Moldue et elle avait ensorcelé une photo qu'ils avaient pris après leurs retrouvailles pendant les vacances d'été.

Tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre noël, dans 3 jours ! En fin de matinée, sa chouette revint avec une lettre au bout de la patte. Hermione la prit et déposa un baiser sur la tête de Soleil avant de la déposé dans sa cage qu'elle laissa ouverte.

« Désolé pour hier soir princesse, merci pour ce cadeau, je l'adore car il me permettra de moins me languir la rentrée.

Je ne serais pas joignable de la journée, je vais rendre visite à mon père. On se voit ce soir, je t'embrasse.

Drago. »

Elle ne put que sourire à l'attention qu'il avait eue envers elle. Drago qui s'excusait, Drago qui la prévenait de ses plans pour la journée, Drago qui adorait son cadeau parce que ça lui permettait de la voir.

Elle adorait le blond et toutes ses attentions et elle s'imagina passer le réveillon du jour de l'an avec lui, si elle le lui proposait, accepterait-il de la rejoindre quelque part ? Elle lui en parlerait à l'occasion.

\- Je suis prêt, dit Drago en rejoignant sa mère dans le salon.

\- Finalement, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, je me disais que ce serait mieux si tu venais pour le jour de noël, et comme tu m'as fais comprendre que tu ne souhaitais pas y aller plusieurs fois…

\- Je peux venir aujourd'hui et y retourner pour noël, céda-t-il.

\- En réalité, je voudrais d'abord voir comment il va et le prévenir que tu seras là le jour de noël pour qu'il se prépare, je ne veux pas que tu le vois comme…

Sa mère était forte, elle ne se brisait jamais et son hésitation à terminer sa phrase laissait deviner la gravité de la situation. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur la sienne. Se rappelant qu'Hermione lui avait dit que ça devait être dur pour sa mère.

\- Je peux t'accompagner, je veux t'aider.

Elle serra sa main et le regarda.

\- Tu as grandis mon chéri, tu muri, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Tu deviens meilleur que nous, tes parents, c'est bien, je pense qu'elle te fait du bien même si je ne l'aime pas, je dois reconnaitre qu'elle a une bonne influence sur toi. Mais c'est encore à moi de te protéger, comme j'aurais du le faire avant, laisse-moi y aller seule, s'il te plait.

\- D'accord.

Drago remonta dans sa chambre et commença à rédiger un devoir pour la rentrée, quitte à s'ennuyer, autant que ce soit utile ! Au bout de quelques minutes il sursauta.

\- Douce Hermione, le temps sans toi me parait long et je compte chaque minute, de chaque heure, de chaque jour en attendant de revoir ton beau visage. Ton Drago qui t'aime comme un fou ! Fit semblant de réciter Zabini en posant une main sur son cœur avant d'éclater de rire.

Même Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le ton théâtral qu'avait prit son ami. Il lui jeta toutefois un oreiller dessus.

\- Alors, c'est ça que tu lui écris ? Demanda Zabini en lui relançant l'oreiller.

\- Je fais mes devoirs.

\- Bon sang, Granger déteint vraiment trop sur toi ! Je préférais ma version en tous cas !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le blond sans commenter ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je m'ennuyais chez moi, alors je suis venu et ta mère m'a laissé entrer avant de partir.

\- Elle laisse vraiment entrer n'importe qui !

Zabini s'installa au bord du lit et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Drago décrète qu'il était temps d'aller prendre sa douche.

Il remarqua le petit miroir posé sur la table de nuit du blond, il le prit et trouva une note qui expliquait ce que c'était et comment ça marchait, il sourit en se disant qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

Il prit le miroir, s'installa et appela Hermione.

\- Salut Granger, dit-il en la voyant apparaître.

Elle devint toute rouge, certainement en train de se demander ce qu'il lui voulait et elle devait hésiter à couper la communication.

\- Allez Granger, je m'ennuie, parle avec moi, en plus, on a jamais pu parler !

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me parler, depuis quand tu te montres sympa, d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit air supérieur.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus le souvenir d'avoir été méchant un jour.

\- C'est vrai.

Des Serpentard, il était le seul à ne jamais avoir été désagréable, en fait, il ne l'avait jamais plus calculé que ça.

\- Mais ça ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi tu veux parler avec moi ?

\- Parce que tu sors avec mon meilleur ami !

\- Mon meilleur ami n'est pas allé parler à Malefoy que je sache !

\- Que tu sache, rectifia-t-il en souriant.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione.

\- En fait, vous n'étiez pas encore ensemble mais Potter est venu un soir, il a attrapé Drago par le bras pour lui parler, de toi, je suppose. Tu aurais vu leurs têtes ! Rigola Zabini.

\- De quoi ont-ils parlé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah ça, je n'en sais rien, je ne les ai pas suivis.

Elle aimait bien l'insouciance dans la façon de parler de Zabini, il semblait sympathique, et son insouciance faisait qu'il paraissait léger mais elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait se montrer intuitif et observateur et que justement cette insouciance servait à cacher ça.

\- Alors, tu passes de bonnes vacances ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ca va, je n'ai pas fais grand-chose aujourd'hui, mes parents travaillent encore jusqu'à demain, du coup je m'ennuie un peu, avoua-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi je m'ennuie, la preuve, je viens gâcher ma journée avec lui, dit-il en souriant.

\- Je le trouve de très bonne compagnie, le défendit Hermione en riant.

\- Oui, mais heureusement, il te traite mieux que moi !

\- Le contraire serait légèrement inquiétant !

Ils rigolèrent.

Drago choisit ce moment pour arriver, il regarda alternativement Blaise et le miroir qu'il tenait à la main. Zabini tourna légèrement le miroir pour qu'Hermione puisse le voir, il avait une serviette nouait autour de sa taille.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

Drago était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne disait rien, il attrapa tout de même le miroir et Zabini eut la bonne idée de sortir de la pièce pour les laisser discuter.

\- Bye Granger.

\- Au revoir Zabini.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, il ne restait que Malefoy et Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on laisse trainer ses affaires avec toutes les informations qui vont avec, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est lui qui t'a contacté ! Je vais le tuer.

\- Non, laisse tomber, je pense qu'il voulait juste te taquiner.

Malefoy bougonna dans son coin mais le sourire d'Hermione le calma et il sourit à la jeune sorcière.

\- Ne t'interromps pas pour moi, je t'en prie, dit-elle en se rappelant qu'il avait fait pareil la veille lorsqu'elle voulait mettre son pyjama.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, dit-il en décrochant sa serviette.

Hermione devint toute rouge mais ne détourna pas la tête et le regarda s'enfilait simplement un bas de pyjama, elle pouvait toujours voir son torse.

\- Alors, tu es allé voir ton père ? Demanda-t-elle pour éviter à ses pensées de dériver.

Malefoy lui expliqua ce que sa mère lui avait dit puis ils discutèrent un peu.

\- Bon, par contre, il faut que je te laisse, on se retrouve après ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Malefoy alla trouver Zabini qui était affalés dans le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Drago.

\- Rien, je m'ennuyais, je voulais discuter avec quelqu'un, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Va t'acheter un chat dans ce cas, railla Malefoy sans vraiment s'énerver.

\- Je me disais que ce n'était pas normal que tu ne te sois pas plaint de ne pas la voir ! S'exclama Zabini en rigolant.

\- Ferme-là ! Dit Malefoy moitié contrarié moitié amusé.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Réponse à scpotter : Oui, on ne parle pas beaucoup de Zabini dans les livres ou dans les films, donc ça laisse pas mal d'imagination quant à son caractère et j'aime le penser assez sympathique. Contente que tu l'aimes bien, il sera là assez souvent, en tant que seul ami de Drago. Merci, bizzz.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : V.I.W**

Le soir, Malefoy s'installa et prit le miroir, il sourit lorsqu'il la vit apparaître.

\- Salut beauté.

\- Salut Drago, alors, Zabini est toujours en vie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais je l'ai envoyé à Sainte Mangouste, rigola Malefoy.

Elle rigola aussi.

\- Je ne pensais pas dire ça d'un Serpentard de plus, mais il a l'air sympa.

Il rigola.

\- Il l'est, même s'il est aussi chiant et bien trop observateur à mon gout !

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour ta mère ? demanda Hermione.

\- Elle ne m'en a pas trop parlé mais elle m'a dit que je pourrais venir pour Noël, nous mangerons le midi à la prison. D'ailleurs, puisque je pense au 25, il y aura Weasmoche chez lui ?

Elle le regarda, c'était donc pour ça qu'il s'était énervé la veille ? Il avait peur qu'elle retombe dans les bras de Ron !

\- Drago, je ne crois pas que Ron sera là, mais même s'il l'était, ça ne changerait rien pour moi ! Je… Je n'ai pas envie de te dire ça par miroir interposé… Mais dans tous les cas, la présence de Ron ne changerait rien à ce que je ressens pour toi, assura Hermione.

Est-ce que c'est « Je t'aime » qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire comme ça ? Il l'espérait mais en tout cas, elle savait le rassurer, même s'il continuait d'espérer que le rouquin ne serait pas présent.

\- Je tiens à toi Drago, rentre-toi ça dans la tête !

\- Je tiens à toi aussi princesse et tu me manques ! avoua-t-il un peu gêné par la spontanéité de ses paroles.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain ? demanda-t-il par curiosité.

\- Je rejoins Harry au ministère, on va rendre visite à Kingsley.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu appelles le ministre de la magie par son prénom ?

\- On a combattu ensemble, ça lie forcément les gens !

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Pourquoi tu vas le voir ?

\- Harry m'a appris que Kingsley veut nous remettre l'Ordre de Merlin Commandeur. Ce n'est pas encore officiel, il attend d'être nommé mais Harry et moi, on ne veut pas cette distinction. Donc on essaie de le convaincre d'oublier l'idée, car s'il fait le nécessaire, on ne refusera pas.

C'était un honneur et le refuser en venait quasiment à insulter le ministre qui l'offrait.

\- Pourquoi refuser, vous avez sauvé le monde !

Il ne comprendrait jamais cette modestie agaçante qu'avaient toutes les bonnes personnes ! Tu as fait une action qui mérite une récompense que l'on t'offre, tu la prends puis tu la fermes !

\- Justement, on a assez été sur les devants de la scène après ça, encore maintenant d'ailleurs et on ne veut pas l'être encore plus !

\- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais il me semble que tu n'as pas payé les droits d'exclusivité de la bêtise, dit-elle en ricanant.

\- Très spirituel !

Ils changèrent de sujet puis plus tard, un long bâillement d'Hermione mit fin à leur soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendit au ministère et attendit Harry dans l'atrium. Elle se rendit à l'homme de l'accueil qui après l'avoir reconnu lui tendit un badge. Elle crut qu'elle aurait droit au badge blanc des visiteurs mais non, il était doré et portait le V.I.W « Very Important Wizard ». Elle l'accrocha sur son pull en rabattant sa veste dessus, de façon à ce qu'il soit caché un maximum.

Ce qui ne servit à rien puisque tous les sorciers qui la remarquaient la saluaient, certains allants même jusqu'à lui parler.

\- Miss Granger, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer personnellement ! s'exclama une sorcière en lui serrant vivement la main avant de s'en aller.

La sorcière attendit impatiemment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive enfin et si elle avait été gênée par les attentions du vigile à son égard, elle n'osa imaginer ce qu'Harry devait ressentir. Le vigile balbutiait en lui parlant et il lui donna le badge « V.I.W » en tremblant. Elle vit Harry essayait de faire comme si de rien était pour ne pas gêner encore plus le vigile mais Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur la gêne mais aussi l'amusement que provoquait la situation.

\- Salut, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant la bise.

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Super, les vacances sont géniales. D'ailleurs, Molly m'a chargé de dire que tes parents étaient invités pour le 25, elle a oublié de te le préciser sur le quai.

\- Ah, merci, tu lui diras que je ferais passer le message, je lui répondrais au plus vite.

Ils se mirent à se diriger vers l'ascenseur, tous les regards se tournaient sur leurs passages, c'était très gênant !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut Percy qui les accueillit. Au moins lui se comportait comme avant, ça faisait du bien. Ils se saluèrent puis échangèrent quelques nouvelles.

\- Alors, vous êtes venus rendre visite à Kingsley ?

\- Oui, nous l'avons prévenu par hibou, précisa Harry.

\- Il vous attend.

Percy ouvrit la porte du bureau puis la referma derrière eux.

\- Harry, Hermione, je suis content de vous revoir.

Il serra la main d'Harry et enlaça brièvement Hermione. Elle avait beau le connaitre, c'est vrai que ça lui faisait bizarre d'être aussi proche du ministre !

\- Que me vaut le plaisir ? demanda Shacklebolt.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe à Harry et Hermione de s'asseoir sur les deux fauteuils qui lui faisaient face. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître une cruche de jus de citrouille et des biscuits qu'il leur proposa.

\- Je viens pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude, et Hermione est venue me prêter main-forte, expliqua Harry en souriant.

Kingsley les regarda en secouant la tête, d'un air amusé.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis mais je vais quand même vous expliquer pourquoi c'est important pour moi, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

\- En dehors des raisons évidentes, qui sont qu'à 17 ans, vous avez montré tous les trois plus de courage, de détermination et de force que bien des sorciers adultes, et que vous ayez affrontés des choses terrifiantes. Il y a aussi le fait que nous ne savons pas de quoi demain sera fait. Peut-être, que la communauté magique connaîtra pire un jour, même si j'en doute, mais on ne sait jamais ! Les Ordres de Merlin que je vais vous donner, resteront gravés dans les mémoires des sorciers présents et dans les livres d'histoire. Si un jour la communauté magique doit affronter une autre menace, je veux qu'ils se souviennent que la victoire n'est pas qu'une question de pouvoir mais qu'en étant unis, déterminé et en refusant de s'incliner on peut vaincre.

Hermione fut touchée et elle vit qu'Harry aussi.

\- Voilà pourquoi je vais vous offrir ces récompenses et je vous promets de ne pas me sentir insulté si vous les refusez.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard, vu comme ça, il était évident qu'ils ne refuseraient pas. De toute façon, venant de Kingsley, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser.

\- Nous ne refuserons pas et nous en serons honorés, dit Hermione.

\- Alors c'est parfait, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en reparlerons après vos ASPIC, je veux vous laisser à vos études, précisa-t-il.

\- Merci, répondit Harry.

\- Je voulais aussi vous dire, qu'en dehors de Ron et de vous deux, j'allais aussi remettre l'Ordre de Merlin Commandeur à titre posthume à Remus.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra et Harry lui prit la main.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, il la mérite au-delà des mots ! répondit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Kingsley leur appris également que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que les membres actifs de l'Armée de Dumbledore recevraient des Ordres de Merlin allant de la seconde à la troisième classe, selon leurs degrés d'implication durant la guerre. Mais il n'y aurait pas de cérémonie officielle, contrairement aux Ordres de Merlin Commandeur qu'ils recevraient. Hermione et Harry se seraient bien passés de cérémonie officielle mais le rang de la récompense ne leur laissait pas le choix !

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler de sujets plus réjouissants, comme la suite, après Poudlard.

\- Tiens, c'est vrai Hermione, je sais qu'Harry veut rejoindre le ministère en tant qu'Auror, mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda le ministre.

\- J'ai beaucoup hésité, entre Guérisseuse, ou rejoindre le ministère au département de la justice magique ou à celui de régulation des créatures magiques, répondit Hermione.

\- Et qu'as-tu choisi ?

\- J'ai éliminé la carrière médicale, j'hésite encore entre les deux départements.

\- Pour commencer, je te conseille le département de régulation des créatures magiques. C'est là où il y a le plus besoin de faire changer les mentalités, puis avec une solide expérience dans ce département, la justice magique te sera grande ouverte !

\- Je vais en tenir compte, merci pour tes conseils !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Quant à toi Harry, nous t'attendons avec impatience ! Il reste toujours ces mangemorts en fuite ! s'exclama Kingsley.

\- Toujours pas d'informations ? demanda Harry.

Hermione comprit qu'il n'avait pas voulu aborder ce sujet de lui-même mais puisque le ministre l'avait fait, il était très curieux.

\- Oh, des informations nous en avons et elles ne sont pas très encourageantes !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Plusieurs d'entre eux ont été aperçus en Allemagne, ensemble. Donc nous savons qu'ils se réunissent mais bien sûr, ils sont très discrets et nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils préparent. Mais le fait d'être réunis confirme bien qu'ils préparent quelques choses, expliqua Kingsley.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous sachiez autant de choses et qu'ils soient encore en fuite ? s'étonna Harry.

Kingsley ne s'offusqua pas, ce n'était pas une moquerie mais une réelle question.

\- Nous recevons des appels, mais lorsque nous arrivons sur place, les mangemorts ont disparu. L'informateur qui nous a appris qu'ils étaient quasiment tous réunis a été interrogés. Nous avons vérifié son souvenir et nous avons pu reconnaitre Rodolphus Lestrange, Rookwood, Dolohov et Macnair. Les deux Carrow ne faisaient pas partie du souvenir, nous supposons qu'ils ne les ont pas encore rejoints ou qu'ils faisaient autre chose.

\- Vous faites ce que vous pouvez Kingsley, ils sont bien entraînés. De tous, ce sont certainement les pires ! fit remarquer Harry.

Ils changèrent de sujet, puis plus tard, Harry et Hermione sortirent du bureau. Des photographes commencèrent à les prendre en photo. Avec un grand sourire, Harry serra la main de Kingsley pour que ce soit visible devant les photographes.

\- Je croyais que tu avais toujours refusé de faire de la pub aux ministres ? s'étonna Kingsley.

\- Ça dépend des ministres, répondit Harry en souriant toujours et en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, toujours en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci, répondit Kingsley.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, vous n'en avez pas besoin de toute façon ! fit remarquer Harry.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : L'espoir fait vivre**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du ministère, Harry et Hermione se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse et s'arrêtèrent manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Ce n'était pas le propriétaire mais un de ces vendeurs. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse, réchauffés par les sortilèges d'Hermione, ils auraient pu se croire en juillet si ce n'est que de la neige tombait.

\- C'est bien ce que tu as fait pour Kingsley, dit-elle.

\- Les photographes étaient là, alors pour une fois, j'en ai profité !

Ils rigolèrent, après la glace, ils allèrent dans la boutique de George pour le saluer. Vu qu'il se faisait tard, la boutique ne comptait plus beaucoup de monde. Il les fit patienter jusqu'à la fermeture puis les fit monter à l'étage, dans son appartement. Il avait refait toute la déco, les affaires de Fred avaient été retiré. Il ne restait que des photos de lui et de son jumeau mais pas trop, juste pour montrer qu'il ne l'oubliait pas.

\- Alors, vos vacances ? demanda George en leur servant à boire.

Ils discutèrent un moment du début des vacances puis de leur journée au ministère et de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour le reste des congés.

\- En parlant de ça, je me disais que ce serait une bonne idée de faire le réveillon du jour de l'an ensemble, à la boutique, proposa George.

Harry accepta tout de suite, et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Hermione qui hésitait.

\- En fait, je comptais inviter Drago à le passer avec moi et je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas, donc, je ne veux pas vous l'imposer. Sans compter qu'on sort ensemble en secret et qu'il y aura du monde. Je suis désolé, mais vu que je ne le vois pas pour Noël, j'aimerais au moins être avec lui pour le jour de l'an. Surtout que les vacances ne vont pas être très drôles pour lui, avec son père en prison…

\- Je ne comptais pas faire une grande fête, juste toi, Harry, ma sœur, Lee, Neville et Luna, peut-être Angelina aussi, énuméra George.

Elle savait qu'en prévenant au préalable chacune de ces personnes, puis en leur demandant de garder le secret, elle pourrait y faire venir Malefoy.

\- Je pense que pour les fêtes, on peut arriver à faire un effort, ajouta Harry après avoir échangé un regard avec George.

\- Oui, tu peux lui proposer, s'il a changé, comme tu le dis, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, approuva George.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura pas plus de monde ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

\- Je vais parler à Angelina et à Lee, les avertir, pour qu'ils n'emmènent personne d'autre et qu'ils tiennent leurs langues. Toi, occupe-toi de prévenir Neville et Luna et tout se passera bien, répondit George.

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte, je pense qu'un jour de l'an entouré des Gryffondor n'est pas le jour de l'an rêvé pour lui, tempéra Hermione.

\- Propose lui d'emmener quelqu'un, un ami. Si quelqu'un est au courant de son côté, proposa Harry.

\- Oui, il y a Zabini, c'est le seul qui soit au courant.

\- Super, deux serpents pour le prix d'un ! s'exclama George mais en souriant pour montrer à Hermione qu'il rigolait.

\- Je vais lui proposer, mais je ne pense pas qu'il accepte. S'il refuse, mais qu'il accepte de le passer avec moi seule, je ne viendrais pas, précisa-t-elle.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient compris. L'idée de passer le jour de l'an avec ses amis l'enchantait, surtout entre jeunes. Ce serait la première fois, mais elle voulait aussi le passer avec Drago, le souci, c'est qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer les deux combinés.

Tous ses amis Gryffondor sans oublier Luna de Serdaigle faisant la fête avec Malefoy et Zabini. Ça lui semblait un peu surréaliste. Mais une fois de plus, elle remercia le ciel d'avoir des amis aussi géniaux. Même si Drago refusait, elle n'oublierait pas le geste de George et d'Harry.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva le soir, dans sa chambre, devant le miroir à double sens, elle ne put que sourire face au visage de Malefoy.

\- Alors princesse, tu as passée une bonne journée ?

Elle lui raconta sa visite au ministère, son choix de carrière qui était maintenant fixé puis elle en vint au réveillon du jour de l'an.

\- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu le passer ensemble, proposa-t-elle.

Malefoy sourit à sa belle, heureux qu'elle le propose.

\- Oui, ce serait bien, rien que tous les deux.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsque Hermione devint gênée.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- En fait, ma première idée était qu'on le passe rien que tous les deux mais…

\- Mais quoi ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

\- Eh bien, George va faire une fête dans sa boutique et il nous a invités, lâcha Hermione.

\- George Weasley m'a invité à venir fêter le nouvel an, récapitula Drago en ayant l'impression d'être tombé dans une dimension parallèle.

\- Oui, il y aura Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Lee et Angelina.

\- En somme, que des gens qui m'adorent ! s'exclama Malefoy avec ironie.

\- Ce sont des gens de confiance… Enfin, pour moi… Et ils ne diront rien si je leur demande, on pourra y aller sans risque, expliqua Hermione.

\- Granger ! Ce n'est que l'un des problèmes auxquels je pense ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée avec des gens qui ne feront que me tolérer. Des gens qui me détestent et que je déteste aussi ou que j'ai détestés.

Elle était redevenue Granger, plus de « beauté » ou de « princesse ». Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui en parler, maintenant sa proposition de jour de l'an allait plus les énerver qu'autre chose !

\- Bon, ils m'ont proposé de t'inviter, d'ailleurs, ils avaient même pensé que tu pourrais amener Zabini avec toi, pour te sentir plus à l'aise. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de t'en parler, j'aurais dû garder ça pour moi !

\- Par Merlin, Granger ! Mais tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu me mets ? Si je dis non, tu vas croire que je ne veux faire aucun effort pour toi et si je dis oui… En plus, Zabini n'acceptera jamais de me suivre ! se plaignit Malefoy.

\- Ecoute, laisse tomber, ne te sens pas coupable, je comprends. Tu es toujours d'accord pour qu'on le passe tous les deux ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais si tu veux le passer avec tes amis, on pourrait se retrouver le premier et passer la nuit ensemble. Au lieu que ce soit celle du premier, ce sera celle du deux.

\- Non, je veux vraiment passer le réveillon avec toi, il y aura d'autres soirées entre amis après Poudlard.

Oui, elle était vraiment déçue mais elle se mettait à la place de Drago, s'il lui proposait une soirée entourée des Serpentard, elle aussi refuserait. Elle ne comprendrait même pas comment il aurait pu espérer une réponse positive de sa part. Elle se força à lui sourire pour qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point elle était déçue. Elle parla de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent enfin se coucher. Le lendemain matin, elle envoya un hibou à Harry pour lui dire que ses parents viendraient avec elle le 25 chez les Weasley et qu'elle ne sera pas là pour le réveillon du jour de l'an.

Le lendemain, Malefoy avait encore la proposition d'Hermione dans la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever des yeux l'image de son faux sourire qui essayait de cacher sa déception. Ça lui faisait encore plus mal !

Voilà qu'il culpabilisait de ne pas vouloir passer le jour de l'an avec des gens qu'il avait toujours détestés. Cette fille avait une trop mauvaise influence sur lui ! Heureusement, Zabini passa dans l'après-midi et il put lui raconter.

\- Comme si moi, j'allais aller passer le réveillon du jour de l'an chez Weasley, avec Potter et toute la clique ! Non mais elle rêve ?! s'exclama Malefoy.

\- Oui, elle rêve de pouvoir passer une bonne soirée avec son petit ami et ses amis, répondit Zabini en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, mais elle sait que ses amis et moi, on est un peu incompatible, non ?

\- Mets-toi à sa place, tu es arrivé à l'apprécier elle, même à l'aimer, et pourtant, vous étiez tout autant incompatible elle et toi que toi et ses amis, tu me suis ?

Oui, il le suivait. Il est vrai que personne, même pas lui, n'aurait parié qu'il sortirait un jour avec Hermione Granger, pourtant, c'était le cas. Donc, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait nourri l'espoir de les réunir. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de céder.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion, un hibou arriva dans sa chambre. Il prit la lettre et commença à la lire.

« Malefoy,

Je me permets de t'écrire au sujet du réveillon du jour de l'an. Hermione m'a déjà informé qu'elle n'y serait pas et je devine que c'est parce que tu as refusé. Chose que je peux comprendre parce que tu dois avoir autant envie de me voir que moi de te voir.

Cependant, si je peux te tolérer par amitié pour elle, tu devrais réussir à en faire de même par amour.

Malgré les apparences, nous n'avons jamais mordu personne et nous sommes prêts à dépasser nos rancœurs contre toi. Peux-tu en faire de même ? Ne prive pas Hermione du bonheur de voir ses amis et son petit ami réunis pour le réveillon.

Enfin, le souaffle est dans ton camp et tu peux amener qui tu veux avec toi. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, au 31, sinon à la rentrée.

Potter. »

Malefoy regarda Zabini avec dépit, son ami s'empara de la lettre et commença à la lire.

\- Tu fais quoi le soir du 31 ? demanda Drago.

\- Malefoy, je te déteste ! s'exclama-t-il.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci, oui on peut dire que Zabini aurait mieux fait de se taire ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Réveillon près du miroir**

Le 24 au soir, après le repas du réveillon, Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour retrouver Malefoy grâce au miroir. Ils s'étaient envoyé leurs cadeaux respectifs en se promettant de ne pas les ouvrir avant minuit, pendant qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit que le miroir montrait déjà Drago qui l'attendait.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle en s'allongeant et en s'emparant de l'objet.

\- Salut, alors bien mangé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Trop ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva pour attraper le paquet que Malefoy lui avait envoyé et le mit près d'elle.

\- Impatiente ? demanda-t-il.

\- Et toi ?

Il souleva le paquet qui était hors de la vue d'Hermione mais qu'il gardait près de lui, elle sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas triché ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, mais j'en ai eu envie ! N'empêche, je maintiens que tu n'aurais pas dû, le miroir était plus que suffisant.

\- Mais je voulais que toi aussi tu aies une surprise de ma part !

Il la regarda tendrement, elle le surprenait sans arrêt, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui offrir une surprise. Son plus beau cadeau, en dehors du miroir, c'était de passer le réveillon de Noël avec elle ou presque. La soirée avait été assez déprimante pour lui, sa mère avait fait le repas mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle souffrait du manque de Lucius et Drago souffrait pour sa mère. Mais à présent, grâce à Hermione, il ne pensait plus à ça. Il oubliait que demain, il passerait Noël dans la prison qu'il avait fréquenté quelques jours.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Je pensais juste à mon père, rien d'important.

\- J'aimerais tellement être près de toi pour t'aider.

\- Tu m'aides beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois mais oui, moi aussi j'aimerais être avec toi.

Elle sourit puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé du jour de l'an, il voulait lui faire la surprise après les cadeaux. Zabini avait accepté de l'accompagner car il avait deviné que Malefoy n'irait jamais sans lui. Lorsque minuit arriva, ils arrêtèrent leur discussion.

\- Joyeux Noël Granger, à toi l'honneur.

\- Joyeux Noël Malefoy.

Elle prit le paquet et l'ouvrit, en voyant le livre, elle ne put empêcher une exclamation de surprise et de ravissement. Elle regarda attentivement, puis le tourna, l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

\- Malefoy ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Ce livre a beaucoup de valeur.

Elle l'ouvrit et sembla apercevoir la date, car elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- C'est la première édition ! Mais, Malefoy !

\- Il te plaît ?

\- Oui, comment ne pourrait-il pas me plaire ! Mais tu n'aurais jamais dû !

\- Il est dans ma famille depuis longtemps et je sais que tu sauras plus l'apprécier que moi.

\- Merci, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Hé, ne pleure pas !

\- Non, je suis juste émue. Si je le pouvais, je t'embrasserais.

\- Et si je le pouvais, je te laisserais faire.

Ils se sourirent puis Hermione fit signe à Malefoy d'ouvrir le sien.

\- Ne t'attends pas à… Maintenant que j'ai ouvert ton cadeau, je me sens un peu ridicule, avoua-t-elle.

Malefoy suspendit son geste.

\- Ce n'est pas la valeur du cadeau qui compte princesse. Puis tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai ressentie en trouvant le miroir, donc, tu n'as aucune raison de complexer. Tu as fait de ce Noël le plus beau de tous et de loin. Pourtant, j'ai toujours reçu des cadeaux qui coûtaient cher. Tu n'as même pas conscience de ce que tu m'offres, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle pour qu'il continue d'ouvrir.

Il leva le papier et regarda le livre en souriant.

\- D'Auror à Eleveur de Veracrasse !

Il rigola.

\- Eleveur de Veracrasse, voilà un métier auquel je n'avais pas pensé !

\- Je me suis dit que ça t'aiderait peut-être à choisir.

\- Merci, je vais le lire dès ce soir.

Elle lui fit un sourire, il aurait tant aimé l'embrasser ! Il ne méritait vraiment pas une fille comme elle. Une fille qui pardonnait, qui aimait, qui pensait aux autres sans rien attendre en retour, elle était magnifique. Bien sûr, elle avait des défauts, des défauts qui pouvaient l'agacer de temps en temps, mais elle restait exceptionnelle.

\- Au fait, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi, ce n'est pas un cadeau, mais je pense que ça va te faire plaisir, lui dit-il.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

\- J'ai changé d'avis pour le réveillon du jour de l'an, je suis d'accord pour aller le passer dans la boutique de Weasley.

\- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

\- Potter m'a écrit une lettre dans laquelle il m'a fait remarquer que par amitié pour toi, il est prêt à me tolérer et que, je devrais réussir à faire pareil. Et il n'a pas tort, de plus, j'ai réussi à convaincre Zabini.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle remercie Harry mais aussi qu'elle lui demande d'arrêter de se mêler de sa vie sentimentale, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

\- Comment tu as fait pour convaincre Zabini ?

\- Avant que je ne me décide, il mettait tellement de cœur à me faire voir la situation de ton point de vue, que je m'en suis servi pour qu'il m'accompagne.

\- Et ça a marché ? s'étonna Hermione

\- Oui, même s'il a décrété plusieurs fois qu'il me détestait, il a cédé !

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Merci Drago, je suis vraiment contente !

\- C'est le but beauté.

\- Si jamais tu veux partir, tu viendras me le dire discrètement et on partira dans l'immédiat, peu importe l'heure, d'accord ?

\- Du moment qu'il n'y a pas Weasmoche, ça ira, répondit Malefoy.

\- Ron ! J'ai eu confirmation de Ginny, il passe les fêtes avec des amis qu'il s'est fait. Il ne sera pas là.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Pourquoi tu peux tolérer les autres et pas lui ? demanda Hermione.

\- Parce qu'il a posé ses mains sur toi.

\- Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, tu es contente ?

\- Pas spécialement, répondit-elle en souriant encore plus.

\- Ah, les femmes ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Et moi, de qui dois-je être jalouse à part de Parkinson ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Voyons Granger, tu n'auras jamais assez de jalousie pour les détester toutes ! se vanta-t-il en souriant, reprenant son air arrogant qu'il mettait souvent au placard ces temps-ci.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-elle effarée.

\- Je rigole, il n'y en a pas tant que ça mais elles n'ont aucune importance, tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce personne n'a jamais compté pour moi, à part toi. Alors que tu ne peux m'en dire autant, Weasmoche a compté, tu l'as aimé.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu comptes plus que lui de ce point de vue-là, avoua-t-elle.

\- C'est gentil de me rassurer, dit-il.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour te rassurer, je veux que tu le saches, c'est tout. Par contre, tu te rends compte qu'il reste l'un de mes meilleurs amis ?

\- Oui, je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Non, certes, les choses ne seront plus comme avant mais le jour où il reviendra, il est fort possible que nous nous reparlions, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pour l'instant, il n'est pas là, j'y penserai en temps voulu. Parlons d'autre chose, tu as lu la gazette du sorcier aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, je fais la une.

Il rigola. Oui, ils faisaient la une. Il y avait une photo d'elle, d'Harry et de Kingsley. Elle les montrait sortant du bureau, pendant qu'Harry tapotait l'épaule du ministre en affichant un sourire radieux et en lui serrant la main. Elle se trouvait juste à côté et l'article soulignait les liens d'amitié qui liaient Kingsley aux sauveurs du monde magique.

\- On peut dire que Potter sait faire de la pub quand il veut, ricana Malefoy.

\- Quitte à être sous les feux des projecteurs, autant que sa serve une bonne cause !

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Bon, je me lève tôt demain matin, je vais te laisser, dit-elle.

\- Bonne nuit princesse, dors bien.

\- Bonne nuit Drago, bon courage pour demain.

\- Merci Granger.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : La demande de trop**

\- Drago, tu es prêt ? Demanda sa mère dans le couloir.

\- Oui.

Il sortit et ensemble, ils se rendirent à la prison. A leur arrivée, leurs baguettes furent confisquées et ils furent fouillés puis ils furent autorisés à passer. L'un des gardiens les amena jusqu'à la salle où Lucius allait les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il entra Drago eut mal au cœur, son père avait maigrit et semblait plus vieux, moins précieux mais des années passé à refouler ce qu'il ressentait faisait que Drago savait très bien masquer ce qu'il éprouvait dans ce genre de situation.

Il se leva et son père le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué fils.

\- Vous aussi père, mentit-il.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Ta mère m'a dit que tes notes s'amélioraient encore !

\- Oui, je fais de mon mieux.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Lucius enlaça et embrassa sa femme avant de s'asseoir. L'un des gardiens ramena la nourriture que Narcissa avait emmenée avec elle, ils avaient tout confisqué pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien d'interdit à l'intérieur. Ils commencèrent à manger, Lucius dévorait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Ce n'est pas de la haute gastronomie la nourriture d'ici, confia-t-il à son fils.

\- Je le sais père, mère et moi y étions il y a peu, rappela Drago peu enclin à plaindre Lucius.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais vous n'y êtes tellement pas resté longtemps que j'ai tendance à l'oublier, répondit-il.

\- Peut-être que les juges auraient été plus clément si vous vous étiez rendus au lieu de vous faire attraper.

\- Peut-être que tous ensemble nous aurions pu réussir à nous cacher au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête. Si vous deux vous aviez été avec moi, peut-être que je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui, ajouta Lucius.

\- Lucius, ça suffit ! Intervint Narcissa.

\- Non maman, qu'il s'exprime, qu'il continue de me reprocher ce qui arrive. Mais père, ne trouvez-vous pas un peu fort de me mettre tout sur le dos quand on sait que c'est votre allégeance à vous-savez-qui qui nous a entraîné là ?

\- Tous les deux, ça suffit !

\- Je te reproche d'être libre alors que moi je pourris ici ! Tonna Lucius.

\- Une fois, j'ai tout fais pour vous sortir de là, j'ai même failli tuer pour vous, parce que je croyais encore que votre place était ailleurs mais aujourd'hui, je ne ferais rien, parce que vous ne méritez pas que je fasse quelque chose. Vous lui avez été fidèle jusqu'au bout, malgré ce qu'il a fait à notre famille.

\- Je serais mort pour tu vives !

\- Moi aussi mais maintenant, les choses ont changés. J'aimerais, vous entendre dire que vous regrettez d'avoir suivit cette voie et que vous regrettez d'avoir entraîné notre famille là-dedans. Je pourrais vous pardonnez si vous montriez un peu de remord. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes-ici, parce que vous en êtes incapable. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre vous et nous.

\- Tu as bien changé mon fils, où est celui qui était heureux d'avoir toute cette aisance matérielle ? Celui qui méprisait les sang-de-bourbe ? Et celui qui crachait sur ses inférieurs ? Cette vie que tu aimais tant, tu l'as eu grâce à la cause que nous défendions !

\- J'ai aimé les mauvaises choses parce que vous m'avez fait croire que c'était les seuls qui comptaient. Et ce garçon est mort le jour où il a vu un vieil homme tomber d'une tour. Maintenant, je sais qu'il existe bien plus important.

\- Tu me déçois.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit Drago.

\- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi, quelque chose qui ne te ferait enfreindre aucune loi, tenta tout de même Lucius.

\- Non, Lucius, tu m'avais promis de ne rien lui demander ! S'exclama Narcissa.

Il fit comme si sa femme n'était pas intervenue.

\- Tu pourrais parler à Potter, il a prit ta défense. Tu pourrais le convaincre de prendre la mienne. Si Potter plaidait pour moi, je serais relâché en un rien de temps, tout le monde l'écoute.

\- Quand bien même je serais d'accord et ce n'est pas le cas, Potter ne plaiderait pas pour vous ! Vous étiez présent le soir où son parrain est mort, vous n'avez jamais fais la moindre chose pour l'aider. Il se souviendra certainement du jour où vous insistiez pour que je les dénonce. Non, Potter n'est pas idiot, ni même naïf. C'est peut-être un héros, mais il n'est pas du genre à tendre l'autre joue quand on le frappe, railla Malefoy.

\- Alors manipule la sang-de-bourbe, elle aussi elle a plaidait pour toi ! Parle lui, devient son ami, fais lui croire qu'elle est belle s'il le faut. Les sang-de-bourbe sont idiots, puis c'est une femme, elle se laissera séduire et tu feras ce que tu voudras d'elle !

Cette fois, Drago était hors de lui, il s'attaquait à Hermione, il la faisait passer pour une idiote, il voulait se servir d'elle sans se douter qu'elle était la femme qu'il aimait. Narcissa voyait au visage de son fils qu'il était trop tard pour calmer le jeu, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'empêcherait pas la révélation.

\- Tu voudrais que je me rapproche d'elle pour t'aider, pour la manipuler. Mais sache que je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je me suis rapproché d'elle parce qu'elle est la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse, la plus intelligente et je n'ai pas besoin de lui faire croire qu'elle est belle, elle l'est ! Elle est aussi capable de donner son pardon sans qu'on le lui demande, alors oui, probablement qu'elle plaiderait pour toi si je lui demandais, elle le ferait par bonté d'âme mais je ne lui demanderais pas.

Dans sa fureur, il en avait complètement oublié le vousoiement mais peu lui importait.

\- Tu couche avec… S'indigna Lucius.

\- Oui et je me fous bien de ce que vous pouvez penser, je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Je m'en vais et je ne reviendrais pas vous voir.

Avant que Lucius ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Drago sortait déjà de la pièce. Il sortit et rentra directement, ne voulant pas voir la tristesse de sa mère. Il n'avait dit que des choses juste, pourtant, il se sentait coupable pas envers son père mais envers sa mère. Il venait de gâcher son noël, il aurait du prendre plus sur lui pour que tout ce passe mieux. Sa mère rentra peu après lui, elle fut rassuré de le trouver au manoir.

\- Maman, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû…

\- Non, ton père l'a cherché. Il m'avait parlé de son idée et je pensais avoir réussi à l'en dissuader. Malgré ce qu'il a dit, tu ne lui dois rien et tu n'as à te sentir coupable de rien ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui mais j'aurais dû…

\- Non, tu lui as dis ce que tu pensais et c'est très bien comme ça.

\- J'ai gâché ton noël, déplora-t-il.

\- Non, de toute façon, avec ou sans la dispute, c'était loin d'être le noël que je voulais mais tu n'y es pour rien. Ton père t'aimes tu sais, mais il est trop… Je ne sais pas… Egoïste… Entre autre.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, c'est dans ces instants qu'il sentait que sa mère aussi avait changés, elle n'était pas du genre émotive et pourtant !

\- Mère, tu l'aurais suivi dans sa fuite si je n'étais pas allé me rendre ?

\- Probablement, mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir suivi. Même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, je lui suis d'une meilleure aide en dehors des barreaux qu'à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Il n'avait jamais posé de questions personnelles à sa mère, ni à son père d'ailleurs.

\- Plus que ma propre vie, il est mon mari, celui qui m'a donné le plus beau cadeau de ma vie, toi. J'aimerais te dire ce que tu souhaites entendre, mais je ne peux pas te mentir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je souhaite entendre ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Que je regrette les mauvais choix de ton père et qu'à cause de ça, je l'aime moins qu'à une époque. Que je trouve qu'il est à sa place en prison et que je ne veux pas qu'il sorte. Je trouve qu'il est à sa place en prison mais je veux tout de même qu'il en sorte je sais qu'il a fait des mauvais choix mais ses choix, je les ai approuvés. Tu as tendance à le rendre responsable de tout mais nous étions deux.

\- Je peux te comprendre, mais ne me demandes pas de le comprendre lui.

\- Je ne le ferais jamais et surtout, souviens-toi, que malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour ton père, je t'aime tout autant et si tu ne veux pas l'aider, tu en as le droit.

\- Pourtant, tu aimerais qu'il soit libre !

\- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est à toi de t'en occuper. Les sentiments, les envies et les besoins sont compliqués et dans cette situation, beaucoup de choses entrent en jeu. Jamais je ne te tiendrais responsable de ce qu'il lui arrive.

Comment faisait-elle pour ressentir et comprendre autant de choses contradictoires ? Les femmes étaient décidément très compliquées !


	28. Chapitre 27

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci, oui du coup, je ne fais pas languir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Courage et stupidité**

\- Hermione ma chérie ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir, tu vas bien ? Demanda Madame Weasley en la serrant contre elle.

\- Oui, je vais très bien. Et vous ?

\- Oh oui, très bien !

Molly salua ses parents puis ils entrèrent tous. Hermione dit bonjour à tout le monde, imités par ses parents, il y avait Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Fleur très enceinte, Percy, sa fiancée Audrey, Charlie, Harry et Ginny. Hermione distribua ses cadeaux, puis reçu les siens. Une nouvelle robe de la part des Weasley, un lot d'objet provenant de la boutique de George, un livre sur les légendes du point de vue des sorciers de la part d'Harry. Ses parents reçurent toutes sortes de chocolats mais aussi des fils dentaires magiques ce qui les fit beaucoup rire.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié que nous étions dentistes et avec toutes ces friandises, il fallait du fil dentaire ! S'exclama Monsieur Granger en rigolant.

Hermione remercia tout le monde et elle vit Arthur accaparer son père pour lui montrer le livre qu'il venait de recevoir de la part d'Hermione.

\- Ma fille choisit toujours le cadeau idéal ! S'exclama Monsieur Granger en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

Elle leur avait offert la photo façon sorcier la veille et ses parents en étaient très heureux. Vu que tout le monde était occupé, elle pouvait parler à Harry sans risque.

\- Merci pour la lettre que tu as envoyé à Drago, dit-elle tout bas.

\- De rien, je ne pensais qu'il changerait d'avis, je l'ai envoyé, disons, en désespoir de cause, avoua Harry.

\- Merci, mais ne te mêle pas trop souvent de ma vie sentimentale, la prochaine fois, je risque de moins apprécier, dit-elle en souriant à son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne te promets rien, tu es comme ma sœur.

\- Toi aussi, n'empêche que même les sœurs n'aiment pas que leur frère se mêle de ce genre de chose.

\- Je ferais un effort.

La journée se passa à merveille, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malefoy, est-ce que ça se passait bien pour lui à la prison ? Et lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle s'empressa de le contacter grâce au miroir.

\- Salut beauté, dit-il.

Il avait beau lui sourire, elle sut que ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

\- Salut, je suis désolé que ça ne se soit pas bien passé.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je commence à reconnaître quand tu ne vas pas bien.

\- On s'est disputé.

Malefoy entreprit alors de tout lui raconter y compris le moment où il lui disait de la manipuler.

\- Il est désespéré, ne lui en veut pas pour moi, dit Hermione.

\- Je ne supporte pas ce qu'il a dit à ton sujet.

\- Je sais et j'apprécie mais il reste ton père. Si tu peux me promettre qu'une fois sorti il ne fera plus ce genre d'erreur, je plaiderais pour lui.

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu retrouves mêlé à ça, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Granger ! Au plus tu resteras loin de lui, au plus tu seras bien.

Elle ne chercha pas à discuter, ça ne servait à rien pourtant, la nuit elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pensait pas que Lucius Malefoy puisse changer un jour et ça lui était égal, toutefois, elle songeait à Malefoy et à sa mère. Certes, Narcissa Malefoy n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle mais elle avait prouvé qu'elle faisait passer son fils avant tout car sans son mensonge Voldemort aurait tué Harry et cette fois, il ne s'en serait pas sortit. Ce geste ne valait-il pas qu'elle essaie de faire quelque chose pour les Malefoy ?

Au matin, elle prit cette décision et elle se retrouva à la prison avant d'avoir vraiment pu peser le pour et le contre. Drago allait lui en vouloir, pas de doute, mais à force de discussion, elle arriverait à le calmer, même s'il risquait d'avoir des mots très durs envers elle, il lui suffirait de laisser passer l'orage.

\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir Lucius Malefoy S'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle au gardien.

\- Vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il les yeux fixer sur la liste des visiteurs autorisé pour Lucius.

\- Vous ne me trouverez pas sur cette liste, je suis Hermione Granger.

L'homme releva la tête et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Miss Granger, je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer mais si vous n'êtes pas sur la liste…

\- Je sais que vous avez des ordres et si vous me promettez de contacter discrètement le ministre, je suis sûr qu'il vous donnera son autorisation. Toutefois, je ne veux pas que ma visite soit ébruitée, vous comprenez ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

\- Je sais que vous connaissez très bien le ministre et je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'enfreindre le règlement pour vous.

\- Non, j'insiste, contactez-le, je ne veux que vous ayez des problèmes avec lui.

L'homme lui demanda de le suivre, ils allèrent jusqu'à un bureau vide puis contactèrent le ministre par la poudre de cheminette. L'homme expliqua à Kingsley la situation avant de laisser la place à Hermione.

\- Hermione, pourquoi veux-tu voir Malefoy ? Demanda Kingsley inquiet.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas t'en parler mais je te promets de tout t'expliquer après l'avoir vu, s'il te plait, donne ton feu vert au gardien.

\- Entendu.

Hermione laissa sa place au gardien.

\- Laissez passer Miss Granger mais restez discret, ne notez son nom nulle part, ordonna le ministre.

\- Entendu, mes respects Monsieur le Ministre.

Le gardien l'escorta jusqu'à une salle sans fenêtre.

\- Je vais chercher Monsieur Malefoy, attendait ici.

\- Merci beaucoup.

L'homme s'inclina devant elle, tellement bas qu'il en fit tomber son chapeau, vu la gentillesse du gardien, elle se retint de rire. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et Lucius se figea en reconnaissant Granger.

\- Est-ce une blague ? Je sais que je n'ai plus beaucoup la notion du temps mais je pense que nous sommes encore loin du 1er avril !

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle en ignorant le sarcasme.

Il la regarda encore un moment puis en soupirant il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, je vous ai emmené du gâteau de noël, enfin, si vous voulez le manger, je sais que pour vous, la nourriture des sang de bourbe doit être pire que ce que vous mangez ici mais je ne voulais pas venir les mains vide, expliqua-t-elle en déposant la boîte en plastique qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda-t-il en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

\- A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même !

Il la regarda tout en mangeant.

\- Mon fils vous a parlé, c'est ça ?

\- Il m'a interdit d'intervenir, répondit Hermione presque malgré elle.

\- Pourtant, vous êtes là.

\- Oui, pourtant je suis là, confirma-t-elle.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de courage, mais ça, je le savais déjà.

\- Les flatteries ne vous aideront pas, déclara Hermione.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas une flatterie, pas venant de moi en tout cas. J'ai toujours trouvé que les gens courageux étaient les plus idiots, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu discuter avec vous, faire la lecture à des trolls s'avérerait plus constructifs ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant.

\- En tout cas, vous avez de l'humour, et ça, c'est un vrai compliment. Depuis quand couchez-vous avec mon fils ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter de ça.

\- Dans ce cas, de quoi vouliez-vous discuter ? Redemanda-t-il.

\- Vous avez essayez de convaincre Drago de me faire plaider votre cause, je suis là, pourquoi je ferais ça pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous voyez, une bonne dose de courage pour deux doses de stupidité ! J'ai demandé à Drago de vous manipuler, je n'ai jamais envisagé que vous le feriez pour moi !

\- Ce que vous appelez stupidité, c'est juste de l'humanité mais je me doute que vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle ! Drago ne me manipulera pas mais je suis là, pourquoi devrais-je prendre votre défense ?

\- Je n'ai rien à dire qui puisse me racheter à vos yeux. Si le seigneur des ténèbres était sortit vainqueur, je serais probablement auprès de lui.

\- Oui, en tant que paria, ne croyez pas, Monsieur Malefoy, que j'ignore la situation dans laquelle vous étiez. Je sais aussi que vous ne possédez pas un brin de courage, ce qui ne vous empêche pas d'être stupide par moment, comme quoi, le courage et la stupidité ne sont pas toujours lié ! Enfin bref, vous vous rangez toujours du côté que vous pensez être le côté gagnant, vous avez parié sur le mauvais dragon, vous aviez une chance sur deux.

Il ricana.

\- Vous êtes très vive d'esprit. En effet, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ferais les choses différemment mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous votre liberté, en dehors du fait d'être libre bien sûr ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous sortir les violons en parlant du fait de me racheter, ce serait sous-estimer votre intelligence. Non, je veux juste retrouver ma femme et essayer de sauver ma relation avec mon fils.

\- Merci pour votre honnêteté, dit Hermione en se levant.

\- Miss Granger, vos gâteaux sont meilleurs que la nourriture de la prison, confia-t-il en lui rendant la boîte.

\- Au revoir Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle en se secouant la tête.


	29. Chapitre 28

**Réponse à : Désolé, je ne te laisse pas plus attendre mais je tiens dire que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les Malefoy, du coup, je ne vais pas le laisser en prison. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Au fait, je t'aime**

Le 27 au matin, Drago fut réveillé par les cris de sa mère, il descendit à toute vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Lui demanda-t-il alarmé.

Elle pleurait et lui tendit une lettre qui portait le sceau du ministère.

\- C'est un miracle ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il commença à lire.

« Madame Malefoy,

Après avoir réexaminé minutieusement le dossier de votre mari, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer sa libération.

Lucius Malefoy sera libéré courant du mois de janvier, dès que nous aurons fais le nécessaire et dès que nous nous serons entretenu avec lui au sujet du règlement qu'il devra suivre une fois libre. Vous pourrez assister à cet entretien qui aura lieu le 5 janvier au ministère.

Cordialement,

Kingsley Shacklebolt,

Ministre de la magie. »

Malefoy relut la lettre plusieurs fois, la libération soudaine de son père puis le fait que la lettre vienne du Ministre lui-même ne lui laissait guère de doute sur la vraie raison qu'il y avait derrière tout ça et cette raison allait entendre parler de lui !

\- Tu as vu mon chéri, c'est un miracle !

\- Ce n'est pas un miracle, c'est juste Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Je croyais que tu lui avais ordonné de ne rien faire ? S'étonna Narcissa.

\- Comme si elle m'écoutait ! Elle a la tête plus dure qu'un troll !

\- Elle l'a fait pour toi, avoue que tu es heureux qu'il soit libéré.

\- Là n'est pas là question ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en mêle !

Oui, il était content que son père sorte, à la vérité, s'il n'écoutait que son cœur, il était heureux mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se mêle de ses histoires de familles. Que ce passerait-il si son père rentrait en contact avec les mangemorts en fuite ? Elle serait déçu et lui aussi, mais pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas écouté !

\- Je vais tout de suite à la prison ! S'exclama Narcissa.

Malefoy prit la direction de sa chambre mais sa mère l'interpella avant qu'il n'y entre.

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, n'oublie pas qu'elle l'a fait pour toi.

\- Tu devrais être contente, on va tellement se disputer que notre couple risque d'être un lointain souvenir !

\- Je ne serais jamais contente que tu sois malheureux et te séparer d'elle te rendra malheureux même si pour le moment tu es tellement en colère que tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

\- Depuis quand tu la défends ?

\- Avec ce qu'elle vient de faire, je lui dois bien quelque chose !

Malefoy renifla de mécontentement, voilà que sa mère se mettait à faire de la solidarité féminine ! Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, et l'appela par le miroir.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

Elle avait encore le visage endormis, Drago se laissa attendrir par cette image avant de se souvenir de la raison qui faisait qu'il la contactait si tôt.

\- Mon père vient d'être libéré, dit-il d'un ton calme.

\- Ah ! Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama-t-elle en feignant la surprise.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, rends-toi service et n'essai même pas ! S'énerva-t-il.

Elle eut la bonne idée de prendre un air contrit.

\- Drago je voulais t'aider, je voulais…

\- Oui Granger, je sais que tes intentions étaient honorables, elles sont toujours honorables ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en mêles ! S'il fait la moindre erreur, tu vas te sentir coupable ou m'en vouloir, ou les deux !

\- Non, je ne t'en voudrais pas, j'y suis allé de moi-même, j'ai discuté avec ton père, j'ai pris la décision.

\- Parce que tu es allé le voir en prison ! S'écria-t-il complètement hors de lui cette fois.

Elle s'éloigna du miroir comme si elle avait peur qu'il puisse passer au travers et l'attraper par les cheveux. Imaginer Hermione dans cette endroit lui donnait la nausée, même s'il se doutait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait passer devant toutes les cellules, comme eux devaient le faire pour atteindre la salle des visites.

\- Oui, je voulais savoir pourquoi je devrais plaider sa cause.

Malefoy respira profondément pour se calmer, la tâche ne fut pas facile.

\- Drago, je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas. Je sais ce que tu m'avais demandé mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois le plus heureux possible et tu le seras plus s'il est en liberté.

Malefoy la regarda, elle savait parfaitement comment s'en sortir avec lui. En réalité, il n'était qu'un jouet dans ses mains, elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle venait de lui dire je t'aime comme si de rien était et évidement, sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

\- Granger, tu es vraiment la plus énervante, la plus têtue et la plus désespérante petite amie du siècle ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle remarqua le changement de ton et sembla s'en étonner.

\- Me dire je t'aime juste pour que je me calme, bravo, tu es très forte !

\- Te dire je t'aime ?

\- En plus, tu fais comme si de rien était !

\- Je…

Elle se remémora ce qu'elle lui avait dit, oui, elle lui avait bien dit je t'aime.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne voulais pas te le dire à travers le miroir pour la première fois mais oui, je t'aime.

Il la regarda en souriant.

\- Mouais, mais ne me refais plus jamais ce genre de chose, la prochaine fois, il te faudra du Felix Felicis pour t'en sortir !

\- Je suis comme je suis Malefoy. Moi, mes bonnes intentions et ma stupidité !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide !

\- Toi non, mais ton père oui.

\- Si en plus tu me dis que tu es allé là-bas pour te faire insulter !

\- En fait, il m'a d'abord dit que je ne manquais pas de courage, je lui ai répondu que me complimenter n'était pas la solution, alors il m'a dit que ça n'en était pas un, que pour lui les gens courageux étaient des idiots. Puis après, il m'a dit « une bonne de dose de courage pour deux doses de stupidité » ! Raconta Hermione.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, rassura Drago.

\- Je sais !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai répondu quelque chose ?

\- Pitié ! Tu ne te laisserais pas insulter d'idiote sans rien dire !

Elle rigola et lui raconta tout l'entretien, il rigola même s'il en voulait à son père d'avoir tout fait pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Il devait reconnaître que son père ne s'était pas si mal conduit que ce qu'il avait d'abord imaginé, disons, que ça aurait pu être mille fois pire.

\- Pas mal le coup du troll, ça a dû le faire rire.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression ! Répondit-elle.

\- Crois-moi, ça aurait pu être bien pire !

\- Ca, je n'en doute pas !

Il ne lui en voulait plus, après tout, elle avait ça pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit allée voir son père, qu'elle a toutes les raisons de détester, en prison, pour lui !

\- Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je me rende au ministère pour les élections, dit Hermione.

\- Désolé Granger, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ! A plus tard.

\- A plus tard Granger.

Le ministère était noir de monde et lorsqu'Hermione et Harry arrivèrent ensemble, une espèce d'excitation silencieuse s'empara des sorciers présents. Après les votes, ils restèrent auprès de Kingsley.

\- Ah Hermione, j'ai parlé de toi au chef du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et il serait prêt à te confier du travail pendant l'été, en attendant que tu commences tes études supérieures.

\- Merci, mais je comptais faire ma demande, répondit Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste glissé un mot pour toi, je ne t'ai pas pistonné ! Puis de toute façon, maintenant, juste ton nom pourrait t'assurer un poste, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses !

Harry rigola en voyant Hermione rougir. Lui aussi avait son travail d'été qui l'attendait au bureau des aurors et il n'avait rien eu à faire pour l'obtenir et il savait bien que Kingsley disait la vérité, avec ou sans lui, son nom de famille ouvrait bien des portes !

Plus tard dans la soirée, les résultats tombèrent et Kingsley l'emporta haut la main, ils fêtèrent ça un moment puis Hermione rentra chez elle, heureuse de la victoire de Shacklebolt.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Réponse à scpotter : Contente que ça te plaise ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Bonne année**

Hermione était dans sa chambre, occupait à démêler ses cheveux, un simple sortilège aurait suffit, mais elle voulait se débrouiller sans, en réalité, se démener avec ses cheveux l'empêchait de s'angoisser pour la soirée qui commencerait dans quelques heures. Et si la situation dégénérait ? Et si Malefoy ne se sentait pas à sa place ? Et s'ils se disputaient à cause de ça ?

\- Ma chérie, tu es vraiment nerveuse ! S'exclama sa mère en la regardant.

Elle s'approcha et prit la brosse que sa fille tenait, puis le séchoir, pour l'aider à lisser ses cheveux. Hermione avait confié ses appréhensions à ses parents et ils avaient essayé de la tranquilliser.

\- Maman, si jamais la soirée est un fiasco ?

\- Tes amis sont tous adorables.

\- Oui, mais il déteste Drago !

\- Si les uns et les autres font des efforts, il n'y aura pas de dispute ! Si tu me confiais plutôt la vraie raison de ta nervosité ? Demanda sa mère en souriant.

Elle la connaissait tellement bien !

\- Drago et moi, nous nous sommes toujours vu en cachette, c'est la première fois que nous sortons ensemble avec des gens autour. J'ai peur que ça ne se passe pas bien, qu'on se dispute ou qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'a rien à faire avec moi.

\- Ma chérie, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ce n'est qu'un cap à passer.

Hermione respira un bon coup pour se calmer, dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas annuler !

Malefoy, accompagnait de Zabini étaient en route pour la boutique de George. Drago avait opté pour une tenue de soirée bleu saphir, il avait préféré éviter le vert, peut-être que l'attroupement de Gryffondor y auraient vu une provocation ! Blaise avait opté pour du noir, neutre.

\- Malefoy, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ? Se plaignit Blaise.

\- Et toi, tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle me fait faire !

\- Tu l'as choisie ! Ricana Zabini.

Il n'aimait que le vert ou le noir et le voilà en bleu, juste pour ne pas provoquer les Gryffondor ! Alors qu'honnêtement, pour lui, il n'y avait que Granger qu'y comptait mais ils étaient ses amis et ses amis étaient très important pour elle, il voulait lui faire plaisir et il ferait tout pour que cette soirée ce passe bien, même s'il fallait se coltiner le balafré !

Le pire fut de remarquer qu'Hermione n'était pas encore là lorsqu'il arriva. Pourquoi aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à donner rendez-vous à l'autre à l'extérieur de la boutique ? Il resta un moment figé à l'entré de la boutique, tout le monde était déjà là, sauf Hermione et ils regardaient tous les nouveaux arrivants, puis, le propriétaire de la boutique sembla reprendre ses esprits. George s'avança vers les Serpentard.

\- Zabini, Malefoy, entrez !

Il leur serra la main. Malefoy regarda autour de lui, la pièce avait été dégagé, il y avait de la musique, assez entraînante et un buffet. Ils vinrent tous saluer Drago et Blaise et heureusement, Hermione arriva à ce moment là.

Lorsque Malefoy se retourna et qu'il la vit, il en resta bouche bée. Elle portait une robe, exactement de la même couleur que sa tenue, bleu saphir et si jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé cette couleur, maintenant, il changeait d'avis !

Elle portait une robe bustier, asymétrique, le devant lui arrivait juste au dessus du genou mais l'arrière était plus long. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, juste légèrement ondulés et elle s'était maquillée.

Elle était magnifique. Il laissa tout le monde aller à sa rencontre, elle les salua tous, Zabini y compris puis elle arriva jusqu'à Drago.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle.

\- Bonsoir princesse, tu es vraiment magnifique !

Elle sourit de façon timide, Drago savait que tout le monde les observaient, il ne savait pas bien s'il fallait qu'il l'embrasse ou non. Après tout, elle était sa copine, il en avait le droit ! Il caressa rapidement sa joue avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, cependant, même s'il avait besoin de plus, il se recula, pour que le baiser ne prenne pas plus d'ampleur.

George commença alors à servir les premiers verres et à les distribuer.

\- A cette fin d'année ! S'exclama-t-il en levant son verre, geste que tout le monde imita.

Malefoy ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Hermione venait de se faire attraper par Weaslette et elles discutaient, ce qui n'empêchait pas la brunette de jeter des regards vers le blond. Zabini discutait avec Lee Jordan et George, il semblait détendu.

\- Content que tu ais changé d'avis, dit Harry à Drago.

Malefoy était tellement occupé à regarder Granger, qu'il n'avait pas vu Potter s'approchait de lui.

\- Ca me fait mal de l'avouer, mais tu avais raison, répondit Drago.

\- Comme souvent !

\- N'abuse pas trop ! S'exclama Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

Harry commença alors à parler Quidditch, certainement pour que Malefoy se sente plus à l'aise et ça fonctionna. Bien sûr, ils évitèrent de parler du Quidditch à Poudlard, ils s'en tenaient aux équipes nationales et bientôt, tout le monde se mêla à la conversation, même si Hermione faisait semblant de s'y intéresser.

Elle était heureuse de voir Drago se détendre, Zabini, lui semblait dans son élément, il s'approcha discrètement d'elle.

\- Alors Granger, ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ca va, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua-t-il.

\- A quoi ?

\- A ce qu'ils cherchent à nous intégrer, Drago et moi, expliqua Blaise.

\- Merci d'être venu, je pense qu'il ne serait pas là sans toi.

\- Et moi je pense que tu sous-estime ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour toi.

\- En tout cas, merci.

\- De rien. Ne répète pas à Drago que j'ai dit ça, mais, tu es très jolie, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Lee Jordan.

Hermione rigola, puis elle vit Malefoy se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda-t-il en lui frôlant la nuque.

\- Rien, une bêtise. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main dans celle de Malefoy.

\- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa ses cheveux tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la sorcière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un petit raclement de gorge.

\- Prenez-vous une chambre ! S'exclama Zabini, provoquant l'hilarité général.

Hermione devint rouge de honte, mais elle rigolait aussi, de même que Malefoy. Il s'approcha discrètement de l'oreille de la Gryffondor.

\- C'est une idée ! Lui chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est déjà prévu, répondit doucement Hermione en lui souriant.

Il haussa un sourcil, elle était vraiment surprenante !

\- J'aime quand tu prends ce genre d'initiative !

\- J'aime te surprendre, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire coquin.

Malefoy préféra se mêler à la conversation, car s'il continuait, il trainerait Hermione ailleurs, dans un endroit où ils ne seraient qu'eux deux. Ils rigolèrent, discutèrent et Malefoy devait avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ce qu'il avait pensé, de plus, tout le monde devenait plus jovial, à cause des nombreux verres de whisky pur feu.

Aussi, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Zabini, Lee Jordan et George Weasley se mettre à chanter Odo le héros, se tenant tous par les épaules et se balançant de droite à gauche.

\- Tu es un bon sorcier Blaise Zabini ! Je t'apprécie ! S'exclama George à la fin de la chanson et en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Blaise qui lui fit recracher la gorgé de whisky pur feu qu'il était en train d'avaler.

\- Ah, mais moi aussi je t'apprécie ! Mais tu avais remarqué qu'il te manquait une oreille ! Fit remarquer Zabini en le regardant de plus près.

Ils étaient ivres, et tout le monde rigola.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise que je t'apprécie, dit Drago à Harry.

\- Par Merlin, non, ce serait gênant ! Il faudrait que je fasse comme si c'était partagé et il me manque encore des verres pour ça, disons une bonne vingtaine !

Ils rigolèrent et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami qui blaguait avec Malefoy, Malefoy qui était son petit ami, décidément, quand elle y pensait, les choses étaient devenus étranges et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant, main dans la main avec son petit ami tout en rigolant avec ses amis.

Les discussions cessèrent quand George remarqua qu'il serait minuit dans une minute.

\- Le dernier baiser de l'année ! S'exclama Drago en embrassant Hermione.

Ce qui fit rire les autres et Harry l'imita avec Ginny.

\- Ayez pitié de ceux qui ne peuvent pas en faire autant, par Merlin ! S'exclama George.

Plus que dix secondes, tout le monde hurla le temps qu'il restait.

« 10 »

Drago s'éloigna des ses lèvres et la regarda, elle souriait, elle avait l'air d'être totalement heureuse.

« 9 »

Une pensée s'empara de lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire.

« 8 »

Un jour, il épouserait cette fille.

« 7 »

Cette fille qu'il aimait au-delà du sang, ayant dépassé les notions de soi-disant « pureté ».

« 6 »

Cette fille qui l'aimait au-delà des apparences, ayant dépassé la mauvaise image qu'il avait donnée pendant tant d'années.

« 5 »

Il fallait qu'il lui dise en face à face avant la fin du décompte.

« 4 »

\- Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

« 3 »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue en souriant de plus belle.

« 2 »

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle également.

« 1 »

Quel meilleur moyen de finir l'année et d'en commencer une autre que d'embrasser celle que l'on aimait.

\- Bonne Année ! Hurla tout le monde en même temps pendant qu'Hermione et Drago échangeaient leur baiser.

Les embrassades commencèrent et tout le monde y passa, lorsque ça vint au tour de Drago et d'Harry, ils se serrèrent simplement la main, mais plus aurait été faux.

\- Bonne année Potter.

\- Bonne année Malefoy.

Malefoy se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Bonne année Granger.

\- Bonne année Drago, mais même pour ça tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ?

\- Je t'appellerais par ton prénom quand tu ne t'y attendras pas, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, encore, pendant que les autres continuaient à faire la fête. Malefoy entendit vaguement le bruit de la porte d'entré mais n'y fit pas attention, ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous les bruits avaient cessé, à part la musique, qu'il regarda alors et vit l'un de ses pires cauchemars devenir réalité. Ronald Weasley était là.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je poste assez vite les chapitres mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 24 décembre ! Du coup, je risque d'être un peu moins disponible entre le réveillon de noël et celui du nouvel an, je pense que je posterais, mais pas aussi rapidement. N'hésitez pas, pour ceux qui ne le font pas encore, à me laisser votre avis global sur l'histoire.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes ! Bisous !**

 **Réponse à scpotter : Voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Le retour**

Hermione se retourna vers la porte en remarquant elle aussi le calme soudain. Lorsqu'elle vit Ron, elle sentit Drago se tendre à ses côtés et elle lui prit la main pour l'apaiser mais sans lâcher le revenant des yeux. Il portait un sac sur une épaule et une valise qu'il avait laissé tomber à ses pieds. Il était rouge et ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux, sur son visage on pouvait lire la colère et la trahison, chose qui au lieu de rendre Hermione heureuse de son retour, l'énervait à la place.

Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir trahit, il l'avait abandonné, il l'avait remplacé et là, il se permettait d'être déçu et en colère ! Non, il n'était pas la victime et elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de prendre la parole, non, soit il lui parlait, soit les autres s'en mêlait mais elle, elle ne ferait rien tant qu'il ne lui adresserait pas la parole et elle n'allait pas non plus s'éloigner de Malefoy pour faire plaisir à Ronald, Drago penserait qu'elle était en train de changer d'avis alors que non, malgré le retour de Ron, elle était toujours persuadé d'aimer Drago.

Le silence devint pesant, tout le monde était surpris de voir Ron, il n'avait jamais annoncé son retour !

\- Ron, tiens prend un verre, proposa George pour tenter de désamorcer la situation.

Ron ne bougea pas, il fixait maintenant Drago et vu la façon dont il commençait à serrer la main d'Hermione, il semblait que ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être fixé ainsi. Si le contact d'Hermione ne l'apaiserait pas, il aurait probablement cherché à provoquer le rouquin, parce que le regard qu'il jetait sur lui l'énervait.

En plus, il lui revenait les larmes d'Hermione, qu'il avait séché tant de fois et qui avait coulé à cause du rouquin, raison de plus pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais non, il se contenait. Il n'y arriverait pas longtemps si Weasmoche ne s'arrêtait pas de le fixer, avec son air complètement surpris et coléreux, en fait, Drago trouvait qu'il avait l'air plus bête que d'habitude !

\- Ron, arrête des les fixer comme ça ! S'exclama Ginny en se mettant devant lui.

\- Je rêve ! Réagit-il enfin.

Hermione allait se mettre hors d'elle, elle allait lui dire des choses pas très plaisantes mais Harry intervint avant elle.

\- Ne commence pas à réagir comme un idiot. Tu as perdu tout droit de jugement, alors, soit tu te mêles à la fête, soit tu t'en vas, soit tu viens dehors avec moi, à toi de voir !

Harry n'avait pas parlé méchamment, mais posément et Ron acquiesça avant de sortir, Harry le suivit et pressa légèrement la main d'Hermione pour lui montrer son soutien. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la tension ne sembla pas s'apaiser. Zabini s'approcha de Drago.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller.

Drago ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il attendait qu'Hermione lui lâche la main pour lui montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec Blaise mais elle la serra encore plus.

\- Il est hors de question que vous partiez parce que mon frère est revenu, vous êtes mes invités et il devra s'y faire ! Par contre, si vous avez vraiment envie de partir, vous le pouvez, intervint George.

\- Drago ? Demanda Zabini.

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non !

Il la serra dans ses bras, sa voix tremblait, elle était au bord des larmes, il le savait. Les autres s'éloignèrent, pour leur laisser de l'intimité, et George augmenta le volume de la musique.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais tellement que cette soirée soit parfaite ! S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Elle l'était, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Pour qui il se prend ? Il revient et nous fixe comme si on l'avait trahi !

\- Pour ma part, il peut bien me regarder comme ça lui chante ! Je n'ai strictement rien à faire de son avis. Mais toi, comment tu te sens ?

Elle s'accrocha à lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses mais je peux te jurer que je ne ressens plus rien pour lui. Je t'aime Drago et qu'il soit loin ou ici, ça ne change rien.

\- Je t'aime aussi beauté.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Harry rentra à ce moment là.

\- Il veut te parler, dit-il à Hermione.

\- Eh bien moi non !

S'il avait écouté la voix dominante en lui, il n'aurait pas bronché, il l'aurait laissé s'entêtée mais une petite voix, probablement la voix de la sagesse ou de la stupidité disait à Drago de ne pas être égoïste.

\- Princesse, tu m'as dis toi-même qu'il restait ton ami. Vas lui parler, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle le regarda, comme pour savoir s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait et après un dernier baiser, elle sortit. Harry s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, elle tient à toi.

Essayait-il de le rassurer ? Oui, apparemment !

\- Il ne va pas lui faire de mal ? S'inquiéta Drago.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir pour vérifier, selon ce qu'il allait entendre, il risquait de dérailler.

\- Je suis désolé que la soirée prenne cette tournure, ajouta Harry.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à le trouver, il était appuyé sur la façade de la boutique qui se trouvait à côté de celle de George, elle se rapprocha et se mit face à lui. Elle attendit, mais il regardait obstinément ses pieds, elle ne comptait toujours pas prendre la parole en première, aussi, au bout d'un moment, elle fit mine de repartir vers la boutique.

\- Malefoy ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Tu voulais te venger à ce point ?

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec colère.

\- Malefoy n'est pas une vengeance, je l'aime réellement, que ça te plaise ou non !

\- Comment tu pourrais…

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, lorsque tu es partie, j'étais au 36ème dessous et ce n'est que grâce à lui que je suis allée mieux. Il m'a aidé, il a été là à chaque fois et oui, j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. Je comprends que tu sois surpris, moi aussi je l'ai été, pourtant, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. On sort ensemble depuis seulement un mois, ou un peu plus. Les choses ont vite évolué.

\- Alors c'est trop tard ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ron, il était trop tard le jour où tu es parti, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Drago. Tu m'as abandonné, tu es sorti avec une autre. Tu peux être surpris, mais tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir trahi ou en colère.

\- Je vais rentrer chez mes parents.

\- Ron, je sais que maintenant ça t'es un peu égal, mais je reste ton amie, pour toujours.

\- Ca ne m'est pas égal, mais je préfère ne pas te voir dans l'immédiat et encore moins cette foui… et encore moins… Lui.

Il repartit, elle respira un bon coup, elle avait réussit à refouler les larmes, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède maintenant, puis elle rentra. Elle savait que Drago devait être en train de s'imaginer la perdre de mille façon, inutile de faire durer plus son calvaire.

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance n'était pas repartit, même si certains discutait pour donner le change.

\- Il est rentré chez Molly, dit Hermione en réponse à l'interrogation des autres.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à lui dire, maintenant c'est à lui de prendre le temps qu'il voudra pour tout digérer ou pas.

Il la serra contre lui et elle l'enlaça également, la tête posé contre son torse, elle sentait la tension s'évacuait en écoutant le cœur de Drago battre.

\- Je voudrais rentrer, dit-elle à Drago.

\- Chez toi ou…

\- Je veux terminer la soirée avec toi, répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit puis se tourna vers Zabini.

\- On va y aller, tu pars avec nous ?

\- Ah non, Zabini, reste avec nous ! S'exclama Jordan.

\- Oui, je vais encore rester, répondit Zabini.

Malefoy n'en crut pas ses yeux, Zabini se sentait vraiment bien, il ne faisait pas semblant !

\- On se voit bientôt, ajouta Blaise.

\- Oui.

Hermione embrassa tout le monde, Drago serra la main à tous les invités.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, reviens quand tu veux, dit George.

\- Merci, dit Drago, sincèrement surpris.

\- De rien.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du magasin et Drago décida de la suivre, elle savait où elle allait et lui non. Elle lui tendit la main et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle en parallèle à une grande rue qu'ils rejoignirent. Ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel moldu, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait, pas étonnant puisqu'elle avait vécu dans ce monde pendant des années, pensa Malefoy. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre assez spacieuse et plutôt bien décoré.

\- Comment te sens…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, là tout de suite, j'ai vraiment envie d'autre chose, si tu permets bien sûr ? Dit-elle en lui retirant sa veste et sa chemise.

\- Je suis tout à toi princesse, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.


	32. Chapitre 31

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ?**

 **Réponse à scpotter : Oui, Ron était prévenu, comme tu dis ! Merci.**

 **Réponse à Evangeline : Ca me fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Cauchemar**

Drago reprit les rênes, il lui retira sa robe, et la laissa tomber à terre, elle était en sous-vêtement devant lui et pour le coup, elle avait fait un effort. Ses sous-vêtements habituels étaient beaux mais là, ils étaient magnifiques ! Elle portait une guêpière noire, transparente par endroit et le dessous était reliés à ses bas. Drago eut du mal à ne pas tout arracher tellement cette vision le rendait fou.

Non, il fallait qu'il honore cet ensemble qui lui allait à merveille ! Il s'agenouilla devant elle et commença à détacher un à un les liens qui retenaient ses bas. Il lui enleva les bas, tout en caressant ses jambes au passage. Une fois fait, il posa l'une des jambes d'Hermione sur son épaule et commença à l'embrassait et la caresser en remontant petit, jusqu'à arriver à ses cuisses puis à sa petite culotte. Elle gémissait sous ses caresses, sans se relever, il la poussa légèrement et elle se laissa aller sur le lit. Lui était au bord, toujours à genou sur le sol.

Il lui retira la culotte et recommença ses baisers et ses caresses, sauf que cette fois, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, c'était son intimité qu'il embrassait. Elle se cambrait, gémissait et bientôt, elle hurla son nom.

Si le fait de l'entendre l'appeler Drago lui avait toujours plus, là, c'était encore mieux, elle l'avait crié pendant son extase.

Il la laissa se reprendre en redescendant ses baisers vers ses jambes. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva du lit, encore tremblante, elle tendit la main à Drago pour qu'il se relève.

Hermione se montrait de plus en plus audacieuse, au plus elle couchait avec lui, au moins elle se sentait gêné par le sexe et ça se ressentait, car pour la première fois, elle embrassait tout son corps, elle l'avait caressé, bien sûr, lui avait déjà embrassé le cou mais jamais elle ne s'était aventurée à lui embrasser le reste du corps. Au plus elle descendait, au plus elle devenait hésitante, elle savait où elle allait en venir et Malefoy aussi.

Il se tenait toujours debout et la regardait faire, il avait envie qu'elle le fasse, elle aussi apparemment, mais il savait que ce serait sa première fois et qu'elle avait peur de mal faire.

\- Laisse toi guider, ne réfléchit pas trop et si tu sens que tu ne veux pas aller plus loin… Il y a bien d'autres manières, rien que tes caresses suffisent, lui dit-il.

Elle ferma alors les yeux et prit son intimité en bouche, il ferma les yeux, profitant des sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Elle avait beau ne jamais l'avoir fait, elle était douée. Il rouvrit les yeux et quelque chose se produit, cassant toute la perfection de l'instant.

Drago la vit à genou devant lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille lui faisait une fellation et il n'avait pas eu l'impression de les avilir, pourtant, la voir ainsi ne lui plaisait pas. En fait, la voir dans cette position lui rappela une phrase d'un livre que ses parents, son père surtout, l'avaient forcé à lire quand il était enfant. Un livre sur les sang-purs, il disait « La place des sang-de-bourbe et à nos pieds, agenouillés devant la suprématie de notre sang » et en la voyant comme ça, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, comme s'il était en train de l'asservir.

Il la releva, l'interrompant dans ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je m'y prends mal ? Demanda-t-elle surprise par le regard triste et en colère de Drago.

\- Non, tu es parfaite, mais je… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il lui expliqua, tout en ayant du mal à trouver les mots et en s'embrouillant dans ce qu'il disait. Elle l'écouta patiemment ils étaient assis au bord du lit et elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne.

\- Drago, tu ne m'as rien demandé, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu.

\- Je sais et c'était très bien mais quand je t'ai regardé… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis senti mal.

Elle réalisa que même s'il ne lui en parlait jamais, la guerre, les problèmes avec sa famille, puis son changement, tout ça, n'était pas facile pour lui et il ressentait encore une énorme culpabilité pour ses erreurs passé et même si le changement était plus que flagrant, il restait cette part sombre en lui et dès fois, le nouveau Malefoy et l'ancien se mélangeait, menant à ce genre de situation.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, au début, il était assez réticent, pensant encore à ce qu'il venait de ce passer mais la jeune fille grimpa à califourchon sur lui et bientôt, il se laissa entraîner, oubliant les doutes qui l'avait assaillit. Elle l'allongea et reprit là où il l'avait interrompu, elle n'était plus à genou mais sur le lit, ça changeait la vision qu'il avait eu. Elle lui faisait plaisir, simplement. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours l'aider à aller mieux ?

Lorsqu'il se sentit proche de partir, il l'interrompit. Cependant, il la laissa dominer la situation et pour la première fois, ce fut-elle qui le prit.

A califourchon, elle bougeait, doucement, puis plus vite à certain moment. Ils étaient parfaitement en phase, elle savait quand ralentir et quand accélérer. Jamais il n'avait autant prit son pied que depuis qu'il couchait avec elle, pourtant, elle n'était pas et de loin, la plus expérimenté.

Elle continua à bouger, puis ensemble, ils atteignirent l'orgasme et elle retomba sur son torse, complètement vidée, transpirante comme lui l'était.

Il la serra contre lui et commença à lui caresser les cheveux, il était toujours en elle et ça ne semblait pas la gêner.

Ses yeux se fermaient, mais elle ne pouvait s'endormir comme ça, sur lui. Elle se retira puis puisant dans le peu de force qui lui restait, elle alla prendre une douche.

\- Tu viens la prendre avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en criant un peu pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau.

L'invitation était trop belle, il puisa lui aussi dans les forces qui lui restait et la voir nue, ruisselante d'eau lui redonna plus de force encore. Il la prit une fois de plus, dans la douche, contre les carreaux, puis après ils tombèrent sur le lit, comme des masses et ne cherchèrent pas à discuter tellement la fatigue les avait repris.

Drago fit un étrange rêve, il était avec Hermione et tout le monde chuchotait sur leur passage, ils se tenaient main dans la main et tout le monde les regardaient avec mépris. Pansy s'approcha et bouscula carrément Hermione qui tomba dans des escaliers qui n'était pas là l'instant d'avant. Il essayait de la rattraper mais les escaliers s'allongeaient et elle les dégringolait plus vite qu'il n'arrivait à les descendre.

Il la perdit de vue mais continua de descendre à toute vitesse et il se retrouva dans un lieu immense où tout le monde pleurait devant un cercueil. Il s'approcha et découvrit que le cercueil contenait une Hermione sans vie. Il commença à pleurer mais Harry s'approcha et l'éloigna du cercueil.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, c'est toi qui l'as tué !

\- Mais je ne lui ferais jamais de mal !

\- Non, pourtant elle est morte à cause de toi. Tu n'es pas fait pour elle et tu l'as tué.

Il le laissa et fut remplacer par Ginny.

\- Elle devait devenir une grande sorcière, avec une carrière magnifique et à la place tu l'as sali !

Elle le laissa aussi et ce fut Ron qui arriva.

\- Si seulement tu l'avais laissé se remettre avec moi, elle serait vivante !

Tous les amis d'Hermione se succédèrent, lui reprochant d'avoir gâché la vie de la sorcière puis vint le tour de son père.

\- Tu devais bien te douter que ça finirait comme ça, non ?

Puis Hermione elle-même arriva, en fantôme.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses me décevoir à ce point.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur et son premier reflexe fut de chercher Hermione avec sa main. Elle était toujours endormit, l'air paisible. Il se rallongea et la regarda écoutant avec attention sa respiration pour essayer de caler la sienne sur celle de la sorcière, afin de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait, il revoyait en boucle les passages de ce foutu cauchemar.

La représentation de Pansy bousculant Hermione et entraînant sa mort était clair dans son esprit c'est ce dont il avait peur depuis le début.

Il avait peur que les Serpentard découvrent ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et certains, ceux qui avait encore les mêmes pensées sur les sang-de-bourbe, se montreraient très mauvais avec elle, ça pourrait même être dangereux.

Puis il y avait une autre raison qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer au grand jour, une raison qu'il avait plus de mal à avouer et qu'il ne révélerait jamais à Granger, il avait peur d'être montré du doigt, il n'avait pas honte d'elle mais il savait que si tout le monde l'apprenait, les gens parlerait encore plus dans son dos et les Serpentard le mépriserait, il ne voulait pas être encore plus méprisé.

Mais en offrant ce genre de relation à Hermione, il savait qu'il était égoïste et c'était cette partie de lui qu'il n'arrivait à chasser, plus que les autres. S'il n'avait pas été égoïste, il aurait fait un choix entre Hermione et les autres au lieu de se cacher mais il ne voulait pas la perdre et il ne voulait pas non plus perdre l'image que les autres Serpentard avaient de lui.

Non, il allait continuer comme ça, se mettant la tête dans le sable jusqu'à se retrouver obligé de choisir.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda-t-elle ouvrant les yeux.

\- Fine déduction !

Elle fut surprise par le ton sac de sa voix, il dut le remarquer et il lui sourit.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie au réveil.

Vu que c'était la première fois qu'ils se réveillaient côte à côte, elle le crut. Elle se leva et après s'être douché elle revint auprès de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as prévu que nous restions encore cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il en retour.

\- Oui, enfin, je peux annuler si tu veux.

Il la serra contre lui, oubliant complètement son cauchemar et les doutes qui avaient suivis.

\- Non, je veux encore passer une nuit avec toi. Pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui, on a qu'à faire ce que tu veux, on est dans le monde des moldus et je ne connais rien de ce côté-là.

Hermione le regarda et elle sembla extrêmement nerveuse.

\- En fait, je me disais que nous aurions pu aller chez moi.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Oui, justement, ils aimeraient faire ta connaissance.

Décidément, elle devait avoir du mal à comprendre la notion de relation secrète !

\- Tu ne penses pas que me présenter à tes parents, c'est un peu… trop ?

\- Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé, ils t'ont invités à venir manger chez nous à midi, je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant pour ne pas trop t'effrayer. Je suis très proche d'eux et j'ai essayé de les dissuader de t'inviter mais mon père m'a ordonné de te faire passer le message. Pour le reste, je t'aime et tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais aussi, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ! Je commence à en avoir marre, parce que maintenant il devient évident que si tu caches, c'est plus pour toi que pour moi, car, tous ceux qui comptent pour moi, sont dans la confidence.

\- Je ne me cache pas pour moi, tu n'as aucune idée des conséquences si on sortait ensemble devant tout le monde.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins que mes parents sont des moldus, ils ne révéleront rien.

Il était coincé et il le savait.

\- D'accord, allons manger chez tes parents.


	33. Chapitre 32

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Présentation stressante**

Drago était chez lui, il devait passer pour se changer, Hermione l'attendait à l'hôtel. Il enfila un des costumes qu'ils possédaient, il paraîtrait guinder pour un simple déjeuner mais c'était les seuls vêtements moldus qu'il possédait. Sa mère le croisa dans les escaliers.

\- Tu es très beau mon chéri !

\- Merci, répondit-il en continuant sa route.

Sa mère le suivit.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Chez les parents de Granger, répondit-il.

\- Je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble en cachette ? S'étonna Narcissa.

\- Oui, mais apparemment, elle a du mal à appréhender cette notion.

\- Tout va très bien aller.

\- Si tu le dis !

\- Tu crois que je pourrais la rencontrer moi aussi ?

\- Tu la déjà vu !

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'apparemment, votre relation devient sérieuse.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis.

\- Mais elle si, et je te promets que je peux passer outre son sang.

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu envie de faire des efforts ?

\- Parce qu'elle te rend heureux et qu'elle a fait libérer ton père. Pour ça, je pense qu'elle mérite que je dépasse mes préjugés, au moins envers elle.

\- Il est trop tôt, on verra plus tard, décida-t-il.

\- Comme tu voudras mais je t'avertis, je n'attendrais pas indéfiniment ton accord.

Drago partit avec une angoisse croissante, lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôtel, Hermione se préparait. Elle sortit la tête de la salle de bain pour regarder comme il s'était habillé et le trouva terriblement sexy habillé de la sorte, évidement, cette pensée seule suffit à la faire rougir, ce qu'il remarqua.

\- Mon costume te plait à ce point là Granger ! Se moqua-t-il.

\- Il te va très bien, répondit-elle ignorant la moquerie.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et il put voir qu'elle portait un jean moulant et un pull qui soulignait sa silhouette, elle était magnifique. Il pouvait bien se moquer de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle mais la seule différence entre elle et lui, c'est qu'il avait la chance de ne pas rougir !

Hermione et Malefoy étaient devant la porte d'entré.

\- Respire, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, ils veulent juste te rencontrer, tranquillisa Hermione.

Il respira puis lui fit un signe de tête, elle ouvrit alors à la porte et entra en lui tenant la main.

\- Papa, Maman, on est là ! S'écria Hermione.

Les Granger arrivèrent à eux et enlacèrent leur fille en lui souhaitant une bonne année, elle n'avait pas mentit, ses parents et elle étaient très proche. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Malefoy et ce fut la mère d'Hermione qui paraissait la plus à l'aise.

\- Bonjour Drago, bonne année, dit-elle en s'approchant.

\- Bonjour, Bonne année Madame Granger, dit-il en lui faisant la bise puisqu'elle lui tendait la joue.

\- Appelle moi Cathy, je me permets de t'appeler Drago, alors tu en as le droit.

Elle était très avenante, il était mal à l'aise et elle le savait, alors faisait son possible pour le calmer. Monsieur Granger s'approcha et lui tendit la main.

\- Bonne année jeune homme.

\- Bonne année Monsieur Granger.

Le père d'Hermione par contre, il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'il était le petit ami de sa fille ou simplement à cause de ce qu'elle avait du lui raconter pendant des années mais Monsieur Granger ne l'aimait pas, ça sautait aux yeux.

\- Vous vouliez nous en mettre plein la vue, c'est pour ça le costume hors de prix ? Demanda Monsieur granger.

\- Papa !

\- En fait, ce sont les seuls habits moldus que je possède, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux qu'une robe de sorcier, répondit Malefoy.

Cathy repoussa un peu son mari et vint près de Drago.

\- Tu es très beau, ne fait pas attention à ce vieux grincheux, dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Monsieur Granger sortit du vestibule en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible et Drago eut la très nette impression qu'il valait mieux ne pas comprendre. Il laissa Hermione lui enlevait sa veste et la regarda les accrocher au porte-manteau.

\- Tu fais visiter la maison à Drago ma chérie ?

\- Oui maman.

Elle le prit par la main et lui montra le salon où son père leur tournait le dos, elle ne s'y attarda pas et lui montra la cuisine, la porte fermé derrière laquelle se trouvait la chambre de ses parents, leurs bureaux et leur salle de bain privé. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers.

\- Ca, c'est mes quartiers ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle l'emmena dans une grande pièce où il y avait pleins de livres et un bureau au milieu. La pièce lui ressemblait, sobre au premier abord mais quand on s'intéressait à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, on était surpris. Malefoy trouva plein de livre, moldus, sorcier, de différents genres, sans pourtant réussir à découvrir sa méthode de classement.

\- Je ne les classe pas, pourtant, je sais exactement où trouver lorsque j'en cherche un, expliqua-t-elle comme si elle vu qu'il se posait la question.

Il ne vit pas le livre qu'il lui avait offert, mais avec la multitude de bouquin qu'il y avait, il lui avait probablement échappé. Elle lui montra ensuite sa salle de bain, la baignoire se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et un grand miroir surplombait un évier et un meuble sur lequel trônait toute sorte de lotion pour les cheveux.

Elle termina ensuite par sa chambre, il y avait une porte qui menait à son dressing. Sa chambre était confortable, elle était blanche, ses meubles noirs, il y avait une étagère sur laquelle on pouvait voir des photos et des récompenses qui datait d'avant Poudlard, des récompenses de mathématique, d'orthographe… Malefoy s'approcha et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle avait affiché une des photos qu'il avait pris un soir dans la salle sur demande. Elle remarqua ce qu'il regardait mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il regarda ensuite la rangé de livre qu'elle avait dans sa chambre et il remarqua le sien.

\- Pourquoi tu as des livres dans ta chambre alors que tu as une bibliothèque immense ?

\- Ce sont mes livres préféré que je garde ici, répondit-elle.

Il remarqua qu'elle possédait le livre d'Alice au pays des merveilles, il le prit, le livre était plutôt abimé, comme si elle le lisait souvent.

\- C'est un livre que je lis souvent, depuis que la fin de ma première année à Poudlard. Je l'avais déjà lu une fois avant mais après ma première année, j'avais l'impression d'être Alice qui tombait dans le terrier du lapin blanc, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Le terrier du lapin blanc ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qui arrive à Alice.

\- Oui, je sais ce qui arrive à Alice, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais l'impression de tomber ?

\- Tout était logique et prévisible dans ma vie, puis j'ai reçu cette lettre et quelques mois plus tard, j'apprenais à lancer des sorts avec une baguette magique, dans un monde remplit de Dragon et d'absurdité. Tu connais cette histoire ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- L'écrivain est une sorcière, ce livre est sortit dans le monde des sorciers, je ne savais qu'il était connus des moldus.

\- Et oui, mais tu viens de m'apprendre quelques chose !

Il rigola puis continua de détailler sa chambre, elle avait un grand lit à baldaquin dont les voiles tombaient sur les côtés, un bureau dans un côté de sa chambre.

\- Encore un bureau !

\- Celui me sert plutôt de dépose-tout, comme tu peux le voir, rigola-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était rapprochés mais elle l'enlaça par derrière, nouant ses bras sur son ventre et déposant sa tête son épaule. Elle lui déposa un petit baiser dans le cou qui le fit frissonner.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Je suis toujours content de te faire plaisir, répondit-il en se retournant et en l'enlaçant à son tour.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres mais mit rapidement fin au baiser.

\- On ferait mieux de descendre, je n'imagine même pas ce que me ferait ton père si je te prenais ici, dit Malefoy en s'éloignant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant la chose et elle le suivit. Sa mère était en train de s'occuper des apéritifs et elle alla l'aider, Drago voulut la suivre mais le père de la jeune fille l'interpella discrètement pour qu'il soit seul à entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends d'elle ? Demanda-t-il sans détour.

\- Rien, répondit Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle, tu passes le temps ?

\- Non, j'aime votre fille, répondit-t-il.

\- Pourtant, tu te caches !

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas une nouvelle pour vous, mais avant, je n'étais pas fréquentable, je vous assure que je ne suis plus comme ça, je suis loin d'être parfait mais je m'améliore, de mon mieux. Enfin bref, je n'étais pas très fréquentable et les gens qui sont dans ma maison n'ont pas tous changé et s'ils savaient, elle se retrouverait dans une situation peu enviable, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute.

\- Je l'espère bien, écoute, je comprends ce que tu me dis et j'arrive à être d'accord avec toi. Tu la protège en te cachant, ça me va. Par contre, prends soin d'elle, ne te manque pas avec ma fille, parce qu'elle n'offre jamais de seconde chance ou rarement et moi, je ne t'en offrirais pas d'autres. Comme ma fille, la chance que je te donne est unique.

Malefoy ne savait pas quoi dire mais apparemment, Monsieur Granger n'attendait pas de réponses.

\- Allez mon garçon, vient, on va rejoindre les femmes, quand elles ne sont que toutes les deux, j'ai les oreilles qui siffle, s'amusa-t-il.

Drago trouvait vraiment cet homme étrange, d'abord, il était carrément hostile envers lui, ensuite, il le menaçait de façon à peine voilée et maintenant, il rigolait avec lui !

Dans l'ensemble, la journée se passa bien, Monsieur Granger se montra un hôte agréable et sa femme était très naturelle avec lui, lorsqu'ils repartirent, Hermione et lui, Cathy Granger le serra carrément dans ses bras.


	34. Chapitre 33

**Réponse à scpotter : Ah, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec Narcissa ! Contente que ça t'ai plu !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Rencontre sur le chemin de traverse**

Sa deuxième nuit auprès d'Hermione, serait la dernière de ses vacances et il fut heureux qu'elle ne soit gâchés par aucun cauchemar ou aucune phrase d'un livre stupide. La soirée fut parfaite, la nuit également et le matin fut plutôt triste, elle ne pouvait pas trainer puisqu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Ginny sur le chemin de traverse.

\- On se revoit à Poudlard, dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Oui, mais on se verra ce soir par le miroir, rappela-t-elle.

\- J'adore ce miroir, sans lui, je n'aurais pas tenu sans venir te harceler chez toi mais je préfère quand même pouvoir te serrer contre moi, répondit-il en faisant ce qu'il disait.

Elle l'embrassa avant de partir, puis il rentra au manoir, sa mère était dans le salon.

\- Zabini est passé hier soir, il ne savait pas que tu étais toujours avec… Hermione, il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait ce soir.

\- D'accord, je vais plutôt aller le voir chez lui maintenant.

\- Pas la peine, il m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, apparemment il va aider je ne sais plus qui à faire je ne sais plus quoi, l'informa sa mère.

\- Me voilà bien avancer ! Ricana-t-il en montant ses escaliers.

\- Alors, comment ça c'est passé après votre départ ? Demanda Ginny à Hermione.

Elles étaient installées sur la terrasse d'un salon de thé du chemin de traverse.

\- Très bien, on a plus reparlé de Ron. On est même allé manger chez mes parents le lendemain midi, répondit Hermione.

\- Ouhaou, c'est que ça devient sérieux, par Merlin !

\- Pour moi oui, mais lui, il ne veut toujours pas s'afficher. Il a beau nier, je pense qu'il y a une toute petite part de lui qui a honte.

\- Si c'est le cas, c'est un idiot ! Mais je reconnais qu'il a beaucoup changé et qu'il fait beaucoup d'effort pour que tu te sentes bien, je pense que toi, tu devrais faire cette concession encore un moment, pour lui.

Oui, Ginny avait raison, avec tous les efforts qu'il faisait, elle pouvait attendre qu'il soit prêt à se montrer !

\- Je sais que tu as raison mais qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si Harry ne voulait pas se montrer avec toi ?

\- Ca me ferait mal, avoua-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Mais je vais suivre ton conseil, je vais être patiente, je pense qu'il le mérite.

\- Tu verras comment la situation évolue et le jour où tu ne pourras vraiment plus la supporter, tu lui en parleras et vous trouverez une solution.

\- Et toi, avec Harry ?

\- C'est toujours génial, il m'a déjà parlé de l'après Poudlard. Enfin, « mon » après Poudlard, il m'a proposé qu'on vive ensemble dès que j'aurais mes ASPIC, lui apprit Ginny.

\- C'est génial ! De toute façon, vous deux, c'est pour la vie, ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Merci.

Elles se sourirent.

\- Comment va Ron ? Demanda Hermione presque malgré elle.

\- Il est toujours aussi têtu, Harry passe la journée avec lui aujourd'hui. Il maintient que tu n'es avec lui que par vengeance, que tu ne peux pas réellement aimer Drago Malefoy.

\- Je t'assure que c'est faux ! J'en suis tombé amoureuse sans m'en rendre compte, au départ, j'avais juste besoin de sa présence et après, je me suis rendu compte que c'était bien plus. Je ne m'explique pas ce besoin, c'est physique mais c'est aussi bien plus, c'est complètement déraisonnable.

\- Tu es juste amoureuse, plus que tu ne l'as été de mon frère, je m'en rends compte et tu ne dois d'explications à personne, encore moins à Ron !

\- Pourquoi est-il rentré ?

\- Il ne l'a pas vraiment dit mais je crois juste qu'il a réalisé que sa place était ici, il l'a seulement réalisé trop tard.

\- Tu sais, même s'il n'était parti qu'un seul jour, à son retour, je pense qu'il aurait déjà été trop tard. Lorsqu'il m'a quitté, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, il m'a tout simplement déçu. Je crois que c'est le pire sentiment que je puisse ressentir. Je peux être déçu de mes amis mais leurs pardonner, par contre, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas pardonner à mon petit ami de me décevoir. La preuve, je peux pardonner l'ami qu'est Ronald mais je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas pardonner la partie de lui qui était mon petit ami.

\- C'est dans ton caractère, la déception c'est quelque chose de dur à surmonter, enfin, je suppose, Harry ne m'a jamais déçu, confia la rouquine.

\- Hey, salut Weaslette, salut Hermimi ! S'exclama Zabini en les voyant.

Weaslette et Hermimi, elles étaient partagées entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de s'énerver mais vu que Zabini les avaient appelé comme ça sans aucune méchanceté, elles préférèrent rigoler.

\- Salut Zabinou ! Répondit Ginny ce qui provoqua les rires d'Hermione.

Il s'assit avec elles, sans même y avoir été invité, décidément, ce type était très spontané et plutôt surprenant !

\- Alors, mon meilleur ami est-il encore vivant ? Demanda Blaise en regardant Hermione.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne l'uses jusqu'à l'épuisement total, bien que la mort par épuisement sexuel ne soit pas la pire que l'on puisse imaginer, ricana-t-il.

Ginny éclata d'un rire franc et Zabini fit de même en voyant la gêne qu'il venait de provoquer chez Granger.

\- Oh, ça va Hermimi, je te taquine !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda gentiment Hermione en donnant un coup de pied à Ginny par dessous la table pour qu'elle cesse de rire.

\- Je suis venu aider George avec Lee, pour la boutique. Il a été dévalisé avant le jour de l'an et la nouvelle commande arrivait aujourd'hui.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux, il continuait à avoir des contacts avec George et Lee.

\- Ne soit pas si étonné, George et Lee sont très sympa !

\- Je sais mais je pensais…

\- Tu pensais quoi ? Que j'étais comme tous les autres Serpentard ? Non, je n'ai aucun préjugé, mais réfléchit, les Serpentard vous détestent, c'est certain mais votre problème, c'est que vous avez mit tous les verts-argents dans le même sac, sans même cherché à comprendre. Vous avez autant de préjugé qu'eux ou vous aviez, rectifia-t-il.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à la situation dans ce sens et il avait raison. Elle s'était fait insulter par quelques Serpentard et elle n'avait plus cherché à savoir qui n'était pas comme le reste. Si elle l'avait fait, elle se serait aperçu que Zabini n'était pas comme les autres, enfin, elle s'en serait aperçue avant la fin de la guerre.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Hermione.

Ils discutaient dans la bonne humeur quand ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir arriver Parkinson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle à Zabini.

\- Je prends l'air, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec elles !

\- Je discute, répondit-il encore comme si c'était évident.

\- Pourquoi avec elles ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Elles sont de très bonne compagnie !

Pansy le regarda comme s'il était fou puis elle reprit son chemin sans accorder un regard aux deux filles présentes. Hermione était contente que Zabini ait avoué plutôt que de mentir, mais premièrement, elle savait que la nouvelle ferait le tour de Poudlard très rapidement et deuxièmement, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre Malefoy et Zabini et ça lui fit mal. Mais mine de rien, elle continua de discuter et de rire jusqu'à ce que Zabini décide de rentrer.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je dois voir Drago et je suis sûr qu'il aura plein de détails croustillant à me raconter, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à une Hermione rouge de honte et à une Ginny morte de rire.

\- Hum, je trouve que tu prends un peu trop tes aises avec moi ! Ronchonna Hermione.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime bien, répondit-il en se levant.

\- Oui, et bien, apprécie moi un peu moins, ça m'arrangerait !

Il rigola, et même Hermione le suivit.

\- Bon, ciao Weaslette, ciao Hermimi !

Hermione lui fit un signe d'au revoir.

\- Au revoir Zabinou, dit Ginny en rigolant lorsque Blaise lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à rentrer également.


	35. Chapitre 34

**Réponse à scpotter : N'hésite jamais à te répéter ;) Contente que Blaise te plaise**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Questions et doutes**

Malefoy était allongés sur son lit, il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le réveillon du jour de l'an, en fait, ses pensées s'éparpillaient un peu partout, sa vie avait changé depuis qu'il avait recroisé la route d'Hermione à la rentrée. Tout c'était passé si vite qu'il ne réalisait pas bien comment il en était arrivé là.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard, il supportait à peine son reflet dans les miroirs, il se détestait et détestait sa vie mais il s'était rapproché d'elle et elle avait beau croire que c'était elle qui avait besoin de lui, qu'elle s'était raccrochée à lui comme une noyée à une bouée, lui, il savait qu'il en avait fait autant.

Mais maintenant elle allait mieux, ça se voyait, ses yeux étaient pleins de vie et lui, il allait mieux, quand il ne réfléchissait pas et quand il était près d'elle mais les mêmes démons l'assaillaient quand il ne s'y attendait pas.

A part ça, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait apporter à la Gryffondor et la force des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle s'imposait de manière puissante même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser. Le soir du nouvel an, il lui avait dit je t'aime et c'était la vérité mais ça lui faisait peur, peur de le ressentir et peur de le lui avoir dit.

Il avait encore plus peur de la pensée qui s'était emparé de lui, cette certitude qui lui avait chuchoté qu'un jour, elle deviendrait sa femme. Non, c'était l'alcool qui avait eu cet effet, il n'avait jamais pensé cela, pour personne, en même temps, il devait avouer qu'elle était aussi la première qu'il aimait.

Mais tout était bien trop compliqué entre eux ! Ses parents ne l'accepteraient jamais, peut-être sa mère, mais son père, jamais ! Il perdrait tous les gens qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, à part Zabini. Il perdrait certainement la fortune des Malefoy, son père le déshériterait s'il voyait que ça devenait plus sérieux. Certes, tout ça n'aurait pas dû rentrer en ligne de compte mais, il était obligé d'y penser !

Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été un romantique et il avait déjà eu le temps de penser à tout ça puisqu'il avait connu quelqu'un de sang pur ayant renoncé à tout pour amour d'un né-moldu. Sa tante Andromeda, il ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans une photo que sa mère cachait précieusement mais il en avait entendu parler, surtout par Bellatrix et Lucius qui ne cessait d'en dire du mal. Sa mère n'en parlait jamais et le prenait très mal lorsque quelqu'un parlait d'elle.

Voulait-il vraiment finir comme un sujet tabou pour sa mère et comme la plus grande honte de sa famille ? Toutes ses questions, il ne voulait plus se les poser, car il était bien avec elle, mieux que jamais mais son cerveau ne cessait jamais de fonctionner. Il était comme entre deux mondes, celui où tout était merveilleux avec elle mais où il risquait de tout perdre et le monde où il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même mais qu'il avait toujours connu.

Il savait qu'il devait se décider à choisir entre l'un des deux mondes mais il en était incapable. Voilà ce qui lui arrivait maintenant, si seulement il s'était écouté au tout début et ne l'avait pas laissé s'imposer en lui de la sorte. Oui il l'aimait, oui elle lui faisait faire des choses romantiques, elle lui en faisait dire encore plus et il détestait autant qu'il aimait ce qu'il devenait. Il détestait car il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir ainsi.

Mais ce dont il avait le plus peur c'était de la décevoir, il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans son cauchemar « Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses me décevoir à ce point. »

Il secoua sa tête pour arrêter de penser, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait passé son après-midi à ressasser, la nuit était tombé. Zabini choisit ce moment pour arriver.

\- Tu étais où ? Demanda Malefoy de mauvaise humeur, car si son ami avait été là, il aurait moins pensé.

\- Tu fais erreur très cher, ta petite amie c'est Hermimi, pas moi ! Rigola Zabini.

\- Hermimi !

\- Oui, c'est le petit surnom que je lui donne, expliqua-t-il.

\- Depuis quand tu donnes un surnom à Granger ?

\- Depuis que son petit ami l'appelle par son nom de famille !

\- Ah ah, très drôle !

\- J'ai croisé Hermimi et Weaslette sur le chemin de traverse, informa Zabini.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

\- J'aidais George et Lee, la grosse commande d'après jour de l'an puis ça m'a fait passer la journée.

\- C'est devenu tes amis ? Ricana Malefoy.

\- Ils sont très sympathique et tu devrais savoir que je n'ai aucun mal à me faire des amis.

C'est vrai, Zabini avait un tel caractère qu'il passait souvent partout.

\- Et tu l'as vraiment appelé Hermimi ? Demanda Drago en ricanant.

\- Oui et tu sais quoi, elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer, même si elle n'a pas fait de commentaire ! Weaslette non plus n'aime pas pour se venger, elle m'a surnommé Zabinou !

Drago partit en fou rire et Zabini lui fit un doigt d'honneur, comme à Weaslette.

\- Bref, pendant que je parlais avec les filles, Parkinson nous a vues et elle n'était pas très contente !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

\- La vérité, que je discutais avec elles.

\- Pourquoi prendre tout ces risques ?

\- Parce que je m'en fous de ce qu'elle et les autres Serpentard peuvent penser ! J'aime beaucoup George et Lee, j'apprécie Weaslette et surtout Hermimi, je trouve même Potter un peu moins barbant ! Je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer et si les autres sont vraiment mes amis, ça ne les empêchera de continuer à m'apprécier, si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je n'aurais rien perdu !

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il trouve toujours les mots pour le faire culpabiliser ou se sentir mal ?

\- D'ailleurs, ça m'a fait mal au cœur de voir la réaction d'Hermione, confia Blaise.

\- De quoi, quelle réaction ? S'inquiéta Drago.

\- Lorsqu'elle m'a vu assumer le fait que je discutais avec elle et Ginny devant Parkinson, elle a fait comme si de rien était mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'à partir de là, elle est devenu distraite, et j'ai même vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux au bout d'un moment, expliqua Zabini.

\- En gros, tu m'as mis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou ! Bougonna Malefoy.

\- Tu t'es jeté tout seul dans la bouse de dragon, moi je n'y peux rien ! Pourquoi cacher ta relation, tu l'aime autant qu'un niffleur aime tout ce qui brille !

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué.

\- Non, toi tu es compliqué, la situation est simple, il suffit de choisir mais tu n'as jamais été très doué pour ça, pas vrai ? Demanda Zabini en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Bon, mêle-toi de tes chocogrenouille au lieu de te mêler de ma vie !

Zabini leva les mains signe qu'il abandonnait et ils discutèrent de tout autre chose, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se montre par le miroir. Drago le prit et la regarda, elle lui avait manqué, malgré toute ses pensées, il s'avait qu'il la voulait avec toujours autant d'intensité.

\- Salut Granger, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Salut Malefoy, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rigola, il savait qu'elle avait eu cette réaction parce qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, Zabini poussa un peu Drago pour entrer lui aussi dans le champ de vision du miroir.

\- Re Hermimi, alors, bien rentré ?

\- Très bien et tu comptes vraiment m'appeler comme ça tout le temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ben oui ! Hermimi c'est… Mimi !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ? Demanda Drago en essayant de paraître amusé mais on voyait qu'il était jaloux.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit Zabini.

Voyant que ça ne faisait pas rire son ami, il se retourna vers le miroir.

\- Bon, je vais aller grignoter dans sa cuisine, bye Hermimi !

\- Bye Zabinou !

Il partit et elle se retrouva seule avec Malefoy.

\- Ca va, tu t'entends bien avec Blaise ! Remarqua Malefoy.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je le déteste ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, probablement pas !

\- Oui, je l'aime bien, il est très drôle et il est… Je ne sais pas, aussi amusant qu'agaçant !

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Puis, il n'a pas honte de moi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

Malefoy cessa de rire, il la regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère mais le visage triste d'Hermione fit fondre sa colère en augmentant sa tristesse.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de toi…

\- Oui, oui, je sais, on a eu cette discussion quelque fois déjà, je connais ton point de vue mais la vraie question c'est… Quand est-ce que ça sera le bon moment ? Après Poudlard, ou dans deux ans ou dans dix ans ou jamais ? On en parle jamais, seulement dans six mois, on quittera Poudlard, est-ce que nous deux ça s'arrêtera en même temps ?

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça par miroir interposé, patiente jusqu'à la rentré et on discutera d'après, ensemble.

Elle acquiesça mais elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa bonne humeur et prétexta un truc urgent à faire pour couper la communication, sachant que quoi qu'il dise, il ne réussirait pas à la dérider, il la laissa.


	36. Chapitre 35

**Réponse à scpotter :Oui, tu l'as dit, merci beaucoup ;)**

 **Réponse à Sherinn : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise et que mon style d'écriture te convienne.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Perspectives réjouissante**

La rentrée arriva trop vite au goût de Malefoy, il était heureux de retrouver une Hermione en chair et en os mais il savait qu'elle n'oublierait pas sa promesse de discuter dès la rentrée et la vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire.

Il avait réussit à s'isoler seule avec elle dans le train, le temps d'échanger quelques baiser et il avait clairement vu à son visage qu'il ne s'esquiverait pas à la discussion. Pendant la ronde, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé sachant que le moment approchait. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande, ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Drago ne prenne la parole.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer après, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas ce qui nous attends.

Hermione acquiesça et prit une inspiration.

\- Je suis quoi pour toi ? Un passe-temps ?

Drago s'approcha d'elle mais ne la toucha pas, en réalité, il était énervé.

\- Je viens manger chez tes parents, je passe le réveillon du jour de l'an avec tes amis et tu crois que tu n'es qu'un passe-temps ? Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir parce que je ne suis pas fichu de m'afficher ou de savoir ce qu'il se passera dans 6 mois mais tu n'as pas le droit de douter de ce que je ressens pour toi parce que je ne t'ai jamais donné de raison de le faire !

Il avait dit tout ça sur un ton assez en colère et elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux avant de se serrer contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé je mélange tout et je ne sais plus où j'en suis et je crois que tu me rends folle ! Elle pleurait à présent et Drago l'enlaça en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Ne pleure pas princesse, on trouvera bien une solution !

Elle ne répondit rien, elle continuait de pleurer dans ses bras et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle, la seule chose qui la calmerait, il n'était pas prêt à le faire.

\- Il faut que je me concentre sur aujourd'hui et que j'arrête de me poser des questions, dit-elle plus pour elle que pour lui.

Il se détestait de la faire pleurer. Il la serra un peu plus puis avec ses doigts, il éloigna son visage pour la regarder puis sans savoir d'où lui venait cette pulsion, il se mit à embrasser son visage, partout où il y avait des larmes. Puis voyant qu'elle ne pleurait plus mais qu'elle jouait avec ses cheveux, il décida de continuer à l'embrasser, d'abord ses lèvres puis il descendit à son cou.

Elle leva les bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lui ôter sa robe de sorcière. Il commença alors à embrasser sa poitrine, il lui ôta son soutien-gorge et embrassa ses seins, les gémissements de la sorcière se faisait de plus en plus haletant. Elle le releva alors qu'il embrassait son ventre et lui ôta ses habits avant de passer ses jambes autour de la taille du sorcier, montrant clairement ce qu'elle voulait et comme elle le voulait.

Il se dirigea vers un pan de mur et l'appuya contre. Il la pénétra, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de bonheur, qu'elle ne remarqua certainement pas puisqu'elle avait gémi à l'unisson. Il commença des va et viens langoureux, elle était contre lui, s'accrocher à ses épaules, sa nuque, ses cheveux.

Il la sentait partout, et jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'une telle intensité avec elle pourtant, ça avait toujours été intense !

\- Je t'aime, dit-il au moment où il partit en elle.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Tout en la gardant contre lui, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il la reposa à terre et entra, elle entra à son tour et se cala entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre le torse du jeune homme et sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Elle se sentait comblée mais en même temps désespérée. Elle avait eu une sensation avant qu'ils ne fassent l'amour, la sensation que quoi qu'il se passe, ses jours avec Malefoy étaient compté et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait cessé de se poser des questions sur l'après Poudlard car maintenant, elle était persuadée que leur couple n'arriverait pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Mais elle repoussait cette pensée, non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire mais justement parce qu'elle savait que c'était vrai et qu'elle voulait profiter du bonheur qu'elle ressentait près de lui tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Avoir cette certitude sans savoir ce qui allait se produire était assez déroutant mais par amour pour lui, elle pouvait l'ignorer.

\- Tu penses à quoi beauté ? Demanda-t-il en la sentant ailleurs.

\- A rien, répondit-elle en envoyant son bras en arrière afin de lui caresser le visage.

Elle mentait, il le savait, Hermione Granger n'était pas capable de ne penser à rien ! Mais il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas savoir.

Une heure plus tard, ils partaient chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain, Harry la trouvant très préoccupé l'invita à marcher dans le parc, seul à seul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu remarques toujours ses choses là, répondit-elle.

\- Pas autant que je le voudrais !

\- C'est avec Malefoy, dit-elle.

Il la regarda, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

\- On a encore eu une discussion sur son besoin de se cacher et on a commencé à parler de l'après Poudlard et on est arrivé dans une impasse. Il n'a pas su quoi me dire et j'ai eu un drôle de sentiment, qui ne me quitte plus depuis. Le sentiment que quoi qu'il arrive, on ne serait déjà plus ensemble d'ici la fin de l'année, confia Hermione.

\- Tu sais, je n'en ai jamais beaucoup parlé mais pendant la sixième année, quand j'étais avec Ginny, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux et je sentais que ça n'allait pas durer, je savais que j'allais devoir la quitter…

\- Tu essai de me rassurer là ? Demanda Hermione mi-souriante mi-effarée.

\- Non, mais j'y arrive ! Donc, je disais, je savais que ça n'allait pas durer et j'avais vu juste, je l'ai quitté pour partir à la recherche des horcruxes mais regarde aujourd'hui, on est heureux et là, je sais que c'est pour la vie !

\- Oui mais toi et Ginny, vous êtes fais l'un pour l'autre !

\- Peut-être que toi et Malefoy aussi et si c'est le cas, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe vous vous retrouverez.

\- Mais si on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Alors, même si ça te paraît impensable à l'heure actuelle, tu t'en remettras et tu passeras à autre chose.

Hermione n'ajouta rien mais donna un sourire à Harry.

\- J'ai appris par Ginny que tu comptais emménager avec elle une fois ses études terminé ?

\- Oui, je n'ai rien dit à personne mais j'ai commencé à rénover le square Grimmaurd, et vu que maintenant j'ai l'aide de Kreattur, il a accepté de retirer le tableau de la vieille folle, la tapisserie, enfin, tout ce qui ne me donnait pas envie de vivre là-bas ! Tu savais toi que les elfes pouvaient défaire les sorts de glu perpétuelle ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, mais ça ne m'étonne pas, leurs pouvoirs sont assez impressionnants quand on y pense !

\- En fait, j'en ai parlé à Ginny mais je lui avais demandé de ne rien te dire.

\- A quel propos ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- J'ai pensais qu'on pourrait vivre en collocation là-bas, toi et moi.

\- Oh, mais c'est une super idée ! Oui, j'adorerais.

\- Et même après que Ginny ait terminé ses études, on a toute la vie pour vivre seules tous les deux et on ne serait pas contre t'avoir comme coloc après sa septième année, expliqua Harry.

\- On verra, mais en tout cas, oui, j'accepte de venir vivre avec toi pendant le reste des études de Ginny.

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer avant de la reposer.

\- Ginny sera avec nous pendant les vacances et je veux que tu te mettes dans la tête que tu seras chez toi, donc si tu veux faire venir tes parents ou même Malefoy, tu en as le droit.

\- Pour Malefoy, on verra quand on y sera, répondit Hermione.

Harry n'insista pas, ils parlèrent meubles, couleur des murs et partage des chambres. Harry prendrait la chambre qui fut celle de Sirius et Hermione, décréta qu'elle verrait une fois sur place. Elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle, elle pensait retourner vivre chez ses parents à la fin de ses études mais elle préférait vivre avec son meilleur ami, bien qu'elle adorait ses parents, il fallait bien couper le cordon !

Ils se promirent d'y aller ensemble pendant les vacances de pâques et de commencer à le décorer à leurs goûts. Harry n'avait fait qu'enlever ce qui lui déplaisait mais l'idée de partager la maison avec Hermione trottait dans sa tête depuis un moment déjà et il n'avait pas voulu choisir des choses sans elle.

\- Tu sais que si je vis avec toi, Ron refusera certainement de se mettre en coloc lui aussi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'adore Ron, il sera toujours mon meilleur ami, mais l'année passé à vagabonder ma fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas vivre avec lui, tout le temps. Je lui ai déjà expliqué et il comprend, il se rend bien compte qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre et il sait qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu mais pas en tant que coloc, expliqua Harry.

\- J'ai hâte ! S'exclama Hermione en lui prenant la main.

\- Qui sait, si on se débrouille bien, on pourra même emménager pendant les vacances de pâques, du coup, tout serait prêt à la fin de nos examens !

Hermione se sentait légère car quoi qu'il arrive d'ici la fin de l'année, il y aurait toujours Harry auprès d'elle et cette perspective était réjouissante.


	37. Chapitre 36

**Réponse à scpotter : Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Marche arrière**

Février était bien là et avec lui, le temps le plus glacial de l'année avec ses tempêtes de vent et de neige qui vous congelait à peine un doigt de pied mit dehors et la traversée jusqu'au serre était un calvaire mais le mois de février apportait aussi avec lui la saint valentin.

Le jour des amoureux tombant un dimanche, une sortie avait été prévue à Pré-au-lard et les couples planifiaient le planning de leur journée, tous sauf Hermione qui faisait comme si elle était seul et ça la désespérait encore plus de la situation et le fait que Pansy ait remarqué sa tristesse ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, surtout, que Parkinson n'était plus seule et qu'elle le faisait savoir, elle était avec Goyle !

\- Alors Granger, le rouquin n'est plus là et personne n'est aussi désespéré que lui pour sortir avec toi, persiffla-t-elle alors qu'elles sortaient de la grande salle.

\- Franchement, je préfère être seule que mal accompagné, dit-elle en lançant un regard moqueur à Goyle qui tenait Pansy par l'épaule.

Son regard dériva automatiquement sur Drago qui était à coté des deux Serpentard, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et sur Blaise qui regardait Drago en se demandant s'il allait enfin intervenir.

\- Enfin, je ne devrais pas vous juger, après tout, c'est une bonne chose ! Vous deux réunis, on arriverait presque à atteindre le cerveau d'une personne normale ! Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle commença à tourner le dos pour s'en aller mais Goyle et Parkinson n'aimaient apparemment pas se sentir insulté. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes.

\- Goyle, range ça, dit Drago d'un ton qu'il voulait calme.

\- Elle m'a insulté.

\- Elle n'en reste pas moins une fille et préfète en chef qui plus est ! Continua Drago.

Goyle baissa sa baguette et Drago fut soulagé en pensant que Pansy suivrait mais non, Hermione s'était retourné en entendant Malefoy la défendre, en quelque sorte, et elle remarqua que la Serpentard pointait sa baguette sur elle.

Elle avait beau être très forte, plus rapide et meilleure que Parkinson, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de riposter.

\- Moi je suis une fille, et en plus, je me fous qu'elle soit préfète en chef !

Elle allait lui lancer un sortilège mais Hermione ne comptait pas bouger, pour voir jusqu'où Drago était prêt à aller pour son secret. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne mais Pansy l'avait toujours dans le collimateur depuis le soir où elle avait senti un parfum de femme sur lui et elle ferait peut-être le lien.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter le sort, Zabini lui jeta un bloque-jambe et rejoignit Hermione pendant que Pansy tombait. Drago était soulagé mais ce fut avant de croiser le regard dégoûté que Zabini lui adressait et le regard déçu d'Hermione.

Pansy débloqua ses jambes et se releva sous les rires d'une Hermione qui s'était repris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Blaise !

\- Il me prend que tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à elle quand elle ne t'a rien fait !

\- Depuis quand tu défends les sang-de-bourbe ? Tu devrais avoir honte ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Non, je n'ai pas à avoir honte, par contre, certain d'entre vous le devrait, déclara-t-il.

Pansy le prit pour elle mais Drago remarqua bien que c'était lui qu'il avait regardé en disant ça.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall en sortant de la grande salle et en regardant à tour de rôle Hermione et Zabini puis Malefoy, Parkinson et Goyle.

\- Non, aucun professeur, répondit respectueusement Hermione en tournant le dos pour partir suivi de Zabini.

Elle s'éloigna, inconsciente que Blaise la suivait encore, elle alla dans une salle de classe vide et éclata en sanglot.

\- Hermimi, ne pleure pas, c'est juste un idiot, dit Blaise en la rejoignant.

\- Il l'aurait laissé m'attaquer, c'est pour ça que tu es intervenu à sa place, devina-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose mais dans le doute, j'ai préféré le faire.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

\- Comment peut-il m'aimer et accepter ça ? Demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Il t'aime, ça j'en suis sûr mais Drago est aussi très difficile à suivre et à comprendre il va te falloir de la patience.

\- Mais est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

\- Il n'y a que toi qui a la réponse mais je pense que tu aurais déjà laissé tomber si tu trouvais qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, répondit sagement Zabini.

\- Si ce genre de situation se reproduit, n'interviens pas, je te remercie de l'avoir fait mais la prochaine fois j'ai envie de voir sa réaction au moins, je saurais quoi faire.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Il s'installa en face d'elle sur un bureau puis attendit qu'elle se calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit à l'entrée de la salle, c'était Drago. Zabini regarda Hermione qui avait vu elle aussi le nouvel arrivant et elle fit un signe discret à Blaise, pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord pour rester seul avec Malefoy.

Il se leva et essaya de croiser le regard de Drago qui regardait ailleurs avec insistance. Une fois Zabini sortit, il s'approcha d'Hermione et tendit sa main vers elle mais elle se leva et recula. Il laissa sa main retombé déçu et vexé d'avoir été repoussé, elle le remarqua.

\- Oh non Drago Malefoy, tu n'as pas le droit d'être vexé pas après que j'ai faillit me prendre un sort de ton bouledogue préféré sans que tu ne lèves le moindre petit doigt ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne pouvait même pas lui dire s'il allait intervenir ou non car ses idées à ce moment-là était complètement désordonné. Elle sembla lire en lui, comme elle y arrivait souvent et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Drago, ça ne mène à rien, toi et moi, c'est… On va se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose, je le sais maintenant. Si on continue comme ça, ça va mal finir, je vais te détester parce que j'ai mal quand tu m'ignores, surtout quand tu devrais me protéger et si on se révèle, c'est toi qui va me détester parce que tu n'es pas prêt à assumer les conséquences. Ca fait un moment maintenant qu'on sait que nous sommes dans une impasse mais aujourd'hui, il faut que l'un de nous fasse marche arrière et je suis prête à le faire.

Elle avait dit tout ça avec douceur et calme, il sentait qu'elle refoulait ses larmes pour rester digne et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie une telle douleur. Potter lui avait jeté un sort pendant la sixième année, et le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait fait subir le Doloris dans plusieurs occasions mais ça n'avait rien de comparable avec aujourd'hui, la douleur était différente et tellement plus intense.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, le baiser avait un goût amer, le goût de la fin. Malefoy sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-il en se ruant devant la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir.

\- Malefoy, tu ne crois pas que c'est assez dur comme ça !

\- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de t'imposer dans ma vie, de me faire faire tes quatre volontés et de me faire t'aimer comme un fou puis de me laisser. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider de ça ! Ne me quitte pas Hermione, laisse moi du temps, je t'en supplie !

Il y avait un tel désespoir dans ses mots, il venait de la supplier, Drago Malefoy venait de la supplier, elle. Mais surtout, il venait de l'appeler Hermione, ça aurait dû n'avoir aucune importance pourtant ça en avait pour elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'appellerait par son prénom quand elle ne s'y attendrait pas, on pouvait dire qu'il était doué !

Voyant qu'elle commençait à hésiter il s'approcha et posa sa main sur la joue de la Gryffondor en la sentant frissonner à son toucher.

\- Je t'aime, laisse-moi du temps, répéta-t-il à nouveau.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa à son tour sa main sur la joue de Drago, elle l'embrassa et il y mit toute la passion qu'il pouvait puis elle posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes et tu sais que je t'aime aussi mais ça ne suffira pas toujours, dit-elle en le contournant.

Il la retint par le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il en la forçant à le regarder.

\- Ca veut dire qu'aujourd'hui l'amour suffit mais que la prochaine fois, je pense que ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

Il l'attira et la serra contre lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il.

Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça quelques formules.

\- On sera avertit si quelqu'un entre et personne ne nous entendra, expliqua-t-elle face au regard interrogateur de Drago.

\- Tu en as envie aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je crains que oui, répondit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas complètement avoué qu'elle ressentait cette envie elle aussi. Ce fut un peu plus brutalement qu'il la plaqua au mur pour prendre possession de sa bouche et encore plus brutalement qu'il la retourna pour qu'elle soit dos à lui et toujours brutalement qu'il la pénétra sans plus de préliminaires. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire l'amour, il avait envie de la posséder pour se donner l'impression qu'elle serait à lui tant qu'il n'en aurait pas décidé autrement.

S'il lui fit mal, elle ne s'en plaignit pas, réclamant toujours qu'il y aille plus fort puis la tension évacuée ils se laissèrent aller au sol et il l'attira dans ses bras.

Maintenant qu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même, il regrettait un peu sa brutalité.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Ne le sois pas, j'avais le même besoin, n'en parlons plus.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis décidèrent de retourner dans leurs salles communes respectives.


	38. Chapitre 37

**Dernier chapitre avant la fin de l'année !**

 **Réponse à scpotter : Oui, tu l'as dit, pas passé loin !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Mensonges et tentation**

Hermione ne regagna pas la salle commune, elle monta en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour réfléchir.

Aujourd'hui, elle venait de retrouver la part sombre de Drago, celle qu'elle pensait disparu, la part de lui qu'il avait montré pendant leur sixième année, même si à l'époque elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, elle faisait le lien aujourd'hui.

En fait, il était perdu et il se détestait et elle avait cru qu'il allait mieux mais c'était juste sa présence à elle qui effaçait les tourments de son amant. Le fait qu'il la possède ainsi, parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il ne venait pas de lui faire l'amour, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé, ce qui la dérangeait, c'est d'avoir apprécié ça presque autant que sa tendresse.

Elle avait presque réussit à le quitter, s'il l'avait laissé quitter la pièce, elle ne serait pas revenu en arrière mais elle avait vu le désespoir en lui et qu'elle genre de personne deviendrait-elle si elle abandonnait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait juste parce qu'il ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle voulait qu'il soit ?

Non, elle devait lui laisser du temps, elle devait continuer à avoir foi en lui, encore un peu. Puis il avait raison, il avait fait tellement de choses pour lui faire plaisir alors qu'elle, elle venait d'essayer de le quitter juste parce qu'elle était contrarié puis, rien ne disait qu'il n'allait pas intervenir !

Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'à un millième de seconde d'intervenir quand Zabini l'avait aidé et cela marcha plutôt efficacement et lui permit de dompter ses pensées.

Le soir à l'heure de la ronde, c'est avec une meilleur mine qu'elle rejoignit le hall d'entré et retrouva le blond. Lui par contre, il avait l'air plus renfrogné, plus triste que lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent engagés dans le grand escalier.

\- J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu as dis et je crois que j'aurais dû te laisser faire, je n'aurais pas dû te retenir, tu mérites mieux, lâcha-t-il.

Elle détestait qu'il se comporte ainsi, elle lui prit le bras et le tira dans une salle, à l'écart du passage. Il retira son bras de son étreinte et voulu ressortir de là salle mais cette fois, ce fut-elle qui lui barra le chemin.

\- Tu ne me quitteras pour mon bien, si tu me quittes, c'est parce que tu le veux, parce que tu ne veux plus être avec moi.

Elle le regarda puis elle eut un sourire malin qu'il ne sut comprendre avant qu'elle n'ajoute.

\- Si tu veux que je te laisse partir, dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus ou n'importe quoi de ce genre et si je suis convaincu, je te laisserais sortir.

Il se dit qu'il pouvait sortir sa baguette et la forcer à bouger mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire et il n'avait pas envie de se battre en duel, il avait encore moins envie de savoir qui gagnerait. Ce qu'elle voulait entendre, il ne le pensait pas mais il savait mentir, il excellait même !

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'aimais plus, je ne t'ai probablement jamais aimé, je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais baiser la meilleure amie de Potter, s'il serait bon de s'envoyer en l'air avec une sang de bourbe et je dois avouer que je me suis pris au jeu.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue son air était indéchiffrable, pour la première fois, c'était lui qui ne pouvait pas lire en elle. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais en tout cas, c'était très agréable. Elle continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou, vers ses oreilles, sur son visage, sur ses lèvres tout en ayant une main posé sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu mens bien Malefoy, mais si vraiment tu ne ressentais rien, il n'y aurait que ton érection qui réagirait, ton cœur ne battrait pas aussi vite ou aussi fort mais je salue la performance, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, j'aurais pu y croire.

\- Est-ce que tu t'amuses à faire des expériences sur moi ? Demanda-t-il sans l'interrompre puisqu'elle continuait à l'embrasser.

\- Non, je ne m'amuse pas. J'essai de nous sauver, parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Pourtant, tu as voulu en finir cette après-midi, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Oui et toi tu m'as retenu, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on peut changer d'avis.

\- Je ne sais plus comment faire pour être avec toi, avoua-t-il.

\- Soit juste comme avant tout ça, celui que j'aime, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu fais quoi dimanche ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que je n'ai pas d'invitation, dit-elle sur un ton amusé en essayant de refouler le ressentiment.

\- Alors restes au château et rejoins-moi devant la salle sur demande à 12 heures, les autres seront déjà partit pour Pré-au-Lard.

Elle le retrouvait enfin, même si elle savait que son entrain était un peu forcé.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle en reprenant ses baisers qu'elle reprenait à chaque fois qu'elle cessait de parler.

\- Tu comptes me titiller pendant combien de temps encore ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu te décide à me faire l'amour, répondit-elle.

Une fois sa demande exaucé, ils ressortirent continuer leur ronde.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce soir, dit-il.

\- Tu passes bien trop de temps à t'excuser, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- C'est que je fais beaucoup d'erreur.

\- Oublions tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pense que ça vaut mieux.

\- Tout, vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pervers ! Rigola-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir puis voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, il lui caressa la joue et la regarda.

\- Je t'aime Hermione.

Elle lui sourit puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi… Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Avec le temps que tu as mis à m'appeler par mon prénom, j'ai bien le droit de me venger ?

Ils rigolèrent puis elle recommença à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Drago.

La journée ayant été longue, ils ne passèrent pas dans la salle sur demande. Drago retourna à sa salle commune où Blaise se disputait avec Parkinson et Goyle, bien évidemment le couple savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à Zabini, alors ils s'en tenaient à hurler sans sortir les baguettes. Choix judicieux pensa Malefoy puisque vu la colère de Zabini, il valait mieux ne pas trop le chercher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Drago en se postant à côté de Blaise.

\- Depuis quand les problèmes des autres t'intéresse-t-il ? Railla Zabini.

Il lui en voulait, certes, il avait réussit à se faire pardonner d'Hermione mais apparemment, il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement avec son meilleur ami !

\- Il se passe qu'il m'a jeté un sort pour défendre la sang de bourbe, sans parler que ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque qu'il l'aime bien, il était avec elle pendant les vacances sur le chemin de traverse ! S'exclama Parkinson.

\- Le sang ne résume pas tout, espèce de sale petite écervelée, répondit Zabini.

\- De quoi tu viens de m'insulter ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Ne te rends pas plus débile que tu ne l'es déjà !

\- Bon ça suffit, allez vous bécoter ailleurs, qu'on ait la paix, s'interposa Malefoy.

Goyle n'osait pas se rebeller devant Malefoy, aussi, il entraîna une Pansy furibonde et la fit sortir de la salle commune.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu défends plus ton meilleur ami que ta petite amie ? Demanda Zabini en s'installant sur un des fauteuils.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses !

\- Je lui ais déjà demandé pardon, expliqua Malefoy.

\- Dans ce cas, tout est parfait !

\- Mais je suis désolé que tu te retrouves avec tout le monde à dos alors que ça aurait dû être à moi d'intervenir.

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, je l'ai fait de mon plein gré et je ne regrette pas. Contrairement à toi, je me moque de me mettre un abruti et une pimbêche à dos. Le seul truc qui me choque, c'est que je sois prêt à affronter des conséquences pour une amie, car oui, je la considère comme une amie et que toi tu sois incapable de le faire par amour.

\- Blaise, arrêtes de m'emmerder a…

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas fini, ce que je vais te dire, je vais te le dire juste une fois, après je ne reviendrais plus sur le sujet. Aujourd'hui, tu as réussis à sauver ta relation et j'en suis vraiment content mais si tu continue comme ça, tu vas la perdre et tu n'as pas idées d'à quel point tu vas regretter d'avoir tout fiché en l'air. Là, vu que je prends plus son parti que le tien, tu dois en douter, mais je suis ton meilleur ami et elle est ce qu'il t'est arrivé de mieux, avec elle tu deviens moins… con, bien qu'il te reste encore de la marge niveau connerie ! Voilà, je t'ai dis ce que je voulais te dire, maintenant oublions ça, conclut Zabini.

Drago ne commenta pas, il savait que son ami avait raison, alors, à quoi bon ?

* * *

 **Bon bout d'an à tous et à l'année prochaine !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires sur ce chapitre ou sur l'histoire dans sa globalité.**

 **Bon réveillon à tous !**


	39. Chapitre 38

Bonne année à tous ! Après avoir fêté le réveillon et le premier de l'année, plus une journée pour m'en remettre, me revoilà !

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Saint Valentin**

Le dimanche était arrivé, entre temps, Drago et Hermione avaient réussit à redevenir comme avant l'altercation avec Pansy l'un envers l'autre.

Hermione attendait devant la salle sur demande et à 12 heures précise, Drago arriva, il fut stupéfait de la tenue de sa copine. Elle portait une robe rouge longue avec des dorures autour de la poitrine, la robe était également ouverte sur une jambe, très sexy, elle laissait voir une de ses épaules, il eut du mal à monter son regard à son visage mais il ne fut pas dessus de l'effort fournit pour le faire. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon négligé qui laissait tomber quelques boucles sur sa nuque et encore plus beau, elle souriait, comme s'il était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ait jamais vue de sa vie. Il fut heureux d'avoir fait l'effort de se mettre sur son 31 façon moldu. Se souvenant qu'elle avait aimé le voir en costume le jour où ils étaient allés diner chez les parents de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu es très beau, confia-t-elle.

\- Et toi, tu es à tomber !

Comme d'habitude, elle lui laissa le soin de faire apparaître la salle et elle y entra, elle resta un moment figé à regarder ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'attendait à se retrouver dans leur bibliothèque habituelle mais non, elle se trouvait dans une pièce au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une table pour deux avec chandelles et tout le toutim, une musique de diffusait doucement et dans un autre coin, il y avait le lit le plus immense qu'elle ait jamais vu.

\- Drago, c'est magnifique !

\- Pas autant que te voir sourire.

Il l'embrassa et lui prit la main pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la table.

\- Daisy, appela-t-il une fois installés.

Une petite elfe apparut devant eux les bras chargé d'assiette et déposa tout sur une table roulante avant de leur amener les entrées. Hermione regarda la scène d'un œil qu'elle voulait neutre, ce n'était pas le moment d'engager une polémique sur les elfes alors qu'ils fêtaient la saint-Valentin et qu'il faisait tant d'effort mais elle fut surprise quand il glissa un gallion dans la main de l'elfe qui elle aussi était surprise.

\- Maître Malefoy ne devrait pas donner à Daisy de l'argent, Daisy ne vit que pour servir son maître, répondit l'elfe en tendant la pièce à Drago tout en s'inclinant.

\- Et je suis très content de ton travail, alors accepte cette pièce, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Très bien, Daisy accepte et remercie le Maître, elle souhaite également un bon appétit au Maître et à sa compagne qui est très en beauté, dit la petite elfe en s'inclinant devant chacun avant de s'éloigner dans un coin de la pièce.

\- C'est très gentil ce que tu as fais, dit Hermione en prenant la main de Drago par-dessus la table.

\- Je me souviens que tu n'aimes pas trop l'esclavagisme des elfes.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est mon elfe personnel et même avant je ne l'ai jamais maltraité, c'est sur que je ne lui déroulais pas le tapis rouge mais quand je compare la façon dont mon père traite les siens !

\- Je te crois et je ne suis pas ici pour commencer un débat sur le traitement des elfes, rigola-t-elle.

Ils commencèrent à manger, l'entrée était un tartare de saumon, elle adorait le saumon et apparemment, il s'en était souvenu, parce que pendant les vacances, ils étaient allés manger dans un restaurant moldu et elle lui avait confié ce qu'elle préféré et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Ils discutaient de sujet anodin, tout en mangeant et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, l'elfe fit disparaître toutes les assiettes.

\- Merci Daisy, tu peux rentrer à la maison.

\- C'était vraiment très bon Daisy, ajouta Hermione.

\- Daisy est contente que Miss ait aimé le repas, Daisy espère revoir la jolie et gentille Miss prochainement.

Elle s'inclina puis disparut dans un pop.

\- C'est toi qui lui as demandé de me faire tous ces compliments ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Non, mais Daisy est excessivement gentille quand on l'est avec elle et de plus, elle a déjà vu Parkinson venir chez moi, donc tu peux comprendre pourquoi elle te trouve jolie et gentille ?

\- Oui, effectivement, rigola Hermione.

\- De plus, elle n'invente rien, tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe, pourtant, je suis programmé pour détester le rouge, encore plus lorsqu'il est porté par une Gryffondor, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione pointa sa propre baguette sur elle-même et l'instant d'après elle portait la même robe mais en verte et les dorures étaient devenus argentés.

\- Hum, j'aime bien, mais j'avoue te préférer en rouge, mon égo de Serpentard vient d'en prendre un coup, s'amusa-t-il.

La robe retrouva sa couleur d'origine et Drago se leva en tendant la main à Hermione.

\- Tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin de la table. Le rythme était lent et doux, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans la sienne tandis que lui avait posé sa deuxième mains sur les reins de la sorcière.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me fais danser, remarqua-t-elle.

\- C'est la première fois que le moment s'y prête.

\- Le moment est parfait.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux dont il adorait toujours autant la merveilleuse odeur de lavande.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Hermione.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Drago.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Hermione lui tendit un petit paquet.

\- Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir, c'est difficile pour une femme de choisir un cadeau pour cette occasion, confessa-t-elle.

Il ouvrit et trouva une montre.

\- Je me suis souvenu que tu avais cassé la tienne après le jour de l'an et j'ai trouvé celle là très jolie, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle la sortit et la tourna pour lui montrer le dos de la montre, elle avait gravé leurs initiales. Il trouvait la montre magnifique et il l'adorait déjà. Il tendit son poignet pour qu'elle lui mette.

\- Je l'adore, dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de lui tendre son paquet.

Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une chaîne avec un pendentif en cœur où était gravé « Je t'aime », elle le trouvait déjà très beau mais Drago le prit et lui montra qu'il s'ouvrait. A l'intérieur, il y avait d'un côté une photo d'eux deux, prise pendant le nouvel an et de l'autre, il y avait un serpent et un Lion côte à côte. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et lui sauta au cou.

\- Je l'adore, merci.

\- Content que ça te plaise.

Il lui mit délicatement puis regarda le résultat, assez satisfait de lui. La chaîne était assez longue pour qu'elle puisse le cacher, car il savait que si jamais quelqu'un dans le genre de Pansy le remarquait, elle se moquerait d'elle en prétendant qu'elle s'offre des cadeaux toute seule et si un jour elle voulait le montrer, elle n'aurait qu'à la raccourcir.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à danser, puis plus tard, ils inaugurèrent le lit et Hermione s'endormit contre Drago en se disant qu'il pensait vraiment à tous les détails.

\- Ma belle, réveilles-toi, il est l'heure de retourner dans le monde réel, chuchota-t-il doucement à son oreille.

\- Déjà !

\- Tu n'as dormis qu'une heure, mais il est bientôt l'heure de rejoindre la grande salle.

\- J'aurais aimé que cette journée ne finisse jamais !

\- Moi aussi trésor.

Elle se leva et d'un coup de baguette, elle se retrouva habillé d'un uniforme de Poudlard, Drago fit de même. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

\- C'était vraiment parfait, merci, dit-elle.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis lui fit signe de partir devant. Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, heureux du déroulement de la journée puis sortit à son tour.

\- Alors, comment c'était la Saint Valentin avec ta Valentine ? Demanda discrètement Blaise.

\- Tu te deviens une vraie commère !

\- Ai pitié de moi, je vis par procuration !

\- Trouves toi une copine !

\- Impossible, avec la langue bien pendue de Parkinson, il y a une rumeur selon laquelle je sors avec Hermimi et vu que cette rumeur t'arrange, je la laisse courir et comme la plupart des filles d'ici n'ont pas envie de chiper le probable petit copain de celle qui a sauvé le monde et que celles qui le ferait sont du genre de Pansy, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de rester seul, se plaignit Blaise.

Drago soupira, il avait de la chance d'avoir Blaise comme meilleur ami !


	40. Chapitre 39

**Salut tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Un petit soucis au niveau des reviews, je les reçois bien par mèl mais elles n'apparaissent pas sur le site, voilà, voilà.**

 **Réponse à scpotter : Merci, contente que tu aime et que tu me laisse toujours un petit mot.**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme : Contente que le chapitre te plaise et contente que Zabini te fasse rire, décidément, il a beaucoup de succès !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Emménagement**

Le printemps était là et avec lui, les vacances, plus que deux jours et ils seraient tous dans le train pour Londres. Hermione était dans les révisions jusqu'au cou, elle trouvait qu'elle avait un peu trop négligé ses devoirs pour Drago même si ses notes ne chutaient pas, elle se reprochait de ne pas passer assez de temps dans ses bouquins mais elle était encore calme.

\- Beauté, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ? Demanda Drago alors qu'ils révisaient dans leur bibliothèque personnelle.

\- Je déménage, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui et le regarda avec surprise.

\- Je t'en ai parlé, j'emménage à Londres avec Harry, dans la maison que son parrain lui a légué, expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah non, tu ne m'en as pas parlé !

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé au moment où je l'ai appris et maintenant les révisions, j'ai dû oublier.

Elle se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas jaloux du bala… De Potter, se reprit-il.

\- Alors c'est parfait !

\- Est-ce que Weasmoche va habiter…

\- Non, il viendra à l'occasion mais en tant qu'invité.

Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

\- Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir nous aider puis rester un peu avec moi, proposa Hermione.

\- Potter ne veut certainement pas de moi chez lui.

\- Harry m'as déjà dit que je pouvais t'inviter si je le voulais puis plus il y a de baguettes, plus ça ira vite !

Elle l'avait coincé, il le savait !

\- Bon, d'accord.

\- Si tu veux, tu pourrais même y passer toutes les vacances, proposa Hermione.

\- On va déjà voir ce que ça donne quelques jours avant de prévoir deux semaines, tempéra Drago.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire, c'était déjà bien qu'il accepte.

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, Malefoy rejoignit Hermione à l'adresse qu'elle lui avait donnée, deux heures après qu'elle y soit elle-même arrivé. Il était d'abord rentré chez lui saluer sa mère puis forcément son père qui était maintenant libre puis c'était esquivé au plus vite, évitant toute discussion avec celui-ci. Hermione le fit entrer et il vit à quel point la maison était vieille et pas très accueillante.

\- On ne critique pas, il y a beaucoup de travail mais c'est dans ces cas-là qu'on se rend compte à quel point être sorcier est pratique, dit-elle en le tirant par le bras pour le conduire dans le salon où Potter et Weaslette contemplaient les cartons et les pots de peinture.

\- Salut Malefoy, dit Harry en lui faisant un signe de tête auquel il répondit.

Plus surprenant, ce fut Ginny qui s'approcha et lui fit la bise.

\- Salut Drago, c'est sympa d'être venu nous aider ! Dit-elle.

\- Salut… heu… de rien, répondit-il un peu gêné.

\- On n'a pas chômé en t'attendant ! On a acheté toutes les peintures qu'on voulait et on a récupéré tous les meubles qu'on avait déjà commandés, expliqua Hermione.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Il voyait à la marque sur les cartons que ce n'était pas des meubles provenant de magasins sorciers.

\- Avec un camion ! S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

\- Potter tu sais conduire ce genre de machine ! S'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, mais Hermione aussi, répondit-il.

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

\- J'ai passé mon permis l'été dernier, après mes 18 ans, en accéléré, expliqua-t-elle.

Il était assez impressionné, cette fille s'adaptait vraiment à tout !

\- Bon, Hermione et moi on va noter tous les cartons et vous, vous les emmènerez dans la bonne pièce ! Dit Ginny.

Voyant que Potter se laissait mener à la baguette par sa copine, il ne dit rien non plus et s'exécuta, alors qu'ils montaient les premiers meubles à l'aide de sort de lévitation, un elfe se matérialisa devant eux.

\- Le maître ne devrait pas s'embêter à porter des meubles, Kreattur pourrait tout transporter directement et faire gagner du temps au maître, proposa le vieil elfe.

\- C'est gentil Kreattur mais Hermione a insisté pour que tu te reposes vu que c'est déjà toi qui as tout fait pour nettoyer la maison.

\- Kreattur insiste pour aider, sauf si le maître lui ordonne de ne rien faire, dit l'elfe en se recourbant une fois de plus.

\- Bon, va voir Hermione et demande lui, moi je ne prends pas de risque !

\- Kreattur fera tout ce que Miss demandera puisque c'est la volonté du maître.

Il disparut et Harry se retourna vers Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

\- Elle est vraiment incroyable, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Ah ça ! Approuva Harry.

\- Tu n'as même pas le droit de te servir de tes serviteurs quand tu le veux ! Pourquoi tu lui obéis ? Que tu écoutes Weaslette, passe encore mais Granger !

\- Tu ne connais pas encore Ginny mais elle est plus têtue qu'Hermione, je préfère garder mon droit de révolte pour les combats qui en valent la peine et ça vaut pour l'une comme pour l'autre, rigola Harry.

Ils déposèrent les meubles dans la pièce indiquée puis en ressortirent.

\- Mais on ne peut pas dire que toi tu rebelles beaucoup contre Hermione, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Tu étais là pour le réveillon, tu es allé manger chez ses parents et te voilà aujourd'hui pour l'aider à retaper la maison, qui est aussi la mienne.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas faux ! Peut-être qu'on devrait fonder la SALH, proposa Drago.

\- SALH ?

\- Société d'Aide à la Libération des Hommes, vu qu'Hermione traite mieux les elfes que nous ! Rigola Malefoy.

Harry rigola aussi puis croisant le regard d'Hermione qui montrait qu'elle n'avait pas manqué une miette de l'échange, ils préférèrent retrouver leur sérieux.

\- Où est Kreattur ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je l'ai envoyé s'occuper de la cuisine, il a beaucoup insisté, expliqua Hermione.

Ils continuèrent ainsi mais ce fut vite fait, la magie aidait énormément ! Hermione commença à enchanter les pinceaux, les rouleaux pour qu'ils travaillent tout seul et les autres voulurent faire pareil dans les autres pièces.

\- Méfiez-vous, il faut être bien clair sur ce que vous voulez, sinon les pinceaux feront n'importe quoi, prévint Hermione.

Elle décida de s'occuper entièrement du salon en posant le nouveau carrelage blanc pendant que les pinceaux peignait tout seul la pièce dans une couleur bleu clair, ils avaient choisit ces couleurs pour trancher avec les anciennes couleurs très sombres du salon, en fait, dans toute la maison, ils avaient choisit des couleurs clairs pour trancher.

Une fois le carrelage terminé, ce qui ne prit pas plus de 3 minutes, elle commença à monter les meubles ce qui ne prit pas plus de temps, elle les plaça comme ils l'avaient décidés ensemble à une distance raisonnable du mur pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas peindre ! Elle n'aurait qu'à tout pousser une fois les murs secs. Elle commença même à métamorphoser les vieilles fenêtres en des fenêtres plus récentes, plus grandes. Elle chantonnait tout en travaillant, balançant la tête au rythme de l'air qu'elle chantait et elle fut ravie de s'être intéressée de près au « manuel du maçon sorcier ». Drago était appuyé à la porte et la regardait en souriant.

\- Tu t'amuses on dirait ! Rigola-t-il.

\- Drago ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver ! S'exclama-t-elle en devenant rouge.

\- Ca c'est normal, tu étais trop occupé à chanter faux ! Se moqua-t-il.

\- Je ne chante pas faux ! S'exclama-t-elle boudeuse.

\- Non, bien sûr, et moi je suis le cousin de Merlin !

Elle le regarda, vexée, puis un éclat de malice apparut dans ses yeux. D'un coup de baguette, tous les pinceaux pleins de peinture se retrouvèrent devant le nez de Malefoy.

\- Granger, arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Avoue que je chante juste et il ne te sera fait aucun mal !

\- Granger, tu pourrais me faire avaler le pot de peinture lui-même que je dirais toujours que tu chantes faux !

\- Je t'avertis, c'est dans tes cheveux que je vais lâcher les pinceaux, le menaça-t-elle en rigolant.

Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils ne voyaient pas qu'Harry et Ginny, les regardaient, hilares.

\- Non, personne ne touche à mes cheveux !

\- Un ! Commença-t-elle.

\- Granger, si tu fais ça, je vais te le faire regretter !

\- Deux !

Les pinceaux s'approchèrent un peu plus frétillant devant le nez du blond.

\- Ok Granger, tu chantes juste ! Mieux que Célestina Moldubec, c'est bon ?

\- Dis que tu m'aimes.

\- Je t'aime Granger, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Avec un éclat de rire elle renvoya tous les pinceaux à leurs tâches sauf un qui se frotta légèrement sur le bout du nez du blond avant de retourner avec les autres. Il s'approcha doucement de Granger et frotta son nez contre le sien.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui assez.

Il l'embrassa.

\- Je te trouve sexy, même quand tu me menaces ou quand tu chantes faux, dit-il.

Harry et Ginny rigolèrent et les deux amoureux se retournèrent vers eux. Hermione nettoya le bout de son nez et celui de Malefoy puis elle se remit au travail, recommençant à chanter sous les rires de Drago et de ses deux amis.


	41. Chapitre 40

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la suite !**

 **Je tiens à avertir, qu'hormis les review anonyme, je répondrais maintenant en MP, voilà voilà, bonne lecture (enfin, j'espère !)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Tiroir**

\- Soirée pizza ! S'exclama Ginny en rentrant avec Harry les bras chargés.

\- Que Merlin vous inspire ! S'exclama Hermione en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, affamée.

Kreattur apparut dans un « pop » et regarda les pizzas d'un mauvais œil.

\- Kreattur aurait pu faire à manger pour le maître et ses amis.

\- Assied-toi avec nous Kreattur, proposa Hermione.

\- Kreattur demande au maître s'il a le droit d'aller se coucher.

\- Bien sûr Kreattur et tu n'as pas à me demander l'autorisation, répondit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit maître, bonne nuit les amis du maître, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il disparut.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il n'insulte plus les gens à tout va ! Fit remarquer Ginny en prenant un morceau de pizza.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur le tapis du salon à manger après une dure journée. Ils avaient terminés le salon, la chambre d'Hermione, celle d'Harry, la salle de bain qu'il y avait dans la chambre de la jeune femme et la salle de bain du deuxième étage qui servira à Harry puis la pièce qui allait devenir une bibliothèque avec des bureaux, sans compter la cuisine dont s'était chargé Kreattur. Demain, ils s'attaqueraient aux pièces restantes. Après le repas, ils montèrent dans leurs chambres.

\- Où sont mes affaires, mon sac est vide, fit remarquer Drago en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette noué autour de sa taille.

\- Je t'ai laissé un tiroir, pour quand tu viens, répondit Hermione en indiquant un des tiroirs de la commode qu'ils avaient monté plus tôt dans la journée.

\- J'ai un tiroir chez toi ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Ce n'est qu'un tiroir ! Rigola-t-elle.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et en retira un boxer qu'il s'enfila, puis il referma son tiroir en le faisant coulisser. Il resta un moment à regarder le tiroir, Hermione avait levé les yeux de son livre pour observer Drago, se retenant de rire.

\- J'adore mon tiroir, dit-il en se mettant au lit.

\- Tu es bête ! Pouffa-t-elle.

Il vint se poser sur elle, la forçant à lâcher son livre et la regarda.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- C'est juste un tiroir, répéta-t-elle amusée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il l'embrassa.

\- Hum, tu ne voudrais pas remettre ton petit short et t'amuser à chantonner, comme cette après-midi ? Demanda Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te trouvais vraiment excitante ! Avoua-t-il.

\- Tu es excité par les filles qui chantent faux ? Railla-t-elle.

\- Non, juste quand toi tu chantes faux !

Ils rigolèrent et pour l'amuser, elle se remit à chantonner le même air pendant qu'il la déshabillait.

Le lendemain Hermione se leva et descendit à la cuisine, elle était vraiment agréable désormais. Les pierres avaient été remplacé par du bois et Hermione avait enchantés certaines parties des murs pour faire apparaître des fenêtres avec un faux environnement, si bien que la cuisine ne semblait plus en sous-sol, enfin, il ne fallait quand même pas ouvrir les fausses fenêtres !

\- Bonjour Miss, Kreattur allait commençait à préparer le petit-déjeuner mais il voulait savoir ce que vous vouliez.

\- Tu peux faire des pancakes ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Si Miss veut des pancakes, elle aura des pancakes, dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione !

\- Si le maître autorise Kreattur, alors Kreattur le fera.

Hermione commença à s'occuper du thé.

\- Kreattur peut s'en occuper, dit l'elfe.

\- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas rester sans rien faire, expliqua Hermione.

\- Kreattur ne s'est jamais excusé d'avoir été si méchant avec Miss. Miss a toujours été très gentille avec le vieux Kreattur et même lorsque tous les autres étaient méchant avec lui, alors que Kreattur était encore plus méchant avec la Miss qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Kreattur est désolé, dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Ca me touche beaucoup, merci Kreattur et j'accepte tes excuses !

Il s'inclina une fois de plus devant-elle avant de reprendre la préparation. Il avait fait les pancakes demandé par Hermione mais aussi des toasts, la table était impressionnante !

\- Kreattur, tu es un chef ! S'exclama Harry en s'asseyant.

\- Kreattur est heureux de faire plaisir à son Maître, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Hermione remarqua qu'il ne portait plus le médaillon et Kreattur sembla suivre son regard.

\- Kreattur a rangé le médaillon de Maître Regulus dans son placard, pour ne pas le perdre ou l'abimé.

\- C'est une bonne idée !

Puis Hermione repensa à la demande qu'elle avait faite un peu plus tôt à l'elfe.

\- Harry, pas vrai que Kreattur a le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

\- Oui, si tu veux qu'il t'appelle par ton prénom et qu'il le veut aussi, alors il n'y a pas de soucis !

\- Tu as entendu Kreattur, c'est comme tu veux, l'encouragea Hermione.

\- Kreattur appellera désormais la Miss, Miss Hermione, si cela lui convient.

\- Oui, ce sera très bien, rigola Hermione.

\- Salut tout le monde, chantonna Ginny en débarquant dans la cuisine.

Elle fit une bise à Hermione et embrassa Harry.

\- Salut, dit Malefoy en arrivant à son tour en baillant.

Vu qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, il fit l'effort d'aller faire la bise à Weaslette ce qui la surprit mais elle ne le montra pas, il fit un signe de tête à Harry puis embrassa Hermione.

\- Tiens, thé, café, et tu as l'embarras du choix pour manger, dit-elle en montrant la table.

\- Merci, tu as dû te lever tôt pour faire tout ça !

\- C'est Kreattur qui a tout préparé, expliqua Hermione.

\- Kreattur a attendu que Miss Hermione ne fasse pas attention à lui pour pouvoir faire un beau et grand petit déjeuner, confia l'elfe à une Ginny hilare.

\- Kreattur est un géni ! S'exclama Malefoy avec un sourire en coin qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Hermione.

\- Kreattur remercie Monsieur Malefoy pour ce compliment, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Tout le monde rigola puis l'elfe se retira de la cuisine.

\- Il connait mon nom ? S'étonna Malefoy.

\- Oui, il appartenait à Sirius, donc au cousin de ta mère et il y avait une tapisserie sur laquelle tu étais représenté, expliqua Harry.

\- Puis, Kreattur t'a suivi pendant une partie de notre sixième année, lui apprit Hermione en souriant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Harry t'avais envoyé deux elfes pour savoir ce que tu mijotais, expliqua Ginny.

\- Tu m'avais collé deux elfes au basque ? Demanda Drago plus amusé que contrarié.

Harry marmonnait vaguement qu'il avait ses raisons, pendant que Ginny et Hermione rigolait doucement.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris ? Demanda Drago.

Ils rigolèrent tous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, selon Kreattur, tu marches avec la noblesse qui convient à ton sang-pur et tes traits lui rappellent la finesse de ceux de son ancienne maîtresse, récita Harry en se souvenant du rapport de Kreattur.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ? Rigola Malefoy.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

\- Oui, Kreattur ne m'aimait pas beaucoup à cette époque ! S'exclama Harry.

Après le petit déjeuner ils continuèrent les travaux puis à l'heure du repas tout était terminé, enfin ! Autour du déjeuner servit par Kreattur, les amis parlaient des projets de l'après-midi.

\- Il y a George, Lee et Zabini qui viennent cette après-midi, informa Harry.

\- Zabini ? S'étonna Malefoy.

\- Oui, j'ai envoyé un hibou à la boutique ce matin pour proposer à George et Lee et ils m'ont appris que Zabini serait avec eux cette après-midi, donc, je lui ai proposé de venir aussi, expliqua Potter.

\- Ah bien, très bien.

En fait, Zabini était presque un membre à part entière dans le groupe des Gryffondor ! Lui, il n'était là que pour Hermione, certes, il trouvait que la présence de Potter était supportable, plus surprenant, il se prenait à apprécier Weaslette mais, sans Hermione, il ne serait jamais venu traîner avec eux !

\- Ca te semble si surprenant que Blaise soit accepté ? Demanda Ginny.

Drago regarda autour de lui, Hermione et Harry n'était plus là, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

\- Ils sont allé faire des courses pour cette après-midi et ce soir, expliqua la rouquine.

Puis elle le regarda de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse.

\- En fait, je m'étonne qu'il ait envie d'être accepté, avoua Malefoy.

\- Dis tout de suite que nous ne sommes pas des gens agréable ! S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin, pas pour tous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle rigola.

\- Disons que moi, j'essai de m'intégrer pour Hermione mais lui, il n'a pas d'obligation !

\- Tu sais, un jour on a croisé Zabini sur le chemin de traverse et il nous a fait réaliser que nous avions presque autant de préjugé que vous, par exemple, à l'époque où toi et les autres vous nous insultiez, on a même pas remarqué que Zabini ne le faisait pas, enfin, ça n'a aucun rapport, Zabini s'est lié d'amitié avec George et Lee et je dois avouer que je l'aime bien aussi.

Il aimait bien la façon de penser de Ginny, simple, sans rancune pourtant, quelque chose dans la manière qu'elle avait de se faire obéir par Harry et la façon dont Ronald avait réagit une fois qu'elle s'était interposé le soir du réveillon lui faisait dire que la sorcière pouvait s'enflammer autant que la couleur de ses cheveux !


	42. Chapitre 41

**Voilà, Hermione et Harry sont installés dans leur nouvelle demeure, maintenant, c'est la fête !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : La lettre surprise**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu rendre ce taudis aussi accueillant ! S'exclama George en regardant autour de lui.

Ils venaient d'arriver et s'installaient maintenant dans le salon où Kreattur leur servait des verres, il avait longuement supplié « Miss Hermione » de le laisser faire son travail et elle avait fini par céder, voyant que ça faisait vraiment plaisir à l'elfe.

\- Bonsoir Kreattur, dit George.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Weasley.

\- Ouhaou, il n'y a pas que pour la maison qu'il y a du changement ! Remarqua George.

\- Potter, il y a une paire de chaussette dépareillé accroché dans cette vitrine, fit remarquer Zabini.

Harry s'approcha et regarda lui aussi la vitrine.

\- Dans cette vitrine, je mets un peu tous les souvenirs des gens qui sont partis trop tôt. Les chaussettes sont un cadeau de Dobby, un elfe qui s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver la vie l'année dernière, expliqua Harry.

Zabini hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait.

\- Le vif d'or m'a été légué par Dumbledore, le livre de défense contre les forces du mal que nous avions en troisième année me rappelle Lupin, la plume d'hippogriffe et le morceau de miroir me rappelle mon parrain, ensuite, il y a les photos qui parlent d'elles-mêmes, continua Harry.

\- Je suis désolé que cette vitrine soit aussi remplie, dit Zabini.

Harry haussa les épaules, comme pour dire, c'est la vie et tapa l'épaule de Zabini pour le remercier puis retourna près des autres, Zabini fit de même. Ils commencèrent à discuter des examens qui approchaient et il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour redescendre avec 4 parchemins qu'elle tendit à Harry, Ginny, Malefoy et Zabini.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous vous inquiétiez un peu de votre avenir, enfin ! Je vous ai préparé un planning de révision, avec ça, aucune chance d'être dépassé ! Dit-elle.

\- Hermione, je ne passe pas mes ASPIC cette année, rappela Ginny.

\- Je sais, mais au moins tu l'as pour l'année prochaine !

\- Hermimi, tu as pensé à moi ? S'étonna Zabini.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre geindre parce que tu auras tout raté à cause d'une mauvaise organisation !

Les autres rigolèrent, mais ils n'osèrent pas discuter avec Hermione de la possibilité de ne pas suivre son planning, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier quand il s'agissait des études ! De plus, Drago s'y conformait déjà depuis un moment puisqu'il révisait avec Hermione. Il était plus amusé qu'exaspéré par la petite névrose de sa petite amie.

\- Merci, dit Zabini à Hermione.

\- De rien !

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire plus tard ? Demanda Lee.

\- Auror, répondit Harry.

\- Quelle surprise ! Rigola Jordan.

\- Je veux travailler au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, répondit Hermione.

\- Moi je ne sais pas encore, j'aimerais faire une carrière dans le quidditch, si je n'y arrive pas, je réfléchirais à autre chose, répondit Ginny.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas, tu es très doué, l'encouragea Harry en l'embrassant.

\- Et toi tu n'es pas très objectif ! Rigola-t-elle.

\- Moi je compte ouvrir une boutique de potion sur le chemin de traverse, dit Blaise.

\- Ah, ça serait super, on serait voisin ! S'exclama George avec une tape dans le dos de Zabini qui lui fit renverser une partie de son verre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Malefoy.

\- Moi j'hésite encore, je penche plus pour guérisseurs ou médicomage, répondit-il hésitant.

\- Tu hésite avec quoi d'autre ? Demanda Ginny.

Drago devint gêné.

\- Auror, répondit-il.

Il s'attendait à ce que tous les regards soit surpris, mais non, ils devaient se contenir pour ne pas paraître impolis pensa Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi tu es gêné de l'avouer ? Demanda Harry.

\- Parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais…

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Enfin, un auror portant le nom de Malefoy, ancien mangemort de surcroît, ça fait un peu désordre. Pour une carrière médicale, c'est un peu pareil d'ailleurs !

\- Moi je trouve que tu ferais un bon auror. Tu es plutôt réactif, doué en sortilège, et pour le reste, tu prouveras à ceux qui doutent de toi ce que tu vaux donc… Plaida Hermione.

Elle croyait tellement en lui, cette fille était un vrai don du ciel. Voyant que le sujet le gênait toujours ils orientèrent les conversations ailleurs. La soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance et Malefoy remarqua qu'il faisait moins semblant que pour la soirée de l'an, à croire, qu'à force de les côtoyer, il arrivait à les apprécier un peu ! Il trouvait Ginny très vive d'esprit, George et Lee étaient particulièrement drôles, et Potter, il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt sympa !

Lorsque tous les autres partirent, Drago monta dans la chambre d'Hermione avec elle.

\- J'ai oublié de t'en parler aujourd'hui mais demain je vais déjeuner au manoir avec mon père, il veut discuter avec moi et je n'ai pas trouvé d'excuse pour refuser, dit Drago.

\- D'accord, tu reviens le soir ?

\- Oui, sauf si tu veux que je te laisse ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme si tu doutais de ma réponse !

Il alla prendre sa douche et Hermione lisait lorsqu'un hibou vint cogner à sa porte. Elle le reconnut, c'était le hibou des parents de Drago, elle laissa entrer l'animal et fut surprise que ce soit sur elle qu'il s'arrête, elle pensait que c'était pour Drago. Elle prit l'enveloppe et vit que c'était son nom qui était écrit dans une très jolie écriture. Le hibou partit dès qu'elle récupéra la lettre et elle s'installa sur le lit pour la lire.

« Bonjour Miss Granger,

Vous devez être très surprise de recevoir une lettre de ma part, mais depuis les dernières vacances, je demande à Drago d'organiser une rencontre entre vous et moi mais je suppose qu'il ne vous en a même pas parlé !

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre les rênes.

Demain midi, Drago doit rejoindre Lucius chez nous pour discuter, pour les laisser seuls, je compte sortir du manoir et j'aimerais passer ce temps avec vous, pour que nous discutions, dans le lieu de votre choix.

Si pour des raisons de discrétions vous préférez me rencontrer en terrain moldu, je suis prête à faire cet effort.

Cordialement,

Narcissa Malefoy »

Pour ne pas perdre de temps, sachant que Drago pourrait sortir de la salle de bain, elle griffonna rapidement au dos de la lettre.

« Bonjour Madame Malefoy,

Entendu pour demain, rejoignez-moi 12 Square Grimmaurd vers midi, nous déjeunerons chez moi, si vous y voyez un inconvénient, nous ajusterons demain.

Cordialement,

Hermione Granger. »

Elle confia sa lettre à Soleil puis referma la fenêtre avant de se remettre dans le lit. Pourquoi la mère de Drago souhaitait la voir ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'angoissait autant d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'elle allait rencontrer la mère de son petit ami, qui de plus, n'a jamais caché son mépris pour les gens de son sang, il y avait de quoi flipper. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle enroulait ses cheveux autour se son doigt, puis les déroulait, puis elle recommençait en boucle.

Drago sortit de la salle de bain et la vit angoissé, il reconnut tout de suite les symptômes mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le moment où il était entré dans la salle de bain et le moment où il en était sorti ?

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si, si !

Sa voix était trop aiguë pour croire qu'elle disait la vérité. Mais Hermione était maligne et elle savait comment détourner l'attention de Drago, d'ailleurs, rien qu'en regardant son torse où il y avait encore quelques gouttes, même elle, elle détournait sa propre attention.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais très sexy quand tu sortais de la douche ? Demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant sur le lit puis en allant vers le blond.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, devina-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu ne me diras rien, continua-t-il de deviner.

\- Non, je t'en parlerais demain à ton retour, promit-elle.

\- D'accord mais maintenant, tu vas être obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce que tu as commencé, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Oh non, fit-elle semblant en l'attirant dans le lit.

* * *

 **Voilà de quoi angoisser Hermione, même en temps normal, ce n'est jamais facile de rencontrer la mère de son petit ami, mais là !**

 **Enfin, comme d'habitude, j'attends vos réactions, vos avis et tout, et tout...**

 **A+++**


	43. Chapitre 42

**Voilà la rencontre entre Narcissa et Hermione !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Déjeuner entre femmes**

Malefoy l'embrassa puis sortit de la maison, Hermione courut rejoindre Harry et Ginny dans le salon.

\- Je n'ai pas pu vous en parler avant puisque Drago était toujours avec moi mais sa mère va arriver et vous pouvez partir ? Demanda-t-elle complètement affolée.

Le couple était enlacé sur le canapé du salon et ils regardaient Hermione en essayant de ne pas rire.

\- Partir quand ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione regarda la pendule.

\- Maintenant !

Harry regarda Ginny.

\- Ma mère sera ravie de nous accueillir pour le déjeuner, déclara la rousse en se levant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenue avant et je suis désolé de vous virer de chez vous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on comprend, puis tu es chez toi aussi, rappela Harry.

\- Merci, au revoir, vous êtes géniaux !

Elle leur fit une bise puis fila remonter dans sa chambre, elle entendit les rires de ses deux amis et la porte claquer. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain puis regarda ses cheveux, ils étaient encore assez domptés mais les fois où elle avait vu Narcissa, cette femme était toujours tirée à quatre épingles ! Elle se fit rapidement un chignon négligé, Elle paraissait bien coiffée mais pas trop sophistiquée, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait passé toute la matinée à s'angoisser pour son rendez-vous avec elle !

Elle portait une robe longue noire et blanche à fine bretelle, simple, elle ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression d'en faire trop !

Elle appela Kreattur pour lui demander s'il était d'accord pour s'occuper du repas et du service, il accepta avec plaisir et refusa tout net l'argent qu'Hermione lui proposa.

Lorsqu'elle entendit sonner, elle arrêta de tergiverser avec l'elfe puis elle transplana rapidement en bas et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, bon, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus le temps de se changer ou de se coiffer autrement, alors elle ouvrit.

Narcissa se tenait devant elle, comme dans ses souvenirs, elle était très belle et parfaitement habillée et coiffée.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle à Hermione.

\- Bonjour.

Elle serra la main que Narcissa lui tendait puis s'écarta pour la laisser entrée. Narcissa attendait que son hôte passe devant elle pour la suivre, elle regardait tout autour d'elle sans avoir un regard critique, juste un regard neutre.

\- Vous avez su rendre cet endroit bien accueillant, dans les souvenirs que j'en ai, c'était assez froid et sombre, dit-elle une fois qu'Hermione l'eut invité à s'asseoir dans le salon.

\- Vous connaissez ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Sirius étant mon cousin, ses parents étaient mon oncle et ma tante, je venais ici de temps à autre, expliqua Narcissa.

\- Oui, j'avais oublié ce détail !

Narcissa sourit à la jeune fille.

\- Vous êtes nerveuse, je le vois bien, fit remarquer Narcissa.

\- Oui.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison, je ne viens pas vous juger ou vous tester, je viens juste pour apprendre à vous connaître, en mettant de côté tout ce que j'ai pu penser à votre sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

\- Whisky pur feu, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione prit place en face d'elle et Kreattur arriva pour déposer les boissons.

\- Merci Kreattur, dit Hermione.

La sorcière tendit un verre à son invitée puis en prit une bièraubeurre pour elle même.

\- Merci, dit Narcissa.

Hermione regarda un instant la femme qui se trouvait face à elle puis elle posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.

\- Pourquoi vouloir faire l'effort de me connaître, je suis une née-moldue, rien que ce fait doit vous déplaire.

\- Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré que mon fils choisisse une sang-pure ou au pire, une sang-mêlé. Mais, c'est vous qu'il aime et vu ce que vous avez pour mon mari, je sais que vous l'aimez sincèrement aussi. Avant tous les événements liés au retour du seigneur des ténèbres, je vous aurais maudite et j'aurais tout fait pour que mon fils ne croise plus jamais votre route mais j'ai appris à être plus tolérante. Si moi, mon mari et mon fils sommes toujours en vie aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce que vous avez vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres. Quand j'ai appris qu'il sortait avec une née-moldue, j'avoue avoir mal réagit et quand j'ai su que c'était vous, j'ai ajouté qu'en plus il avait choisit la pire.

Narcissa fit une pause et regarda la réaction d'Hermione, mais la jeune fille semblait décidé à la laisser terminer avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais au final, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et le fait qu'il s'agisse de vous, me permet de mieux comprendre mon fils. Vous êtes une née-moldue mais vous êtes aussi une sorcière intelligente, douée, courageuse, forte, juste et généreuse, puis, vous êtes jolie, donc je peux comprendre que mon fils ait craqué pour vous et encore plus, qu'il vous aime et si je n'avais pas eu l'éducation et les croyances qui m'ont été inculqués dès le plus jeune âge, j'aurais aimé être comme vous. Je n'ai plus un avis aussi tranché qu'avant la guerre, mais je ne réussirais probablement jamais a changé d'avis radicalement sur la question mais j'ai changé d'avis sur vous et croyez-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup ! Mon fils a eu la chance de prendre conscience de tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et j'en suis contente.

Hermione prit un moment pour intégrer tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Narcissa la trouvait intelligente, douée, courageuse, forte, juste et généreuse et dans un autre contexte, elle aurait aimé être pareil, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Que de compliment !

\- Merci, répondit simplement Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Maintenant que nous avons tout mis à plat, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur vous.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, s'amusa-t-elle.

Hermione commença à expliquer sa vie avant Poudlard et étrangement, Narcissa semblait assez intéressé, régulièrement, pendant qu'Hermione racontait, elle l'interrompait pour lui demander plus de détail sur le mode de vie moldu, n'ayant toujours connu que le mode de vie des sorciers, elle avait du mal à imaginer une vie sans magie et ayant un peu adoucit son image sur les moldus, nés-moldus, elle se montrait plus intéressé que sceptique.

\- Que comptez-vous faire après vos ASPIC ? Demanda Narcissa.

Elles venaient de terminer de manger et en étaient au thé.

\- Je vais vivre ici, en collocation avec Harry, au moins pendant un an. Je vais travailler au ministère dans le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques pendant les vacances, c'est là que je veux commencer ma carrière après mes études supérieures, expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione commença alors a expliqué son aversion pour l'esclavagisme des elfes et Narcissa, comme tous les sorciers n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

\- Je peux comprendre que vous défendiez les elfes contre les mauvais traitements mais ils sont heureux de servir leurs maîtres, c'est deux problèmes différents, je pense que vous devriez essayer de faire la part des choses.

\- J'avoue que quand quelque chose me tient à cœur, je peux être assez radicales, concéda Hermione.

Elle raconta alors le harcèlement qu'elle avait fait subir à Harry et Ron tout au long de leur scolarité pour les révisions et elle lui raconta qu'elle avait fait pareil pour Drago et maintenant pour Zabini.

\- Ce n'est pas forcément un mal, mon fils se repose bien trop sur ses acquis ! S'exclama Narcissa.

Elles continuèrent de discuter un moment de passé, de présent et de futur, la discussion qui était un peu gêné au départ, était maintenant fluide, signe que les deux femmes devenait plus à l'aise l'une avec l'autre.

\- Je suis heureuse de discuter avec vous, mon fils évite de me parler de vous, expliqua Narcissa.

\- Je crois qu'il a honte de moi, répondit Hermione avant de pouvoir se retenir.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

\- Non, Drago n'a pas honte de vous, peut-être le croit-il, je ne sais pas mais je connais mon fils. S'il avait eu honte de vous, il vous aurait évité. Drago est quelqu'un de complexe, il peut paraître sur de lui, mais je suis sûr que vous avez déjà compris que ce n'est qu'une façade et ça a empiré avec toutes les histoires liés au seigneur des ténèbres, son monde, tout ce qu'il croyait à volé en éclat alors il ne sait plus comment réagir entre ce qui était et ce qui est. Vous, vous êtes une partie de son nouveau lui et je pense qu'il essai de vous intégrer avec ce qu'il reste de ce qu'il était. La situation est compliquée et mon fils est compliqué, expliqua Narcissa.

Hermione pensa qu'avec ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle n'était guère plus avancé mais elle se retint de le dire à voix haute.

\- Drago prend votre défense contre son père, croyez-moi, il ne le ferait pas s'il avait honte de votre relation.

\- Oui, mais il ne le fait pas à l'école, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- C'est un des défauts de Drago, il est peureux, enfin, le mot exacte n'est pas vraiment peureux ! Disons qu'il assumera les conséquences s'il n'a pas le choix mais il fera tout pour les éviter, vous me suivez ?

\- Oui, mais ça n'arrange pas vraiment la situation.

\- Non, en effet, laissez-lui du temps, conseilla Narcissa.


	44. Chapitre 43

**Voilà le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : Contradictions**

Drago arriva au manoir, son père l'attendait dans le salon.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, confia Lucius en le serrant contre lui.

Drago était gêné par cette proximité, son père ne se montrait jamais affectueux mais pour ne pas créer de tensions il décida de le laisser faire.

\- Où est maman ? Demanda Drago en rompant l'étreinte.

\- Elle est sortie, elle n'a pas voulu me dire où mais apparemment elle voulait nous laisser seuls, répondit son père.

Drago s'installa dans un des fauteuils et remercia l'elfe quand il leur apporta des boissons.

\- Depuis quand remercie-tu les elfes ? Demanda Lucius en ricanant.

Décidément, Hermione déteignait vraiment sur lui, il faisait exprès d'être aussi poli avec les serviteurs devant elle, pour ne pas qu'ils se disputent mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il le ferait même en son absence. Lucius sembla comprendre d'où lui venait cette nouvelle manie puisqu'il renifla avec mépris mais il eut la bonne idée de ne faire aucun commentaire.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, à la prison, commença Lucius sans oser regarder son fils dans les yeux.

\- De quoi êtes-vous désolé exactement, père ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te reprocher mon enfermement et j'ai toujours été content que ta mère et toi en soyez sortis. Ce que tu as fait en te rendant, c'était… Courageux.

Ce fut à Drago de renifler avec mépris, mais lui, ne s'empêcha pas de commenter.

\- Oui, donc vous pensez que je suis stupide ?

Lucius eut du mal à ne pas sourire, il savait qu'il faisait référence à la visite de la sang-de-bourbe.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser envers toi, te rappeler que je suis loin d'être parfait mais que tu restes mon fils et je voulais aussi de parler de la… D'elle, se reprit-il.

Drago évita de la provoquer en lui rappelant qu'elle s'appelait Hermione.

\- Ta mère a réussit, au bout de quelques temps à accepter le fait que tu sois tombé amoureux d'une sang-… D'une née-moldue, elle est même prête à la rencontrer et à la connaître mais ce ne sera jamais mon cas. J'accepte, je ne me mettrais pas sur ton chemin, je te laisserais vivre ta vie, avec ou sans elle mais ne m'en demande pas plus.

\- Je ne vous demande rien, répondit Drago.

\- Si je ne peux pas ou que je ne veux pas le faire, ça va au-delà du simple fait qu'elle soit une sang-… Une née-moldue.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.

\- Mais je vais le faire quand même. Hermione Granger est une sorcière que j'aurais pu tuer alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint sa majorité et à l'époque, j'avoue que je l'aurais fait sans remords mais quand je réfléchis maintenant, je me rends compte que cette nuit-là, au ministère, j'aurais simplement tué des enfants de ton âge et c'est terrible comme ressentit.

Drago n'était pas habitué à entendre son père émettre des remords.

\- Le fait de m'en vouloir par rapport à elle et le fait que tu l'aimes ne fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment. Ensuite, il y a aussi le ressentiment, sans elle et sa clique, jamais le seigneur des ténèbres ne m'aurait traité ainsi. Je sais qu'au fond, ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, mais il me faut des coupables et Granger est en haut de cette liste. Puis pour finir, je lui dois non seulement mes incarcérations mais je lui dois aussi ma liberté, c'est assez étrange et dérangeant mais en gros, il est plus facile pour ta mère de l'accepter que pour moi, car Narcissa n'a pas un si lourd passé avec elle.

\- Je ne vous demande rien, répéta Drago.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais que ce soit dit d'ailleurs je n'ai pas vraiment fini ! Je deviens depuis quelques temps un homme pleins de contradictions et ce que je vais te dire le prouve assez clairement. Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais pas faire d'effort envers elle, statut de sang, remord, rancœur et le reste mais maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi tu serais un idiot de la perdre.

Drago le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, est-ce que son père allait lui parler qu'il fallait qu'il reste avec Granger pour le bien de leur nom de famille ? Il n'avait pas intérêt !

\- Je ne lui dirais jamais en face mais Hermione Granger est une sorcière intelligente et courageuse et elle a prouvé qu'elle t'aimait rien qu'en me faisant libérer mais aussi en t'acceptant malgré ce que tu avais fait. Elle a réussit à te comprendre alors que vous êtes tellement différent ! Elle te permet d'aller mieux, ta mère m'a raconté comme tu étais après la guerre et comme tu deviens depuis elle et je t'aime assez pour lui en être reconnaissant. Ne laisse rien l'éloigner de toi, prends soin d'elle et ne la déçois jamais, elle n'est pas le genre de sorcière à pardonner les déceptions.

\- Vous parlez d'elle comme si vous la connaissiez !

\- Je la connais, pas personnellement mais je pense avoir bien cerné son caractère et elle est faites pour bousculer ton monde, remettre de l'ordre dans un esprit que j'ai trop souvent noircit.

Il avouait, il avouait enfin avoir mal agit avec lui et il avouait, à demi-mot, être heureux que son fils s'éloigne du chemin tracé par son père. Sans s'en rendre compte Drago se leva et enlaça son père se rendant compte que c'était tout ce qu'il attendait de lui. Lucius fut surpris mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il étreignit son fils à son tour.

\- Je t'aime fils, dit-il.

\- Je vous aime aussi père.

La première fois qu'ils se le disaient, ça sonnait aussi étrange que plaisant ! Maintenant que les choses étaient arrangées, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des projets de Drago et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se sentit encouragé par son père !

C'était de bonne humeur qu'il regagna le square Grimmaurd, il sonna mais personne ne sembla l'entendre puisqu'il attendit un moment devant la porte avant de décider de rentrer. Elle devait être dans la cuisine, il s'agissait du seul endroit où la sonnette ne s'entendait pas.

En s'approchant de la cuisine il entendit la voix d'Hermione mais il se figea en entendant la seconde voix, c'était celle de sa mère. Il en crut encore moins ses oreilles lorsque les deux sorcières éclatèrent d'un rire franc et commun, sa mère et Hermione en train de rire ensemble, il y avait de quoi être abasourdis !

Il descendit dans la cuisine et les découvrit en train de boire le thé, côte à côte en train de regarder un album de photo.

\- Je vous dérange ? Demanda Malefoy sur un ton neutre.

Elles se retournèrent, Hermione avait un air anxieux, elle appréhendait la réaction de son petit-ami qui pouvait s'énerver beaucoup pour pas grand-chose, par moment et sa mère un air indifférent, elle ne craignait pas son fils.

\- Non pas du tout, viens prendre le thé avec nous, ta mère me montre des photos de toi quand tu étais petits, répondit nerveusement Hermione.

Drago lui sourit, pour la calmer, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas contrarié. Il fit une bise à sa mère et embrassa brièvement Hermione puis alla s'installer en face des deux femmes et Kreattur apparut instantanément pour lui donner une tasse.

\- Je suppose que c'était ça que tu me cachais hier soir ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Il fallait bien que je la contacte moi-même puisque tu n'as pas voulu arranger une rencontre ! Intervint calmement sa mère.

Il n'en voulait pas non plus à sa mère, apparemment, tout c'était bien passé et Hermione ne semblait pas mal à l'aise ou en colère, donc tout allait pour le mieux, si ce n'est pour les photos de lui enfant !

\- Maman, j'espère que tu n'as pas montré à Hermione des photos gênantes !

\- Si tu parles de celle où tu as été pris en train de tomber de ton mini balai et atterrir dans la boue, on vient de la regarder, répondit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'était pour ça vos rires ?

\- Oui, répondit sa mère.

\- Je t'avertis Granger, la prochaine fois qu'on ira chez tes parents, je ferais en sorte d'en voir autant ! Menaça Drago.

\- Comment ça c'est passé avec ton père ? Demanda Narcissa.

Avant que Drago ait commencé à répondre, Hermione se leva.

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire à l'étage, dit-elle.

\- Si vous partez pour nous laisser de l'intimité, c'est inutile, vous ne me dérangez pas, dit Narcissa.

\- Je préfère vous laisser, insista Hermione.

Elle sortit de la pièce et Drago raconta à sa mère tout ce que son père lui avait dit.

\- Je suis contente que ça se soit arrangé.

\- Oui, moi aussi, même si je suis sûr qu'il y aura encore des tensions ! Je sais ce qu'il m'a dit sur Hermione mais je pense qu'il y aura des moments où il aura plus de mal à l'accepter.

\- Oui, ton père est assez lunatique mais tu devras t'en souvenir et prendre sur toi s'il y a un problème, conseilla sa mère.

\- J'essaierais.

\- Chéri, je vais un peu changer de sujet mais tu devrais faire attention à ne pas la blesser.

\- La blesser ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous en parlez souvent mais elle vit très mal le fait que tu caches votre relation à l'école et le fait que plus en plus de personnes importantes pour toi le sache, sans que ça change ton comportement à Poudlard risque de devenir difficile à gérer et tu risques de la perdre.

\- Elle t'en a parlé ?

\- Elle l'a plutôt laissé échappé.

\- Je ferais mon possible pour la rassurer mais je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut, je ne suis pas prêt.

Sa mère hocha la tête, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'allait pas insister sur ce sujet. Ils remontèrent au salon et trouvèrent Hermione en train de lire.

\- Je vais vous laisser, Miss Granger, merci de m'avoir accueilli. J'ai passé une très bonne journée et votre maison est très agréable.

\- Merci Madame Malefoy, ce fut un plaisir.

Hermione fut surprise lorsque la mère de Drago s'approcha pour lui faire la bise. Elle embrassa ensuite son fils en le serrant contre elle puis sortit. Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, très bien, elle a été agréable. Elle m'a parlé avec beaucoup de franchise.

Drago n'avait pas envie de parler de ce que sa mère lui avait confié, déjà parce qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau à dire mais aussi pour ne pas briser la bonne image qu'Hermione commencé à avoir de sa mère en lui révélant qu'elle lui avait répété une partie de ce qu'elles s'étaient dits.


	45. Chapitre 44

**Chapitre 44 : Amis pour la vie**

Finalement Drago accepta la proposition d'Hermione, celle de passer toutes ses vacances chez elle au Square Grimmaurd car contre toute attente il s'y sentait étrangement bien ! A force de passer du temps ensemble, Drago ne tolérait plus Harry, il l'appréciait vraiment même s'il aurait préféré se couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer et forcément, s'il arrivait à apprécier Potter, il appréciait aussi les autres, sauf Weasmoche, mais sachant que Drago y était présent, il avait évité le Square.

Hermione et Drago était dans la cuisine, il était censé réviser mais il préférait la regarder bouger à droite à gauche pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle portait un short moulant laissant apparaître ses jambes fines et un débardeur, et il n'imaginait qu'une seule chose, lui ôter ses vêtements. Il avait le coude posé sur la table et sa tête posé dans sa main, elle se retourna et le prit en flagrant délit de voyeurisme.

\- C'est comme ça que tu révises ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

\- Mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je révise et je peux te dire qu'en ce moment, dans ma tête, ça travaille sec !

\- Hum, quand tu me regardes comme ça, je ne pense pas que ce soit ta tête qui travaille, répondit-elle.

Ils étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre et s'embrassait, lorsqu'Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce. Hermione s'écarta du blond en se remettant à la préparation du petit déjeuner comme si de rien était et Drago se rassit pour ne pas montrer à quel point la sorcière lui avait fait de l'effet.

\- Drago, c'est bien aujourd'hui que tu vas passer la journée chez tes parents ? Demanda Ginny.

Il avait prit l'habitude que la rouquine l'appelle par son prénom, ça faisait déjà quelque jour qu'elle faisait ça.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- Ron va venir, pendant que tu ne seras pas là, je trouvais plus normal qu'on te le dise, ajouta Harry.

\- Ah, merci vous voulez que je passe la nuit au manoir ? Demanda Drago.

Hermione se retourna en le regardant, montrant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il passe la nuit sans elle.

\- Il y a largement assez de place pour nous tous et il est hors de question que tu partes parce qu'il reste, dit Ginny.

\- Oui, tu es le bienvenu tant qu'Hermione te supporteras, d'ailleurs, je suis surpris qu'elle ne t'ait pas encore viré ! Le taquina Harry.

\- Si elle a pu te supporter toi pendant plus de sept ans, je pense que j'ai encore de la marge ! Répondit Drago sur le même ton.

\- Moi je dis qu'elle a du courage de vous supporter tous les deux ! Intervint Ginny.

\- Du coup, tu en as tout autant que moi ! Approuva Hermione.

Elles rigolèrent faisant par la même taire les deux garçons. Hermione posa sur la table le petit déjeuner puis s'installa à côté de Malefoy, voyant que le blond voulait lui parler, Harry et Ginny prirent ce qu'il leur fallait et montèrent au salon, comme si de rien était.

\- Tu reste ici aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de sortir. Est-ce que ça te dérange vraiment que je vois Ron ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Un peu, devina-t-elle.

\- Un peu, confirma-t-il.

\- Il est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas couper tout contact avec lui mais je ne veux pas non plus te vexer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, même si ça ne fait pas parti de mon caractère, il faut que j'apprenne à avoir confiance, au moins en toi.

\- Ron, Harry et moi, avons partagé de telles choses, que nous sommes forcément liés à vie, ils sont une partie de moi qu'on ne peut pas enlever mais ce sont des parties de moi dont tu n'as rien à craindre, je te le promets.

Elle avait abusé les choses pour aider Drago à la comprendre, Harry était bien une part d'elle mais Ron ne l'était plus. Etais-ce parce qu'il les avait abandonnés en pleine guerre ou parce qu'il était partit après ? Peut-être les deux, mais en tout cas, il restait important à ses yeux même s'il ne comptait pas autant qu'Harry. Elle avait appris à vivre sans Ron et elle savait qu'elle pouvait être heureuse sans lui mais elle ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre sans Harry.

\- Je l'ai bien compris et c'est pour ça que j'accepte d'être jaloux sans rien faire pour t'empêcher de le voir, pour l'instant, ne m'en demandes pas plus.

Elle se serra contre lui et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Je ne demande rien de plus.

Ron arriva cinq minutes après le départ de Drago, à croire qu'il avait un radar ! Ne sachant pas à quelle heure il devait arriver, Hermione était en train de lire lorsqu'il toqua à sa porte, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne jusqu'ici.

\- Salut, dit-il en évitant son regard.

Il était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il était nerveux.

\- Salut, je lisais, je ne t'ai pas attendu arriver.

\- Content de voir que tu n'as pas changé, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas changé, dit-elle.

Il la regarda avec un air semblant dire « Ah bon ? » mais ne commenta pas.

\- Tu veux qu'on descende ? Demanda Hermione en voyant la gêne s'installer.

\- Non, en fait je suis monté exprès pour te parler.

\- Ah, je t'écoute.

\- Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée que toi et moi, c'est fini, pour de bon et encore moins au fait que cette foui… Que Malefoy, me remplace…

\- Drago ne te remplace pas, ne vois pas les choses de cette manière, des couples se défont, d'autres se forment ensuite, c'est la vie.

\- Oui, je sais, mais laisse moi finir, je disais donc, que j'avais du mal à me faire à tous ces changements mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre, pas complètement et si la seule place que tu as à m'offrir c'est celle d'ami, alors j'accepte. Tu me manques Hermione.

Hermione se leva et le serra dans ses bras, heureuse qu'il soit encore son ami et de son pas vers elle, il se ferait à la situation, si Harry y était arrivé, alors Ron aussi y arriverait.

\- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il lui rendit son étreinte puis ils se relâchèrent, Ron commença à détailler la pièce.

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot, on ne dirait pas la même maison !

\- Merci.

Il regardait à présent les photos qu'il y avait sur une étagère, il rigola en voyant des photos de lui, Harry et d'Hermione à différents moments de leur scolarité et il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit des photos d'elle avec la fouine. Elle souriait, sur chacune, elle avait un visage heureux et comblé.

\- Il te rend heureuse ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

\- C'est bien.

Ils ne parlèrent pendant un moment, il continuait à regarder les photos dont une où il y avait toutes les personnes présentes lors du réveillon du jour de l'an.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce j'accepte de le voir.

\- Il faut pourtant que tu t'y prépare, il fait partie de ma vie et les autres l'acceptent, je ne compte pas l'exclure pour te faire plaisir et inversement.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne m'en sens pas capable, s'entêta-t-il.

Hermione n'avait pas envie que leur réconciliation soit gâché si vite, alors elle changea de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu es de retour ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais travailler avec George le temps de trouver une idée, répondit-il.

\- Si tu demandes au professeur McGonagall, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera que tu reprennes tes études l'année prochaine.

\- Sans toi pour m'aider, je n'ai aucune chance, dit-il avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Mais non, en travaillant tu y arriveras !

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse, répondit-il.

Là encore, Hermione décida de ne pas insister, ils descendirent rejoindre Harry et Ginny dans le salon et passèrent l'après-midi ensemble à parler de tout et de rien.

Pendant un instant, Hermione se mit à repenser à avant, l'époque où ils étaient encore tous à Poudlard où la menace de Voldemort était là mais où ils se sentaient protégé par l'école et Dumbledore, avant que tout ne change pour devenir à la fois meilleure et pire mais en y repensant, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione prit pleinement conscience qu'elle se sentait heureuse et elle réalisa enfin qu'elle avait survécu et que la vie continuait malgré les peines, les chagrins et les horreur vécu.

Elle avait tout pour être heureuse et continuait d'avancer et elle savait que la présence de Malefoy à ses côtés n'y était pas pour rien, ce garçon qu'elle avait tant détesté était devenu important pour elle, nécessaire et après avoir passé l'après-midi avec ses amis, elle se languissait qu'il rentre.


	46. Chapitre 45

**Réponse à la review anonyme de Lily : Voilà la suite, merci de ton impatience !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Recrutement**

Quelques jours avant la fin des vacances, Kingsley vint prendre un verre au Square, lui aussi félicita Harry et Hermione pour le changement radical de la maison. Il ne montra pas de surprise en voyant que Malefoy était présent, Hermione lui avait tout raconté en demandant la libération de Lucius.

\- Alors, comment ça va au ministère ? Demanda Harry.

\- Pas aussi bien que je le voudrais, avoua Kingsley.

\- C'est grave ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Il ne se passe rien dans notre pays, c'est bien ça le problème ! Je ne peux pas intervenir sur les pays voisins !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry, inquiet par les propos du ministre.

\- Nous pensons que les mangemort en fuite recrutent dans d'autres pays, puisqu'ils ne peuvent le faire ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais penser ça ?

\- D'abord, nous avons eu plusieurs témoignages, venant de pays européen mais le temps que nous arrivions, après avoir réglé toutes les formalités pour en avoir l'autorisation, les mangemorts ne sont plus là où ils ont été signalés mais pire, il y a de plus en plus de meurtres commis sur des nés-moldus qui sont recensés. Je pense qu'ils recrutent et qu'ils testent leurs recrus en les faisant assassiner des personnes désignés.

\- C'est un plan ingénieux, fit remarquer Hermione.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, pour qu'elle développe sa pensée.

\- Eh bien, en recrutant de nouvelles personnes, étrangère à toute l'histoire, ils peuvent les infiltrer partout, y compris ici, dit-elle.

\- Exactement, et je suis persuadé que c'est nous qui sommes visé, ils recrutent pour revenir ici, approuva Kingsley.

\- Mais, vous ne pensez pas que s'ils reviennent, c'est vous qui serez visé en premier ? Demanda Malefoy en regardant Harry mais surtout Hermione.

En tant que mangemort fidèle, Harry et Hermione représentaient les cibles à abattre et Hermione serait sans doute la première visée puisqu'elle est une née-moldue et les mangemorts penseront qu'elle est une cible plus facile qu'Harry Potter.

\- Kingsley, je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de demander un traitement de faveur et je m'en veux déjà de le faire mais, je voudrais que mes parents soient protégés, ils sont moldus et ne pourraient même pas se défendre.

\- Hermione, tes parents sont surveillés depuis que tu les as fais revenir au pays, je n'allais pas les laisser sans protection avec des mangemorts en fuite !

\- Merci, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Drago serra sa main un peu plus fort.

\- Malefoy, nous avons aussi mis ton manoir sous protection, tes risques sont aussi élevé que les leurs vu qu'il a été rendus publique que toi et surtout ta mère avez aidé à vaincre Voldemort, expliqua le ministre.

\- Merci, dit-il surpris.

\- Comme tu le devines Harry, nous attendons ton arrivée cet été avec impatience, avec toutes les missions à l'étranger, les protections et le reste, nous manquons d'aurors, ne pense pas faire de la paperasse pendant deux mois, tu vas être envoyé sur le terrain ! S'exclama Kingsley.

\- La paperasse, très peu pour moi ! Répondit Harry.

Ils discutèrent alors de sujet plus réjouissants, jusqu'à en arriver à la cérémonie de remise des ordres de Merlin.

\- J'ai fixé la date au 10 juillet, vous aurez fini vos cours, annonça Kingsley.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ! Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, encore plus avec la menace qui nous guette, les gens ont besoin de se souvenir que nous avons vécu pires.

\- Je pense qu'il a raison, approuva Hermione.

Kingsley partit peu après, en fait, il était surtout venu pour leur annoncer la date de remise des médailles.

\- J'aimerais juste que nos vies soient calmes et paisible ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Et moi j'aimerais ne pas être beau à tomber mais on a tous nos croix à porter ! Répondit Drago.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde et détendit l'atmosphère, après le repas du soir, chacun monta se coucher et Malefoy remarqua qu'Hermione semblait inquiète.

\- Tu t'en fais pour tes parents ? Devina-t-il.

\- Oui, ils sont sans défense et s'il leur arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ma faute.

Drago la prit dans ses bras, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la rassurer, lui-même s'inquiétait pour ses parents, alors…

\- Je pourrais peut-être leur effacer la mémoire de nouveau, pensa Hermione à voix haute.

\- Pour l'instant, ils sont plus en sécurité ici qu'à l'étranger, tu as entendu Kingsley.

\- Oui, puis je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas prête à refaire ce que j'ai fait avant la guerre.

Ils s'endormirent l'esprit agité par leurs inquiétudes. Le reste des vacances se passa joyeusement en apparence mais chacun avait ses inquiétudes qui ne les quittaient jamais. Mais Hermione voyait les choses du bon côté, malgré toutes ses inquiétudes, elle n'avait jamais passé d'aussi bonne vacance et elle ne s'était jamais senti si proche de Drago.

En deux semaines, ils s'étaient vraiment habitué à vivre comme un couple, une petite routine s'était installés mais une routine dont ils ne se lasseraient jamais !

* * *

 **Petit chapitre, mais il en faut de temps en temps ;)**


	47. Chapitre 46

**Chapitre 46 : Dure réalité**

Le retour à Poudlard frappa Hermione de plein fouet, elle qui avait toujours aimé l'école et encore plus depuis son entrée à l'école des sorciers, elle désespérait d'y être retourné après les vacances merveilleuses qu'elle avait passé auprès de Drago.

Et pour cause, tout recommençait comme avant, les rendez-vous secret dans la salle sur demande, les baisers volé et plus dans les salles de classe, ça encore, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, non, ce qui la gênait c'était qu'il l'ignore quand il était entouré d'autres Serpentard que Zabini.

Blaise ne se donnait pas cette peine, il saluait son amie et n'hésitait pas par moment à venir s'installer à la table des Gryffondor pour discuter avec Hermione, Ginny, Harry et les autres et un soir, lorsqu'Hermione rejoignit Malefoy, une dispute de plus éclata, ce qui était de plus en plus le cas.

\- J'en ai marre, je ne supporte plus cette situation Drago.

\- Il ne reste plus que deux mois avant la fin de l'année, c'est presque terminé, dit-il en essayant de la calmer.

\- Et après ? Tu viendras chez moi en cachette ? J'ai adoré nos vacances mais c'est ça ta vision à long terme de notre vie d'après ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que nous allons nous marier et avoir des enfants dès les résultats de nos ASPIC ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce que je crois, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se dispute encore, tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre et moi non plus.

\- Granger, j'ai beau avoir changé, je ne me suis pas transformé en prince machin-chose pour autant. Ne me croit pas meilleur que je ne le suis.

\- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ressens ce besoin d'être avec toi mais je sais que nous allons nulle part, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, on va se faire beaucoup trop de mal.

Oui, elle le savait, il fallait qu'elle s'en éloigne maintenant, car peut-être l'un d'eux allait faire quelque chose qui blesserait l'autre et là, ils se détesteraient, pourtant, même en ayant parfaitement conscience de ça, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le quitter. Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, on trouvera une solution, promit-il.

\- Au fait, c'est le prince charmant, pas machin-chose.

Elle ne chercha pas à discuter, elle ne chercha pas à lui montrer que la seule solution pour qu'ils restent ensemble serait de ne plus se cacher, non, elle préférait se laisser convaincre sans penser aux conséquences mais combien de temps mettraient les fameuses conséquences à arriver ?

Le lendemain, elle décida de se promener avec Ginny dans le parc et elles s'installèrent au bord du lac, profitant du soleil.

\- Ca ne va pas fort ? Devina son amie.

\- Pas trop, avoua Hermione.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si ta relation avec Harry ressemblait à la mienne avec Drago ?

\- Viens en au fait Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

\- Je continue de vouloir être avec lui, alors que je sais que c'est une histoire condamnée, pourtant, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de logique et j'ai toujours réussi à faire des choix logique, je ne me comprend plus.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à être logique, parce que l'amour n'a pas de logique, s'il y en avait une, tu ne serais jamais sortie avec lui. Tu restes près de lui parce que c'est ce dont tu as envie. Le jour où tu ne le pourras plus, tu réussiras à le quitter ou alors, il changera pour toi.

\- Il a déjà tellement changé pour moi ! Je me sens égoïste de lui en demander plus.

\- Tu as des besoins et si tu n'arrives pas à passer au dessus, c'est à lui de faire des efforts, toi, tu ne peux que patienter et t'impatienter.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment ! S'exclama Hermione en souriant.

\- Je sais, je te dis juste ce que tu penses déjà, et c'est bien parce qu'il n'y a pas mille et une façon de penser autre chose. J'aimerais t'encourager à le quitter, te dire qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi mais je ne le pense pas. Il a changé et il fait des efforts, pour l'instant je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus.

\- Je me languis de la fin de l'année, au moins, les choses seront différentes ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Malefoy avait eu d'autres problèmes, en plus de sa mauvaise humeur dû à sa dispute avec Hermione la veille, il fut abordé par Pansy dès son réveil.

\- Tu étais où hier soir, tu es où tous les soirs d'ailleurs ?

\- Je fais mes rondes.

\- Je connais les horaires de tes rondes et tu rentres bien après !

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

\- Qui est-ce que tu vois ?

\- Et si tu allais embêter quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-il en partant.

Mais Pansy n'allait pas s'arrêter là, elle remarquait depuis un moment déjà qu'il avait changé, certes, il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, pour personne d'ailleurs mais de temps à autre, il couchait avec elle et elle s'en contentait, sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas touché de toute l'année scolaire et elle soupçonnait ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé soupçonner chez Malefoy, elle pensait qu'il aimait réellement quelqu'un et elle voulait savoir qui était la fille qui lui avait fait tourner la tête, qui avait réussi là où elle avait échouée. En connaissant son adversaire, elle aurait plus de facilité à la briser. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Ayant déjà tenté de le rendre jaloux avec Goyle, il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne autrement.

Le soir venu, la ronde se passa plutôt bien, ils discutaient et riaient, alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'un couloir, Hermione eut l'impression d'entendre quelque chose derrière elle, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, le couloir était vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Malefoy en revenant vers elle.

\- J'ai cru entendre un bruit, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Malefoy eut un sourire amusé.

\- Si tu veux t'arrêter pour que je t'embrasse, tu n'as pas besoin de trouver des excuses ridicules !

\- Si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je t'embrasserais, je n'ai aucune excuse à inventer, rigola-t-elle.

\- Et tu en as envie ? Demanda Drago.

\- Non, répondit-elle en se remettant à marcher, l'air fier.

Il la retint par le bras et ils rigolèrent.

\- Si, tu en as envie.

\- Non, mais toi si, alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard plein de provocation.

Malefoy pesa le pour et le contre, le couloir était vide, il était tard, personne ne ferait son apparition à ce moment là. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres, posant une main sur son visage et la plaquant contre le mur. Une chose en entraînant une autre, il se dirigea vers la première salle de classe vide, les jambes d'Hermione enroulaient autour de sa taille.

A quelques pas d'eux, se trouvait Pansy, elle avait prit peur en voyant la sang-de-bourbe se retournait mais son sortilège de désillusion avait été efficace. Elle les avait suivi pour savoir où irait Malefoy une fois la ronde fini, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Granger et lui…

Pourtant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'agissait bien d'elle. Il sortait avec la sang-de-bourbe, bien sûr il le cachait, il avait encore un minimum d'amour propre mais le fait était qu'il ne l'avait plus touché, probablement à cause de Granger et en plus de la jalousie, elle ressentait la colère de s'être fait battre par elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas dis son dernier mot ! Son premier réflexe aurait été d'entrer et de faire une scène à Drago mais ça n'aurait rien arrangé, non, elle allait attendre le lendemain, que la sang-de-bourbe profite bien de ce qu'elle avait parce que d'ici demain, elle aurait trouvé un plan !

Quelques jours plus tard alors que Drago sortait de la grande salle, il vit Hermione se rendre en cour de potion et se diriger vers les cachots, son sac sur les épaules, il la regarda marcher en la suivant, puisqu'ils se rendaient au même endroit. Un peu derrière lui, il y avait Pansy.

Cette dernière se réjouissait d'avance de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle avait mis plus de temps que prévu mais elle avait trouvé un plan.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais le sac d'Hermione craqua et elle s'accroupit pour ramasser ses affaires. Lui continuait d'avancer mais Pansy arriva à sa hauteur, la baguette pointé sur la Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Drago en essayant de cacher son angoisse.

\- Tu crois que j'ai oublié la fois où Zabini m'a fait tomber pour la défendre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Me venger bien sûr.

Elle tourna un regard pervers sur lui, attendant sa réaction, allait-il la défendre au risque de tout révéler ou la laisser faire ? Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle avait une petite idée de la guerre intérieur que se livrait Malefoy et elle s'en délectait.

Pansy attendit un peu, mais voyant qu'Hermione se redressait pour repartir, elle décida que c'était le moment ou jamais. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui jeter un petit sortilège, Drago le fit avant.

Il regarda le sortilège atteindre Hermione, il n'avait fait que lancer un sortilège de bloque-jambe, ça ne lui ferait pas grand mal en comparaison à ce que Parkinson lui réservait mais il vit avec horreur Hermione perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans les escaliers menant au cachot, il n'avait pas correctement évalué les risques.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre totalement conscience de ce qui se passer, Zabini passa en flèche à côté de lui, le dépassant pour se ruer dans les escaliers. Il descendit aussi et trouva Hermione tout en bas, inconsciente et assez amoché. Pansy eut un petit rire satisfait avant de l'enjamber comme si de rien était.

Voyant le regard meurtrier de Malefoy, elle décida de partir, elle enfoncerait le clou plus tard, quand il serait calmé.

Se retrouvant seul avec Zabini, Malefoy caressa les cheveux d'Hermione, toujours inconsciente cherchant une solution mais Zabini écarta sa main.

\- Ne la touches pas, là tu es allé trop loin.

Malefoy allait répliquer mais le professeur Slughorn descendit à ce moment-là.

\- Par Merlin Monsieur Zabini ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Granger ?

\- Il faut l'emmener à Madame Pomfresh, elle est tombée dans les escaliers, répondit Zabini en foudroyant Malefoy du regard.

Slughorn n'attendit pas, il fit apparaître une civière et par magie, fit léviter Hermione dessus, puis toujours par magie, il fit léviter le tout jusqu'à l'infirmerie, suivit de près par Malefoy et Zabini.


	48. Chapitre 47

**Merci à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci aussi à ceux qui me lisent.**

 **Voilà le chapitre suivant, qui risque de ne pas plaire à beaucoup de monde, mais tout ne peut pas être rose tout le temps !**

 **Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Si l'amour suffisait**

Madame Pomfresh s'occupa d'Hermione mais elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain et les questions commencèrent.

\- Je suis tombé toute seule ! Répéta Hermione, une énième fois.

Pomfresh, McGonagall, Slughorn, mais aussi Harry, Ginny et Ron, qui avait fait le déplacement pour la voir lui avait posé la question et elle ne changeait pas de version, elle savait très bien ce qui c'était passé, parce qu'en tombant, elle avait eu la vision furtive de Malefoy et de son regard perdu. Zabini lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle pensait à son réveil et il lui avait confié qu'il avait forcé Drago à sortir.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin seule, elle commença à pleurer. Sa chute avait été très grave, Pomfresh avait même hésité à l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. Comment avait-il pu aller jusque là ? Mais le pire sentiment d'Hermione, c'était celui de la déception, elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il la déçoive mais pas autant !

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle referma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, elle ne voulait voir personne et surtout pas Malefoy. Elle sentit son visiteur lui serrer la main, et elle n'eut plus aucun doute il s'agissait bien de Drago.

Il lui caressa les cheveux sans lâcher sa main, elle l'entendit s'asseoir sur la chaise à son chevet.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, mais je te promets, que quand tu sortiras de là, je dirais tout à qui tu voudras. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire une chose pareille. J'aurai dû te défendre, j'aurai dû t'écouter depuis le début.

Il pensait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, elle avait l'impression d'être indiscrète mais elle ne voulait pas l'affronter dans l'immédiat alors, elle ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'elle était réveillée. Elle ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable, elle ne pourrait faire semblant de dormir pour l'éternité.

\- Hermione, si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Il resta un moment jusqu'à ce que Pomfresh lui demande de partir car il était censé être en cours, elle fut surprise de la retrouver parfaitement éveillée alors que quelques secondes, elle semblait endormit mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et la laissa seule, elle se remit alors à pleurer.

Elle recommença le même manège à chaque passage du blond, elle eut le vague souvenir de Ron faisant pareil pendant leur sixième année pour éviter Lavande mais à la différence du rouquin, elle aimait vraiment Malefoy et elle détestait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se détestait encore plus de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire alors qu'il était prêt à tout révéler par amour.

Avant tout ça, c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait mais maintenant, elle souhaitait seulement que ça s'arrête. Et le jour de sa sortie, c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Drago n'y était pas, bien sûr, il pensait qu'elle était toujours souffrante à l'infirmerie mais l'heure de sa visite quotidienne approchait et l'infirmière lui apprendrait qu'elle venait de sortir, alors, tout naturellement, il allait la chercher ici.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la salle avait légèrement changé depuis la première fois qu'ils y étaient venus. Des photos d'eux ornaient les murs, un lit avait fait son apparition. Partout où elle regardait, elle se souvenait d'un moment passé avec lui et elle ne put empêcher une nouvelle crise de larme. Elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé lui pardonner mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

Elle n'avait jamais eu autant mal à l'intérieur qu'à ce moment. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis un soupir de soulagement avant que la porte ne se referme. Hermione respira un bon coup puis se retourna pour faire face au blond, la première fois depuis tout ça qu'elle le regardait.

Il semblait fatigué, ses yeux étaient cernés, il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir, ce qui augmenta la culpabilité d'Hermione, si elle lui avait parlé dès le début, il n'aurait pas passé des nuits blanches.

Mais malgré sa fatigue, il lui souriait, heureux de la voir en forme, sourire qu'il perdit en découvrant le visage plein de larme de la Gryffondor.

Il s'approcha en tendant les bras, comme pour la serrer contre lui mais elle recula en secouant la tête. Il se figea et la regarda avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui pardonner mais pour le quitter.

\- Je faisais semblant de dormir à toutes tes visites, je t'ai entendu me dire à quel point tu regrettais, mais… La voix d'Hermione se brisa.

\- Mais ça ne change rien, conclut Drago à sa place.

Il était prêt à tout pour la faire changer d'avis mais elle parla avant lui.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses me décevoir à ce point.

Ce fut comme s'il plongeait dans une pensine, il revit clairement son cauchemar, aussi clairement que s'il dormait. La chute causée par Pansy, puis les mots d'Hermione, bien sûr, la réalité était quelque peu différente. C'était lui, et non Pansy qui avait causé la chute, puis heureusement, Hermione était en vie, contrairement à son cauchemar mais les mots choisit étaient les mêmes.

Il l'avait perdu, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il la laissa parler sans même écouter. Il l'entendait vaguement expliquait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle aurait voulu que sa ce termine autrement mais il ne percutait pas ce qu'elle disait.

\- Si seulement l'amour suffisait, dit-elle entre deux phrases qu'il n'entendit pas.

Qu'importe ses excuses ou ses remords, il l'avait perdu et tout était de sa faute, il était allé trop loin et il le savait. Puis quoi qu'elle dise, le résultat était le même. Dans un couple qui se sépare, il y en a très souvent un qui part et un qui reste et là, il était celui qui reste, enfin, tout cela était une image pour dire que c'était lui qu'on quittait.

Elle parla encore un moment puis voyant que Malefoy ne disait rien, elle passa près de lui et sortit il sentit une dernière fois son odeur de lavande en se disant que cette odeur, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Combien de temps il resta planté là ? Il ne le savait pas, toute notion de temps l'avait quitté mais au bout d'un moment, il ressentit un besoin de s'asseoir, sur le canapé, il refaisait l'histoire.

Il empêchait Pansy de lancer un sort à Hermione la deuxième fois, puis après, la première fois, ce n'était plus Zabini qui volait au secours de la Gryffondor mais lui. Puis après il se levait en plein milieu de la grande salle pour crier qu'il l'aimait, cette image le fit rire, non, il n'aurait jamais fais ça, malgré tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu qu'il réalisait que le reste ne comptait pas par rapport à elle ?

Qu'importe ses origines, il l'aurait épousé quand même, qu'importe le monde et leurs avis, il l'aimait mais qu'importe ses sentiments, il était trop tard et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il sortit de la salle en regardant une dernière fois derrière lui.

Hermione arriva en haut de la tour, le soleil brillant encore, voilà un détail auquel elle pensait tout juste, elle reverrait Malefoy tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sauf si elle s'arrangeait pour se substituer à son rôle, sans démissionner, elle ne supporterait pas de trahir ainsi la confiance que lui avait accordé la directrice en l'abandonnant.

Puis, comme beaucoup de fois ces temps-ci, elle fondit en larmes. Elle se laissa aller contre les remparts puis se retrouva assise le dos contre.

Ginny arriva et regarda son amie, la rouquine montra la carte du maraudeur pour lui faire comprendre comment elle l'avait trouvé et vint s'installer près d'elle.

Elle ne parla pas mais passa un bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione et cette dernière se laissa aller contre son amie. Plus tard, lorsque ses larmes se calmèrent, elle lui raconta toute la vérité sur sa chute, sur ce qui avait poussé Drago à agir comme ça, sur ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant qu'elle dormait puis sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ginny la laissa vider son sac, elle ne l'interrompit à aucun moment et quand elle vit qu'Hermione avait terminé elle prit la parole.

\- Si ça te fait si mal, tu ne te dis pas que tu devrais lui pardonner ?

\- Non, il m'a tellement déçu ! Je ne le vois plus de la même manière.

\- Oui, mais tu sais que si tu fais des efforts, tu y arriveras. Souviens-toi d'avant, tu le haïssais et tu as réussi à l'aimer.

\- Ce n'est plus pareil, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Comment je vais faire pour mes rondes, je ne supporterais pas de passer encore mes soirées avec lui.

\- Prend mes rondes avec Neville, je prendrais les tiennes avec Malefoy, proposa Ginny.

\- Mais, les rondes des préfets-en-chef sont plus longues !

\- Tu es mon amie, je peux faire ça pour toi ! S'amusa Ginny.

Hermione lui prit la main.

\- Merci.

Elles restèrent encore un moment en haut de la tour, le moment qu'Hermione se reprenne.

\- Ne sois pas trop désagréable avec lui, il n'a pas vraiment voulu me faire du mal, il pensait simplement me protéger, de la manière la moins appréciable qu'il aurait pu trouver, certes.

\- Je t'ai écouté tout à l'heure et je l'avais compris, je ne comptais pas être désagréable avec Drago, la rassura Ginny.

\- Merci.


	49. Chapitre 48

**Chapitre 48 : Bagarre générale**

Le soir, Drago remonta dans le hall, pour sa ronde, il était persuadé qu'il allait la faire seul, elle ne supporterait pas de le revoir si vite mais il fut surpris d'y trouver Weaslette et il comprit vite qu'il avait minimisé les choses, non seulement elle ne supporterait pas de le revoir si vite mais elle ne supporterait pas de le revoir tout court, il ignora son cœur qui se serrait et rejoignit la rouquine.

Elle n'avait pas l'air hostile, Hermione n'avait pas dû avouer ce qu'il avait fait, sinon, elle se contenterait de le regarder avec mépris. Ils se mirent en route, ne sachant pas quoi dire, la rouquine garda le silence un moment avant de ne plus tenir.

\- Drago, laisse-lui du temps, elle te pardonnera.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'en ai envie ?

\- Par Merlin, ne joue pas les hippogriffes avec moi ! Je commence à te connaître Drago Malefoy, fais le fier tant que tu veux, tu l'aimes, ce n'est pas une honte !

Cette fille était une erreur de la nature ! Franche, compréhensive, forte, sensible, courageuse, douée en quidditch, féminine et elle savait tenir tête à n'importe qui mais le plus, elle était douée pour cerner les gens et lire en eux.

\- Tu aurais pardonné si Potter t'avait fait ça ?

\- Oui, mais je lui aurais d'abord enfoncé ma baguette là où je pense… Quoi que non, je lui aurais enfoncé sa baguette à lui, pour ne pas salir la mienne.

Il la regarda puis il se mit à rire.

\- Une vraie terreur la petite Weaslette !

\- Ca a des avantages de grandir entourée de 6 grands frères.

Elle était contente de l'avoir fait sourire, pour un temps du moins.

\- Pourquoi me pardonnerait-elle, je l'ai tellement déçue !

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elle changera d'avis, surtout dans l'immédiat mais en tout cas, elle comprend pourquoi tu as fais ça, même si je suis d'accord avec elle sur le fait que tu ais dépassé les bornes, je le comprends aussi.

\- Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais beaucoup plus d'avoir fait ça.

\- Ce serait le cas, si je ne t'avais pas autant côtoyé ces derniers temps, j'ai appris à te connaître, tu es un idiot mais un idiot qui a un bon fond, bien caché derrière tes fanfaronnades, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que personne ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi !

Faux, Hermione avait osé mais comme son amie, c'était sans aucune méchanceté. Les deux Gryffondor se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de point et Drago trouva que c'était une bonne chose qu'elles soient amies, car il n'aimerait pas se retrouver au milieu d'une dispute entre Hermione et Ginny, il n'aurait pas su sur quelle sorcière parier.

\- Tu as besoin qu'on te bouscule un peu, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il continua sa ronde, Ginny avait le don pour détourner ses pensées et il était content qu'elle soit là, même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit Granger. Il était heureux que la rouquine continue de lui parler, il avait vraiment appris à l'apprécier, comme une amie.

\- Bonne soirée, dit-elle.

\- Weaslette, prends soin d'elle.

\- Elle est mon amie, tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, répondit-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main pendant qu'elle montait les marches.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent drôle ni pour Hermione ni pour Drago. Ils se croisaient aux heures des repas mais ne se regardaient pas ou du moins, pas en même temps. Un matin, dans la grande salle, il trouva Zabini assit au bout de la grande table, il fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre mais Pansy se mit en travers de son chemin, elle avait eu la bonne idée de l'éviter depuis le jour de la chute mais apparemment, elle était arrivée à bout de sa patience.

\- Alors, la sang-de-bourbe ne vient toujours pas faire ses rondes? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda-t-il en la contournant.

\- Non, juste pour savoir si elle te laissait encore la baiser après que tu l'aies attaqué ?

Malefoy se retourna, et si un regard pouvait foudroyer sur place, Pansy ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendre.

\- Tu le savais ! Tu savais comment je réagirais, tu l'as fais exprès ! Hurla-t-il.

Aucun professeur n'était là, ils étaient tous en réunion pour prévoir les plannings des ASPIC, personne n'allait intervenir pour calmer Drago mais les élèves regardaient tous.

\- Je pensais que tu me laisserais l'attaquer mais tu as dépassé mes espérances, enfin, ton orgueil a dépassé mes espérances. Sur le coup, j'ai cru que tu te servais juste d'elle, après tout, tu l'as très vite attaqué dans le dos mais après, tu es passé chaque jour à l'infirmerie et tu trainais ta carcasse dans le château, c'était vraiment pitoyable !

Elle lâcha un petit rire méchant sans voir que Drago pâlissait.

\- Non seulement tu aimes une sang-de-bourbe mais en plus tu n'as même pas eu le courage de la défendre. Tout ce qui me plaisait en toi est mort, si je m'en étais aperçu plus vite, je t'aurais laissé la sauter, je mérite mieux !

Elle avait parlé sur un ton méprisant, ne faisant pas attention au visage de Malefoy qui changeait de plus en plus, tous les élèves présents regardaient la scène et Zabini s'était doucement rapprochés pour intervenir, au cas où. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, Drago poussa Parkinson contre le mur de la grande salle et la plaqua sans ménagement, Goyle s'approcha mais n'osa rien faire contre Drago surtout quand il croisa le regard d'avertissement que Zabini lui lançait.

\- Si tu n'étais pas une fille, je ne me servirais même pas de ma baguette, je me ferais un plaisir de démolir ta sale petite face. Je ne vaux pas grand-chose mais j'ai au moins le plaisir de ne pas être tombé aussi bas que toi, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Il la relâcha, elle semblait terrorisée par la voix calme mais l'air tellement effrayant sur lequel il avait parlé mais elle se reprit en voyant qu'il n'allait rien faire.

Elle allait le provoquer un peu plus alors qu'il s'éloignait mais elle vit juste quelqu'un bondir et la prendre par les cheveux. Finalement, elle se retrouva une fois de plus plaquée au mur, mais cette fois, elle reçut une baffe et c'était Hermione qui venait de lui donner.

\- Si tu pointe encore ta baguette sur moi, et peu importe la raison je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus pointer grand-chose, c'est clair ?

Hermione n'avait pas manqué d'une miette l'échange entre Pansy et Drago et si elle avait d'abord eu peur que Malefoy frappe Parkinson, maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que la colère contre la Serpentard. Pansy voulut se débattre mais la lionne avait les forces décuplées par la rage.

\- Hermione, ça va, elle a comprit, intervint Ginny en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Hermione lâcha Parkinson qui tomba au sol. Elle se releva pendant que la Gryffondor commençait à se détourner.

\- Sale sang-de-bourbe, cracha Parkinson.

Hermione se retourna subitement et son poing partit dans le visage de la Serpentard qui se retrouva de nouveau par terre. Cette fois ce fut Goyle qui plaqua Hermione au mur et Drago, pour la première fois intervint pour la défendre, Harry lui prêtant main forte.

Zabini et Ginny, se regardèrent puis la rouquine, aidée de Luna se jeta sur Hermione pour l'empêcher de se jeter de nouveau sur Pansy pendant que Zabini et Londubat tentaient de séparer Potter et Malefoy de Goyle. Les professeurs arrivèrent tous en même temps, McGonagall se figea à l'entrée de la salle.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Cria-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait rien voir puisque tous les élèves étaient agglutinés autour du spectacle et après s'être frayé un chemin, elle découvrit Parkinson, le nez en sang, Ginny et Luna en train d'empêcher la préfète-en-chef de revenir à la charge et elle vit aussi Potter et Malefoy se battre ensemble contre le gorille et Londubat et Zabini tenter de les calmer.

Elle resta un moment interdite devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Le rêve de chaque professeur de Poudlard était de voir les maisons unis et particulièrement la rancune Gryffondor-Serpentard s'atténuait mais ces élèves étaient en train de faire du rêve un cauchemar, oui, ils s'alliaient mais pour mieux se battre !

\- Vous arrêtez, tous où vous ne pourrez pas passer vos ASPIC tellement que vos retenus seront longues et prenantes ! Menaça McGonagall d'une voix autoritaire.

La voix de la directrice fit retomber la rage d'Hermione qui cessa aussitôt de se débattre contre ses amies. D'une manière générale, tous les mondes stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le poing d'Harry à quelques centimètres du visage de Goyle retomba, comme par magie.

\- Suivez-moi tous et si j'en entends un parler, il sera viré ! Prévint-elle.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Malefoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Goyle suivirent, se contentant de se foudroyer du regard sans un mot. La directrice s'engouffra dans une salle de classe du premier.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

\- Vous êtes des sorciers et vous êtes en dernière année ou presque pour certaines, ce qui veut dire qu'on attend de vous que vous soyez plus responsable que les autres et on vous retrouve à vous battre à main nue, comme des chiffonniers !

Bon, elle n'allait tout de même pas avouer qu'il valait mieux se battre à main nus qu'avec leurs baguettes !

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment neuf élèves se retrouvent à se battre au lieu de prendre le petit-déjeuner ? Neuf élèves dont quatre préfets et mes deux Préfets-en-chef ! Demanda-t-elle avec une voix calme qui détonnait avec la fureur sur son visage.

Personne ne répondit, ils regardaient tous leurs chaussures.

\- J'attends ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Mais, sauf votre respect, vous nous avez dit que si l'un de nous parlait, il serait viré, dit Zabini en continuant de fixer ses chaussures.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, sauf Pansy et Goyle, ils auraient ri si la situation n'était pas si grave.

\- Très spirituel Monsieur Zabini, expliquez-moi puisque vous semblez avoir retrouvé votre langue pour faire de l'humour.

Zabini expliqua alors la provocation de Parkinson et les conséquences que ça avait entraînés en omettant toutefois de dévoiler le fait qu'Hermione et Drago étaient sortis ensemble, Parkinson essaya de se défendre mais ils faisaient bloc contre elle.

\- Zabini, Londubat, Lovegood et Weasley, vous pouvez partir.

Après tout, ils n'avaient fait que tenter de séparer tout le monde. Les quatre intéressés sortirent de la salle, McGonagall se tourna ensuite vers Parkinson et Goyle.

\- Parkinson, pour cette fois, vous écoperez juste d'une retenue mais la prochaine fois que vous attaquez quelqu'un sur ses origines ce sera au ministère de trancher et ils sont assez sévères sur le sujet. Allez à l'infirmerie tous les deux, je vous enverrais un hibou pour vous donner vos retenues, ajouta-t-elle en regardant aussi Goyle qui était amochés.

Ils sortirent et Parkinson foudroya Hermione du regard qui lui rendit l'appareil.

\- Potter, vous pouvez y aller aussi, comme les deux autres, votre retenu vous sera envoyé.

Il jeta un dernier regard anxieux à Malefoy mais surtout à Hermione puis sortit avant que McGonagall ne s'impatiente.

\- A vous deux maintenant ! S'exclama la directrice.

* * *

 **Alors, que dîtes-vous de ce chapitre ? Donnez-moi votre avis, je l'attends avec impatience !**


	50. Chapitre 49

**Chapitre 49 : La voix de la sagesse**

\- Mes préfet-en-chef qui se donnent en spectacle, non mais je rêve !

\- Professeur McGonagall, je suis dés…

\- Oh je m'en doute Miss Granger ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, vous qui êtes tellement brillante et droite, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu vous abaisser à ce point !

\- Bon ça va, elle est désolé, pas la peine de la faire culpabiliser ! S'exclama Drago.

\- Pardon Monsieur Malefoy !

Elle lui lança un regard sévère, le regard qui avait le don de faire ratatiner sur eux-mêmes tous les élèves à qui elle l'adressait, à tous, sauf à Drago Malefoy.

\- Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Elle n'a jamais fait la moindre erreur, ce n'est pas la peine de vous acharner sur elle, vous voyez bien qu'elle s'en veut !

La directrice resta un moment stupéfaite qu'un élève lui tienne tête mais encore plus que Drago Malefoy défende Hermione Granger, quelque chose lui échappait.

\- De quoi est partit la provocation de Miss Parkinson ?

\- Elle m'a insulté de sang-de-bourbe, répondit Hermione.

\- Oui, mais avant ça.

Drago raconta alors toute la vérité, dont les détails sur lesquelles Zabini avait fait l'impasse, par respect, McGonagall l'écouta avec attention, cachant au mieux la surprise d'apprendre que la Gryffondor avait passé l'année à sortir secrètement avec le Serpentard. Puis elle entendait déjà la voix de Dumbledore, enfin, du portrait de Dumbledore. Les nommer tous les deux préfet-en-chef était son idée.

\- Vous passerez tous vos samedis à ranger les archives, sans magie.

\- Ensemble ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui et je précise aussi que vous reprenez vos rondes et je risque de venir vérifier que Miss Weasley ne les fasse pas à votre place, prévint la directrice.

\- Bien Professeur, accepta Hermione.

\- Vous pouvez y aller et inutile de préciser que vos retenus commencent demain ?

Etant donné qu'on était vendredi, en effet, il était inutile de préciser. Ils sortirent de la salle et commencèrent à marcher.

\- Granger, commença Drago.

Il n'osait pas l'appeler par son prénom, il l'avait fait alors qu'ils étaient vraiment intimes et il ne voulait pas jouer cette carte. Il voulait qu'elle revienne vers lui par envie et non pas par un acte irréfléchi.

\- Non, Drago, laisse-moi, pas maintenant, s'il te plait.

Elle partit alors en pleurant et il la laissa, comme elle le voulait même s'il mourrait d'envie de la serrer contre lui. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, tous les Serpentard présent s'arrêtèrent de parler et le regardèrent. Certains avec dégoût, d'autres avec amusement, d'autres avec indifférence, dans l'ensemble, c'était positif mais il se dirigea vers Zabini et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Alors ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Retenu tous les samedis, la journée entière pour ranger les archives, Hermione a eu pareil. Elle est aussi obligée de reprendre ses rondes avec moi, la pauvre, McGonagall doit plus lui en vouloir à elle qu'à n'importe lequel autre, expliqua Malefoy.

\- Ou alors, la directrice a décidé de se lancer dans une carrière de conseillère amoureuse ! Fit remarquer Zabini.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre !

\- Pourtant, elle ne vous a pas donné un travail épuisant, il est même plutôt reposant et si on ajoute le fait qu'il faut être très fort pour faire cette retenue avec quelqu'un en résistant à l'envie de parler, je pense qu'elle a très bien calculer son coup.

\- Si c'est ça, elle a sous estimé Granger, j'ai vu son visage lorsqu'elle a appris sa retenue et son obligation de reprendre les rondes. Je pense qu'elle aurait accepté de troquer ça contre lécher des veracrasses.

\- Faut dire que tu y es allé un peu fort, non ? Mais le fait que tu l'ais défendu aujourd'hui et qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tout le monde est au courant va plaider en ta faveur, peut-être pas tout de suite mais je pense qu'elle va recommencer à te parler.

Drago n'avait pas envie de parier là-dessus, il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. En tout cas, la matinée avait prit une drôle de tournure !

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans la salle commune, Harry, Ginny et Neville vinrent vers elle pour savoir ce que lui avait donné McGonagall, Hermione expliqua la fin de l'entrevue et son obligation de reprendre les rondes.

\- Ca aurait pu être bien pire, fit remarquer Harry en serrant sa meilleure amie contre lui.

\- En tout cas, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si… Agressive ! Fit remarquer Ginny sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

\- Non mais attends, elle a quand même réussit à déclencher une bagarre générale dans la grande salle ! Ajouta Neville en voyant Harry qui lançait un regard courroucé à la rouquine hilare.

\- Ce n'était pas une bagarre générale ! S'exclama Hermione résistant aussi à l'envie de rire.

\- Oui, enfin, 9 personnes, ce n'est pas rien ! Fit remarquer Neville.

\- 5 personnes et 4 qui tempéraient, rectifia Hermione.

\- Tu joues sur les mots Hermimi ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Ah non, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! Dit Hermione en l'entendant l'appeler comme le faisait Zabini.

Ils se regardèrent tous un moment avant de partir dans un fou rire qui devint vite incontrôlable. Puis Hermione regarda l'heure, ils avaient tous manqués le premier cours de la matinée, il valait mieux se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure au suivant ! Si les élèves avaient arrêté de dévisager Hermione à chacun de ses passages parce qu'elle était celle qui avait aidé le survivant à vaincre le mage noir, ils recommencèrent à cause de la bagarre mais elle n'était pas la seule qu'ils regardaient, Drago aussi était suivis du regard mais ce n'était plus des regards haineux, c'était des regards surpris, enfin, pour le trois quarts des élèves.

Après ses cours, Harry l'invita à aller dans le parc, pour promener et discuter, elle lui prit le bras une fois dehors et ils marchèrent doucement.

\- Je suis désolé que tu te sois retrouvé mêlé à tout ça, dit Hermione.

\- Tu rigoles ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour m'aider et tu t'excuse parce que je me suis retrouvé impliqué dans une simple bagarre d'adolescent ! S'amusa-t-il.

Elle rigola.

\- Tu sais que c'est lui le premier qui a sauté sur Goyle, je n'ai fait que le suivre pour l'aider, Goyle vaut deux personnes normales !

\- Oui, j'ai vu, tu crois que ça fait une différence ?

\- Oui, sans aucun doute ! Il y est allé de lui-même et rappelons que Malefoy n'est pas connu pour son courage, donc sauter sur un élève comme Goyle, c'est assez significatif de l'évolution !

\- Je sais ce que tu essai de faire et je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner.

\- C'est à toi de voir mais il fallait quand même que je t'en parle.

Elle acquiesça puis ils parlèrent de quidditch, la finale se tiendrait le lendemain, opposant Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

\- Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir y assister !

Elle n'était pas quidditch, c'est vrai, mais elle n'avait jamais manqué un match. Ils rentrèrent au château et après le repas, Hermione attendit Drago dans le hall.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en arrivant.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle en se mettant en marche sans attendre.

Voilà les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent de la soirée jusqu'au moment de se dire au revoir. Drago vivait mal le fait qu'elle l'ait aussi facilement ignoré mais il s'y attendait. Il erra encore un peu dans les couloirs puis rentra.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il vit Pansy et Goyle dans un coin, elle le regarda d'un air mauvais et lui, d'un air menaçant mais il fit comme si de rien était et monta dans son dortoir, il sortit le miroir à double sens.

\- Hermione Granger.

Il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre mais peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas rangé au fond de sa valise et il pourrait la voir dormir.

La vision changea mais il reconnut les murs de la chambre de la Gryffondor au Square Grimmaurd. Elle ne l'avait pas prit, en plus, elle lui avait dit à leur retour de vacances qu'elle l'avait oubliée.

Il reposa le miroir puis remarqua un parchemin dans sa valise, il le prit et sourit en découvrant de quoi il s'agissait. Le planning de révision qu'elle lui avait donné.

Elle y avait même noté les temps de pause et les temps qui lui étaient accordés, il regarda l'heure, oui, il s'agissait d'un temps qu'il aurait dû lui accorder, selon le planning. Plutôt que de continuer à penser, il préféra attraper un manuel et réviser, il entendait Blaise ronfler, signe qu'il n'avait personne à qui parler.

Dans son bureau, McGonagall était tournés vers les deux tableaux des derniers directeurs et elle discutait avec eux.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que mettre Monsieur Malefoy préfet-en-chef aux côtés de Miss Granger rapprocherait les maisons, dit Albus Dumbledore en souriant.

\- Oui enfin, ça a tellement rapprochés les maisons qu'ils se sont battus ! Fit remarquer McGonagall.

\- Oui, mais des Serpentard se battant avec des Gryffondor contre d'autres Serpentard, c'est tout de même un rapprochement ! Insista Albus.

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, l'ancien directeur était aussi agaçant que brillant depuis qu'il était un tableau, la voix de la sagesse était parfois envahissante !

\- Et vous Severus, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Albus.

\- Je pense que vous devriez arrêtez de vous mêler d'histoires qui ne vous regarde pas ! Répondit l'intéressé.

Ils recommencèrent alors à se disputer gentiment et McGonagall décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher.

\- Vous voyez, vous l'avez encore fait fuir ! S'exclama Albus en voyant Minerva sortir de la pièce.

Severus ne chercha même pas à répondre.

* * *

 **J'avais écrit ce chapitre il y a quelques temps, dont le passage avec Severus Rogue et après réfléxion, j'ai décidé de ne pas l'enlever. Une pensée pour Alan Rickman, un grand acteur, souvent connu pour son fameux rôle dans Harry Potter mais qui a montré son talent dans de nombreux autres films et pas qu'en tant qu'acteur.**


	51. Chapitre 50

**Chapitre 50 : Retenue**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione attendit dans le hall avec Drago qui l'ignorait superbement, probablement lui en voulait-il pour la veille, il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu lui faire un minimum la conversation.

Le professeur McGonagall les emmena dans une pièce qu'Hermione n'avait jamais visitée, située au second étage. La directrice vit les deux jeunes gens regardaient partout pour ne pas croiser leurs regards, elle pensa que s'il continuait comme ça, leur journée serait très longue ! La pièce était étouffante et surchargé de grandes armoires avec pleins de cartons par terre.

\- Voilà, ce qu'il y a dans les cartons doit rejoindre les armoires et vous videz les armoires des dossiers les plus anciens. Vous rangez les anciens dossiers dans des cartons qui iront rejoindre la vieille salle des archives dans les cachots. Disons que ces armoires devront contenir les dossiers de ces 20 dernières années, expliqua le professeur.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle avec un sentiment de désespoir, à croire que la directrice avait attendu que quelqu'un faute pour ranger !

\- Ne faites pas cette tête là Miss Granger, Parkinson et Goyle passeront le reste de l'année à aider Rusard tous les samedis dans ce qu'il voudra, je pense que ce que je vous ai donné est plus sympathique !

\- Oui Madame la directrice.

\- Je vais prendre vos baguettes, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Vous viendrez les chercher tous les deux dans mon bureau à 18 heures. Je vous ferais parvenir à manger ce midi.

Les deux élèves donnèrent leurs baguettes et regardèrent la directrice s'en aller. Ils se mirent au travail sans un mot, Hermione jetant parfois des regards à Malefoy, il avait ôté la robe de son uniforme et se trouvait à présent avec la chemise de l'école, chemise qu'elle avait si souvent déboutonnée, elle secoua la tête et se remit à classer les dossiers. Malefoy eut un sourire en coin qu'elle ne vit pas mais il avait remarqué son regard et il semblait avoir deviné les pensées de la jeune fille. Mais il était décidé à ne pas parler en premier, juste pour voir si Zabini avait raison en disant qu'elle serait obligé de parler.

Ils travaillèrent un moment chacun dans leurs coins mais les heures ne défilaient pas. Hermione devenait de plus en plus agacée et agaçante, elle ne cessait de soupirer, de faire toute sorte de bruit et Drago se retenait de lui demander d'arrêter son manège.

Il regarda la Gryffondor grimper sur les étagères pour atteindre les plus hauts dossiers, se rendait elle compte que les étagères étaient vieilles et fragiles ? Où peut-être voulait-elle se blesser exprès pour abréger ses souffrances ? Drago s'avança, juste au cas où et il eut une bonne idée puisqu'Hermione, en voulant redescendre perdit l'équilibre. Il la rattrapa et recula tandis qu'elle protégeait sa tête des dossiers qu'elle avait lâchés.

\- Tu cherches quoi là, à te tuer ? Demanda-t-il furieux.

\- Non, juste à ce que tu parles en premier et j'ai gagné ! Répondit-elle avec un air supérieur.

Ca, plus le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'agacer, c'était trop pour lui, il la lâcha, même s'il fit en sorte qu'elle atterrisse sur une pile de vieux dossiers plutôt que sur le sol de pierre. Maintenant, il était en colère contre lui-même parce qu'elle avait raison, c'était lui qui avait parlé en premier.

\- C'est de bonne guerre, dit-elle en se levant et en époussetant sa robe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est de bonne guerre ? Demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Le fait que tu m'ais lâché.

\- Tu parles, j'aurais dû te laisser te rompre le cou et te faire assommer par les dossiers.

\- Je t'aurais manqué ! Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Tu le fais exprès d'être aussi agaçante aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir et je suis désolé de t'avoir énervé, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

Il la regarda un instant, une partie de lui-même avait envie de l'envoyer se faire cuire un œuf de dragon mais elle lui tendait la main et il l'aimait trop pour ne pas la saisir.

\- Bon, ça va, travaillons ensemble plutôt que séparément, on avancera plus vite.

\- A vos ordres, dit-elle.

Ils commencèrent donc par vider la première armoire, tous les dossiers avaient plus de 20 ans, ce n'était pas compliqué. Hermione monta une fois de plus mais elle donnait les dossiers à Drago et il veillait à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas, profitant de cette excuse pour poser ses mains sur ses jambes ou sa taille. Elle faisait comme si de rien était mais elle appréciait trop ses moments.

Midi arriva enfin et ils s'installèrent chacun sur une pile de dossier pour manger, le match avait dû finir à l'heure qu'il était.

\- Tu penses que le match est fini ? Demanda Hermione pour faire la conversation.

\- Potter affronte Poufsouffle, le match n'a pas dû durer plus de 10 minutes, railla Malefoy.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Drago ne cesserait jamais de se moquer des autres ou de faire semblant. En même temps, il était vrai que Gryffondor venait de réaliser une année exceptionnelle niveau quidditch.

\- En tous cas la vieille chouette a bien calculé son coup, je te signale que de tout ceux qui ont eu une retenu, Potter est le seul qui est collé dimanche, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une vieille chouette ! S'exclama Hermione, tout de même amusé par ce que Drago avait remarqué.

\- Désolé, vieilles habitudes, j'oubliais qu'elle était ton modèle ! Railla-t-il.

\- Comment crois-tu qu'elle ait su que je ne faisais plus mes rondes avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Une chouette, ça a un grand champ de vision, dit-il en éclatant de rire ensuite.

Malgré la désapprobation, Hermione fut obligé de rire aussi. Ils se levèrent pour se remettre au travail.

\- Je te remercie d'être intervenu avant que Goyle ne me frappe, dit soudainement Hermione.

\- Si j'étais intervenu avant, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, tu serais encore avec…

\- L'important c'est maintenant et je te remercie.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, pour le remercier, elle resta un peu trop longtemps prés de lui pour qu'il ne remarque pas que son cœur battait vite et fort, elle avait envie de plus, autant que lui. Alors qu'elle se reculait, il plaqua sa main sur ses reins pour la garder contre lui.

\- Drago, s'il te plait, dit-elle simplement.

\- Tu en as envie, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je sais, j'ai envie de toi mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie du reste.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une envie d'être avec toi ou juste une envie de toi et je ne veux pas te faire croire que tout est arrangé si ce n'est pas le cas, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Alors, on pourrait juste assouvir une envie sans rien attendre de plus, proposa-t-il.

\- Tu veux vraiment salir ce qu'on a partagé en transformant ça comme une simple histoire de sexe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda et la lâcha, non, il ne voulait pas. Enfin si, mais il voulait plus.

\- Gardons nos distances un moment et je te promets de réfléchir, dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par garder nos distances ? Demanda-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle recommence à l'ignorer.

\- On peut se parler, s'amuser, se voir, mais on ne s'embrasse pas.

\- En gros, tous les inconvénients d'un couple sans les avantages ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- En gros, c'est ça, approuva-t-elle en souriant.

\- Ca me va, mais je ne te promets pas de ne jamais déraper.

Elle secoua la tête puis se remit au classement. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il était soulagé de savoir que même après Poudlard, il pourrait continuer à la voir, même si ce n'était pas comme il l'espérait, c'était mieux que rien et depuis leur rupture, il avait cru que ce ne serait rien.

A 18 heures, ils sortirent et allèrent dans le bureau de la directrice qui était redevenus quasiment comme redevenus comme à l'époque de Dumbledore, mis à part pour quelques affaires appartenant à McGonagall. Elle leur rendit leur baguette dès qu'ils arrivèrent.

\- Alors, ça a avancé ?

Hermione et Malefoy racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient pu faire dans la journée et la directrice remarqua qu'ils semblaient de nouveau amicaux l'un envers l'autre, Dumbledore n'allait pas s'arrêter de saluer son idée, à croire que tout ce qui l'intéressait depuis qu'il était devenus un portrait, c'était de créer les couples les plus improbables !

\- Bien, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine au même endroit, je vous y attendrais.

Ils partirent et arrivèrent ensemble à la grande salle pour l'heure du diner et allèrent chacun à leurs tables. Vu la joie des Gryffondor, Hermione comprit vite qu'ils venaient de gagner la coupe de quidditch et elle se mêla aux festivités, le cœur plus léger que ces derniers temps !


	52. Chapitre 51

**Réponse à Lily : Voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : Rechute**

Le temps avait filé à toute vitesse, déjà un an que la bataille était passée, à cette occasion, une cérémonie avait été organisée dans le parc, invitant les élèves mais aussi tous les sorciers qui voulait y participer, c'est-à-dire, beaucoup de monde.

Le lendemain de l'hommage aux victimes de la bataille de Poudlard, les septièmes années commençaient leurs examens et Hermione, comme beaucoup d'autre, était très nerveuse. Quelques jours après, Harry l'avait forcé à venir faire un tour dans le parc, ils avaient passé la plupart des matières, il ne restait plus que la défense contre les forces du mal et les sortilèges. Harry sortit avec Hermione et ils rejoignirent Ginny, Neville, Luna, mais aussi Malefoy et Zabini, près du lac.

\- Tu me dois 2 gallions ! S'exclama Ginny en tendant la main vers Zabini.

Harry alla s'installer à côté de la rouquine et Hermione s'assit à côté de Malefoy, par automatisme et tout naturellement, il posa une main sur la sienne. Depuis qu'ils en étaient arrivés à se reparler, ils redevenaient proches, sans franchir certaines limites qu'avait fixées la sorcière.

\- Pourquoi il te doit 2 gallions ? Demanda Harry à sa copine.

\- Il était persuadé que tu ne réussirais pas à faire quitter ses bouquins à Hermimi, expliqua Ginny.

L'intéressée soupira, Zabini avait commencé avec ce surnom stupide et maintenant, Ginny s'y mettait, ainsi que Neville de temps en temps, les seuls à ne pas plier, c'était Harry et Malefoy.

\- Herminy, tu me dois 2 gallions, tu me déçois, ta réputation de rat de bibliothèque vient d'en prendre un coup, s'amusa Zabini.

\- Herminy ? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, Hermimi est devenu trop utilisé, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi mes parents se sont creusé la tête pour me trouver un prénom si c'est pour qu'il soit déformé ! Ronchonna Hermione.

\- Vu le prénom, ils n'ont pas dû se la creuser longtemps, pouffa Drago.

Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes mais suivit les autres en riant.

\- Allez, plus que lundi et on a fini ! S'exclama Zabini avec un sourire.

\- Oui, mais on termine par le pire, la défense contre les forces du mal ! Fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter toi, tu fais partie du trio infernal, l'examinateur te mettra un Optimal juste par principe, parce que tu es Hermione Granger, le cerveau de celui-qui-a-survécu ! S'exclama Malefoy.

\- Le cerveau ? S'insurgea Harry.

\- Le trio infernal ? Demanda Hermione.

Ils rigolèrent, elle commençait à se détendre et ça lui faisait du bien, lundi elle terminait ses examens et le dimanche d'après elle repartirait de Poudlard pour commencer sa vie d'adulte. Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit à sa retenue où elle fut rejointe par Drago.

Ils avaient bien avancé au fil des semaines et ils arrivaient au bout. Après le déjeuner que McGonagall leur fit parvenir, ils s'y remirent et plus tard, Hermione rangea le dernier dossier des cartons.

\- On a fini ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

Drago eut envie de rire, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, parce qu'elle l'enlaçait à présent.

\- On a fini ! Répéta-t-elle.

Elle le regarda et sans savoir pourquoi maintenant, elle l'embrassa, ce n'était pas calculé, c'était venu naturellement mais Hermione finit par se reculer.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, enfin non, bon tu m'as compris ! Balbutia-t-elle.

\- Oui, je crois que je t'ai compris, en fait, tu as désespérément envie de moi mais tu n'assumes pas ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Elle reculait autant qu'il avançait et bientôt elle se retrouva bloquer contre le mur, il avançait encore et mit ses bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione, lui ôtant toute possibilité de fuir.

\- Drago…

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas, sauf si tu me le demandes et je ne t'embrasserais pas non plus, sauf si tu me le demandes et je ne te ferais pas l'amour, à moins que tu ne le demandes, expliqua-t-il.

Il était tout prêt d'elle mais avec un espace, qu'apparemment, il appartenait à Hermione de franchir ou pas. Il avait l'air tellement sur de lui qu'elle en était agacée et sa première réaction fut de lui demander de la laisser tranquille.

\- Malefoy… Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait plus autoritaire mais qui eut pour seule conséquence de le faire sourire.

\- Assumes ce dont tu as envie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Embrasse-moi, demanda-t-elle en rendant les armes.

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et posa une main sur hanches et l'autre sur sa joue, faisant peser tout son corps contre celui de la sorcière. Sa langue frôla celle de la Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué !

Hermione pensa un instant que c'était comme une drogue, une drogue moldu dont elle aurait essayé de se passer mais elle rechutait et la rechute était tellement délicieuse après des semaines de contrôle. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, elle commença alors à le déshabiller mais il s'empara de ses mains et les plaqua au mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix séduisante.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux !

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire, insista-t-il.

\- Ce petit jeu t'amuse ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin de l'entendre.

Comment pouvait-il être si touchant tout en étant agaçant ? Se demanda-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, cédât-elle.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour savourer l'envie de la sorcière et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, c'était du désir à l'état pur. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui la déshabilla en premier et lorsqu'elle referma ses jambes autour de sa taille, il la pénétra directement, il déposait des baisers dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, il savourait chaque secondes, ne sachant pas si elle se laisserait encore aller comme ça. Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule puis resta un moment comme ça.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, se remplissant de son odeur de lavande, puis ils se rhabillèrent, sans rien dire et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice, toujours sans rien dire. Elle les félicita pour leur travail puis leur rendit les baguettes en disant qu'ils n'avaient plus de retenue. Ils ressortirent du bureau et se regardèrent.

\- A plus tard, dit-il pour lui montrer qu'il n'attendait rien.

\- A plus tard, dit-elle.

Elle était déçue, il ne voulait même pas parler, savoir s'ils étaient ou non en couple. Mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus de ça, peut-être que maintenant, il voulait simplement du sexe. En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas être encore celle qui allait demander plus sans l'obtenir !

Lors du repas, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder par moment, ils semblaient en pleine discussion avec Zabini mais il ne la regardait pas, pourquoi fallait-il que ça l'énerve ! La directrice se leva et prit la parole.

\- Cette année aura été difficile, du point de vue des études mais aussi et surtout par rapport aux souvenirs qui hantes ces murs. Les souvenirs des gens partit trop tôt mais pour certain, les souvenirs de cette nuit atroce qui c'est transformé en matin de victoire. Certains d'entre vous ont dû puiser dans tout le courage qu'ils avaient pour revenir entre ces murs et je les en félicite. Pour récompenser le courage, et pour célébrer cette année qui s'achève, un bal sera organisé samedi prochain pour les septièmes années et deviendra une tradition annuelle.

Elle se rassit sous les applaudissements, montrant qu'elle avait terminé. Hermione, une fois de plus, ne put s'empêcher de regarder Malefoy et découvrit avec satisfaction qu'il la regardait aussi, avec un sourire en coin.

Il venait de tout raconter à Zabini, ce qu'ils s'étaient passés et la façon dont ils étaient repartit chacun de leurs côtés.

\- Tu devrais être content, apparemment, elle ne te demandera plus de te montrer avec elle, fit-il remarquer.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, j'en ai envie. Je me fous de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir avant… Mais par Merlin, vous vous attendiez à quoi venant de moi !

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! S'exclama Zabini.

Malefoy ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il était persuadé que s'il allait vers elle, ils recoucheraient ensemble mais il ne voulait pas que ça, or, il ne voulait pas non plus faire le premier pas. Zabini sembla deviner ce qu'il pensait.

\- Ne fais pas ton hippogriffe, vu comme ça c'est passé la dernière fois, elle n'abordera pas le sujet elle-même alors, c'est à toi de le faire, conseilla Blaise.

\- Mais si elle m'avoue qu'elle ne veut que du sexe ?

\- Eh bien tu lui fais comprendre que ce n'est pas ce que toi tu veux. Tu lui dis « Hermione, je suis un homme pas un objet sexuel, j'ai une fierté et on ne se sert pas de Drago Malefoy comme on veut ! »

\- Je ne dirais jamais ça, c'est un discours de femme !

\- Bon, tu me connais, moi la cause féministe, ça me tient à cœur !

Drago rigola, voilà ce qu'il aimait chez Blaise, il avait beaucoup d'humour, parfois même, un humour plutôt surprenant.

\- Il y a un bal, invite-la, proposa Zabini.

\- Oui, je vais plutôt faire ça.

C'est ce qu'il fit pendant la ronde le soir même et elle accepta, il lui parlerait à ce moment là.


	53. Chapitre 52

**Le chapitre clôturant l'année à Poudlard. Maintenant, place à la vie d'adulte !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme de Lily : Merci beaucoup Lily, contente que tu apprécie !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : Avertissement**

Drago attendait dans le hall, les élèves commençaient à se rendre dans la grande salle, où le bal allait commencer. Il y avait Potter à côté de lui, il attendait lui aussi sa cavalière et lorsqu'il vit arriver Ginny, dans une robe dorée, évasée, arrivant aux genoux, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et Malefoy lui aurait certainement fait un compliment si Hermione n'était pas à ses côtés, portant une robe noire, longue avec des fleurs en guise de bretelle qui partait de sa poitrine à derrière sa nuque, la robe serrait sa poitrine puis était fluide sur tout le reste. Elle était magnifique avec son chignon négligé et son maquillage léger.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit et lui sourit.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, s'amusa-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et découvrirent la déco. La salle avait été dégagée des grandes tables, à la place il y avait de petites tables rondes d'environ 10 personnes, des lumières en papillon flottait par-ci par-là. Parmi les septièmes années, il y avait aussi des plus jeunes, chaque septième année avait le droit d'inviter une personne, même d'une année inférieure, comme Harry pour Ginny.

A leur entrée dans la salle, certains élèves les dévisagèrent, mais ils n'y firent pas attention et rejoignirent Harry, Ginny, Luna qui était venu avec Neville et Zabini accompagné de Padma Patil.

\- Salut Hermione, dit Padma lorsqu'elle arriva.

\- Salut, tu es venu avec Blaise ? Demanda la Gryffondor.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Elles commencèrent à discuter, avec Ginny et Luna, pendant que les garçons rigolaient entre eux, encore une fois, Hermione remarqua à quel point la situation avait évoluée. Drago et Harry s'appréciaient vraiment, même s'ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se taquiner, ça se faisait dans la rigolade.

Ils mangèrent tous les huit en discutant de la fin des examens, mais ils changèrent vite de sujet, parce qu'Hermione pouvait se montrer très agaçante, lorsqu'elle refaisait son examen en jurant à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle avait tout raté, alors que chacun savait qu'elle aurait les meilleures notes de la promotion.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione, elle accepta l'invitation en ignorant le regard lourd de sens de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière, à qui elle avait tout raconté, ne cessait de l'encourager à parler à Malefoy, être clair sur ce qu'elle voulait mais Hermione n'en avait pas envie, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne voulait pas briser le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvés en lui mettant la pression, puis, si elle n'attendait rien de lui, au moins elle ne serait pas déçu.

Il posa une de ses mains sur sa taille et prit une des mains d'Hermione dans la sienne puis ils commencèrent à danser.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle, Zabini lui avait assez rabattu les oreilles avec ses conseils et même si Malefoy n'était pas du genre à courir après l'engagement, là, il allait devoir faire exception, car il s'agissait d'Hermione et qu'il se doutait qu'elle n'aborderait plus ce sujet avec lui, alors, il ne lui restait plus que deux solutions, prendre les devants, ou laisser la situation comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se lasse.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il avait beau savoir ce qu'il devait faire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment le faire. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de discussion auparavant !

\- Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il.

Parmi toutes les manières de débuter cette conversation il avait probablement choisis l'une des pires ! Finalement, le discours féministe de Zabini était une bonne idée qu'il aurait dû suivre plutôt que dire ça !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je coucherais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle feignant la surprise.

Elle pensait avoir compris où il voulait en venir mais elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche !

\- Je ne sais pas, nous ne nous sommes rien promis, et tu pourrais en avoir envie.

\- C'est vrai, mais pourquoi je m'engagerais envers toi, si tu ne t'engages pas aussi ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je peux te promettre de ne coucher qu'avec toi.

\- Je ne veux plus me cacher.

\- Moi non plus, répondit-il.

Elle se décida à l'aider un peu, elle s'était assez amusée de la situation !

\- Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire, d'une manière très maladroite, que tu voudrais que nous soyons un couple à part entière ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oui Granger, et toi, est-ce que tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre pour te payer ma tête ?

\- Oui Malefoy.

Il ricana puis reprit son sérieux.

\- J'ai fait des erreurs et j'ai faillit te perdre, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je me fous de tout, sauf de toi. Je veux simplement être avec toi.

\- Alors, prouve-le, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Comment ? Demanda-t-il mi amusé mi suspicieux.

\- Embrasse-moi, ici, devant tout le monde, dit-elle.

Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il refuserait ? Il ne savait pas où cette relation allait le mener mais il était sûr de ne pas vouloir la perdre à nouveau, peut-être définitivement cette fois-ci. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et la serra contre lui, les choses étaient dites et il se foutait désormais de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, ils seraient deux pour y faire face.

Ils ne firent pas attention à la poignée de gallions passant de Ginny à Zabini, la première avait parié que ce serait son amie qui ferait le premier pas et le second avait parié sur le blond. Ils ne firent pas non plus attention au regard mauvais de Pansy Parkinson ni au regard surpris ou dégouté de certains élèves, non ils étaient tous les deux, éclipsant le reste.

Ils se détachèrent tout de même, ils n'étaient pas du genre à aimer se montrer en public, ne plus se cacher ne voulait pas dire passer son temps à s'embrasser devant tout le monde !

Bien sûr, il continuait de penser qu'elle méritait mieux, mais il était égoïste et il la garderait près de lui autant qu'il lui serait possible et si pour ça, il devait affronter le regard des gens, c'était peu cher payé.

Ils passèrent la soirée à danser et le lendemain, c'est dans le même wagon qu'ils prirent la route pour Londres. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était fini, plus jamais elle n'irait prendre le Poudlard express le 1er septembre. Elle allait commencer à travailler puis à entamer des études supérieures en octobre.

D'ailleurs, toutes les conversations tournaient autour de ça. Harry était inscrit pour des études d'Auror, Hermione pour des études en droit magique, Neville pour des études en botanique et Zabini pour des études spécialisé en potion, il n'y avait que Malefoy qui laissait trainer les choses, parce qu'il hésitait toujours mais personne n'aborda le sujet, sachant que ça le contrariait.

\- Je suis un peu déçu quand même, vous allez tous être dans la même école, sauf moi, fit remarquer Neville.

Le droit magique, l'école des Aurors et l'école des potions étaient toutes dans le même bâtiment, proche du ministère mais Neville étudierait en écosse.

\- Avec le transplanage, tu ne mettras aucun laps de temps à revenir sur Londres, fit remarquer Harry.

\- C'est vrai, mais ça va me manquer de ne plus être avec vous !

\- Tu nous manqueras aussi, dit Hermione.

Drago lui, regardait le paysage défilait, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire, il hésitait vraiment entre médicomage ou auror mais il savait que pour l'une ou l'autre des carrières, il ne serait pas accueillit à bras ouvert et il ne voulait pas être dévisageait, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se moque de ses choix.

Certes, toutes les personnes présentes dans ce wagon l'encourageaient mais certaines personnes n'oublieraient jamais son passé, tout comme lui. Comment pouvait-il affronter le regard des autres quand il ne supportait même pas d'affronter le sien ?

Il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'Hermione le fixait, d'un air inquiet, pour la rassurer, il lui prit la main et lui sourit. Il évita de repenser à sa carrière tout le reste du voyage, à leur arrivé, il suivit Hermione, Ginny et Harry au square Grimmaurd.

\- Je ne reste pas, ma mère m'attend au manoir, dit Drago.

\- Tu reviens ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, ce soir ?

\- A ce soir, répondit-elle en l'embrassant brièvement.

Hermione monta ses affaires et les rangea, elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle vie commençait, elle était déjà nostalgique de Poudlard mais elle allait vivre avec son meilleur ami voir ses amis n'importe quand et plus seulement ceux de Poudlard et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser, elle était encore avec Drago. Elle resta un long moment à réfléchir à son avenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dérangée dans ses réflexions.

\- Hermione !

Harry l'appelait du salon, elle descendit aussi vite que possible et elle découvrit qu'il tenait une lettre à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un hibou est venu pour donner cette lettre, il n'y avait pas écrit à qui elle était destiné, alors je l'ai ouverte.

Il lui tendit et Hermione ne reconnut pas l'écriture.

« Les mangemorts sont de plus en plus en nombreux et vous ne saurez pas les reconnaitre, je fais partie des nouvelles recrues mais un sort m'empêche de dénoncer qui que ce soit ou de me montrer, la seule faille du sortilège est que je peux, sans me dévoiler, vous avertir de certains danger.

Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais je n'ai aucun bénéfice à tirer en vous avertissant.

La vie d'Hermione Granger est en danger, et c'est à elle que je m'adresse.

Faites bien attention à vous, ils savent où vous habitez et certains des nouveaux mangemorts sont déjà en place, je ne peux pas dire où et j'en suis désolé.

Si vous êtes la cible première, c'est parce que vous êtes une née-moldue mais aussi celle à qui l'on doit en grande partie la chute de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Je me suis enrôlé plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, je n'ai jamais apprécié ce genre de personnes mais en les rejoignant, ça me donne une chance de pouvoir les déjouer, sauf, que je ne m'attendais pas à devoir faire un serment inviolable.

Par Merlin, prenez mon avertissement au sérieux, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité pour preuve, je vous envoi un objet que j'ai dérobé chez vous récemment, j'y étais avec plusieurs autres mangemorts. Mon seul but est de vous mettre en garde car je ne peux pas empêcher le plan à votre encontre ni vous le dévoiler. »

Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa lecture, elle regarda Harry et il lui tendit une photo d'elle et de ses parents, elle la reconnut et monta dans sa chambre, elle ne put que s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait bien de la photo qu'elle avait posé sur son étagère lors de ses dernières vacances. Pourquoi Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas surprise ? Peut-être parce qu'en apprenant que les mangemorts se reformaient, elle en était arrivé à cette conclusion. En tant que sang-de-bourbe ayant aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort, elle savait qu'elle serait très certainement la première cible.


	54. Chapitre 53

**Réponse à la review anonyme de Lily : Merci, c'est toi qui est super, chaque review me fait énormément plaisir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : Choix de carrière**

\- Il faut que tu partes te cacher, tu ne peux pas rester ici, dit Harry.

Ginny était aussi dans la chambre, visiblement très inquiète mais le retour de Malefoy les fit tous sursauter. Lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre, il les regarda tour à tour, se demandant ce qui les mettait dans un tel état !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione n'avait pas envie qu'il soit au courant, mais Harry lui tendit la lettre avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il la lut, son visage, si pale habituellement pâlit encore plus. Harry lui expliqua ensuite qu'ils étaient réellement entrés dans la maison et que le mangemort anonyme y avait pris une photo pour le prouver.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin Potter, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jeté aucun sort pour protéger cette maison ! S'exclama Malefoy.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit piteusement le survivant.

\- Tu es le survivant, il y a des mois que tu sais pour les mangemorts et tu n'y as pas pensé ! Si je n'avais pas posé la question jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que, pour moi, ça semblait évident ! Tu es complètement ravagé du chaudron ou tu le fais exprès ? S'exclama le blond avec colère.

\- Eh, tu te calmes Malefoy, Harry n'y a pas pensé, personne n'y a pensé et faire des reproches n'arrangera rien.

Ginny avait parlé d'un ton ferme et malgré sa colère, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était assez impressionnante.

\- Non, il n'a pas tort, j'ai été très imprudent. Je savais que tout danger n'était pas écarté mais j'avoue avoir pris ça à la légère, après Voldemort, c'est un peu difficile de croire qu'il y a encore du danger.

Malefoy se pinça l'arrête du nez et se mit à réfléchir, mais avant, il devait des excuses à Potter, il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à lui comme ça. Même lui, jusqu'à maintenant ne prenait pas trop la menace des mangemorts au sérieux.

\- Potter, désolé, je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès et je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Des fois, c'est plus fort que moi, tu sais, les vieux réflexes.

Harry haussa les épaules, signe que c'était oublié.

\- J'étais en train de dire à Hermione qu'il fallait qu'elle parte, pour se cacher, reprit Harry.

\- Oui, mais où ? Demanda Malefoy.

Ils commencèrent à discuter tous les deux, comme si elle n'était pas là, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se lève, repose la photo à sa place d'origine et sorte de la chambre. Les deux garçons la suivirent ainsi que Ginny.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda Malefoy en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Faire la cuisine, puis quand vous aurez fini de planifier ma vie, je vous donnerais mon avis, pour peu qu'il vous intéresse !

Elle dégagea son bras puis descendit, suivit de Ginny, les deux garçons restèrent un moment interdit avant de reprendre leurs discussions, trop préoccupé par la menace qui planait sur elle pour faire attention à ses états d'âme.

\- Ginny, ça va ? Demanda Hermione.

Son amie avait été étonnamment calme, mis à part quand elle avait remis Drago à sa place.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit la rouquine.

\- Comme tout le monde.

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas inquiète ?

\- Bien sûr mais pour le moment, je me concentre sur ma colère contre les deux idiots.

\- Pourquoi tu les laisses tout planifier ?

\- Parce que ça les énervera encore plus que je refuse une fois qu'ils auront tout prévu, avoua Hermione.

Ginny ne put retenir un petit rire qui passa vite au vu de la gravité de la situation. Les garçons arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est bon, on a trouvé, dans un premier temps, Drago va t'emmener dans une de ses propriétés. Vous serez en sécurité, le temps qu'on démêle tout ça.

\- Non, répondit Hermione.

\- Pourquoi non ? Demanda Malefoy.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher.

\- Hermione, il s'agit de te mettre en sécurité… Commença Harry.

\- Si tu veux que je parte, parce que la menace qui pèse sur moi pourrait t'atteindre, je partirais mais dans tous les cas, je ne compte pas me cacher. Je dois commencer mon nouveau travail la semaine prochaine et je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir, je n'ai jamais fuis. Alors Harry, veux-tu que je parte pour ton bien ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, il s'approcha et l'étreignit.

\- Si je veux que tu te caches, c'est pour ta sécurité pas pour la mienne ! Je t'aime Hermione, je donnerais ma vie pour toi, répondit Harry.

\- Je sais, je donnerais la mienne pour toi mais, dans ma situation, tu ne te cacherais pas, alors tu peux me comprendre.

Elle venait de gagner le premier round, elle le savait, Harry serait de son côté à présent mais elle voyait au regard de Malefoy qu'elle allait avoir du mal à le faire changer d'avis. Harry lança un regard à sa petite amie et tous les deux sortirent de la cuisine, laissant un moment Drago et Hermione se fixait, l'un avec colère et l'autre avec détermination. Hermione haussa les épaules et se remit à la préparation du repas, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu joues les héroïnes ! Tu es en danger de mort, les gens normaux se cachent, mais non, toi tu fais la maligne ! Putain Granger, pour une fois, tu ne voudrais pas agir dans ton propre intérêt ? Par Merlin, tu me rends complètement fou ! Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire si tu ne sais même pas prendre soin de toi ?

Malefoy pinça une fois de plus l'arrête de son nez et tenta de se calmer, Hermione se retourna et s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir prendre sa main, il la retira mais elle la reprit et il ne tenta plus de l'enlever.

\- Je pense à toi et je suis désolé que tu ne me comprennes pas, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de toute façon mais essai de comprendre que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne peuvent pas changer ce que je suis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose » ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Je t'aime comme tu es mais soyons honnêtes, tu as plutôt eu tendance à fuir mais ce n'est pas mon cas, je ne fuis pas, je ne me cache pas, je ferais mon possible pour survivre mais pas comme ça.

\- Tu veux dire que je suis un lâche ?

Son ton calme ne trompa pas Hermione et elle tenta de bien choisir ses mots.

\- Non, mais tu es égoïste et ne me demandes pas de l'être aussi. Je t'aime comme tu es, avec toutes tes qualités et tes défauts, essai d'en faire autant en respectant ma décision.

Il la regarda un moment, il ne se détendait toujours pas mais il sentit un changement se faire en lui. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai, il était tel qu'elle l'avait décrit pourtant, si elle ne fuyait pas, il ne fuirait pas non plus et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de protéger quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou ses parents.

\- D'accord Granger, fais comme bon te semblera, accepta-t-il.

Elle s'étonna d'avoir gagné si facilement mais elle sut lors du repas qu'il n'allait pas en rester là, elle avait gagné, il ne la forcerait pas à partir mais sa décision était pire en quelques sortes.

\- Potter, tu ne me dois rien et je comprendrais que tu refuses mais, j'ai un service à te demander, dit le blond.

Ils le regardèrent tous, surpris. Les relations entre les deux étaient cordiales, voir des fois amicales mais jamais ils ne se seraient attendu à ce que Drago demande quelque chose à Harry.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Harry une fois la surprise dépassé.

\- J'aimerais que tu touches quelques mots aux personnes concernées, j'ai décidés, finalement de m'inscrire à l'école des Aurors et je voudrais également faire un stage pendant l'été, hors mon nom va être assez handicapant. Le ministère l'acceptera si tu m'appuie.

Harry allait répondre mais Hermione frappa du poing sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Cria-t-elle à Malefoy.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas comme moi, que tu ne fuyais pas. Si tu ne veux pas être comme moi, alors c'est à moi d'être comme toi. Soit je te mets en sécurité, soit je fais en sorte de pouvoir assurer ta protection.

\- C'est du chantage !

\- Non, car maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, ma décision est prise, répondit-il.

\- Harry, tu ne vas pas faire ça ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Hermione, si c'est son choix, tu dois le respecter, puis, tu étais la première à dire qu'il ferait un bon auror lorsqu'on en a parlé aux dernières vacances, répondit le survivant.

Elle se leva et regarda son meilleur ami avec colère.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est toi que je tiendrais pour responsable ! Cria-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur son meilleur ami.

Puis elle partit. Malefoy regarda les deux Gryffondor restant avec un air désolé, il savait qu'elle allait mal réagir mais pas à ce point, pas au point de s'en prendre à Potter.

\- Elle va se calmer, le rassura Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Mais tu devrais aller la voir, intervint Ginny.


	55. Chapitre 54

**Chapitre 54 : Ordre de Merlin**

Il trouva Hermione dans la salle de bain, elle était sous la douche et pleurait, sans vraiment réfléchir, il la rejoignit tout habillé et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne fais ça, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

\- Je te promets que je ne le fais pas pour te punir. J'hésitais depuis un moment et je savais déjà que la seule manière d'y arriver c'était de faire intervenir Potter ou toi pour m'aider mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que ta vie vaut bien plus que ma fierté et que je veux te protéger.

\- Mais si tu deviens Auror, ce sera pour toujours.

\- Je m'en s'en capable.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie.

\- Tu m'as changé Granger, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que tu m'as plus changé que ce que je croyais. En réalité, je m'aperçois que si tu avais accepté de te cacher, tu m'aurais déçu et je me rends compte aussi que je n'ai plus envie de fuir. J'ai envie de vaincre les pourritures qui te menacent mais j'ai aussi envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'être du bon côté et non plus sur un fil entre les deux.

\- Si tu meurs…

\- Je ferais attention.

\- Mais tu ne peux rien me promettre.

\- Non, je ne peux rien te promettre mais je veux que tu comprennes que c'est mon choix. Je veux faire quelque chose dont je pourrais être fier.

Elle le regarda, elle avait cessé de pleurer.

\- D'accord, mais si tu es blessé, je te tuerais moi-même ! Dit-elle mi-triste mi-amusée.

Après tout, si elle pouvait accepter le choix de son meilleur ami, elle pouvait l'accepter venant de Drago, elle les aimait tous les deux, différemment certes, mais avec presque autant d'intensité. Puis même, la peur surmonté, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était heureuse qu'il ait choisit sa voie et qu'il soit si sûr de lui.

Puis pour la première fois, il faisait preuve d'un réel courage, un courage qu'elle admirait. Oui, il changeait et elle aimait toujours plus celui qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure. Elle voulait plus, même si ça ne faisait pas longtemps.

\- Viens vivre ici, proposa-t-elle soudain.

\- Je vis déjà quasiment ici !

\- Serais-tu en train de te défiler ?

\- Non, j'accepte, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Et le lendemain, il ramenait toutes ses affaires du manoir dans sa nouvelle maison. Harry avait tout de suite accepté, donnant la même réponse que Malefoy.

\- Il vit déjà quasiment ici !

Voilà comment Drago Malefoy se retrouva officiellement à vivre avec Hermione Granger, sa petite amie et avec Harry Potter en collocation ! Il se demandait parfois comment il avait fait pour changer si vite et autant ? Dès fois, il ne se reconnaissait même plus !

Hermione rentrait du travail, elle ne faisait que ça en ce moment, travailler et rentrer. Transplanant directement de chez elle au ministère et inversement. Bien sûr, ses amis s'arrangeaient pour lui faire croire que ce n'était qu'un hasard si, dès qu'elle formulait le désir d'aller rendre visite à un tel ou à un autre, la personne en question venait généralement la voir le soir même.

Cependant, elle ne devait pas se plaindre, tout le monde se montrait prudent, sans en faire trop, de plus, Malefoy eut la bonne idée, lorsque il avait vu qu'Hermione s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour ses parents, de faire installer une armoire à disparaître dont le double se trouvait au square Grimmaurd.

Seulement, ce soir, ils n'auraient pas le choix, c'était la cérémonie de remise des ordres de Merlin et ils ne pouvaient l'empêcher de s'y rendre ! Enfin, Harry avait quand même suggéré de faire prendre du polynectar à un Auror mais il n'avait pas insisté en voyant le regard furieux de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile, ils avaient tendance à beaucoup l'oublier !

Malefoy était déjà à la maison, ainsi qu'Harry, Ginny et Neville, ils se préparaient tous à assister à la cérémonie, elle était ouverte à toute la communauté magique et ils se doutaient qu'il y aurait beaucoup de monde !

Hermione portait une robe du même genre que celle du nouvel an mais noir, elle optait pour la sobriété, même si c'était une cérémonie de récompense, elle ne doutait pas que tous les discours serait chargé d'émotions et de tristesses. A part quelques mèches retenues en arrière, elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, après les avoir discipliné.

Elle embrassa Malefoy, toujours en train de se préparer puis descendit et trouva avec satisfaction, seulement Ginny et Neville, c'était à eux qu'elle voulait parler.

\- Si jamais il se passe quelque chose… Commença-t-elle.

\- Il y aura les aurors, les membres de l'ordre et ceux de l'armée de Dumbledore, objecta Neville.

\- Mais s'il se passe quelque chose, je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de mes parents, je n'ai pas pu les dissuader de venir et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient en danger. Je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mais, si jamais il y avait une attaque, je voudrais que vous transplaniez avec eux pour les mettre en sécurité.

Harry et Drago seraient en service pour le ministère, ils ne pouvaient pas partir et aucun d'eux n'accepteraient de laisser Hermione.

\- Si je vous le demande, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en vous, insista Hermione.

\- Promis, accepta Neville.

\- D'accord.

Ils se mirent d'accord tous les deux. Ils allaient s'installer près des Granger et Neville transplanerait avec le père, Ginny avec la mère. Hermione était heureuse qu'ils prennent sa demande au sérieux et qu'ils acceptent de se substituer à la bataille, s'il y en avait une, elle se rendait compte du sacrifice que ses amis risquaient de faire.

Les deux autres descendirent et ils partirent pour le ministère. Il y avait une foule de monde et Hermione devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, elle allait devoir faire un discours, elle l'avait soigneusement préparé mais maintenant elle doutait d'avoir su trouver les bons mots. Elle s'installa au premier rang, entre Ron et Harry, juste derrière, il y avait ses parents et un peu plus loin, Drago accompagnait de sa mère, il lui fit un clin d'œil lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent mais pourquoi Est-ce qu'il arborait ce sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois ! Narcissa lui fit un petit signe de la main, auquel répondit une Hermione un peu surprise.

Kingsley monta sur l'estrade et grâce à un sort d'amplification, on l'entendait très bien.

\- Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est pour remettre les ordres de Merlin Commandeur à trois grands sorciers. Cette récompense, sert à remercier le courage de ces trois sorciers mais aussi pour que leurs exploits restent gravé, non seulement dans nos mémoires mais aussi dans la mémoire des futurs sorciers pour que jamais nous ne puissions oublier que malgré les pertes, les pressions et les pouvoirs de nos adversaires, si nous restons unis, si nous refusons de nous soumettre et si nous faisons preuve de courage, alors tout est possible. J'appelle Ronald Weasley.

Ron se leva maladroitement et lâcha la main d'Hermione qu'il tenait. Kingsley passa la médaille autour de son cou et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait commencer son discours.

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier le ministre, je n'en méritais pas tant ! Ca n'a pas été facile, loin de là, vous tous savez que j'ai même abandonné à un moment, et dans mon cas, l'important n'était pas de savoir pourquoi j'avais abandonné, c'était de savoir pourquoi je revenais.

Il continua son discours et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit tandis qu'il revenait s'installer. Hermione fut appelé et après avoir reçu la médaille, elle regarda la foule puis son regard tomba sur son sac, resté sur sa chaise, dans lequel se trouvait le discours qu'elle avait préparé, maudissant son oubli, elle afficha un sourire serein, Drago la regardait, amusé, il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Puis ne pouvant faire autrement, elle improvisa, puisqu'évidemment le trac l'empêchait de se souvenir des mots notés !

\- Sans mon amitié pour Harry, je n'aurais jamais découvert jusqu'où je pouvais aller pour l'aider mais aussi pour protéger ma famille et mes amis. Grandir auprès d'un sorcier aussi désintéressé et courageux ne peut que vous permettre de vous dépasser. Mais ce que nous avons accomplis n'aurait servit à rien sans l'aide et le courage de toute la communauté magique. Certains d'entre vous se sont battus dès le début, avec les armes qu'ils possédaient et d'autres espéraient que les choses s'améliorent. Comme l'a dit mon ami Ronald, l'important n'est pas de savoir pourquoi les uns ou les autres ont lâchés prise mais c'est de savoir pourquoi ils sont venus se battre, ce soir là, à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas penser à ce soir-là, sans penser aux vies perdues et je tiens à dire que cette médaille, je la dédie à toutes ses vies. Merci de votre attention et souvenez-vous, le pouvoir peut-être combattus, qu'importe votre statut de sang, votre nom, du moment que vous faites preuve de courage.

Elle quitta l'estrade, les applaudissements se firent encore plus forts, ses parents pleuraient et son père la serra dans ses bras. Harry fut appelé et il balaya la salle du regard.

\- On me prête la victoire mais jamais je n'y serais parvenu seul tout d'abord et surtout, grâce à l'aide d'Hermione, elle a fait sa modeste mais sans son incroyable intelligence, j'avoue que je ne serais pas allé bien loin.

Il s'interrompit sous les quelques rires joyeux que son aveux avait déclenché.

\- Ronald, tu as tendance à croire que tu ne mérites pas cette récompense autant que nous, mais si tu n'étais pas parti, tu ne serais jamais revenu pour me sauver de la noyade et du fond de ce lac glacé, j'aurais été beaucoup moins utile !

Là encore, les rires fusèrent.

\- Tout ça pour dire, que malgré la modestie de ces deux-là, ils méritent la récompense tout autant que moi ! Même si je trouve que je ne la mérite pas forcément. Mon sort était jeté un an après ma naissance et j'avais deux choix, fuir ou affronter. Le choix entre, être trainé dans une arène de force ou y entré la tête haute. J'ai choisis ce que la plupart d'entre vous aurez choisis. Puis je n'oublierais pas les nombreuses personnes qui ont menés à cette victoire la plupart ne sont plus là, mes parents, mon parrain, Sirius Black, Dobby, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin et bien d'autres et comme mon amie Hermione, ma médaille revient à toutes ses personnes partit trop tôt mais aussi à chacune des personnes vivantes qui ce sont battus ce soir là. Comme l'a dit notre Ministre, l'union fait la force et n'oubliez pas que n'importe quelle bataille a son héros mais que le héros n'irait pas loin tout seul.

Harry descendit sous les applaudissements et Kingsley reprit la parole.

\- Dans toutes les vies dont ont parlés nos trois sauveurs, il y a celle de Remus Lupin, un ami, un combattant d'exception qui a fait don de sa vie, comme beaucoup de sorcier. A la différence que Remus Lupin était un loup garou et qu'il a été, toute sa vie, mit à l'écart, dévisagé ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de toujours faire preuve de courage. Cette médaille rappellera, je l'espère, à chacun d'entre vous que l'important n'est pas ce que vous êtes mais ce que vous faites.

Harry remonta sur l'estrade avec Teddy dans ses bras. Le petit avait les cheveux noirs, comparables à ceux d'Harry et sous les rires, tout le monde les vit virer au bleu électrique. Les derniers applaudissements retentirent et les deux autres rejoignirent Harry, le ministre et Teddy pour les photos.


	56. Chapitre 55

**Réponse à la review de Lily du chapitre 53 : Merci beaucoup Lily, contente que tu aimes ;)**

 **Réponse à la review de Lily du chapitre 54 : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait trop plaisir, oui j'ai bien aimé écrire le passage sur Teddy, enfin, sur ses cheveux !**

 **Voilà le chapitre de trop et là, vous m'aimerez probablement moins :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : Critique**

\- Vos discours étaient magnifiques, leur dit Kingsley pendant qu'ils se faisaient mitrailler de photos. Ils prirent des photos tous ensembles, puis le trio, puis séparément. Les sorciers se levaient, se saluaient entre eux, les discours étant finis et c'est au moment où Hermione se retrouva seule sur l'estrade pour les photos individuelles que tout bascula.

Un éclair de lumière verte fusa d'une baguette, droit sur elle mais Harry réagit très vite et lança un sort de protection qui sauva une Hermione stupéfaite. Elle avait cru qu'il était détendu mais en réalité, il devait être sur ses gardes depuis le début de la soirée.

La foule s'affola personne ne savait d'où venait le sort. Une fois remise de ses émotions, Hermione regarda vers Neville et Ginny, ils échangèrent un regard et ils comprirent. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux en prenant chacun l'un des parents d'Hermione et disparurent, malgré la protestation des Granger.

La encore, un rayon de lumière verte fusa vers Hermione mais cette fois-ci, elle était prête et se protégea elle-même. Hermione vit Drago qui se disputait avec sa mère, apparemment, elle ne voulait pas le laisser mais Drago gagna et Narcissa transplana. Malefoy courut ensuite vers sa petite amie.

\- Transplane ailleurs, lui ordonna-t-il.

Hermione savait qu'elle en avait le droit. Le ministre avait protégé la salle de manière à ce que seulement les personnes qu'il avait choisies puissent s'en aller de cette manière, les autres étaient bloqués.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Lui répondit-elle.

Il lui prit alors la main et l'entraîna en bas de l'estrade.

\- Evites au moins de rester exposé !

Harry arriva à eux, de même que Ron. Un chaos sans nom régnait dans la salle, il y avait plus d'un intrus, bien plus et ils ne savaient même pas qui c'était vu que la salle était noire de monde.

Les Aurors avaient leurs ordres, ils devaient évacuer les sorciers, ce dont ils étaient sûrs de l'innocence mais peu d'entre eux voulaient partir.

Cette fois ce fut deux éclair qui arrivèrent et Ron, qui n'en avait vu qu'un fut sauvé par la protection de Drago, il le regarda, une expression voulant dire « Merci » au visage.

\- Stupéfix ! Cria Harry.

Il avait réussit à neutraliser l'un des attaquants et comme s'il avait donné une alerte, un Auror vint s'emparer du sorcier stupéfixé et partit en transplanant.

Ils étaient tous les quatre, dos à dos, afin de voir dans toutes les directions. Déjouant à chaque fois les sortilèges et stupéfixant ceux qu'ils trouvaient.

Malheureusement, ils ne purent rester ainsi, les sorciers restant étaient désordonnés et ils furent séparés. Hermione bloqua un sortilège et stupéfixa un autre des attaquants sans voir que juste derrière elle se trouvait un mangemort bien connu, Dolohov, le polynectar qui lui avait donné une autre apparence ne devait plus faire effet. Mais elle vit un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas pointer sa baguette et le sort passa à côté d'elle, il ne lui était pas destiné car lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Dolohov tomber, stupéfixé.

\- Traitre ! S'écria un autre attaquant.

Il visa l'homme qui venait de sauver Hermione mais elle le protégea, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tomber au sol. Elle se précipita vers lui.

\- La lettre, c'était vous ? Devina-t-elle.

Il était mourant, pourtant, il n'avait reçu aucun sort.

\- Oui, je voulais vous protéger.

\- Avez-vous reçu un sort ?

Elle voulait l'aider et elle le pouvait s'il lui disait de quoi il souffrait.

\- Non mais le serment inviolable nous interdits d'attaquer l'un des nôtres, expliqua-t-il avec de plus en plus de difficultés à parler

\- Merci, merci pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- J'aurais tant aimé vous connaître, déplora-t-il.

Il mourut, sa main dans celle d'Hermione et elle se leva prête à reprendre les combats. Elle vit un auror se diriger vers son sauveur.

\- Il est mort, et il était de notre côté, expliqua-t-elle à l'auror.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'emmène avec les autres, elle voulait qu'une enquête soit faite pour déterminer qui il était.

Elle tourna la tête, à la recherche d'Harry et Ron mais surtout de Drago et elle crut qu'elle allait mourir lorsqu'elle vit un rayon vert frôler Malefoy de peu, puis un autre qui l'aurait atteint si elle n'avait pas lancé le sortilège de protection. Il se tourna vers elle et le visage du blond se décomposa. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, que déjà un sort l'atteignait, puis plus rien.

Ce n'était pas un avada, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas en mourir car son corps fut projeté, il frappa le plafond avec violence et elle retomba, Malefoy eut juste le temps de l'empêcher de heurter violement le sol.

Il stupéfixa l'attaquant puis courut vers le corps d'Hermione, elle saignait, beaucoup, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il prit son pouls, il battait encore mais pas normalement.

\- Malefoy, part avec elle, emmène là à Sainte-Mangouste, ordonna Kingsley.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ! Harry les vit disparaître et pria pour que sa meilleure soit encore en vie parce qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre à ça ! Les combats ne durèrent pas longtemps, ils avaient réussit à stupéfixer tous les attaquants ou du moins, ils le pensaient puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'attaque. La communauté magiques fut autorisé à partir, petit à petit, aucune perte n'était à déploré à part des blessés, pas de mort, c'était déjà ça, pensa Harry, enfin, il n'avait pas encore de nouvelle d'Hermione.

Il rentra au square, pour avertir les parents d'Hermione, ainsi que Ginny et Neville.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron arrivèrent, ils surent que le combat avait été rude et ils furent affolés de ne voir ni Drago, ni Hermione avec eux.

\- Harry, où est notre fille ? Demanda Monsieur Granger.

\- Elle a été transporté à Sainte-Mangouste, Drago l'a emmené là-bas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ginny qui s'inquiétait pour les deux.

\- Est-ce grave ? Demanda Cathy Granger.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'on devrait aller là-bas pour en savoir plus.

Il tendit sa main à la mère d'Hermione pendant que le père attrapa celle de Neville et ils transplanèrent.

\- Hermione Granger ? Demanda Harry à l'accueil.

\- Quatrième étage, couloir des maléfices critique.

Cathy Granger s'accrocha à son mari en entendant le service dans lequel sa fille se trouvait. Ils montèrent et trouvèrent rapidement Malefoy assis sur un des bancs du couloir, la tête dans les mains, complètement abattus. Harry avait l'impression que le temps tournait au ralentit, aussi, il eut l'impression de mettre un temps infini pour arriver jusqu'à Malefoy, il releva la tête en entendant les pas et il prit sur lui pour se recomposer un visage un peu plus rassurant.

\- Ils s'occupent d'elle, son état et grave mais elle est encore en vie, dit-il à tout le monde.

Il commença alors à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et comment elle avait été touché, à la fin de son histoire, Cathy s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci de l'avoir emmené si vite, dit-elle.

\- Si elle n'avait pas cherché à me sauver, elle n'en serait pas là, déplora-t-il.

\- Ca c'est ma petite fille, toujours à penser aux autres avant elle-même. Ne t'inquiète pas mon gars, ma petite Hermione, c'est une dure à cuire ! Et surtout, ne t'en veux de rien, elle aurait choisit de te protéger même si elle avait eu conscience du sort qui se dirigeait vers elle, dit Monsieur Granger en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Drago.

\- Merci Monsieur Granger.

\- Appelle-moi Gareth, je pense que tu as gagné ce droit.

Lorsqu'un guérisseur sortit de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione, tout le monde se dirigea sur lui.

\- Nous avons fait notre possible mais son état reste très grave. Nous ne pouvons pas encore dire si elle va survivre ou non. Nous avons réussit à stopper les hémorragies dû au maléfice mais le maléfice de propulsion a fait plus de dégâts, elle souffrait de plusieurs fractures, nous avons même dû supprimer certains de ses os pour les faire repousser mais le plus grave, c'était l'hémorragie cérébrale dont elle souffrait, nous avons réussis à la stopper mais nous ne savons pas si elle aura des séquelles ou non.

\- Quelles genres de séquelles ? Demanda Drago.

\- Je pense que vous ne devriez pas vous inquiétez de ça avant de savoir si le problème se pose, tempéra le guérisseur.

\- Quelles genres ? Insista Malefoy.

\- Dans le cas le plus grave, elle ne serait plus capable de parler, sa mémoire pourrait être touchée, ainsi que tout ce qui fait d'elle qui elle est.

En d'autres termes, non seulement ils n'étaient pas sûr qu'elle survive mais même si c'était le cas, elle risquait de ne plus être elle ! Harry était en train d'imaginer Hermione dans la même salle que Lockart et que les parents de Neville, non, elle allait s'en tirer. Personne ne pouvait imaginer Hermione sans son incroyable intelligence et sans sa personnalité.

Ils rentrèrent, les parents d'Hermione se posèrent au chevet de leur fille et Drago se positionna de l'autre côté, s'assit et lui prit la main. Ils avaient fait du beau boulot, elle paraissait comme neuve.


	57. Chapitre 56

**Réponse à la review anonyme de Lily : Je ne te dirais si elle va se souvenir, je ne te dirais même si elle va survivre, nanananère. Contente que ça te plaise et je vais essayer de vite écrire la suite.**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme de Berenice : Salut Berenice, contente que ça te plaise et oui je sais, je deviens sadique !**

 **Voilà la suite, je reçois de plus en plus vos avis et ça me fait chaud au cœur, surtout n'hésitez jamais !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Le temps passe**

 _11 juillet_

Harry avait un peu forcé la main des Granger, pour qu'ils acceptent de quitter le chevet d'Hermione afin de dormir. Drago, lui avait refusé tout net de la laisser, de peur que quelqu'un vienne lui faire du mal ici. Il était une heure du matin et il ne restait plus que lui. Il tenait toujours sa main.

\- Allez Princesse, réveilles-toi, tu sais que sans toi je ne serais plus bon à rien ! Souviens-toi de l'abruti que j'étais, tu t'en voudrais si je redevenais cette personne. Ce serait de ta faute, oh bien sûr, je sais déjà ce que tu me répondrais si tu le pouvais.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si on m'a jeté un sort ! »

Mais tu me connais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de juste ou de raisonnable et j'ai décidé que si tu ne te réveillais pas, ce serait de ta faute ! Je t'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours.

Il regarda son visage paisible, sans réaction et sombra dans l'inconscience, il était épuisé.

Quelques secondes plus tard où c'est l'impression qu'il avait, il fut réveillé par le claquement de la porte. Il se redressa instantanément, baguette levé prêt à l'attaque.

\- Eh, on se calme ! S'exclama Ginny en le regardant.

Il abaissa sa baguette.

\- Désolé.

\- Pas de soucis, je comprends. Pas de nouvelles ?

\- Non.

Il se rassit et reprit la main d'Hermione.

\- Harry m'a chargé de te dire que le ministre passerait dans la matinée et que tu étais en congé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Merci.

De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il quitte cette chambre !

\- Je t'ai apporté un petit déjeuner, dit-elle en déposant tout sur une table roulante et en la lui approchant.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Pourtant, tu vas manger ! Hier soir déjà tu as sauté le repas, ce n'est pas en mourant de faim que tu vas servir à quelque chose et je t'avertis, je suis têtue, je ne te lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que tu ais mangé.

Drago capitula, déjà parce qu'il avait vraiment les crocs et ensuite, parce qu'il voulait faire plaisir à Weaslette.

\- J'aime mieux ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'installant de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

\- Tu n'as personne d'autre à enquiquiner ? Demanda-t-il plus rieur que contrarié.

\- Non, figure toi que je suis en vacance et que mon petit ami travaille, alors, tous les jours je serais ici, pour voir comment se porte ma meilleure amie mais aussi pour veiller à ce qu'elle retrouve son petit ami en bon état. Puis, je veux que toi aussi tu es de la compagnie.

Il aurait aimé l'envoyer promener, juste pour la forme mais il était trop heureux qu'elle ait l'air de se soucier de lui, c'était… étrange mais plaisant.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- De rien. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais pour moi, tu es devenu mon ami et je ne te considère pas comme ça simplement parce que tu fais partie de sa vie. Je t'aime bien et je suis très embêtante avec les gens que j'aime bien.

\- Non, tu veilles juste sur eux, c'est différent et je suis sûr que je peux m'y faire, répondit-il en rigolant.

\- Tant mieux, parce que c'est non négociable.

Ils rirent, la première fois depuis la veille, ça lui faisait du bien de parler.

\- D'ailleurs, tu sais ce qui est non négociable aussi ? Demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac lorsqu'il eut fini de manger.

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Va prendre une douche tu sens le troll ! Dit-elle en lui lançant des vêtements de rechanges.

\- Je ne veux pas la laisser…

\- Je serais là et la salle de bain est juste à côté, je te promets de crier comme jamais s'il y a le moindre danger, dit-elle tout sérieux retrouvé.

Il la regarda, oui, il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, d'ailleurs, elle avait survécu face à sa tante lors de la bataille, alors elle devait être douée, pas de doute.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il trouva les parents d'Hermione à son chevet, ils restèrent une partie de la matinée puis ne supportant pas de voir leur fille endormis, sans savoir si ça s'arrangerait un jour, ils partirent après avoir fait promettre à Drago de les prévenir en cas d'évolution.

Ensuite, vint le tour du ministre.

\- Drago, je viens de voir les guérisseurs, mais gardons espoir, notre Hermione en a vue d'autre ! Dit Kingsley en serrant la main du blond et en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Harry entra juste après lui et après avoir embrassé Ginny, il s'approcha d'Hermione et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Salut Hermione, je sais que tu as d'autres chats à fouetter, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais savoir un peu comment se déroule l'enquête. Alors déjà, commençons par les bonnes nouvelles, on a réussi à avoir Dolohov. On a eu d'autres mangemort mais Dolohov est le seul ancien et il n'est pas soumis au serment inviolable, donc c'est une question de temps avant qu'on arrive à le faire craquer. Comme tu le sais, l'utilisation du veritasérum est interdite mais je suis sûr que Kingsley ne m'en voudrait pas trop si, sans le faire exprès, je lui en versais un peu dans la bouche.

\- Oh que oui, Kingsley t'en voudrais beaucoup ! Répondit l'intéressé en souriant.

Il s'approcha et prit la main d'Hermione.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu m'appuierais en disant que ce n'est pas en enfreignant la loi qu'on peut la faire respecter.

\- Enfin bref, l'homme de la lettre était français, on en sait pas plus pour le moment, certains des aurors sont en route pour enquêter sur lui. Nous savons juste qu'il s'appelait Greg Leblanc, je t'en dirais plus dès que je pourrais. Maintenant, les mauvaises nouvelles ! Toi qui n'aimais pas trop l'attention des médias à ton égard, et bien, prépare-toi ! Tu fais la une et une rubrique journalière a été créée dans la gazette du sorcier afin de recueillir les plus beaux vœux de la communauté à ton égard et apparemment, ils croulent sous les lettres ! Voilà, tu sais tout, conclut Harry.

Le ministre et Harry repartirent rapidement, le brun annonça qu'il reviendrait après sa journée.

\- Ah, Drago, je ne t'ai pas parlé de ta nouvelle affectation, dit le ministre en regardant le blond.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne compte pas continuer, du moins, pas tant qu'elle sera ici, répondit Drago.

\- Justement, tu es assigné à sa protection, tu ne la lâcheras pas d'un pouce, enfin, ne prend pas ce que je te dis trop au pied de la lettre non plus !

\- Merci Monsieur le Ministre.

\- Kingsley, appelle-moi Kingsley.

Ils partirent, Ginny était toujours là et ils parlèrent pour faire un peu passer le temps. Les gens se succédèrent, Ron, George et Lee, Luna et Neville, les parents Weasley, Zabini et Narcissa, oui Narcissa était venus, probablement plus pour prendre des nouvelles de son fils mais elle semblait aussi inquiète pour la jeune femme.

Les jours passèrent, les mêmes, inlassablement, sans nouvelle pour faire redescendre la pression.

* * *

 _10 août_

\- Ca fait un mois que tu es ici, ça fait un mois que nous sommes ici. Les médecins ne disent que des conneries, sérieux Granger, réveilles-toi et montre leur que les miracles existent ! Ils veulent défaire les sortilèges qui te font respirer, ils veulent que nous te laissions mourir ! Certes, ils disent qu'en faisant cela, il y a une chance que tu te réveilles mais comme si j'allais mettre ta vie entre les mains du hasard ! Ils sont tous ravagé du chaudron mais heureusement Potter et tes parents sont d'accord avec moi et Weaslette, elle me soutient, tu serais étonné de voir à quel point on est devenu proche ! Il faut dire qu'elle ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et j'appréhende un peu le 1er septembre, elle va devoir repartir à Poudlard et là, je serais vraiment seul, je pense que ça l'inquiète aussi, alors je ne me montre rien. Mais si tu te réveillais, tout serait plus simple ! La rouquine repartirait à Poudlard sans être inquiète, Potter arrêterait de broyer du noir et moi, moi je ferais ce que tu voudras. Je t'aime à un point encore pire que ce que je croyais. Si tu te réveilles, je te promets de t'épouser, parce que maintenant je suis sûr que je veux passer ma vie auprès de toi. Tu y crois toi ? Je veux me marier, alors que le mot même me faisait peur avant ! Puis, si on est marié et que quelque chose arrive encore… Oh je sais ce que tu me dirais :

« Ne parle pas comme ça, tu vas nous porter la poisse ! »

Mais j'ai bien l'impression que nous avons la poisse ! Enfin, je disais donc, que si nous étions marié, je n'aurais pas à compter sur Potter ni sur tes parents pour qu'ils laissent les sorts qui te font respirer. Il n'y aurait que mon avis en compte ! Mais n'ai pas peur, je veux aussi t'épouser parce que je t'aime. Même si je devrais t'insulter de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir fuis, si tu m'avais écouté, tu ne serais pas ici !

Harry, Weasmoche et Ginny entrèrent, Drago leur dit bonjour, ses relations avec Ron était au moins cordiales, à défaut d'être naturelles et amicales. Le rouquin lui devait la vie, alors il se sentait un peu forcé de le tolérer ! Mais Drago ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, avec lui, les insultes étaient toujours au bord des lèvres.

Harry tendit une lettre à Drago.

\- Ce sont nos résultats d'ASPIC, expliqua-t-il.

Il lui tendit une autre enveloppe, celle d'Hermione.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir d'ouvrir la tienne Granger, si tu veux vraiment savoir tes notes, réveilles-toi, dit Drago en déposant le courrier sur la table de nuit.

Ginny s'approcha de Malefoy et posa une main sur son épaule, personne ne fut surpris de ce geste, et Harry n'était pas jaloux, ils avaient développé un peu la même amitié qu'il partageait avec Hermione, il comprenait donc.

\- Allez Drago, ouvre tes résultats, l'encouragea Ginny.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut les notes.

« Potion : Optimal

Métamorphose : Effort exceptionnel

Sortilèges : Optimal

Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal

Botanique : Effort exceptionnel

Etudes des runes : Acceptable »

\- Tu te rends compte Princesse, acceptable en études des runes, je t'avais bien dit que l'examinateur ne m'aimait pas !

Ils rigolèrent et Harry échangea ses notes avec Malefoy. Potter avait les mêmes notes, enfin, sauf pour l'étude des runes, puisqu'il n'avait pas pris l'option et il avait un Optimal en botanique.

\- Ah, je t'ai battu Malefoy !

\- Tu parles, tandis que moi je devais me démener avec une mandragore adultes, toi tu avais un filet du diable, l'examinatrice devait être une de tes fans ! *Railla Drago.

Ils rigolèrent tous.

\- Félicitations, dit Kingsley par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver.

\- Mais je suis sûr, même si vous n'avez pas ouvert son enveloppe, qu'elle vous bat tous les deux, continua Le ministre.

\- Ca, je n'en doute pas ! Rigola Harry.

\- Bon si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour rien ! S'exclama le ministre.

Ils le regardèrent.

\- Drago, tu n'as pas quitté cette chambre depuis qu'elle y est, je me trompe ?

\- Je ne veux pas la laisser.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas le choix. Choisis toi un compagnon et va te promener, Harry est assigné à sa protection pour la journée, sans parler des deux aurors posté à l'entré de sa chambre.

Drago essaya de discuter, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il se retourna donc vers Ginny.

\- Tu as presque passé autant de temps que moi à son chevet, tu viens ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, puis ils sortirent, Drago était très anxieux à l'idée de l'abandonner et s'il arrivait quelque chose ou si les guérisseurs profitaient de son absence pour tout arrêter ? La rouquine sembla deviner ses pensées.

\- Harry ne laissera personne lui faire quoi que ce soit.


	58. Chapitre 57

**Chapitre 57 : La fin**

Ginny força Drago à aller terminer son inscription à l'école des aurors, ça ne prit pas longtemps et après ils allèrent sur le chemin de traverse, profiter du soleil sur la terrasse de Fortarôme.

\- Je dois avouer que le soleil fait du bien, dit Ginny en fermant ses yeux et en offrant son visage au ciel.

\- Tu n'ais pas obligé de passer toutes tes journées à l'hôpital !

\- Tu veilles tellement sur Hermimi, qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi !

\- Merci Weaslette.

Zabini arriva quelques instants plus tard.

\- Je suis passé à l'hôpital et Harry m'a dit que tu étais sorti prendre l'air, je me suis dit que je vous trouverez ici, dit-il en s'installant.

Drago était content de prendre l'air avec ses deux amis mais ses pensées étaient toutes restaient dans la chambre d'hôpital, mais il pouvait compter sur Ginny et Blaise pour le distraire. Ils mangèrent sur le chemin de traverse et Drago n'y tenant plus, ils retournèrent à l'hôpital. Pas de changement, Drago ne disait rien, il ne montrait rien non plus mais au plus les jours passaient, au plus le désespoir le gagnait.

* * *

 _31 août_

\- Hermione ma belle, ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant, tu ne crois pas que tu m'as fait déjà beaucoup trop attendre ? Même tes parents commencent à envisager la proposition des guérisseurs et comme tu t'en doute, je n'ai aucun droit sur les mesures à prendre, si demain ils décident de faire arrêter tous les soins, je ne pourrais rien y faire, la seule solution serait que je les attaques mais je sais que tu m'en voudrais à mort, alors, réveilles-toi, qu'on ne sache pas comment je réagirais ! Par pitié princesse, reviens !

Les vannes lâchèrent, il commença à pleurer, il se sentait à bout de force, à bout d'espoir, en regardant la pendule, il vit que Ginny n'allait pas tarder, il se reprit, il ne fallait pas que la rouquine le trouve comme ça, déjà qu'elle avait failli refuser de partir, il ne fallait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter pour le blond. Elle passa sa journée près de lui puis vers la fin d'après midi, elle se leva.

\- Prends soin de toi, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Toi aussi et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça ira.

\- Tu parles !

\- Merci d'avoir été là, tous les jours.

\- De rien et saches qu'à partir de demain, ce sera Zabini qui prendra mon relais, c'est le dernier jour de son stage, lui apprit Ginny.

\- Le pauvre, il a horreur des hôpitaux !

\- Oui, mais il est ton ami et s'il n'était pas ici tous les jours, c'est parce qu'il savait que j'étais là. On s'écrit ?

\- Ne compte pas que je te fasse un roman par jour, je suis bref généralement.

\- Je m'en contenterais ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras puis la regarda partir. Sa meilleure amie, car oui c'est bien ce qu'elle était devenus pour lui, une meilleure amie quasiment au même titre que Zabini et elle allait lui manquer.

\- Tu vois princesse, Weaslette s'en va et tu n'as même pas pu lui faire la moral sur l'importance de son année et lui rappeler qu'elle doit se conformer au planning que tu lui as fais !

* * *

 _19 Septembre_

\- Joyeux anniversaire beauté, j'ai ton cadeau depuis juin et j'étais persuadé que je pourrais te l'offrir ailleurs mais tu as décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs, tant pis, tu l'auras ici !

Il sortit un bracelet, il aurait pu passer pour un bijou fantaisie avec toutes les breloques qui pendait mais tout était en platine, un Malefoy n'offrait pas de la pacotille !

\- Le cœur, je n'ai pas à t'en expliquer la signification. Après il y a une plume d'hippogriffe, ça c'est pour ton mauvais caractère ! Si, si, tu as mauvais caractère ! Ensuite, le lion, pareil, inutile de te l'expliquer. Le serpent, parce qu'il faut bien que j'y sois sur ce bracelet ! Ah, le livre, oui là aussi, inutile de t'expliquer. J'ai fait rajouter le phénix quand Potter m'a obligé à sortir, il y a deux jours, comme sa vie éternelle, il symbolise mon amour pour toi mais il symbolise surtout la renaissance, parce que tu vas revenir.

Son cœur se serra, il essayait d'y croire, s'il perdait l'espoir, que lui resterait-il ?

\- Tu te rends compte, tu as 20 ans et moi j'ai eu mes 19 il y a quelques mois, tu m'avais offert ce livre et je t'avais taquiné sur le fait que tu n'étais pas très original mais je mentais, je l'ai lu le soir même et je l'avais adoré. Enfin bref, je sors avec une vieille ! Tu me manques, dit-il enfin en prenant sa main.

Plus tard, les parents d'Hermione, Harry, les Weasley au complet, Kingsley, Neville et Zabini vinrent tous ensemble, ils n'avaient pas oublié l'anniversaire de leur amie et même si un guérisseur avait tenté d'en faire sortir certain en rapport au nombre trop élevé de visiteurs, il avait abandonné le combat, perdu d'avance. Ils souhaitèrent tous l'anniversaire à Hermione et lui offrirent ses cadeaux, le cœur y était mais l'ambiance était triste, plus personne n'y croyait vraiment.

* * *

 _20 septembre_

\- Drago, nous savons que c'est dur pour toi mais nous sommes ses parents et crois-nous, c'est la décision la plus difficile que nous ayons eu à prendre. S'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle se réveille, on attendrait encore mais au fond de toi, tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas, tenta de raisonner Cathy.

\- Si on arrête, ce sera finit, elle sera parti pour de bon, contra-t-il.

\- Elle a une chance de se réveiller d'elle-même, rappela son père.

\- Vous êtes prêt à compter sur la chance pour la vie de votre fille !

\- Mon chéri, ce sont ses parents, tu ne peux pas aller contre eux, ni sous entendre que la vie d'Hermione te tient plus à cœur qu'à eux, tempéra Narcissa.

Zabini l'avait prévenu de la situation et elle s'était précipité à l'hôpital.

\- Nous ne ferons rien sans ton accord, mais tu tiens vraiment à la garder ici pendant… Combien, des mois ? Des années ? Demanda Gareth.

Il était égoïste, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait faire face à ça, il n'était pas prêt.

\- C'est soit elle se réveille à l'arrêt des soins, soit elle n'est déjà plus là, dit Cathy.

\- D'accord, faites ce qu'il vous semble bon, moi je ne peux plus raisonner, céda Drago avec l'impression de l'abandonner.

Le guérisseur s'approcha et pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, il eut la délicatesse de ne pas prononcer ses formules à voix hautes et lorsqu'il se recula, Drago s'approcha et prit la main d'Hermione, Narcissa posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son fils.

Cathy prit l'autre main de sa fille pendant que Gareth caressait son front et avait une main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Harry était au bout du lit et il tenait un des pieds d'Hermione par-dessus la couverture, tandis que Ron tenait l'autre.

Malefoy se concentrait sur le fait qu'il était censé y avoir une logique partout. Pourquoi tomber amoureux, retrouver le droit chemin, faire des projets, si c'était pour que tout finisse comme ça ?

Non, elle allait revenir, à présent, il se foutait qu'elle revienne avec ou sans séquelles, l'important, c'était juste qu'elle revienne.

Si elle partait, plus rien n'aurait d'importance, rien ne pourrait le sauver, il n'aurait qu'à aller directement dans la salle des barjots de l'hôpital car sa raison l'abandonnerait. Non, il ne survivrait pas à Hermione Granger mais avant ça, il irait à la prison pour tuer tout ceux qui étaient responsable de l'attaque.

Oui, il était stagiaire auror et par confiance, Kingsley l'avait habilité, peut-être n'avait-il pas pensé à lui retirer ses privilèges ?

C'est ça, il irait faire un carnage à la prison et ensuite, il s'en irait n'importe où pour se laisser mourir. Une potion, non plutôt une mort à la moldu, il ne savait pas encore laquelle.

Mais elle pouvait se réveiller, il restait un espoir, un espoir de fou.

\- Allez Princesse, s'il te plait !

Mais rien, rien ne se passait si ce n'est que ses respirations faiblissaient. Jusqu'à la dernière Drago garda un infime espoir mais les pleurs de Cathy lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa fille ne respirait plus fut le moment où il perdit l'espoir, le moment où il eut envie de perdre la vie.

\- Heure du décès…

Mais personne n'écoutait le guérisseur, trop occupé à pleurer la perte d'Hermione Granger.


	59. Chapitre 58

**Réponse à la review anonyme de Lily sur le chapitre 57 : Merci, oui, il est vrai que je cherche un peu les coups ! Contente que tu ais aimé !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme de Lily sur le chapitre 58 : Merci Lily, trop contente que tu aimes ! Pour ce qui est de la faire vivre, eh bien tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 58 : Absence**

Les Granger s'étaient éloignés du corps de leur fille, Gareth essayait de soutenir Cathy du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui était difficile quand on tenait à peine debout soi-même. Ron pleurait silencieusement Harry lui, était effondré.

Malefoy était dans un état second, un état dont il avait l'impression qu'il ne sortirait jamais. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et caressa son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, qui n'étaient pas froides, étais-ce normal ? Les morts n'étaient pas censés être froid ? Puis après il sentit la seule chose qui pouvait le faire sortir de son état second, il sentit un souffle sur sa joue pendant qu'il déposait un second baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Retrouver l'espoir était presque aussi douloureux que de l'avoir perdu, car il ne se sentait pas capable de le perdre à nouveau.

Il mit un doigt sous le nez d'Hermione et il sentit bien un souffle, sa mère tenta de l'éloigner, ne comprenant pas le miracle qui était peut-être en train de se produire.

\- Elle respire ! S'écria-t-il.

Cathy releva la tête, Harry aussi, les autres semblaient ne pas l'avoir entendu ou ne pas vouloir y croire. Le guérisseur s'approcha au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux ne fixaient que Drago, qui les fixaient aussi, croyant ne plus jamais les revoirs, il les trouva plus beau que jamais.

\- Hermione, princesse, tu es là ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, puis la rouvrit puis la referma et ses yeux devinrent humides, elle n'arrivait pas à parler, d'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ! Elle ne savait rien, où était-elle, qui était-elle, qui était cet homme qui lui tenait la main ? Elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'ils étaient liés mais elle ne savait pas qui il était.

\- Je vais vous demander de sortir, tous sans exception, il faut que nous l'examinions.

Le guérisseur avait appelé certains de ses collègues. Drago ne voulait pas lâcher, surtout qu'elle avait l'air terrorisé et qu'apparemment, elle n'était pas vraiment elle-même. Mais sa mère lui chuchota qu'il fallait laisser les guérisseurs faire leur travail. Il prit la main d'Hermione et l'enleva de la sienne pour la poser sur le lit mais avant qu'il puisse s'éloigner, elle s'accrocha à sa chemise et les larmes coulaient à présent.

Les guérisseurs regardèrent la patiente et sa main accrochés.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas la stresser, restez avec elle mais laissez-nous travailler, intervint l'un d'eux.

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il reprit la main d'Hermione qui parut soulagé. Les guérisseurs l'examinèrent sans faire de commentaire puis ils allèrent dire à tout le monde qu'ils pouvaient revenir, enfin, ils voulaient surtout que les parents d'Hermione entrent mais tout le monde en profita.

Ils parlèrent de séquelles cérébrales, apparemment Hermione avait gardé un semblant de mémoire, c'est-à-dire qu'en voyant les personnes qu'elle avait connus et aimé, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas étranger mais c'était tout.

\- Cependant, elle peut réapprendre, et il y a des chances pour que cet état soit seulement passager.

Ils avaient tous cru la perdre, alors pour le coup, ça passait comme une bonne nouvelle, pour tout le monde. En gros, Hermione était comme une enfant mais une enfant vivante !

\- Nous pouvons l'accueillir dans la salle 49, avec ses pouvoirs qui risque de se manifester comme chez les jeunes enfants, elle va être très difficile à gérer et en tant que moldus, vous n'êtes pas apte à y faire face.

Les Granger étaient passés devant cette salle et il ne voulait pas y laisser leur fille mais il n'était pas les seuls.

\- Avec votre autorisation, je pourrais veiller sur elle, intervint Drago.

\- Je l'aiderais, intervint Harry en voyant le doute sur le visage des Granger.

\- A vrai dire, vu l'attachement de votre fille pour ce jeune homme, je pense qu'il ne serait pas bon de les séparer. S'il y a une chance pour qu'elle retrouve sa mémoire, ce n'est pas en la traumatisant que nous y arriverons, intervint un guérisseur.

\- Drago, tu t'en sens capable ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui et je prendrais tous les conseils que l'hôpital pourra me donner.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, accepta Monsieur Granger.

Le lendemain, Drago arriva au square avec Hermione, ses parents, Harry et Ron. Grâce à l'intervention du ministre, ils avaient même eu le droit à un médicomage qui passerait sa journée à la maison avec Hermione, afin que Drago ne manque pas sa rentrée mais pour l'instant, la question ne se posait pas et le médicomage viendrait seulement quelques heures afin d'examiner Hermione et de voir si elle faisait des progrès.

Drago monta Hermione dans leur chambre, il faudrait qu'il fasse installer un second lit, l'idée de dormir avec une Hermione qui n'avait pas plus de maturité qu'un nouveau né le gênait quelque peu ! Elle ne lâcha pas sa main, en règle générale, elle le lâchait peu depuis son réveil.

\- Regardes, allonge-toi dans le lit, je descends pour parler avec tes parents et je reviens vite, promis.

Elle le regarda un instant et comme si elle avait compris, elle le lâcha et le regarda partir. Il descendit et trouva tout le monde au salon.

\- Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez dormir ici, proposa Harry aux parents d'Hermione.

\- Non, le guérisseur a bien dit que l'idéal pour elle serait de vivre comme avant l'attaque, nous reviendrons demain, puis, on a un passage idéal ! S'exclama Gareth.

Oui, l'armoire à disparaître qui était dans la cave. Ils partirent d'ailleurs par là et Ron rentra, pour faire un rapport à sa famille sur le retour d'Hermione.

\- Bon j'y retourne, je n'aime pas la laisser seule, dit Drago.

Harry le suivit et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils ne virent pas Hermione dans le lit.

\- Par Merlin, elle est où ? S'écria Drago.

Harry pointa le plafond du doigt, mi-rieur, mi-inquiet. Hermione semblait comme en apesanteur, elle était contre le plafond et elle essayait de redescendre en faisant des gestes, comme si elle nageait.

\- Attends, ne bouge plus mon cœur, dit Drago.

Hermione le regarda et cessa tout geste.

\- Voilà, reste là, je vais te faire descendre.

Il pointa sa baguette et avec un sortilège de lévitation, il fit redescendre Hermione qui remonta dans un cri dès que Malefoy rangea sa baguette pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- Ok, n'ai pas peur, on va te faire descendre.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui comprit avant même qu'il ne parle. Cette fois, ce fut le brun qui la fit redescendre et Drago qui la serra contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle remonte.

Elle s'accrochait à la chemise de Malefoy et lui ne la lâchait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente détendu. Il desserra son emprise et vit qu'elle tenait bien au sol.

\- Voilà, c'est fini. Eh bien, toi qui n'aimes pas voler, on peut dire que tu as fais fort aujourd'hui, s'amusa-t-il.

A l'heure du repas, Kreattur amena à manger à tout le monde dans la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Kreattur ne savait pas s'il fallait appeler tout le monde pour qu'ils descendent ou s'il fallait monter à manger.

\- Nous allons descendre, répondit Malefoy.

Ils descendirent et Hermione s'assit.

\- Kreattur a préparé du saumon à la crème, il se souvient que Miss Hermione adore le saumon, dit l'elfe.

Hermione lui sourit puis commença à jouer avec l'une de ses oreilles, se rendant compte qu'elles n'étaient pas pareil que les siennes.

\- Hermione, laisse Kreattur tranquille ! Intervint Harry.

\- Non, Kreattur n'est pas fâché, Miss Hermione ne lui fait pas de mal, répondit l'elfe.

Mais déjà Hermione boudait comme un bébé de s'être fait réprimander. Drago avait beau essayait de prendre ça à la légère, ça lui crevait le cœur de la voir dans un tel état, même si des fois, ça devenait drôle, il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer l'ancienne Hermione prisonnière de son propre esprit.

Elle retrouva toutefois le sourire en regardant l'assiette que l'elfe avait posé devant elle. Kreattur servit un verre de Whisky pur feu à Harry et à Drago et un verre de jus de citrouille à Hermione. Mais la sorcière regardait le verre du blond. Elle tendit la main pour le prendre mais Drago l'arrêta.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimes, dit-il.

Mais comme elle semblait déterminée, il céda, elle but une gorgée et la recracha sur Drago. Elle regarda le blond d'un air apeuré, allait-il l'engueuler ? Mais Harry partit dans un fou rire, vite suivit par Drago lui-même.

\- Tiens, je crois que tu vas en rester au jus de citrouille, rigola Harry.

\- Pardon Drago, dit-elle.

Les rires se stoppèrent, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis son réveil et s'il avait toujours aimé qu'elle prononce son nom, jamais ça n'avait été si beau et en même temps si douloureux.

\- Ce n'est rien chérie.

* * *

Voilà, je ne pouvais pas tuer Hermione ! Vous aviez bien deviné, je ne suis pas sadique, enfin, juste un peu mais pas complétement ! Elle a certes perdu la mémoire mais pas comme vous l'attendiez, Est-ce que c'était prévisible ?


	60. Chapitre 59

**Réponse à la review anonyme de Lily : Merci Lily, contente que ça te plaise à ce point ! Et oui, je n'allais pas tuer Hermione ! Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait poireauter toute la journée, voilà le suivant !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 59 : Espoir et désespoir**

Drago renonça vite au second lit, d'une parce qu'Hermione était venus le rejoindre dès la première nuit lorsqu'il était allé dormir dans la pièce d'à côté et de deux parce qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se mettre à léviter, même durant son sommeil.

Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il serait horrible avec des enfants, cette mésaventure lui avait appris qu'il pouvait être très patient, plus qu'Harry ou que Weasley, bon, il se disait que s'il ne s'agissait pas d'Hermione, il ne serait probablement pas aussi patient.

Elle parlait de temps en temps, mais ses mots étaient rares et parfois mal accordés mais ça restait des progrès et à chaque nouveau mot, il était aux anges ! Il se promenait sur le chemin de traverse, Harry veillait sur Granger et il cherchait de nouveaux livres à lui lire, malgré la collection impressionnante qu'elle possédait, elle se bornait à vouloir seulement qu'il lui lise « Alice au pays des merveilles » ou « les contes de Beedle le Barde » et il commençait à se lasser, vu que ça faisait 3 mois qu'elle était comme ça !

Il repéra vite quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire, un roman sur Merlin version enfant, il essaierait de lui faire lire. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il sortit de chez Fleury et Bott, il tomba sur Parkinson.

\- Drago Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle avec ironie.

Il fit comme si elle n'existait pas.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ta sang-de-bourbe de compagnie avait le cerveau en bouilli, c'est vrai ? Passer de « Miss je sais tout » à « Miss cerveau en bouillit » ça doit-être dur ! Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Même si c'était le cas, c'est dû à un maléfice, c'est plus triste pour toi, parce que tu as le cerveau en bouillit depuis ta naissance !

Et il partit sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit une tornade rousse lui sauter au cou, les vacances étaient arrivées et Weaslette était de retour.

\- Content de te revoir, dit-il en lui faisant une bise.

\- Contente d'être rentré ! Hermione a de la visite, confia Ginny.

Il regarda, elle était dans le salon et apparemment, McGonagall avait suivit Ginny afin de voir son ancienne élève préféré.

\- Professeur McGonagall, dit Hermione en souriant.

\- Oui c'est ça Miss Granger, vous y êtes arrivés !

Il vit la vieille directrice, les yeux brillants.

\- Bonjour Professeur, dit-il en entrant dans le salon.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle.

Dès qu'elle le vit, Hermione se précipita sur Drago pour l'enlacer.

\- Ma chérie, ça t'embête si je vais offrir une tasse de thé au Professeur McGonagall ? Harry et Ginny vont te tenir compagnie, dit-il.

Hermione le regarda puis en souriant, elle prit la main de la rouquine. Malefoy descendit de la cuisine, suivit de la directrice.

\- J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin d'un remontant, dit-il.

Il avait remarqué la profonde tristesse de la vieille dame face au spectacle de la nouvelle Hermione.

\- Merci Monsieur Malefoy, je voulais vraiment la voir mais je n'avais pas imaginé que ce serait si dure !

Elle était venue pendant qu'Hermione était à Sainte-Mangouste mais elle n'avait pas pu revenir depuis le 1er septembre et c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait depuis son réveil.

\- Voir un esprit aussi brillant et vif, c'est difficile, surtout qu'elle fait parties des élèves que j'affectionne particulièrement, c'est peut-être même celle que j'ai le plus affectionnée de toute ma carrière et… En tout cas, vous prenez bien soin d'elle.

\- Je fais de mon mieux.

\- Et vous le faites bien, vous avez changé Monsieur Malefoy et si j'espère pour elle qu'elle redeviendra l'Hermione que nous avons tous connus, je l'espère aussi pour vous. J'ai eu mal en la voyant ainsi, donc je n'imagine même pas ce qu'endure ses parents, Harry mais surtout vous qui prenez soin d'elle jour et nuit.

\- C'est un mélange de pleins de sentiments contradictoires. A chaque fois qu'elle apprend quelque chose, je ressens de la fierté, très vite remplacé par la tristesse. Quand on sait ce qu'elle pouvait faire il y a seulement quelques mois, c'est difficile de trouver normal de se réjouir simplement parce qu'elle a réussit à écrire son prénom.

Drago tendit un Whisky pur feu au Professeur qu'elle vida d'un trait et qu'il remplit de nouveau.

\- En tout cas, c'est peut-être de l'avoir cru morte pendant un court moment, mais je suis tout de même heureux qu'elle soit là, même comme ça, conclut Drago.

\- Comme nous tous, n'allez pas croire que ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure signifie que je regrette qu'elle ait survécu !

\- Je n'oserais jamais penser ça.

\- En tout cas, j'ai appris par Ginny que vous aviez tout de même entamé vos études d'aurors, tout ce passe bien ?

\- Oui, même si je vous avoue que mes études sont très secondaire !

Le professeur partit un peu plus tard et Drago monta Hermione dans la chambre après le diner.

\- Drago, regarde ! Dit-elle en s'emparant du coussin qu'elle éventra avec un ciseau.

Malefoy se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé trainer un objet tranchant à sa portée mais il était curieux de voir ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Elle répandit des plumes partout, s'assit en tailleur au milieu du lit et ferma les yeux.

Les plumes se mirent à léviter, elle rouvrit les yeux et rigola, comme une enfant fière d'elle.

\- C'est bien ma puce ! S'exclama Drago avec l'habituelle sentiment de tristesse qui l'envahissait.

\- Attends, regarde !

Avec son index, elle faisait des ronds et les plumes l'imitaient, toutes sans exception. Elle regroupa ses deux mains et les plumes se regroupèrent et elle s'empara du tissu dans lequel se trouvaient les plumes et elles y retournèrent.

\- Tu es trop forte !

C'est vrai, les enfants ne réussissait pas à contrôler ce qu'ils faisaient mais elle, elle apprenait vite. Selon le médicomage, c'était dû au fait qu'Hermione, même si elle n'en avait plus le souvenir, était une sorcière confirmé. D'un coup de baguette, Drago répara l'oreiller et s'installa sur le lit. Hermione regardait les photos de l'étagère et en prit une à la main avant de revenir à côté de Drago.

\- Tu m'aimes plus ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il la prit contre lui, il n'aimait pas quand elle était triste.

\- Parce qu'avant tu m'embrassais et que maintenant non.

Elle montra une photo d'eux deux, que Ginny avait prise le soir du bal de fin d'année, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Drago déposa alors un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

\- Non pas comme ça !

\- Je t'aime ma puce, je t'aime au-delà des mots mais je ne peux pas t'embrasser, pas quand tu… Avant, tu étais comme moi, et maintenant…

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots comment expliquer ça à une enfant qui n'avait pas le corps d'une enfant et qui avait le cerveau entre les deux ? Par Merlin, que c'était compliqué !

\- Je ne suis plus jolie ?

\- Mais si mon cœur, tu es magnifique et je t'aime mais tu n'es plus toi-même. Si je t'embrassais, ce serait très mal.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors un jour, je t'expliquerais.

Il se détestait d'éluder de cette manière. Comme un parent qui répond à un enfant « quand tu seras plus grand » mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il s'allongea et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir et ils s'endormirent ainsi, comme tous les soirs.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla, Hermione était assise sur le lit, en pleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Demanda-t-il en la s'asseyant aussi et en la serrant contre lui.

Elle referma ses bras sur lui et il sentit dans sa façon de l'enlacer que c'était différent mais il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui avait changé.

\- Tu es resté près de moi, pendant trois longs mois, tu n'as pas perdu patience, tu m'as appris, tu m'as consolé, tu m'as engueulé, tu m'as encouragé et tu as continué à m'aimer. Sans parler de l'hôpital, tu n'as quasiment pas quitté mon chevet Je me souviens de chaque mots que tu as dit et je t'aime, je t'aime encore plus en sachant à quel point toi, tu m'aimes.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de plus assurée, les mots venait de façon fluide. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était là, elle était revenus !

\- Hermione, c'est toi ?

Elle mit ses deux mains sur les joues de son amoureux et le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, tout comme lui.

\- Oui c'est moi. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, Hermione Jean Granger et je t'aime.

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, le cauchemar était terminé, elle avait survécu et elle était redevenue elle-même.

\- Tu te souviens vraiment de tout ce que j'ai dit pendant que tu nous jouais la belle au bois dormant ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui et maintenant tu t'es engagé, tu as intérêt de m'épouser ! Rigola-t-elle.

\- Demain si tu veux !

Ils rigolèrent et Malefoy se leva et la regarda avant de lui faire signe de patienter. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et prit la main d'Hermione pour qu'elle se lève et il posa un genou à terre.

\- Hermione Granger, on en a fait du chemin pour arriver jusque là. Tu m'as prouvé que j'étais prêt à tout pour toi et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je sais aussi qu'une vie à tes côtés sera toujours trop courte, alors ne perdons plus de temps, épouse-moi.

Il ouvrit l'écrin dans lequel se trouvait une bague en platine dont le devant formé le signe de l'infini, le 8 renversé sur le côté, incrusté de diamant.

\- Oui Drago Malefoy, je veux t'épouser.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt et la prit dans ses bras. Ils se retrouvèrent comme ils n'avaient pas pu le faire depuis plus de 6 mois.


	61. Chapitre 60

**Réponse à la review anonyme de Lily : Merci tu es vraiment géniale ! Mais surtout sois attentive en cours, enfin, merci beaucoup, savoir que tu aime à ce point... c'est touchant, sans blague, ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer ! Merci, merci, merci ! Et oui, ils vont se marier, enfin, si tout va bien ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 60 : Surprise et témoin**

\- Je voudrais me marier là où on c'est rencontré, dit-elle.

Ils étaient tous les deux nus enlacés dans le lit.

\- Dans le Poudlard express ! Fit-il semblant de comprendre.

Elle pouffa en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse.

\- Non abruti, à Poudlard !

\- Quand tu seras ma femme, tu n'auras plus le droit de me parler comme ça ! S'amusa-t-il.

\- Tiens, je vais me gêner !

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- Toi aussi, dit-elle en le serrant plus fort.

\- Si tu veux te marier à Poudlard, alors je suis d'accord aussi, mais il va falloir s'arranger avec McGo, dit Malefoy.

Il lui raconta alors que la directrice lui avait rendu visite pendant et après l'hôpital, ce qui rendit Hermione très émue, elle savait que sa directrice l'aimait bien mais pas à ce point !

\- Du coup, ça ne devrait être bien compliqué de la convaincre, dit-il.

\- Ne nous avançons pas trop, tempéra-t-elle.

\- En tous cas, si tu veux vraiment te marier là-bas, ça doit se faire cet été, je n'attendrais pas l'année d'après !

\- Seriez-vous impatient que je devienne Madame Malefoy ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda-t-il en perdant son sourire.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle devant le brusque changement d'humeur de son « fiancé ».

\- Tu ne comptes pas réellement prendre mon nom, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si je t'épouse, ça me semble logique.

\- Tu seras ma femme, mais tu garderas ton nom ! Le nom de Malefoy est bien trop noir pour toi !

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux porter ton nom, parce que c'est le tien ! Je me fous de ce que tu as fais avant ou de ce que tes parents ont fait ou même tous tes ancêtres ! Je veux porter ce nom parce que je suis fière de toi et que je suis fière de ton nom, puis Hermione Malefoy, ça sonne plutôt bien !

Il la regarda, au moins, quand elle avait le cerveau d'une enfant, elle était docile, enfin, à peu près.

\- C'est non négociable ! Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu veux porter un nom qui baigne dans la magie noir depuis des générations ?

\- Eh bien vois le bons côté des choses, ce ne sera plus le cas !

\- Tu es têtue !

\- Ce n'est pas une nouvelle !

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis elle se mit à sourire.

\- Tu sais, normalement quand les couples ne sont pas d'accord sur le nom de famille et qu'ils se disputent, c'est pour l'inverse dans ces cas-là. C'est la femme qui veut garder son nom et l'homme qui insiste pour qu'elle prenne le sien, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Une fois de plus, tu ne fais rien comme les autres ! Ronchonna-t-il.

\- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, arrête de bouder, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

\- Très bien Granger, porte le nom qu'il te plaira, ça m'est égale, tu m'énerveras toujours autant de toute façon !

\- Ne ment pas, tu es fou de moi !

Il retrouva le sourire, en réalité, qu'elle insiste autant pour porter son nom l'avait touché, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer ça !

\- Bon, descendons tous les deux, je crois que Potter et Weaslette seront heureux de te revoir.

Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent, Harry les regarda entrer, sans vraiment remarquer le changement, après tout, ce n'était pas écrit sur son front !

\- Tiens Hermione, regarde, Kreattur t'a préparé des pancakes, et il y en a même un en forme de soleil, tu as vu ! Dit Harry comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

Hermione le regarda.

\- Par Merlin, je ne veux plus voir ce sourire stupide sur ton visage jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ait son premier enfant ! S'exclama Hermione en enlaçant son meilleur ami.

Harry mit un moment à comprendre et ce n'est qu'en croisant le visage radieux du blond qu'il comprit que sa meilleure amie était de retour, pour de bon. Il referma ses bras sur elle et sans le vouloir, les larmes coulèrent.

\- Hermione, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Tu m'as manqué !

\- Et toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Ginny s'approcha et enlaça son amie dès qu'Harry lui en laissa l'occasion, elle alla ensuite enlacer le blondinet, Hermione regarda la scène, heureuse de les voir si proche.

\- Désolé de vous laisser comme ça, mais je vais aller voir mes parents, et Drago, tu m'accompagnes, dit-elle avec un regard lourd de sens.

Et voilà, il allait devoir expliquer à Gareth Granger comment il venait de demander sa fille en mariage sans respecter la tradition moldu qui était de demander d'abord la main au père. Enfin, il comptait sur le bonheur de retrouver une Hermione parfaitement normale pour que sa demande passe un peu inaperçu.

\- Oui, on comprend, va retrouver tes parents, dit Harry en enlaçant une nouvelle fois sa meilleure amie.

Ils partirent et après les retrouvailles chargé d'émotions entre Hermione et ses parents, Drago lâcha la bombe et soit il s'était trompé sur la réaction de Gareth, soit il avait eu raison en se disant que le retour de l'esprit de sa fille le mettrait d'une bonne humeur inébranlable !

\- Félicitations ! Je pense que vous êtes trop jeunes pour le mariage mais Drago a prouvé qu'il était prêt à tout par amour pour toi, alors, je suis heureux.

Pas la peine de demander l'avis de Cathy, elle pleurait de joie. Ils restèrent un moment à fêter les deux nouvelles et à écouter Cathy qui donnait toutes sortes d'idées pour organiser le mariage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à rentrer. Ils passèrent par l'armoire à disparaître et montèrent jusqu'au salon, et Hermione ne put retenir un cri d'effroi en entendant le bruit que déclencha leur arrivée.

\- SURPRISE !

Les lumières s'allumèrent instantanément grâce au déluminateur que Ron actionna, elle retrouva instantanément son calme en découvrant qu'il s'agissait juste de ses amis qui lui faisait une surprise pour fêter le retour de son esprit.

Il y avait Harry et Ginny bien sûr, l'idée devait venir d'eux. Mais il y avait aussi Luna, Neville, Zabini, tous les Weasley, Kingsley, mais aussi McGonagall, Slughorn et Flitwick.

Elle passa de bras en bras.

\- Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous, même si je te trouvais plus fantaisiste quand tu étais un peu… Perdue, confia Luna.

\- La fantaisie, très peu pour moi, mais ça, tu le sais ! Rigola Hermione.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime et j'ai assez de fantaisie pour nous deux, rigola Luna.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda Kingsley après l'avoir enlacé.

\- Je vais me renseigner pour savoir si je peux rattraper les cours que j'ai déjà manqué ou si je dois attendre la prochaine rentré, répondit Hermione.

\- Tu as ouvert tes résultats ? Demanda Zabini.

\- Non !

Elle se retourna vers Malefoy.

\- Tiroir de ta table de nuit, dit-il en souriant.

Elle redescendit avec l'enveloppe.

\- Personne ne l'a ouverte ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Non, ça t'appartient ! Répondit Malefoy.

Elle découvrit un Optimal dans toutes les matières, qui étaient les mêmes que Malefoy, avec l'arithmancie en plus, d'ailleurs la seule matière où elle eut un Effort exceptionnel.

\- Avec des notes pareilles, ils te laisseront rattraper, aucun doute ! Assura Kingsley.

\- Ma fiancée est un génie ! S'exclama Malefoy en l'embrassant.

\- Fiancée ! On a raté un épisode ? S'exclama Harry.

Hermione montra sa bague et tout le monde applaudit.

\- Toi et Ginny, vous êtes mes témoins, annonça déjà Hermione à Harry et à la rouquine.

\- Ah, là on va avoir un problème ! S'exclama Malefoy en attrapant Hermione par la taille.

\- Quoi encore ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une fausse mauvaise humeur.

\- Tu peux garder Potter, mais Weaslette, c'est mon témoin !

\- Ne vous disputez pas pour moi, sinon je ne serais le témoin de personne, prévint la rouquine.

\- Non, je te cède à cet enquiquineur, vous vous êtes beaucoup rapproché et j'en suis très heureuse.

\- Pour une fois qu'elle me laisse remporter la bataille !

Ils rigolèrent, les témoins d'Hermione seraient Harry et Luna, pour Malefoy ce seraient Zabini et Ginny. McGonagall accepta avec plaisir d'accueillir le mariage dans son école, du moment qu'ils choisissent une date dans les vacances d'été. Elle passa également un message d'Hagrid, qui disait qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit rétablie et qu'il attendait un hibou de sa part afin qu'ils puissent se voir sur le chemin de traverse, il n'avait pas pu venir au square Grimmaurd, il n'aurait même pas pu passer la porte !

La soirée continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, parlant de préparatifs de mariage et de vie professionnelles.

Malefoy fut quelque peu refroidit en pensant que le pire pour lui n'était pas passé, il allait devoir l'annoncer à ses parents et s'il se doutait que sa mère prendrait bien la chose, il avait quelques doutes concernant son père !


	62. Chapitre 61

**Réponse à la review de Lily : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça t'ai fait rire et que tu aimes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 61 : La gazette**

Hermione était dans la cuisine du square, elle venait de recevoir la gazette sorcier et elle était en train de le déplier pour le lire.

\- Par merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Zabini en faisant une grimace.

Il avait passé la nuit au square, trop éméché pour en repartir la veille et l'exclamation d'Hermione lui faisait mal aux cheveux.

\- Blaise, arrête de faire l'enfant et prend cette potion ! Intervint Drago en lui mettant devant.

Hermione faisait face à sa propre photo, en une de la gazette.

« C'est avec un grand plaisir que nous vous annonçons qu'Hermione Granger est totalement sortit d'affaire. Elle a retrouvé la totalité de son esprit brillant et a passé la soirée à fêter la nouvelle avec ses amis et ses anciens professeurs. Bien entendu, nous attendons avec impatience son témoignage sur les derniers mois qui ont eu un goût terrible pour toute la communauté magique mais surtout pour ses proches et elle. Nous lui souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur et une longue vie. A Hermione Granger ! »

Elle tourna la page et trouva la rubrique dont Harry avait parlé pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital, la gazette annonçait que dès le lendemain, il ne s'agirait plus d'une rubrique pour les messages de rétablissement mais ceux pour exprimer la joie qu'Hermione soit sauve. Elle ferma le journal et le déposa sur la table en le foudroyant du regard comme si le papier venait de l'insulter.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demanda Drago en souriant après avoir vu la une.

\- A un peu d'anonymat, comment ont-ils pu être au courant aussi vite !

\- C'est la gazette, ils savent toujours tout, répondit Zabini qui semblait de meilleur humeur.

\- Alors, tu vois cette potion n'est pas si mal ! Lui dit Malefoy.

\- En tout cas, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir tes parents pour lâcher le maléfice, la gazette ne mettra pas longtemps à apprendre nos fiançailles ! Fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Demanda Drago.

Elle rigola, son homme avait changé, il faisait preuve de beaucoup de courage en cas de danger ou de coups durs mais sur certaine chose, il ne changerait jamais et elle aimait ça !

\- Oui, je suis sûr que ton père m'accueillerait à bras ouvert chez lui, surtout une fois que tu lui auras prononcé les mots « mariage » et « Hermione » dans la même phrase ! Railla-t-elle.

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent dans la cuisine

\- Bonjour tout le monde, chantonna la rouquine.

\- Salut, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry s'empara du journal et regarda Hermione, sachant d'avance qu'elle était d'assez mauvaise humeur à cause de son passage dans la gazette.

\- Prépare-toi, ce n'est pas encore fini, quand ils auront appris vos fiançailles… Commenta Harry.

\- Merci, comme si je n'y avais pas penser !

\- Allez Herminy, ils ne disent que du bien de toi, souviens toi, quand on était en quatrième année, c'était beaucoup moins sympathique à ton égard !

\- Oui, c'est vrai que je préfère ça.

Hermione reprit le journal et lut les autres pages. Rien de bien intéressant, elle le referma vite puis se tourna vers son fiancé.

\- Alors, tu comptes allez voir tes parents quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dans la journée je suppose.

\- Bonne chance, dirent Harry et Ginny en même temps.

\- Vous avez apprit des choses sur celui qui nous a aidé ? Demanda soudain Hermione.

\- Greg Leblanc, un sang-mêlé, nous ne savons pas grand-chose à part qu'il collectionnait tous les articles te concernant, répondit Harry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui la poussé à risquer sa vie pour la mienne ou plutôt à donner sa vie pour moi ? Insista Hermione.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, il collectionnait tous les articles te mentionnant. On pense qu'il t'idolâtrait, voilà tout.

\- Juste pour ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- C'est une bonne raison, tu as sauvé beaucoup de vie, il voulait te protéger.

Après tout, quelles autres raisons pouvait-il y avoir ? Harry et Ginny venaient de terminer le petit déjeuner, ils remontèrent.

\- Ou alors, je n'ai qu'à laisser la gazette faire le boulot, dit Drago qui n'avait pas cessé de penser à l'annonce qu'il devait faire à ses parents.

L'elfe apparut dans la cuisine et s'inclina devant Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Malefoy.

\- Miss Hermione et Monsieur Malefoy ont de la visite, annonça l'elfe.

\- Qui ? Demanda Drago.

\- Madame Malefoy, répondit l'elfe.

\- Eh bien, je crois que tu vas devoir l'annoncer à ta mère ! S'exclama Hermione en ricanant.

\- Ma mère, ça va, je pense qu'elle réagira très bien. Et ne ricane pas comme ça, c'est mon truc ça, pas le tien !

\- Bon, moi je monte dans la chambre d'ami ! S'exclama Zabini en partant au plus vite avant que l'elfe ne revienne avec Narcissa.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, bonjour Hermione.

\- Bonjour Madame Malefoy, répondit Hermione.

\- Narcissa, rectifia-t-elle.

Est-ce qu'elle serait toujours aussi chaleureuse avec elle en apprenant que son fils unique s'apprêtait à l'épouser ?

\- Vous voulez du thé… Narcissa ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Mais déjà Kreattur apparut avec trois tasses et du thé fumant, décidément, il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose pour s'occuper les mains !

\- Vous voulez des biscuits ? Demanda Hermione, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Mais encore une fois, Kreattur apparut avec une assiette de biscuit, un sourire passa sur le visage de Narcissa mais elle fit comme si de rien était.

\- Merci Kreattur, dit Hermione en s'asseyant.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir en totale possession de toi-même ! S'exclama Narcissa.

Elle la tutoyait ? Ca ne dérangeait pas Hermione, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Merci Madame Malefoy.

\- Appelle-moi Narcissa, tu n'avais aucun problème à m'appeler ainsi quand tu étais…

\- Vous êtes venus me voir ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je croyais que tu te souvenais de tout ? S'étonna Drago à son tour.

\- En fait non, je me souviens de beaucoup de choses mais pas de tout, comme quand tu m'as appris que le Professeur McGonagall était venus.

En réalité, elle se souvenait seulement de tous les moments avec Drago, Harry ou Ron, d'autres souvenirs remontaient de temps en temps, comme lorsque le blond lui avait parlé de la visite de la directrice, elle s'était revue en train d'essayer de dire « Professeur McGonagall » devant le regard triste de cette dernière.

\- Drago ne voulait pas te laisser seule avec le médicomage pendant qu'il partait étudier, alors de temps en temps, je venais te tenir compagnie, quand tes parents ou d'autres ne pouvaient pas se libérer, expliqua Narcissa.

Les souvenirs remontaient, Hermione voyait le temps passé avec la mère de Drago.


	63. Chapitre 62

**Réponse à Lily : Merci Lily, je vais rougir ! ¨Pour Lucius, il va falloir attendre encore un peu ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 62 : Souvenirs**

 _Flashback_

\- Hermione, calmez-vous, je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Regardez-moi.

Elle regarda alors le visage doux de Narcissa, il ressemblait un peu à celui de Drago, en plus elle avait la même couleur de cheveux. Alors Hermione se concentra sur le visage de Madame Malefoy, elle flottait, rebondissant comme un ballon sur le plafond.

\- Voilà, c'est bien, vous êtes calme, continuez de vous concentrer sur moi.

La voix de la blonde était vraiment rassurante, presque autant que celle de Drago et Hermione aimait la voix du blond.

\- Vous ne contrôlez pas la magie, c'est pour ça que vous flottez, mais vous en êtes capable, concentrez vous, et essayez de descendre.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, pleura Hermione.

\- Essayez, vous pouvez le faire, et dès que vous serez à ma portée, je vous aiderez, promit la blonde.

Hermione commença à faire des gestes, comme si elle nageait.

\- Non, fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur la descente, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire de gestes. L'ancienne Gryffondor fit ce que la blonde lui avait conseillé et au bout d'un moment, elle commença à descendre doucement. Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant les mains de Narcissa sur ses épaules.

\- Voilà, vous y êtes arrivé, s'enthousiasma Narcissa.

\- Oui, dit Hermione en sautillant.

Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire décoller du sol, mais la blonde replaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- On reste calme, s'amusa Narcissa.

Hermione jouait avec une mèche blonde.

\- C'est comme Drago, dit-elle.

\- Oui, tu aimes mes cheveux ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ils sont beaux et ils sentent bon, répondit Hermione.

* * *

Hermione était allongé dans son lit et Narcissa était assise dans un fauteuil à côté d'elle, elle lui lisait Alice aux pays des merveilles et cette phrase retenait sans cesse l'attention de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Et bien, si un jour tu trouves la réponse, n'hésite pas à me la donner, rigola Narcissa.

\- Il est où Drago ?

\- Il étudie.

\- C'est quoi étudier ?

\- C'est apprendre.

Sachant très bien qu'elle allait lui demander « C'est quoi apprendre ? », Narcissa enchaîna.

\- Il va dans un endroit où il y a plein de personnes qui sont aussi la pour apprendre et il y a une personne qui sait beaucoup de choses et qui lui transmet ce qu'il sait.

\- Pourquoi je ne vais pas étudier ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas encore prête mais je peux t'apprendre des choses, si tu veux.

Hermione eut un grand sourire.

\- Je peux apprendre à lire ?

\- On peut essayer.

Narcissa se leva de son fauteuil et s'installa à côté d'Hermione. Elle ouvrit le livre et commença à essayer d'apprendre à la sorcière comment lire. Hermione, encore une fois, jouait avec une mèche de cheveux blonds tout en se concentrant sur ce que disait Narcissa.

* * *

\- Narcissa, regarde ! S'exclama Hermione.

La blonde leva la tête de son journal et vit Hermione flottait au dessus du sol, elle flottait puis redescendait à sa guise.

\- C'est bien ma chérie, tu montreras ce que tu as appris à Drago ce soir, il sera content, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

\- Non, Drago il est pas content quand j'apprends.

\- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'il applaudit mais je vois bien qu'il est triste en fait !

Narcissa tapa sur le banc pour qu'Hermione vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Non trésor, Drago aime quand tu apprends, s'il est triste, c'est parce qu'avant tu savais tellement de choses !

\- Pourquoi je ne sais plus rien ?

\- Parce que tu es… Tu es malade en quelques sortes, répondit Narcissa ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Comment j'étais avant ?

\- Tu étais d'une intelligence peu commune ! Puis tu étais une sorcière très doué, toujours courageuse et tu faisais peur à beaucoup de méchant sorcier.

\- Je faisais peur ?

\- Oui, toi et Harry, vous faisiez peur.

\- C'est vrai qu'Harry il fait peur ! Des fois, il m'engueule ! Confia Hermione.

Narcissa rigola.

\- C'est difficile pour tout le monde et toi, tu ne comprends pas forcément pourquoi mais tous les gens que tu vois aujourd'hui, ils te connaissaient avant, tu ne t'en souviens pas vraiment mais tous ceux qui sont là aujourd'hui t'aiment beaucoup.

\- Tu m'aimes beaucoup ? Demanda Hermione, jouant toujours avec une mèche de cheveux.

\- Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas, mais oui, je t'aime beaucoup.

* * *

\- Cissa, tu m'apprends à faire de la magie ? Demanda Hermione.

Cissa, elle l'appelait comme ça depuis qu'elle avait décrété que « Narcissa » c'était trop long ! La blonde lui sourit, bon apparemment, Hermione était doué pour se faire léviter, elle maitrisait très bien le sujet maintenant, elle pourrait apprendre à faire léviter des objets !

Narcissa fouilla les tiroirs de la table de nuit de son fils afin de trouver un objet tranchant mais elle trouva un écrin, curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une bague symbolisant l'infini, incrusté de diamant.

\- Cissa, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione en regardant la boîte.

\- Rien chérie.

Elle sourit en regardant la bague, son fils comptait demander Hermione en mariage, enfin, pas cette Hermione mais malgré le pessimisme qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait de la mémoire défaillante de sa petite amie, il devait lui restait de l'espoir, sinon, cette bague ne serait pas là. Narcissa eut envie de pleurer en songeant à son fils tellement amoureux et à Hermione qui même dans son état aimait son fils. Le lien qui les unissait aujourd'hui était différents, certes, mais très puissant. Narcissa savait que si la vraie Hermione revenait, leur relation amoureuse n'en serait que plus solide et elle espérait, autant pour son fils que pour Hermione, qu'elle reviendrait.

\- Cissa, apprends-moi à faire de la magie ! S'impatienta Hermione.

Narcissa replaça la bague et sortit sa baguette en faisant venir des ciseaux. Elle s'en servit pour éventrer le coussin et elle fit asseoir Hermione au milieu du lit.

\- Drago ne va pas être content, fit remarquer Hermione en montrant le tissu du coussin éventré.

\- Je le réparerais avant qu'il n'arrive.

Hermione rigola et s'amusa à jeter les plumes au-dessus d'elle.

\- Allez, concentre-toi et ferme les yeux, ordonna Narcissa.

Hermione s'exécuta et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Bon, il était difficile d'expliquer une forme de magie qu'on ne pratiquait pas, car pour Narcissa, elle n'avait qu'à prononcer une formule et sa baguette faisait le reste, or, Hermione faisait de la magie comme les enfants, à la différence qu'elle parvenait à contrôler ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Concentre-toi sur les plumes, et fais les voler.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, comment tu fais pour léviter toi-même ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermé. D'un seul coup, tout se retrouva à flotter, les meubles et Narcissa y comprit. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et eut un air apeuré en voyant la blonde au plafond.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, restes calme et maintient moi comme ça, si tu lâches, je risque de me faire très mal en tombant, dit Narcissa d'un ton très calme.

Hermione acquiesça et son visage se détendit.

\- Maintenant, tu vas te concentrer, pour tout faire redescendre doucement, surtout n'oublie pas, reste calme.

Hermione referma les yeux et se concentra, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que tout retombait, très lentement et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les deux pieds de Narcissa bien à terre ! Les meubles avaient retrouvés leurs places ainsi que tous les objets.

\- C'est très bien Hermione, tu es très doué, allez, maintenant tu recommences, mais tu te concentres uniquement sur les plumes.

Hermione ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, toutes les plumes volaient autour d'elle, elle rigola puis se mit à faire des gestes, les plumes faisaient ses quatre volontés.

\- Bravo !

Hermione tapait des mains et les éloignait, et les plumes se rassemblaient puis se dispersaient à sa guise. Narcissa ne savait pas si c'était normal qu'elle réussisse à faire tout ça, mais en tout cas, ça restait impressionnant. Puis quand Hermione en eut marre de jouer, elle fit rentrer d'elle-même les plumes dans le tissu et Narcissa le répara.

\- Tu vas pouvoir monter tout ça à Drago ce soir, il sera très impressionné !

\- Il n'y arrive pas ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, mais avec une baguette !

\- Moi je n'en ai pas besoin ?

\- On dirait bien que non !

Narcissa se réinstalla à ses côtés et recommença la lecture, une fois de plus, Hermione jouait avec ses cheveux. Narcissa prit alors les ciseaux et s'en coupa une mèche qu'elle plaça dans le médaillon que Drago lui avait offert pour la Saint-Valentin.

\- Au moins, tu auras toujours une partie de Drago sur toi, dit Narcissa en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Au début de la relation entre Hermione et son fils, elle n'avait fait que la tolérer, mais maintenant, elle aimait sincèrement Hermione, presque comme si elle était sa propre fille.

La jeune sorcière se blottit contre la mère de Drago et s'endormit.


	64. Chapitre 63

**Réponse à Lily : Contente que ça t'ai plu ;) Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'écrivais la suite ;)**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme laissé sur le prologue : merci beaucoup, j'espère connaitre ton avis sur d'autres chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 63 : Briser la glace**

Hermione revint à l'instant présent, les larmes aux yeux, Malefoy ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais Hermione ouvrit son médaillon et y trouva la mèche de cheveux que Narcissa lui avait offerts, signe qu'elle n'avait pas inventé les souvenirs qu'elle venait de retrouver.

Narcissa se leva, très émue elle aussi et une fois qu'Hermione était debout elle aussi, elle l'enlaça. Drago les regardait comme si elles avaient toutes les deux perdues l'esprit.

\- Contente que tu te souviennes, dit Narcissa.

\- Merci Cissa, merci pour tout.

Elles rigolèrent et Narcissa prit sa main pour regarder la bague.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux, dit-elle en regardant son fils.

Narcissa alla enlacer son fils et Hermione en profita pour essayer quelque chose, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, sa tasse de thé flottait devant elle. De son doigt, elle fit bouger la tasse de droite à gauche avant de la reposer, le spectacle n'avait pas échappé à Drago ni à sa mère.

\- Tu y arrives encore ! S'exclama Drago, complètement stupéfait.

\- On dirait bien, dit-elle pleine de fierté.

\- Je vais épouser la descendante de Merlin ! Rigola Drago.

\- N'en fais pas trop, je ne fais que léviter des objets !

\- C'est tout de même extraordinaire ! Fit remarquer Narcissa.

\- Elle est extraordinaire, dit remarquer Drago en regardant Hermione amoureusement.

Elle rougit et le regarda avec le même regard.

\- Bon, maintenant, il va falloir l'annoncer à ton père ! Dit Narcissa.

Dans le genre, plomber l'ambiance, Narcissa venait de faire très fort !

\- Tu ne pourrais pas t'en charger ? Demanda le blond à sa mère.

\- Drago ! S'exclama Hermione.

Narcissa rigola.

\- Oh non mon garçon, pas question, allait, préparez-vous, on y va ensemble ! Dit-elle.

\- Ensemble ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, ensemble, confirma Narcissa.

\- Ah, tu fais moins la maligne maintenant ! Rigola Malefoy.

Puérilement, elle lui tira la langue puis, écoutant Narcissa, ils se préparèrent.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si mon père est désagréable envers toi, je le change en crapaud ou alors tu n'auras qu'à le faire léviter !

Hermione rigola, prit sa baguette puis redescendit avec Drago. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir et Hermione eut quelques appréhensions à rentrer. Puis Drago se souvint pourquoi, en dehors de la présence de son père, il n'avait jamais emmené Hermione ici.

\- Chérie, je suis désolé, ça m'étais sortit de la tête, avoua-t-il.

\- Non, je peux le faire, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- De plus, elle y est venue récemment, avoua Narcissa.

\- Quand ? Demanda Drago.

\- Un jour où je devais la garder, j'avais oublié un rendez-vous important au manoir, alors je l'ai emmené avec moi.

\- Je t'avais interdit de la sortir !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix !

\- Bon, ne vous disputez, pas, tout va bien, intervint Hermione.

Narcissa ouvrit la porte et les emmena directement dans la salle à manger, Hermione regarda la porte du salon dans lequel elle avait été torturé, elle était fermé, tant mieux ! Ils s'installèrent et Narcissa fit appeler Lucius par un de leurs elfes. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard et se figea en regardant Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, alors, ça tourne rond de nouveau ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle avec une toute petite voix.

\- Que me vaut le… Plaisir ? Demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour sa femme, son fils et Hermione.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je vais épouser Hermione ! Lâcha Malefoy.

Lucius le regarda, le visage neutre, encore moins expressif que d'habitude, à croire qu'il essayait par tout les moyens de ne rien montrer. Puis il se décida à parler, en voyant que personne n'osait dire un mot.

\- Bien.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oh par Merlin Drago, ne fais pas comme si mon avis allait changer quoi que ce soit ! Puis si tu ne l'as pas quitté quand elle avait le cerveau en bouilli, je me doutais bien que tu ferais un truc de ce genre une fois qu'elle serait redevenue… Normale, dirons-nous.

Hermione lui aurait bien lâché une réplique bien sentie mais le moment ne s'y prêtait, il réagissait plutôt… Bien, alors autant ne pas le provoquer ! Devenant de plus en plus gênée par le silence, Hermione s'excusa en prétextant un besoin pressant. Une fois sorti de la pièce, elle respira un bon coup.

Puis, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle se dirigea vers la salle tant redouté. La main sur la poignée, elle hésitait entre entrer ou retourner auprès des trois Malefoy, se disant qu'elle préférait ne pas revoir tout de suite la calme ironie de son futur beau-père, elle finit par ouvrir la pièce.

La pièce avait beaucoup changé, plus lumineuse, probablement dû au fait que lorsqu'elle y était venus, il faisait nuit. Mais le lustre était toujours là, il avait été réparé. Elle se mit en dessous et attendit l'afflux de mauvais souvenir, pourtant, ce fut un autre qui s'imposa à elle.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Hermione se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, elle y entra, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, elle n'aimait pas cette pièce, pourtant, elle était jolie ! Elle n'était pas à l'aise, déjà, parce que Narcissa lui avait demandé de l'attendre dans la salle à manger et qu'elle avait désobéit, en entrant dans le manoir, elle avait tout de suite repéré cette pièce, qui était pourtant fermé et une fois seule, la curiosité avait été trop forte.

Son regard tomba sur le lustre et elle commença à ressentir un froid l'envahir mais elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là ! S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et sa peur la fit décoller du sol, elle vit un homme aux cheveux blonds, longs, comme ceux de Drago, sauf que ceux de Drago étaient courts. Puis elle sut qu'il s'agissait du père de Drago. Elle tenta de se calmer et redescendit, l'homme avait regardé la scène, sans rien dire de plus.

\- Je n'aime pas cette pièce, dit-elle en regardant l'homme.

\- Pourquoi y êtes-vous venu alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

Il la regarda, Narcissa lui avait raconté ce qu'il arrivait à la sorcière depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, il avait pensé que son fils ne mettrait pas longtemps à se lasser et à la laisser tomber, mais non, il s'était une fois de plus trompé, il l'aimait donc sincèrement, bien plus que ce que Lucius avait imaginé et contre toute attente, il en était plus content que dépité.

En tant que père, il fallait qu'il soit heureux que son fils aime réellement et qu'il soit réellement aimé, car si les choses c'était déroulé comme il l'avait prévu, son fils aurait épousé une sang-pur qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais aimé. Lui, il avait été obligé d'épouser Narcissa et il avait eu beaucoup de chance, puisqu'elle était devenus, au fil du temps, l'amour de sa vie mais ça restait rare dans les circonstances, la plupart des mariages entre sang-pur n'étaient qu'un arrangement pour assurer une descendance.

\- Nous ne nous aimions pas, dit soudainement Hermione.

Narcissa lui avait aussi parlé de ça, elle réussissait à peu près à faire le lien entre ses anciens sentiments et les visages qu'elle retrouvait.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une trop longue histoire.

Il la regarda, elle semblait déçu et sans savoir pourquoi il reprit la parole.

\- Disons que j'ai fais de très mauvaises choses et que ça aurait pu vous blesser, ou vous tuer.

\- Tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Il ne se formalisa pas du fait qu'elle le tutoie, elle était comme une enfant pour elle, tutoiement et vouvoiement n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Oui, surtout maintenant que tu es si proche de mon fils, avoua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi me le dire, je ne me souviens pas de ce que tu as fait !

\- Parce que je pense que ça va soulager ma conscience et aussi parce que je pense que quand tu redeviendras toi-même, tu ne te souviendras pas de cette conversation.

Elle le regarda en souriant puis retourna dans la salle à manger pour ne pas que Narcissa la cherche partout.

* * *

Hermione se retourna et découvrit Lucius à l'entrée.

\- Je me souviens, dit-elle simplement en sortant de la pièce.

En passant devant lui, elle aurait juré le voir sourire mais elle ne se retourna pas pour vérifier. Elle retrouva Malefoy, seul dans la salle à manger.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé patauger tout seul, marmonna-t-il à son arrivée.

\- Désolé mon cœur, je me suis perdu, il faut dire que c'est sacrément grand !

Elle l'enlaça et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait fallu retomber dans l'enfance pour nouer de vrais liens avec Narcissa puis pour briser un peu la glace, un tout petit peu, avec Lucius, à vrai dire, elle pensait même que c'était impossible, pourtant ses souvenirs étaient là pour lui prouver que ça l'était. Finalement, sa petite mésaventure n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés !


	65. Chapitre 64

**Réponse à la review anonyme de "Guest" : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes.**

 **Réponse à Lily : Bien heureuse que tu apprécies ;)**

 **Voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 : La date**

\- Le 29 juillet donc ? Demanda Drago.

Lui et Hermione était dans leur lit et ils planifiaient ce qu'ils pouvaient.

\- Ca me semble bien, on aura plus cours un mois avant et un mois après, dit-elle.

\- Donc, on a 7 mois pour tout préparer.

\- C'est ça, confirma Hermione.

\- Franchement Granger, ça ne te dirait pas de faire un petit saut au ministère.

\- Serais-tu entrain de me proposer un petit mariage vite fait ? Rigola-t-elle.

Il la regarda, il voulait vraiment qu'elle devienne sa femme et il devait avouer, qu'il était assez impatient mais l'idée de voir Hermione dans sa robe, entouré de sa famille, oui son père avait fini par accepter d'être présent, et de ses amis lui permettrait de patienter !

\- Non, je vais attendre, mais ta robe a intérêt de mériter 7 mois de patience !

\- Moi qui pensais que tu serais plus impatient de me l'enlever, railla Hermione.

\- Oh, mais pour ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre ! Dit-il en montant sur elle, faisant peser son corps sur celui de la sorcière.

* * *

\- Bon, on récapitule le plan, dit Harry en arrêtant Malefoy avant qu'il n'entre dans la prison.

\- Pas la peine Potter, tu fais le gentil auror et je fais le méchant, mais souviens-toi, Dolohov est tenace, on aura du mal à le faire céder, rappela Malefoy.

Harry acquiesça et ils entrèrent. Pendant les vacances de noël, ils travaillaient pour le bureau des aurors et Drago reprenait enfin du service, déterminé à détruire le groupe qui en voulait à Hermione. Lorsque Dolohov arriva et qu'il découvrit Harry et Malefoy, il eut peur, mais ce reprit vite.

\- Drago Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus triste, le fait que je me sois fait attrapé ou que le ministère m'envoi des morveux pour m'interroger !

\- Dolohov, nous voulons des informations, commença Harry.

\- Et il est évident que je vais vous les donner, puisque vous demandez gentiment ! Ricana-t-il.

\- Qui t'as dit qu'on allait demander gentiment ? Répondit Drago en sortant sa baguette.

\- Tu fais parti des gentils maintenant, tu dois respecter la loi ! Fit remarquer Dolohov avec ironie, sans parvenir à cacher sa peur toutefois.

\- Figure-toi que la fille que j'aime a passé trois mois endormis et encore trois mois où elle savait tout juste qui elle était, à cause de vos conneries, alors tu te doutes que la loi, c'est devenu très secondaires pour moi !

\- Une sang-de-bourbe ! Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus pathétique, le fait que tu l'aimes ou le fait qu'elle t'ait transformé en groupie de Potter ?

\- Où se cachent les autres ? Hurla Drago.

\- Va te faire voir Malefoy, tu déshonores ta famille !

\- Mauvaise réponse ! Endo…

Harry s'approcha de Malefoy et le força à abaisser son bras.

\- Tu vas trop loin là !

\- On n'a pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle !

Dolohov les regardaient, apeurés.

\- Tu n'enfreindras pas la loi.

Drago regarda Harry puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, il le stupéfixa, Harry tomba en arrière et Malefoy se retourna vers un Dolohov terrifié.

\- Enfin seul !

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça, tu te retrouverais en prison, dit Dolohov.

\- Oui, mais avec les réponses nécessaire pour assurer la survie d'Hermione ! Le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Ils se regardèrent, Drago leva sa baguette, sembla hésiter un moment puis se décida.

\- Endo…

\- Ok, ok, nous nous réunissons en Albanie, dans une auberge.

Il donna toutes les informations à Malefoy ainsi que tous les noms des nouveaux, Drago le menaça plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, il lâchait de nouvelles informations, jusqu'à ce que Drago soit sûr qu'il n'aurait plus rien à apprendre, il se retourna alors vers Harry.

\- Enervatum, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Potter.

\- Ca a marché ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui, je t'avais dit que c'était un bon plan.

Drago sortit le souvenir à l'aide de sa baguette, pour le partager avec Potter.

\- C'était un coup monté ! S'énerva Dolohov.

\- N'oublie jamais, je suis peut-être passé de l'autre côté, mais j'ai la ruse des Serpentard, le nargua Drago avant de sortir.

Une fois le rapport fait au ministère, Harry se retrouva seul avec le blond.

\- S'il n'avait pas fait les aveux, tu aurais fais quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Le nécessaire pour mettre un terme à tout ça, mais je te le répète, je savais très bien quoi faire pour qu'il ait peur.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, je connais tes motivations et j'aurais approuvé, quoi que tu fasses, la vie d'Hermione vaut plus que la loi, je ne veux plus jamais la voir comme…

\- Je sais Potter.

\- En tous cas, on forme une bonne équipe !

\- Tu parles, tu as fais un très bon paillasson, railla le blond.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colle ! Rigola Harry.

Drago retrouva son sérieux.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté mon plan.

\- Il était bon, mais la prochaine, trouves-en un qui ne nécessite pas de me stupéfixer, je te soupçonne de l'avoir fait avec beaucoup de plaisir !

Ils rigolèrent puis rentrèrent au Square, l'opération n'était pas prévue avant la semaine d'après, le temps de la planifier mais aussi parce que les mangemorts ne se rassembleraient pas avant.

Ils firent un rapport détaillé à Hermione et à Ginny, Granger était partagé entre la désapprobation, ils avaient été à la limite du légal, mais aussi, elle était impressionnée par l'idée de Malefoy.

\- Vous allez participer à l'opération ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Malefoy s'approcha d'Hermione, il avait vu l'inquiétude dans ses traits et il préférait, de loin, la voir sourire.

\- Je serais prudent, promit-il.

\- J'aimerais venir, dit-elle.

\- C'est hors de question, répondit-il en perdant toute bienveillance.

\- Si je dois demander l'autorisation, ce n'est certainement pas à toi !

\- Ne fais pas ton hippogriffe, de toute façon, il s'agit d'une opération concernant le bureau des aurors, tu n'as rien à faire là !

\- Je veux juste être auprès de toi, veillé à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as protégé, tu as failli y rester et je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

Son ton était sans appel et à la surprise de tout le monde, Hermione n'insista pas. Elle avait fait un choix de carrière et Drago avait fait le sien, elle devait respecter ça et le laisser travailler. Elle l'enlaça et regarda son bracelet.

\- Au fait, la plume d'hippogriffe représentant mon mauvais caractère, je pense qu'elle nous représente tous les deux !

\- Peut-être bien, rigola-t-il.

Harry et Ginny partirent pour le terrier, Hermione et Malefoy restèrent dans le salon à regarder la télé qu'Harry avait acheté. Ils tombèrent sur une série moldu, trois sorcières se battant contre des démons.

\- C'est ridicule, genre trois contre tous les démons de la terre entière ! En plus, ça n'existe pas les démons ! Puis les pouvoirs, ça ne se manifeste pas comme ça ! Railla Malefoy.

\- C'est une fiction, les moldus voient la sorcellerie comme ça, puis si tu te pleins de « Charmed », j'espère que tu ne tomberas jamais sur « Ma sorcière bien aimée », rigola Hermione.

\- Non mais attends, une qui a des prémonitions, l'autre qui fige et une qui déplace les objets et tout ça sans baguette ! Ajouta Malefoy.

Hermione fit bouger le coussin grâce à son nouveau savoir-faire qu'elle ne savait toujours pas expliquer et frappa Malefoy avec.

\- Tu vois, sans baguette, rigola-t-elle.

Drago attrapa le coussin et commença à se venger d'Hermione, ils s'amusèrent un moment puis il capitula lorsqu'Hermione se mit à l'attaquer avec tous les coussins du salon en même temps.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais, s'étonna Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que je peux le faire. Quand j'étais comme… Tu sais, enfin, quand j'étais comme ça, c'était comme chez les enfants puis grâce à ta mère, j'ai réussi à la contrôler et j'y arrive encore. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas exceptionnel, tout le monde pourrait y arriver s'ils essayaient.

\- Oui, mais ça demanderais beaucoup d'efforts, toi tu l'as fait parce que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, enfin, ça reste impressionnant.

\- J'aime t'impressionner, dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

\- Et j'aime être impressionné par toi !


	66. Chapitre 65

**Réponse à Lily : Bien sûr que je vais répondre, mais pour ça, il faut que tu lises ce chapitre ;) Je n'allais pas vous laisser comme ça sans vous expliquer ! SI après ça, tu ne trouves pas toutes les réponses que tu attendais, n'hésite pas à demander ;) Bizzz**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65 : Besoin de connaissance**

Drago et Harry étaient partis pour mener à bien l'opération visant à neutraliser les mangemorts restant et Ginny était retourné à Poudlard, Hermione était seule et elle tournait en rond, elle avait tellement peur de ne pas voir son fiancé ou son meilleur ami revenir en vie ou les deux !

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe alors elle se décida à bouger, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose, quelque chose qui trottait dans son esprit et qui devait trouver une réponse. Elle partit donc dans l'endroit le plus susceptible de lui offrir des réponses.

Après s'être rendu sur place, elle se retrouva face au portail, hésitant un instant sur la marche à suivre avant de se décider à envoyer un patronus pour signaler sa présence, 5 minutes plus tard, elle vit arriver le professeur McGonagall.

\- Miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici ? Demanda la directrice en lui ouvrant le portail.

\- En fait, je voulais savoir s'il était possible que je m'entretienne avec le professeur Dumbledore, enfin, avec son tableau, demanda Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, mais puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Depuis ma mésaventure, j'arrive à faire des choses étranges, sans baguette et même maintenant que je suis redevenue moi-même, j'y arrive encore, je ne comprends pas.

\- Et vous pensez qu'Albus pourra vous aider ?

\- Il en a toujours su plus que quiconque sur beaucoup de formes de magie, si lui n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas qui d'autre le pourra.

McGonagall acquiesça puis elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau. La directrice prononça le mot de passe puis la laissa monter seule. Hermione ouvrit la porte puis lança un regard autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur Albus, il la regardait en souriant.

\- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger.

\- J'aurais voulu discuter avec vous, si vous le voulez bien, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non seulement je le veux, mais je le peux aussi. Comme vous vous en doutez, à présent, le temps n'est plus un problème pour moi, rigola-t-il.

Elle le remercia puis salua le reste des portraits qui sortirent de leurs cadres peu à peu pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous pose soucis pour avoir envie de discuter avec un portrait ? Demanda Albus Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un souci, mais j'ai toujours aimé savoir et comprendre et vous avez toujours eu tellement de connaissances en tout genre que je me suis dit que peut-être, vous pourriez m'éclairer.

\- Expliquez-moi, j'essaierais de vous aider au mieux.

\- Pendant la période où j'avais régressée, ma magie se manifestait comme chez les enfants, je lévitais sans le vouloir, comme ça arrive parfois lorsqu'on est petit, sauf qu'avec de l'entraînement, j'ai réussi à contrôler ça, ce qui est plus rare et tout le monde pensait que c'était juste dû au fait que même si je n'en avais plus le souvenir, j'avais été une sorcière confirmé sauf que j'y arrive encore aujourd'hui. Je peux léviter et faire léviter des objets sans baguettes. J'ai essayé de l'apprendre à Drago et à Harry depuis, mais rien à faire, ils n'y arrivent pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je réussis à faire ça et eux non ?

Depuis son retour à la normal, elle avait essayé de faire faire la même chose à Drago et à Harry mais aucun d'eux n'y arrivaient et ils avaient abandonnés, décrétant que c'était quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait faire. Dumbledore la regarda, même dans son tableau, il avait toujours cette façon de regarder les gens par-dessus ses lunettes, comme s'il lisait en chacun.

\- N'avez-vous pas pensé que vous êtes simplement meilleure qu'Harry ou que Monsieur Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il.

\- En théorie, je suis sans doute meilleure, mais en pratique, nous sommes à talents égaux, à l'école j'apprenais plus vite, c'est vrai, mais Harry finissait toujours par y arriver aussi, avec mon aide, parfois seul. D'ailleurs, je n'ai réussi à maitriser le patronus qu'avec son aide et des années après lui, preuve qu'il est parfois même plus doué que moi, expliqua Hermione.

\- Montrez-moi s'il vous plait, l'encouragea Dumbledore.

Hermione posa sa baguette pour que l'ancien directeur se rende bien compte qu'elle ne s'en servait pas et elle se concentra sur un des dossiers qui se trouvait sur le bureau de la directrice. Elle le fit léviter puis le déplaça dans toute la pièce avant de le reposer là où elle l'avait trouvé.

\- Impressionnant ! S'exclama l'ancien directeur en applaudissant.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui en espérant qu'il pourrait l'éclairer.

\- Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous pouvez faire. Arrivez-vous à attirer les objets à vous ?

Elle n'avait jamais essayé, se concentrant sur le dossier, elle n'eut aucun mal à le faire venir à elle.

\- Très bien, maintenant reposez-le.

De la même manière, elle le remit à sa place.

\- Les gestes que vous faites, avez-vous déjà essayé de vous en passer ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se servait toujours de ses mains pour faire léviter les objets, elle n'avait jamais essayé de faire autrement. Elle plaça ses mains le long de son corps et se concentra de nouveau sur le dossier, qui vint à elle aussi facilement que la fois d'avant.

\- Arrivez-vousà faire ça sur d'autres personnes ? Demanda-t-il encore.

\- Une fois, sans le faire exprès, j'ai fais léviter Narcissa, je n'ai pas réessayé depuis.

Il acquiesça et la regarda encore un moment avant de prendre la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas de la lévitation, c'est de la télékinésie. Savez-vous ce qu'est la télékinésie Miss Granger ?

\- C'est la faculté de déplacer des objets par la pensée mais on ne peut pas léviter avec la télékinésie ! Fait remarquer Hermione

\- Ca, c'est ce que la plupart des gens pensent, mais dans la réalité, c'est bien plus puissant que ce qu'ils croient. Votre esprit peut déplacer tout ce qu'il souhaite, objet, être vivant… Tout en fait, pour peu que vous vous y entrainiez, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'enseigner à d'autres ?

\- Car c'est un don qui vous est propre, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Cette faculté n'est pas donnée à tout le monde. Ce n'est pas un don que vous avez acquis grâce à votre statut de sorcière, vous l'auriez eu même si vous étiez dépourvu de pouvoir magique.

Hermione essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle avait du mal. Elle comprenait, elle n'était pas bête mais elle ignorait que c'était possible, Dumbledore sembla comprendre ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Comment expliquez-vous que certains moldus puissent avoir des dons de voyances, certains sorciers aussi d'ailleurs et ça, sans baguette ou sortilèges, c'est un don qu'il possède.

\- J'ai toujours cru que la voyance était de la simulation.

\- C'est le cas la plupart du temps, rare sont ceux qui voient réellement l'avenir mais ça existe et c'est quelque chose d'indépendant de la sorcellerie. Comme les télépathes, et toutes sortes d'autres dons que je ne connais pas... Tout ça existe, mais ça reste extrêmement rare.

\- Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est manifesté si tard ?

\- Il s'est sans doute manifesté pendant votre enfance, mais en apprenant que vous étiez une sorcière vous avez simplement cru que tout était lié à ça. Puis une fois votre apprentissage commencé, vous vous serviez de votre baguette, donc votre pouvoir ne s'est jamais plus manifesté.

\- Etes-vous certain de ce que vous dîtes ?

\- Je peux me tromper, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Mais vous ne le pensez pas, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Non, en effet.

\- Merci beaucoup professeur Dumbledore.

\- De rien, c'était un plaisir de vous revoir.

Elle sortit de la pièce puis croisa le professeur McGonagall dans le hall.

\- Alors, a-t-il pu vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'y vois un peu plus clair à présent, merci de m'avoir permis d'entrer.

\- Vous serez toujours la bienvenue à Poudlard, de toute façon, nous allons nous revoir bientôt, pour organiser votre mariage ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

\- Oui, nous avons décidé du 29 juillet, si ça vous va ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- A bientôt Professeur.

\- A bientôt Miss Granger.

Elle repartit chez elle et pour éviter de penser, elle fit des recherches sur le don qu'elle possédait. Elle n'apprit rien de bien probant, ni côté moldu, ni côté sorcier. Chaque moldu qui parlait de ce genre de pouvoir était prit pour des affabulateurs, à tort ou à raison, elle ne le savait pas et côté sorcier, les témoignages de ce genre de choses étaient quasiment inexistants, les cas les plus fréquents étaient la voyance et même chez les sorciers, la plupart des « voyants » étaient prit pour des affabulateurs.

Cependant, Albus Dumbledore était un esprit brillant et elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui, il ne lui aurait pas confié ce qu'il pensait sans en être sûr, puis, c'était l'explication la plus logique qu'elle avait, donc…

Elle décida de s'amuser en attirant puis en renvoyant des livres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle un bruit venant de derrière elle.


	67. Chapitre 66

**Réponse à la première review de Lily : Merci beaucoup et oui c'est vrai que même moi je ne me savais pas si sadique ! Héhéhé !**

 **Réponse à la seconde review de Lily : Si tu en es à lire mes chapitre deux fois, je pense que la suite presse ! Merci ça me fait plaisir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 66 : Pressentiment**

Les sortilèges fusaient de tous les côtés mais la partie était facile, trop facile. Les mangemorts ayant été pris par surprise, le ministère ayant bloqué toutes possibilités de fuir, ils étaient piégés et ils le savaient.

Mais ça rendait leur hargne encore plus forte. Drago fit un sortilège du bouclier qui protégea Harry d'un sortilège qui l'aurait tué.

\- Je t'en dois une ! Dit-il.

Ils s'étaient repliés derrière le comptoir mais ils ne pouvaient pas resté ici.

\- Ok, couvre-moi, il faut qu'on bouge, dit Drago.

Ils se regardèrent et Harry acquiesça, ils se levèrent en même temps et Drago attaquait pendant qu'Harry lançait des boucliers. Tactique efficace que les aurors imitèrent. Au bout d'un moment, le calme revint.

\- Je crois qu'on est tranquille ! S'exclama Harry.

Drago avait juste le bras blessé et Harry un saignement à l'arcade, aucun mort de leur côté. Drago prit alors la liste des noms et regarda.

\- Putain ! S'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Il manque Lestrange et Rookwood.

Il ne servait à rien de chercher ici, ils n'étaient pas là et s'ils l'avaient été, ils avaient déjà dû s'éloigner de la zone pour transplaner plus loin. Ils récupèrent tout le monde puis quittèrent les lieux. Ils furent félicités par Kingsley, l'opération était un succès, malgré les deux mangemorts toujours en fuite. Le ministre invita Potter et Malefoy dans son bureau.

\- Harry, Drago, vous avez du très bon travail et je tenais à vous féliciter tous les deux.

Harry regarda Malefoy, il avait l'air inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Malefoy ? Demanda le survivant.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer au Square, répondit le blond.

\- Je vais venir avec vous, au cas où, décida Kingsley.

Drago avait fait ses preuves, s'il craignait quelque chose, il valait mieux qu'il se fit à son instinct, après tout, quand lui-même était auror, son instinct l'avait toujours aidé. Ils rentrèrent et Drago sut très vite qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

\- Hermione ? Cria-t-il.

Il chercha dans le salon, dans la cuisine, dans toutes les pièces, mais il ne la trouvait pas.

\- Drago ! Appela Kingsley.

Il le rejoignit en courant, il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et tenait un mouchoir dans les mains. Drago allait l'envoyer balader en lui disant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son mouchoir mais le ministre parla avant.

\- Ce mouchoir est imprégné d'un produit moldu, du chloroforme.

\- Du quoi ? Demanda Malefoy.

\- Le chloroforme sert à endormir les victimes, ils ont du la surprendre et elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'échapper, expliqua Kingsley.

Malefoy prit sa tête entre ses mains, non, pas encore, il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il trouve un moyen de la sortir de là, parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute elle était encore en vie, sinon, pourquoi perdre du temps à utiliser ce machin moldu plutôt que de la tuer ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir stupéfixé ?

\- Je suis sûr que c'était Lestrange et Rookwood. L'un d'eux devait faire diversion en l'attaquant de front pendant que l'autre a dû venir par derrière avec le chloroforme, pensa Harry à voix haute.

Il était calme, méthodique, il se fermait à ses sentiments pour garder la tête froide et Drago en était admiratif. En agissant comme ça, Potter parvenait à être logique et efficace, il devait en faire autant.

\- Si tu dis vrai, ça veut dire que Dolohov c'est foutu de notre gueule, je ne sais pas comment il aurait pu faire, mais lui, Lestrange et Rookwood ont dû mettre tout ça au point et les informations qu'il nous a donné étaient faites pour nous éloigner de Granger, dit Drago.

\- Oui, je pense comme toi. Il ne nous a donné que ce qu'il a voulu.

Kingsley les regarda, impressionné par la façon qu'ils avaient de raisonner, ensemble.

\- Kingsley, il faut que nous interrogions Dolohov, dit Harry.

\- Il ne vous dira rien de plus, s'il a résisté la fois d'avant, il résistera maintenant, objecta Kingsley.

\- On n'a pas le temps de faire dans le légal, il faut user du veritasérum, intervint Drago.

\- C'est interdit, dit Kingsley.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent d'elle, je ne sais pas s'ils cherchent une information, s'ils comptent s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, ou s'ils veulent juste la torturer mais je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. C'est la vie d'Hermione ou la légalité, insista Drago.

Kingsley le regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer, ils partirent tous les trois pour le ministère après que le ministre ait pris un sérum dans sa réserve personnelle, Drago voulut lui demander pourquoi il avait cette potion dans ses affaires s'il ne tolérait pas son utilisation mais il trouva plus intelligent de se taire. Ils allèrent dans la salle et un des gardiens emmena Dolohov qui eut un grand sourire en les voyants là.

\- Alors tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Drago tendit la main vers le ministre pour qu'il lui donne la potion mais ce dernier fit non de la tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire vous-même, je vous influence à enfreindre la loi, je préfère que ce soit ma main qui fasse ce geste plutôt que la votre, plaida Drago.

\- Je suis le ministre, si cette histoire s'ébruite, ça passera mieux si c'est moi qui ait enfreint la loi. De plus, je suis tout à fait à l'aise sur ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Drago acquiesça et regarda le ministre s'approcher de Dolohov, il essaya de se débattre, mais le ministre n'eut aucun mal à lui faire boire la potion de force. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois face au prisonnier.

\- Où est Hermione Granger ? Demanda Kingsley.

\- Elle est au manoir Lestrange, répondit Dolohov.

\- Qui est-ce qui la retient ? Demanda Drago.

\- Rodolphus et Rookwood.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ? Demanda Drago.

\- Pour qu'elle révèle l'emplacement de la pierre de résurrection.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Pour qu'elle révèle l'emplacement de la pierre de résurrection, répéta Dolohov.

\- Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de cette pierre ? Et quand ? Demanda Harry.

\- Xenophilius Lovegood a parlé des reliques de la mort, il ne savait pas que Lestrange et Rookwood étaient présent dans le pub, il en parlait avec sa fille. Ils ont fais des recherches et se sont dit que si vous aviez eu la cape et la baguette, vous aviez dû avoir la pierre. De plus, en lisant votre récit, ils se sont rendu compte que vous parlez à un moment d'une vision incluant vos parents et d'autres personnes mortes, vous y faites référence comme une sorte de vision mais ils se sont dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la pierre et que vous ne vouliez pas l'avouer.

\- Pourtant, vous avez essayé de tuer Hermione lors de l'attaque du ministère ! Rappela Harry.

\- Oui, à cette époque là, nous ne savions rien de la pierre.

\- Comment savez-vous leur plan, vous êtes en prison depuis l'attaque, demanda Kingsley.

\- Ils m'informent par des messages codés dans la gazette.

\- Comment ? Demanda Drago.

\- Ils ont mit le journaliste chargé de sélectionner les messages pour la rubrique de la sang de bourbe sous impérium et il publie les messages de Lestrange et Rookwood à mon intention.

Il expliqua qu'il s'agissait de mots tout à fait innocent mais que lui savait les lire, il n'avait pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet.

\- Pourquoi l'enlever elle, si vous cherchez la pierre, Potter est celui qui la détenait !

\- Non, Potter est une cible trop compliqué, puis en vous envoyant sur la trace de tous les autres, Granger était isolé, c'était plus simple.

\- Est-ce qu'ils s'attendent à notre venue ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, ils ont confiance en moi et ils savent que je ne les trahirais jamais. Ils sont persuadés que vous n'enfreindrez pas la loi pour me faire parler.

\- Pourquoi avoir sacrifié tous les nouveaux mangemorts ? Demanda Drago.

\- Parce qu'en trouvant la pierre, nous ramènerons le seigneur des ténèbres et tous les compagnons perdus, nous n'aurons plus besoin des nouveaux.

Ils firent un sortilège d'oubli sur Dolohov, afin qu'il oubli tout de leurs passages et de la potion, puis ils décidèrent de partir tous les trois, s'ils mettaient les autres aurors sur le coup, ils seraient obligés de dire comment ils avaient eut l'information. Là, ils n'auraient qu'à inventer quelques choses, ils se mettraient d'accord plus tard.


	68. Chapitre 67

**Réponse à Lily : Merci encore, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu en es à tout relire ! Je mets la suite, bizzz.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 67 - Vengeance**

Ils étaient tellement sûrs d'eux, qu'ils n'avaient même pas protégé le manoir, ils entrèrent, le plus discrètement possible et se plaquèrent contre le mur, en attente d'un bruit quelconque, pour savoir vers où étaient les mangemorts et Hermione. Le bruit qu'ils attendaient vint assez rapidement.

\- Endoloris ! Cria l'un des mangemorts que Drago reconnut comme étant Lestrange.

Ils entendirent alors les cris déchirants d'Hermione.

\- Elle a de la résistance la petite sang-de-bourbe, combien crois-tu qu'elle va encore pouvoir en endurer avant de devenir complètement gaga ? Demanda Rookwood.

\- Les Londubat ont tenu un sort de plus, tu crois qu'elle est plus forte ?

Drago allait se ruer dans la pièce, mais Harry le retint par le bras, il lui fit signe de regarder et Drago s'exécuta. Les mangemorts leurs tournait le dos et Hermione était attaché, ou du moins, suspendu en l'air, apparemment inconsciente.

\- Il y a une porte donnant vers l'extérieur, tu la vois ? Chuchota Harry.

Drago regarda encore, oui, une porte donnant de l'extérieur à la pièce où était retenu Hermione.

\- Oui, répondit Drago.

\- Il faut que l'un de nous fasse le tour pour les surprendre pendant que les deux autres passeront par là, expliqua Harry.

Ils réfléchirent un instant.

\- Kingsley, je pense que vous devriez faire le tour, s'ils voient Harry, ils trouveront bizarre que je n'y sois pas et inversement, le fait qu'on fasse équipe ne doit pas leur être inconnu, dit Drago.

Kingsley acquiesça, puis sortit, ils attendirent que Kingsley ait fait le tour.

\- Alors petite sang-de-bourbe, où est cette pierre ? Demanda Lestrange.

\- Sais pas, répondit une petite voix faible qui fit trembler Drago.

Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, sa voix était méconnaissable. Drago repéra enfin le signal de Kingsley et ils entrèrent sans se faire discret. Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui de Drago, elle n'avait rien physiquement mais il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle en avait bavé. Drago fut très rapide, il attaqua Rookwood qui tomba en arrière, mais Lestrange libéra tout de suite Hermione afin de pouvoir la prendre en otage.

\- Tut, tut, tut, on se calme, dit-il.

Il avait sa baguette sur la tempe de Granger et un poignard près de son ventre mais il n'avait toujours pas repéré Kingsley. A croire que l'arrivé de Drago et d'Harry avait redonné des forces à Hermione, elle se sentait plus forte, plus en colère aussi. La torture qu'elle avait vécue avec Bellatrix ressemblait à présent à une journée détente.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la sauve, non, elle allait s'en sortir toute seule et elle allait faire payer au moins l'un des deux. Elle regarda Drago, puis se concentra sur le mangemort qui la retenait, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait tenter de se servir de son don sans voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle se sentait forte, sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui donnait cette assurance, elle savait qu'elle allait réussir. La baguette de Lestrange lui échappa, de même que le poignard. Et Hermione mit un coup de tête en arrière, ce qui le fit reculer. Très rapidement, elle fit revenir le couteau à elle ainsi que la baguette du mangemort.

Elle regarda son bras, là où Bellatrix l'avait tailladé en écrivant sang-de-bourbe, Lestrange lui avait rouvert les cicatrices, rendant l'inscription fraiche. Elle se rapprocha, le menaçant de sa propre baguette.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harry.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas ! Répondit-elle.

Mais Harry leva sa baguette, probablement pour la désarmer, mais la fureur décuplait les pouvoirs d'Hermione et Harry se retrouva maintenu dans les airs, sa baguette hors de porté. Hermione força le mangemort à tendre le bras et commença à écrire dessus. La lame était enchantée, elle brulait en même temps de couper, elle le savait puisqu'elle ressentait encore la brulure.

Kingsley se retrouva lui aussi suspendu dans les airs, Malefoy n'osait pas faire un geste, s'il bougeait, il se retrouverait comme les deux autres, il fallait qu'il s'y prenne autrement, il ne gagnerait pas par la force.

\- Alors Lestrange, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix complètement changé, mêlant colère, cruauté et plaisir.

Elle se redressa et regarda le bras du mangemort, à présent, on y lisait « connard », elle fit de même à l'autre mangemort, même si elle n'eut pas le plaisir de l'entendre crier, puisqu'il était stupéfixé.

\- Hermione, tu as eu ta vengeance, maintenant, laisse les, ils vont aller à Azkaban, ils paieront, tenta Drago.

\- Non, je vais les tuer, doucement, cruellement. C'est ce qu'ils comptaient me faire, ils comptaient me torturer jusqu'à ce que je lâche l'emplacement de cette maudite pierre ou jusqu'à ce que j'en meure. Ils voulaient tous vous tuer après moi, toi surtout, parce que tu t'es compromis avec une sang de bourbe. Ils avaient déjà tous les plans. Ils faisaient revenir Voldemort, Bellatrix, les autres et ils vous décimaient tous.

\- Je sais, mais ils ne le feront pas, ils ne savent pas où est la pierre et on est là, ils vont finir en prison, insista Drago.

\- Je veux qu'ils meurent, j'en ai besoin, la voix d'Hermione tremblait, perdant de sa cruauté.

\- Mon amour, tu sais que si tu fais ça, tu t'en voudras. La, c'est le traumatisme qui parle, pas toi. Tu serais incapable d'ôter la vie si tu n'y es pas obligé et si tu le fais, tu n'arriveras pas à gérer les remords.

Hermione pleurait à présent, mais elle n'avait toujours pas abaissé la baguette.

\- Tu vaux mieux que ça mon ange. Puis, si tu fais ça, tu finiras en prison, pense à moi, pense à nous, je t'en supplie, continua Drago.

Un éclair de lumière rouge partit droit sur Lestrange, elle l'avait stupéfixé. Elle fit redescendre Harry et Kingsley, pendant que Drago la serrait dans ses bras.

\- Ca va aller chérie, c'est fini, dit-il.

Elle pleurait toujours et elle sentait ses forces retombait, l'adrénaline passait, elle regarda Harry et le ministre.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-elle.

Kingsley lui caressa l'épaule et Harry la serra dans ses bras dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

\- Ce n'est rien Hermione, dit son meilleur ami.

\- Drago, emmène là à Sainte Mangouste, on va s'occuper de ses deux-là, dit Kingsley.

\- Non, je veux juste rentrer à la maison, s'il te plait, dit-elle à son fiancé.

\- Il faut que tu vois un guérisseur, insista Drago.

\- Non, je veux juste rentrer.

\- D'accord, je demanderais à un médicomage de venir à domicile, céda Drago.

Ils sortirent, Drago la soutenait et il lui fit un transplanage d'escorte.

\- Tu veux t'allonger ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais prendre un bain avant.

\- Je te le fais couler.

Ils montèrent, Drago alla dans la salle de bain et Hermione se regardait dans le miroir, elle était pâle, son regard tomba sur l'inscription de son bras, elle alluma l'eau et passa son bras au dessous. Elle se sentait déconnecté, complètement paumé, elle regardait son visage sans même le voir, puis elle se concentra sur le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le bruit cessa qu'elle sursauta et revint à elle.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Drago inquiet.

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Je te disais que ton bain était prêt et que j'allais t'appliquer de l'onguent pour que l'inscription disparaisse un peu.

\- Ah, je n'avais pas entendu.

\- J'avais remarqué.

Elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau, elle ferma rapidement les yeux, elle était épuisé et le bain lui faisait du bien. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts sur son bras.

\- C'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Drago.

Elle s'apaisa et profita du bien être dû au bain et à Malefoy. Drago commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter, elle avait peur dès qu'on la touchait, enfin, si elle ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait, elle paraissait absente. Mais il se dit que vu ce qu'elle venait de vivre, ça n'avait rien de bien inquiétant pour le moment, il verrait si ça passait ou pas.


	69. Chapitre 68

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup, pour le traumatisme, je te laisse lire ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 68 – Post traumatique**

Deux semaines étaient passé depuis l'enlèvement d'Hermione et son arrêt touchait à sa fin, or, elle n'avait pas envie de reprendre le travail. Elle demanda à un médicomage de venir la voir à domicile et elle parvint à se faire prolonger, seulement, elle n'échappa pas aux questions du médicomage.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je vous l'ai dis, je me sens bien mais je ne me sens pas prête à reprendre le travail.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes sortie de chez vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Autre part que dans votre jardin ?

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Je pense que votre traumatisme est bien plus lourd que vous ne le laissez paraître, et je pense que si vous ne vous faîtes pas aidé, vous ne vous en sortirez pas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je vais très bien, merci pour l'arrêt, au revoir, dit Hermione en se levant et en faisant clairement comprendre au médicomage qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Harry et Drago rentrèrent en même temps, Hermione se cacha derrière la porte de sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse formellement les voix de son meilleur ami et de son fiancé, elle se détendit alors et descendit à leur rencontre.

\- Salut beauté, dit Drago en l'embrassant.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui fit une bise, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine, Hermione allait se lever pour servir à boire, mais déjà, Kreattur arrivait avec un plateau, l'elfe regarda Hermione puis sourit.

\- Kreattur a appris à ne plus demander pour faire son travail, Miss Hermione le laisse faire rarement, alors Kreattur fait, simplement.

Hermione rigola et remercia l'elfe qui disparut une fois les verres servit.

\- Alors, demain c'est la reprise ? Demanda Harry à Hermione.

\- Non, en fait, le médicomage a préféré me prolonger de deux semaines, dit Hermione.

\- Ah bon ? Mais tu as l'air d'aller, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas médicomage, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Harry laissa tomber mais son regard croisa celui de Drago, ils ne croyaient pas Hermione quand elle disait que c'était le médicomage qui avait voulu la prolonger.

\- N'échangez pas ce genre de regard, dit-elle avec lassitude.

\- Quel regard ? Demanda Drago.

\- Le regard que vous échangiez à l'instant, celui qui dit que vous vous inquiétez pour moi mais que vous avez peur que je m'énerve si vous le dites à voix haute.

\- On n'échangeait aucun regard, dit Harry.

\- Ne me mens pas Harry Potter !

\- Ok, ok, on s'inquiète pour toi Hermione Granger, ça te va ? Répondit-il en souriant.

\- Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez ? Je vais bien !

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu prends une potion de sommeil sans rêve tous les soirs, tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis que je t'ai ramené et tu nies tout en bloc, je suis même sûr que tu nous mens quand tu dis que c'est le médicomage qui t'a arrêté, à mon avis, il l'a fait mais à ta demande, dit Drago.

Hermione se leva et le regarda.

\- Je vais monter me coucher, puisque Monsieur sait tout mieux que tout le monde, inutile que je discute !

\- Hermione… Dit Drago mais elle n'était plus dans la pièce.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, il n'aurait pas dû tout lui dire, il savait comment elle réagissait au quart de tour depuis l'enlèvement mais là, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, déplora-t-il.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, on ne peut pas la forcer à se faire aider, et tant qu'elle nie avoir un problème, on n'y pourra rien. Sois patient, conseilla Harry.

\- Oui, bon, je vais la rejoindre.

\- Bon courage.

Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole de la soirée, de même qu'à Harry et alla se coucher après avoir avalé une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Pourtant, elle revit Rodolphus, Rookwood et elle. Ils la torturaient, ils criaient, puis Drago prit sa place, c'était lui qui était torturé, puis Harry, puis Ginny, puis Ron, puis Luna, puis Drago de nouveau. Elle criait mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle sentit des mains la toucher, et elle réagit instantanément, propulsant loin d'elle celui qui la touchait.

Sauf qu'au même instant, elle se réveilla et se rendit compte que le toucher ne provenait pas de son rêve mais de la réalité et c'est Drago qu'elle venait de propulser, elle venait de faire passer son fiancé par la fenêtre. D'un bond, elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre défoncée, il n'était plus en bas mais elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle se précipita dans les escaliers, Harry derrière elle qui voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Drago saignait à plusieurs endroit, il était torse nu et en boxer, puisqu'il dormait ainsi, il frissonnait, rien d'étonnant, il avait atterri dehors dans cette tenue, alors que nous étions en février.

\- Drago, je suis vraiment…

\- Désolé, oui, je n'en doute pas ! Dit-il en remontant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

\- Elle hurlait, j'ai essayé de la réveiller et je me suis retrouvé projeté par la fenêtre, encore heureux que j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de tenir ma baguette, sinon je me serais écrasé au sol !

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Serais-ce trop demandé d'avoir un peu d'intimité ? Demanda Malefoy de mauvais poil.

\- Désolé, dit Harry en sortant.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux et Malefoy se mit dans la baignoire en même temps qu'il faisait couler l'eau, pour enlever le sang. Hermione fouillait les étagères, pour trouver de l'onguent, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle aurait pu tuer Drago, mais pourquoi cette potion n'avait pas marché, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait eu aucun problème ! Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, elle le sécha et mit de l'onguent sur toutes les plaies.

Elle sentit ensuite les bras de Drago autour d'elle et sa bouche se poser sur son cou.

\- C'est bon, ne pleures pas mon ange, tout va bien, lui dit-il.

Il avait été en colère, mais maintenant, il se sentait plus calme et il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer, surtout, que c'était un peu de sa faute, c'est lui qui avait remplacé la potion de sommeil par un leurre et il savait qu'il allait devoir lui dire et il savait aussi qu'elle allait se mettre dans une colère noire.

\- J'aurais pu te tuer !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et embrassa tout ce qui était à sa portée.

\- Je vais bien, puis c'est un peu ma faute, dit-il.

\- Ta faute ? Mais tu as juste essayé de me réveiller, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être ta faute ?

\- En fait, pendant que tu te douchais, j'ai remplacé ta potion par un leurre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce genre de potion rend accro, il faut que tu affrontes tes cauchemars pour pouvoir t'en passer. Si tu continues à la prendre tous les soirs, tu ne pourras jamais t'en passer. Je veux seulement que tu ailles mieux.

Elle rompit l'étreinte et le regarda avec colère.

\- Si vraiment tu voulais que j'aille bien, tu n'aurais pas fait ça. La vérité, c'est que j'ai changé et que ça ne te plais pas, tu voudrais que je sois comme avant. Mais je ne peux pas être comme avant et ça, tu ne peux pas l'accepter.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux !

\- Ah bon ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu parler à Harry de ton désir de repousser le mariage ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu le repousser si tu étais sûr de toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu es tellement perdue que tu mélange tout ! Si je veux repousser le mariage, c'est parce que tu repousse sans arrêt son organisation, vu que tu ne veux pas mettre un pied dehors !

Elle enleva sa bague de fiançailles et lui mit dans la main.

\- Voilà, plus de problème d'organisation, tu n'as même plus à réfléchir au sujet de la date, le mariage est annulé ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

\- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Il la retint par le bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Lâche-moi, va-t-en ! Cria-t-elle en se dégageant.

Il la regarda prendre un autre flacon de potion, elle s'endormit quasiment instantanément, il resta un moment, complètement hébété puis sortit de la chambre. Là, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il sortit du square et se rendit au manoir de ses parents, il alla discrètement dans son ancienne chambre et s'endormit rapidement. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir le lendemain.


	70. Chapitre 69

**Réponse à Lily : Hermione est surtout perdue et traumatisé. Merci ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 69 : Noyade**

\- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda sa mère en le voyant arriver dans la cuisine au petit matin.

\- Je suis de retour, dit-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Narcissa.

\- Hermione a rompu les fiançailles, elle m'a demandé de m'en aller, c'est ce que j'ai fais.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Insista Narcissa.

\- La raison n'a pas d'importance et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Je vais aller la voir, dit Narcissa en se levant.

\- Oh non, tu ne vas aller nulle part. Si le mariage n'a pas lieu, il doit y avoir une raison, puis j'en ai marre de me battre, pour elle, pour moi, pour nous. On a traversé pas mal de crise, mais le fait est, que peut-être, nous aurions simplement dû abandonner plus tôt. Je ne vais rien faire et toi non plus.

Narcissa regarda son fils, puis son mari qui était là mais qui ne disait pas un mot.

\- Lucius, fais quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Lucius Malefoy eut envie de rire devant la demande de sa femme, comme si lui, allait faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation !

\- Tu veux un biscuit mon fils ? Demanda-t-il.

Après tout, il s'agissait bien de « quelque chose » ? Mais Narcissa n'était pas satisfaite et n'avait pas envie de rire à sa blague. Il regarda son fils, il n'avait pas l'air malheureux, non, il avait l'air froid, comme s'il refoulait tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Oui, Lucius n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit, mais s'il ne faisait rien, son fils allait certainement devenir une personne froide et dure comme lui et en tant que père, il devait apprendre à réagir pour le bien de Drago plutôt que pour son propre bien, il ne l'avait jamais fait ou rarement jusqu'à présent.

\- Drago, tu dois aller la voir et discuter avec elle, dit Lucius presque malgré lui.

\- C'est bon père, laisse tomber, ne fais pas semblant d'être attristé par l'annulation du mariage.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça m'attriste, mais tu l'aimes, quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu peux dépasser ça.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle en a envie ? Demanda Drago.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas en restant là que tu réussiras à tirer ça au clair, alors va la voir et discute avec elle, insista Lucius.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette.

\- Par Merlin, tu es un Malefoy ! Impose-toi ! Si elle ne veut pas t'écouter, force là à le faire !

\- Mais le problème n'est pas là ! Elle ne va pas bien depuis… L'enlèvement.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas prendre au pied de la lettre tout ce qu'elle te dit !

Oui, il n'avait pas tort, enfin, il fallait bien qu'il s'explique, ils ne pouvaient pas tout arrêter comme ça. Puis, il en avait fait du chemin, si avant il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec un sorcier comme lui, maintenant, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il était devenu quelqu'un de bien et il méritait mieux que de se faire larguer comme ça. Il était reconnaissant envers son père mais il ne pu s'empêcher de faire de l'ironie.

\- Papa, tu te rends compte que si tout s'arrange, ce sera grâce à toi ?

\- J'aurais alors tout le reste de ma vie pour le regretter, dit-il en redevenant froid.

\- Merci.

Il haussa les épaules, mais Drago savait quand son père jouait à l'indifférent et quand il l'était vraiment et là, il jouait.

Hermione se réveilla le matin, elle avait mal à la tête, elle se demanda un instant où était Drago puis tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Elle regarda sa main, il n'y avait plus de bague, elle se leva et fit toutes les pièces de la maison, non, il n'avait pas dormit la. Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais elle était allée trop loin.

Le quitter comme ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, surtout après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait dites ! Mais il était parti et elle l'avait bien cherché. Elle remonta, se fit couler un bain, puis se mit dedans.

Oui, il avait eu raison, elle niait tout, elle avait réellement besoin d'aide mais qu'elle importance ça avait maintenant ?

Elle revoyait toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues, en réalité, ce n'était pas cet enlèvement qu'elle ne digérait pas, c'était toutes les horreurs, l'enlèvement était juste l'élément déclencheur.

Elle avait peur, peur de mourir, peur de voir encore des gens qu'elle aimait mourir, peur de vivre mais encore plus, peur d'avouer qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

Dans sa tête se rejouait les deux tortures qu'elle avait vécu, l'attaque du serpent, les mois passait dans le coma ou sans sa mémoire, les batailles qu'elle avait dû mener, les gens qui était mort.

A quoi bon lutter si en plus de tout ça elle avait fait fuir Drago ? Elle se laissa aller au fond de sa baignoire, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle voulait juste arrêter de penser, elle comptait remonter dès que le manque d'air se ferait sentir.

Pourtant, quand il vint, elle ne remonta pas, fermant les yeux, elle se maintenait au fond de sa baignoire.

Drago arriva au square, Harry le fit entrer et lui indiqua qu'Hermione était dans sa chambre. Il monta et entendit le bruit de l'eau, il alla dans la salle de bain et la vit faire de l'apnée, sur le coup, il ne s'inquiéta pas, lui aussi jouait à ça de temps en temps, mais au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas normal.

Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau et la remonta, elle était consciente, mais elle cracha de l'eau et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Putain, mais tu veux me tuer ! S'énerva-t-il en se levant et en lui jetant une serviette dessus.

\- Drago ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, oui, Drago, content que tu te rappelle encore de qui je suis !

\- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle.

\- Ah ? Tu n'étais pas en train d'essayer de te noyer dans ton bain ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, faisant contraste à la fureur qui marquait son visage.

\- Non… Enfin si, je crois qu'au final, il s'agissait bien de ça.

Elle maintenait sa serviette contre elle et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-elle.

\- De quoi, de m'avoir traité comme si je n'étais rien hier ou d'avoir essayé de te noyer aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Euh… Les deux en fait… Et bien plus encore.

\- Sèche-toi, tu vas attraper froid, je t'attends dans la chambre, dit-il en se levant.

Elle se leva et lui attrapa la main.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit et je regrette ce que je viens de faire, mais au départ, je ne voulais pas rester sous l'eau mais après… Pendant quelques secondes… Je me suis demandé pourquoi lutter…

Elle regardait le sol, il se rapprocha et la força à lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu aurais dû penser à moi, à nous, je ne peux pas me battre pour deux… Je l'ai fait quand tu n'étais plus toi-même, quand je n'avais pas le choix mais là, je ne veux plus le faire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

\- Pourtant je suis là, parce que tu as beau être une peste par moment, tu restes celle que j'aime et nous pourrons toujours tout surmonter, du moment que tu ne portes plus jamais atteinte à ta vie, le reste, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Je te promets que je vais me faire aider, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te quitter, c'est toi hier qui l'a fait, j'étais là aujourd'hui pour savoir si tu le pensais vraiment.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu es l'homme parfait ! Toi par contre, tu mérites mieux !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es parfaite, enfin, la plupart du temps.

Il lui sourit et elle se blottit contre lui. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la bague de fiançailles d'Hermione.

\- Je pense que tu veux récupérer ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Seulement si tu veux encore m'épouser.

\- Plus que jamais mon ange.

Elle lui tendit sa main puis il remit la bague à sa place, mais il ne lâcha pas sa main, continuant à fixer le doigt où était l'anneau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- J'étais en train de me demander si je devais utiliser un sortilège pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais la retirer.

\- Pas besoin, plus jamais je ne prendrais le risque de te perdre.

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa, certes, il restait beaucoup de choses à faire, mais elle avait enfin admis avoir un problème et il serait là pour l'aider à avancer, tout se passerait bien, elle en était sûr.


	71. Chapitre 70

**Réponse à Lily : Merci beaucoup de toujours me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait plaisir ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 70 – Dernière fêtes d'une célibataire**

Le grand jour approchait, Drago, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna et Zabini étaient à Poudlard, tous les autres arriveraient le jour même du mariage. Mais les futurs mariés et les témoins devaient s'occuper des derniers préparatifs et demain, ils fêteraient séparément leurs enterrements de vie de célibataire

Hermione était au bord du lac, des rangés de chaises de chaque côté de l'allée, les rangées de chaises étaient décoré de fleurs, de rubans et l'allée était tapis de pétales et menait jusqu'à une arche magnifique.

\- Ca te plait ? Demanda Malefoy en venant de derrière elle et en l'enlaçant par la taille.

\- Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir du château, lui confia-t-il.

Elle se retourna et le regarda, posant une main sur sa joue, elle fut une fois de plus submergé par des tas d'émotions rien qu'en le regardant. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de déterminé, quand elle décidait vraiment quelque chose, elle était toujours sûre de prendre la bonne décision. Mais jamais une décision ne lui avait paru aussi évidente.

\- Alors, ça te plait ? Redemanda-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est parfait, même si ça ressemble plus aux goûts de nos mères, qu'aux nôtres !

\- Depuis quand un mariage est-il fait pour correspondre aux goûts des mariés ? Rigola-t-il.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais passer deux nuits sans toi, dit-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

\- Rejoins-moi ce soir, dans la salle sur demande, proposa-t-il en souriant.

\- Comme avant.

\- Comme avant, confirma-t-il.

Ils se sourirent puis retournèrent au château, ils prirent leurs repas dans la grande salle avec le Professeur McGonagall et Hagrid, ils parlèrent du temps où ils étudiaient ici. Hermione était heureuse de se marier dans cette école qui avait tant d'importance, pour elle et pour ses amis. Puis c'était un moyen de réconcilier ses souvenirs avec Poudlard, le plus beau de ses souvenirs, là où se battait des multitudes de bons et de mauvais souvenirs.

Après le repas, elle se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, là où elle dormirait avec Harry et Luna.

\- C'est sympa, mais je préfère celle de Serdaigle, dit Luna en regardant autour d'elle.

Hermione resta un moment avec eux puis fit semblant d'aller se coucher pour pouvoir rejoindre Malefoy. Elle entra dans la salle sur demande, et se retrouva dans la bibliothèque. Elle sourit, heureuse de revoir ce décor.

\- Bonsoir Granger, dit Malefoy.

\- Malefoy, dit-elle avec un léger signe de tête.

Ils rigolèrent puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Profitons de cette soirée, demain Harry ne me lâchera pas d'une semelle pour qu'on respecte la tradition des 24 heures.

\- Sache que je me vengerais de ces 24 heures en te retenant 48 heures au lit, après le mariage, rigola-t-il.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, êtes-vous vraiment sûr de pouvoir tenir un tel défi ?

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir me mettre au défi ?

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Drago et à passer ses doigts sur sa peau pâle. Il savourait chaque contact, se disant qu'il pourrait les savourer toute sa vie.

* * *

Hermione dormait dans le dortoir qu'elle avait occupé pendant sa scolarité, lorsque Luna vint la réveiller.

\- Harry te demande, dit-elle en souriant.

Hermione se leva, se doucha, s'habilla puis descendit dans la salle commune.

\- J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta nuit, parce que tu ne t'échapperas pas ce soir, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait qui arracha une grimace à Harry.

A sa grande surprise, elle vit arriver Ron, George, Lee, Neville, Ginny et d'anciens élèves de Poudlard comme Parvati et Padma, Lavande, Ernie Macmillan…

\- On fête ta dernière journée de célibataire jusqu'à ce soir ensuite je te réquisitionne pour la soirée, lui expliqua Harry.

\- A vos ordres Monsieur le témoin, s'amusa-t-elle en prenant le verre que Georges lui tendait. Une fois que tout le monde avait un verre, Luna commença un discours.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Hermione, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'ami et elle et moi, nous n'étions pas faites pour nous entendre, son esprit logique totalement à l'opposé du mien nous séparait mais la plus grande qualité d'Hermione, c'est probablement sa capacité à voir au-delà des apparences, ce qu'elle a fais avec moi, pour arriver à m'apprécier, tel que je suis, elle a dû le faire pour celui qui deviendra demain son mari. Pas grand monde n'aurait parié sur la réussite de votre couple au départ, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, quand je pense à l'amour, j'espère réellement que je connaitrais ce que vous partagez. Vous n'êtes plus seulement deux personnes qui s'aiment, non, vous êtes un modèle qui prouve que malgré les différences, malgré les difficultés, si on le veut vraiment, on peut tout surmonter et je vous souhaite d'être très heureux et que les « Grirofus » veillent sur vous tout au long de votre vie.

\- Grirofus ? Demanda Hermione émue.

\- Oui, on ne les voit pas et ils veillent sur les amoureux, ce n'est pas des cupidons, il paraît qu'ils sont très laids, expliqua Luna.

Hermione rigola et serra son amie dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci, c'était magnifique !

\- A mon tour, s'exclama Harry.

Hermione le regarda, il paraissait gêné.

\- Bon, tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas très doué pour parler en public mais là, je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse.

Les invités rirent.

\- Que dire Hermione, à part que je suis fier de toi, fier d'être ton témoin. Ah oui, je sais, si je ne peux rien dire à ton sujet, je vais parler de ton futur mari !

Hermione rigola, ainsi que les autres.

\- Tu as réussis l'impensable, c'est-à-dire de me faire apprécier Drago Malefoy, enfin, à peu près ! Aujourd'hui, celui qui était mon pire ennemie à Poudlard est mon coéquipier dans le travail, un bon ami, quelqu'un avec qui j'aime blaguer et demain, il fera en quelques sortes partie de ma famille, car tu es ma sœur et je sais qu'il te traitera bien. Je le sais, parce qu'en tant que coéquipier au bureau des aurors, un accident et si vite arrivé ! Et il doit se douter que s'il te fait du mal, les risques d'accident augmenteront.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Harry sourit à une Hermione choqué.

\- Je blague, enfin presque ! Tout ça pour dire que je suis heureux du chemin parcourut et que je t'aime.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, cette fois, les larmes coulaient vraiment.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Les invités riaient, discutaient et Hermione se mêlaient aux conversations, ça et là, jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne à elle.

\- Alors, demain c'est le grand jour ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ses relations avec Drago n'étaient pas amicales mais elles n'étaient plus hostiles. Ron aimait Hermione, seulement comme une meilleure amie désormais, et il ne pouvait qu'être heureux puisque Malefoy avait prouvé qu'il l'aimait réellement, si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne se serait pas occupé d'elle quand elle n'était plus elle-même et il ne l'aurait pas épaulé ces derniers mois pendant sa thérapie, alors maintenant, il acceptait et il ne se montrait plus agressif envers Drago, c'était déjà un premier pas, Malefoy quand à lui, il ne l'aimait toujours pas, se montrait facilement jaloux dès que Weasley avait un geste gentil envers Hermione mais il tâchait de ne pas le montrer, par fierté mais aussi pour faire plaisir à Hermione.

\- Oui, demain, je me marie ! Dit-elle.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas fan de ton fiancé mais en tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime, c'est assez réconfortant.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci Ron.

\- Bah, ne me remercie pas. Tu me connais, je suis un idiot susceptible qui peut se vexer pour rien et qui avoue difficilement quand il a tort mais après je réfléchi et je me rends compte que j'ai fais fausse route. Je suis désolé de toute la peine que je t'ai causée en partant et je suis aussi désolé d'avoir été un tel abruti à mon retour.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu es un abruti mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime !

Ils rigolèrent et s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois. En fin d'après-midi, tous les invités partirent, Hermione apprit qu'en fait, la plupart descendaient seulement dans la grande salle où aurait lieu l'enterrement de vie de garçons de Drago.


	72. Chapitre 71

**Réponse à Lily : Oui, le mariage approche, merci beaucoup et mention spéciale à toi qui m'a laissé la centième review bizzz !**

 **Merci à tous, cent review, c'est un cap et je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir partagé vos avis, et de m'avoir suivi avec cette fanfiction, nous approchons vraiment de la fin (vraiment, vraiment !), Alors c'est le moment ou jamais, lâchez vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 71 : Promenade dans le parc**

\- Suis-moi, dit soudain Harry.

\- Où ?

\- Faire une promenade dans le parc, comme au bon vieux temps, répondit-il.

Elle le suivit et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la grande salle en passant devant, elle entendait des rires et des voix de l'autre côté mais la porte était fermées, Harry rigola en l'attrapant par la main pour la conduire à l'extérieur.

\- Tu te doutais bien que Ginny aurait pensé à fermer la porte ! Railla Harry.

\- Je suis contente de passer cette soirée avec toi, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mais sache que quand ton tour viendra, je me vengerais !

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Rigola-t-il.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé me marier avant toi, finit par avouer Hermione.

\- Moi je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu épouserais Drago Malefoy, rigola-t-il.

\- Ca, personne ne pouvait le deviner ! Rigola-t-elle aussi.

\- Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ça semble évident.

\- En parlant d'évidence, alors, toi et Ginny, c'est pour quand ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Pas pour le moment, je veux finir mes études, on est encore jeune !

\- Je le suis tout autant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Ils rigolèrent.

\- N'attends pas trop, si tu es sûr de toi, alors lance toi, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend demain et ce que tu pourrais regretter de ne pas avoir fait avant, dit-elle.

\- A t'écouter, on dirait que c'est la peur qui t'a pousser à vouloir l'épouser !

\- Oui et non. Ce qui m'est arrivé au ministère m'a fait remettre en question beaucoup de choses. Puis, une fois qu'on est sûr, pourquoi attendre ?

\- Tu dis vrai, mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à franchir ce pas. J'aime Ginny et je suis sûr de vouloir passer ma vie avec elle mais j'aimerais d'abord vivre avec elle, à temps plein.

Hermione prit le bras de son ami et se colla à lui.

\- Je comprends.

Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre.

\- Au fait, demain Ginny et moi on échange nos places, dit-il.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Pendant les habillages, elle sera avec toi et moi avec la fouine.

\- Drago ! Reprit Hermione.

\- Tu sais bien que venant de moi, ce n'est plus tellement péjoratif, je le taquine, c'est tout !

\- Bref, comment ça se fait ?

\- Elle est très contente que Drago l'ait choisit mais elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir être le témoin de vous deux, alors, elle va venir pour t'aider à te préparer.

\- Et toi, tu vas aider Drago ? S'étonna Hermione.

\- Où le stresser un peu plus, je ne me suis pas encore décidé ! Rigola-t-il.

Ils rigolèrent et Hermione se blottit contre son meilleur ami.

\- Ca va me manquer de ne plus vivre près de toi, dit-elle.

\- Pour moi aussi, mais il faut grandir et les coloc ne sont pas faites pour les couples mariés, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Tu te rends compte que je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ma maison ? C'est vrai quoi, on se mari demain, et après, je vais débarquer dans une maison que je n'aurais jamais vu !

Drago lui avait apprit qu'ils ne rentreraient pas au Square Grimmaurd après leur mariage mais dans leur nouvelle maison, cependant, il avait refusé de lui dire où ils vivraient.

\- Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est que tu vas t'y plaire, enfin, je pense.

\- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Comme si Malefoy s'était occupé tout seul de tous les travaux !

\- Comment elle est ?

\- Bon, surtout, tu ne dis pas que j'ai vendu la mèche !

\- Promis, dit précipitamment Hermione.

Harry sourit.

\- Il y a des murs, et un toit, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus !

Hermione lui frappa le bras avant de rire aussi, Elle aurait dû se douter qu'Harry ne céderait jamais. Il avait beau taquiner Drago, il ne trahirait pas une de ses surprises. Les relations des deux garçons avaient évolués et elles s'étaient consolidées pendant qu'Hermione n'était plus elle-même et encore quand ils étaient tous les deux présents pour sa thérapie. En se rappelant du moment où elle n'était plus elle-même, elle se souvenait d'un jour en particulier qui sur le moment ne lui avait pas paru bizarre, puisqu'elle n'était plus la même mais quand elle y songeait aujourd'hui, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Hermione pleurait, elle venait de se brûler et Drago lui avait appliqué un baume magique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, demain matin tu n'auras plus rien, disait-il en lui caressant le front.

Elle était allongée dans son lit et Drago venait de la border.

\- Endors-toi princesse, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Hermione ferma les yeux et l'entendit quitter la chambre. Elle essayait vraiment de s'endormir mais elle voulait que Drago la serre dans ses bras et il n'était pas là. Alors elle descendit les escaliers et le vit dans le salon, un verre à la main, les yeux inondés de larmes. Elle se figea et se cacha un peu, de peur que ce soit à cause d'elle, elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise ? Elle vit Harry venir de la cuisine, il regarda Malefoy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

\- Rien, petite baisse de morale, répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en vidant son verre.

Harry prit la bouteille et le resservit en faisant de même pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, observa Harry.

\- Ca non, c'est même un calvaire quand je prends le temps de réfléchir.

\- Des fois, j'en viens à me demander, s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu pour elle, qu'elle… parte.

Malefoy le regarda, plein de fureur mais Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je parle pour elle, pas pour moi. Egoïstement, je suis heureux qu'elle soit là, même comme ça, c'est toujours mieux que rien, non, je parle pour elle. Est-ce que tu crois qu'une partie d'elle-même comprend ce qu'il se passe ?

Drago se détendit, oui il avait eu la même pensée.

\- Je ne sais pas, parfois, dans ses yeux, je retrouve la même intensité qu'avant, tu sais, quand elle devinait des choses, quand elle trouvait la solution à quelque chose puis après… Je me souviens, dit Drago.

\- C'est normal que tu craques de temps en temps, n'importe qui le ferait, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne l'aimes pas ou que tu perds patiences, non, c'est juste un signe d'humanité !

\- Dans ces cas là, je me préfère comme avant, avant tout aurait été plus simple.

\- Si tu étais comme avant, tu ne serais pas là et on n'aurait pas cette conversation.

\- Tu sais, j'y ai pensé, si ce jour-là elle n'était pas revenue. La douleur aurait été atroce, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais pu y survivre. Aujourd'hui, je souffre un peu tous les jours, c'est plus sournois, plus lent mais je sais que je préfère ça à l'autre option.

\- Moi c'est pareil, elle est ma sœur, je souffre de la voir aussi… je ne trouve même pas le mot, mais pourtant, je préfère souffrir en sachant qu'elle respire plutôt que de souffrir parce qu'elle ne respire plus, confia Harry.

\- Je suis heureux que tu m'ais confié ça, je m'en voulais de ressentir de telles choses, je ne savais pas si c'était normal ou si c'était mes défauts légendaires qui refaisaient surface.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que toi, moi et ses parents, et tous ceux qui l'aiment ressentent la même chose, ne t'en veut pas.

\- Harry Potter en train de réconforter Drago Malefoy ! S'exclama le blond en se resservant un verre et en resservant Harry.

\- Trinquons à une étrange amitié, dit le survivant.

\- Amitié ? Demanda Drago.

\- Je pense, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Tout à fait, mais je pensais que tu ne l'avouerais jamais !

\- Comme quoi, tout arrives !

* * *

\- Merci d'être entré dans ma vie lors de notre première année, je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur ami, dit-elle en déposant une bise sur sa joue.

\- Je te retourne le compliment ! Allé, rentrons, tu dois te reposer, une mariée fatigué, c'est moins jolie sur les photos.

Ils rentrèrent et Hermione s'endormit dans son dortoir, bien décidé à être sage pour sa dernière nuit en tant que célibataire.


	73. Chapitre 72

**Réponse à Lily : Et oui, merci beaucoup je poste la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 72 : Enterrement de vie de garçon**

Dans la grande salle, les tables avaient été dégagées, laissant une seule grande table au milieu. Son enterrement de vie de garçon était assez sobre. Drago savait qu'Hermione apprendrait probablement tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la soirée et il n'avait pas envie de courir droit sur une dispute, aussi, il avait chargé Ginny de réfréner les ardeurs de Blaise et apparemment, elle avait réussi à accomplir sa mission.

Pas de stripteaseuse, juste ses amis et des amis d'Hermione, surtout des amis d'Hermione. Weaslette et Zabini bien sûr, ses témoins mais aussi tous les frères Weasley, Ron y compris, Neville, Luna, et pas mal d'anciens élèves de Poudlard, qui pourtant, ne faisaient pas spécialement partis des amis de Drago.

\- Plus de la moitié des personnes présentes ce soir me détestaient à Poudlard, fit doucement remarquer Drago à Ginny et Zabini.

\- Oui, mais apparemment, se fiancer à l'une des personnes les plus apprécié de la communauté magique a beaucoup amélioré l'opinion des gens à ton égard, répondit Ginny en souriant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je les vire tous dans une heure, on restera entre nous, dit Zabini.

\- Nous qui ? Demanda Malefoy.

\- Nous, c'est-à-dire toi, Weaslette, ses frères, Jordan, Londubat, Luna et moi.

\- Vu que ma meilleure amie ne sera probablement pas d'accord pour virer Weasmoche, ça me va !

Ginny lui donna un coup sur l'arrière de la tête en rigolant puis partit discuter avec des invités. Drago se mêla aux gens, reçus toutes sortes de félicitations jusqu'à se retrouver devant une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici. Elle n'avait pas changé, ou très peu, ses longs cheveux châtain foncé légèrement ondulé, son regard doux, son sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Malefoy regarda autour de lui, Ginny rigolait avec Macmillan et Zabini faisait le pitre avec Georges et Jordan.

\- Astoria, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je voulais te voir une dernière fois en tant qu'homme célibataire, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Comment as-tu su que nous serions ici ce soir ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pitié, ton mariage fait la une, ce n'était pas bien dur de deviner que vous feriez quelques choses ce soir et comme le marié et la mariée ne sont pas censés se voir pendant 24 heures, je savais que vous seriez séparé, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas faire d'esclandre. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais sûr de ton choix.

\- Plus que jamais.

\- Alors c'est elle, aucun doute ?

\- Ca a toujours été elle ! Insista-t-il.

\- Non, pas toujours, rappela-t-elle.

\- Toi et moi, ça s'est passé quand Hermione m'avait quitté. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, tu n'es pas le genre de fille avec qui l'on s'amuse et ce n'était pas mon cas mais je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir être avec elle. J'aurais dû m'abstenir de coucher avec toi alors que j'étais toujours amoureux. Je regrette mais pas comme tu le crois.

Il regrettait d'avoir couché avec elle mais pas son choix de retourner vers Hermione.

\- Alors, je n'étais rien ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Sans mes sentiments pour Hermione, j'aurais pu t'aimer mais…

\- Je sais, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureux.

\- Merci Astoria, prends soin de toi.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui reparlait depuis le jour où il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre eux.

Après qu'Hermione l'ait quitté suite à sa chute, elle l'avait trouvé seule dans la salle commune à broyer du noir et ils avaient discuté, se rapprochant et après quelques soirées, ils avaient finit par coucher ensemble.

Ironie du sort, le lendemain la bagarre dans la grande salle éclatait et peu après, Hermione lui reparlait, lui montrant qu'il restait de l'espoir.

Il avait tout de suite fait le nécessaire pour qu'Astoria ne se berce pas d'illusion mais le mal était fait, elle avait refusé de lui reparler pendant tout le reste de l'année et après, leurs routes ne s'étaient plus croiser.

En dehors du fait qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'Hermione apprenne son existence, il devait avouer être heureux de la revoir. Elle était l'une des rares Serpentard à être agréable.

Il la regarda partir et fut soulagé lorsqu'elle quitta la grande salle, il trouvait bizarre qu'elle ait fait tout ce chemin juste pour le voir mais l'important était qu'elle reparte sans faire d'histoire. Encore une fois, il fut heureux d'avoir couché avec elle plutôt qu'avec une fille comme Pansy où le scandale aurait été inévitable.

Les invités partirent quelques temps plus tard, il ne restait plus que le petit comité que Drago appréciait, ou presque puisqu'il restait Ron.

Zabini fit servir un verre à chacun et décida que le moment des discours des témoins était arrivé.

\- Honneur aux femmes ! Décréta-t-il en tendant sa main à Ginny.

Elle attrapa sa main et se mit à ses côtés.

\- Ce soir, quand on regarde l'homme qui est à l'honneur, on voit un homme heureux, entouré de ses amis et attendant avec impatience la journée de demain qui le liera éternellement à l'amour de sa vie. Si maintenant, quelqu'un entrait dans cette pièce, quelqu'un qui ne connaitrait aucun de nous. Il y verrait un enterrement de vie de garçon classique, avec le futur marié entouré de ses amis. Mais nous tous ici présent, nous savons que ça n'a rien de « classique ». Drago, nous t'avons détesté et tu nous le rendais plutôt bien !

Tout le monde rigola et Drago fit un clin d'œil à la rouquine.

\- Mais notre présence montre à quel point les gens peuvent changer et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas contrainte ou forcer que je te dis que je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à toi et à Hermione. Vous avez prouvé en peu de temps que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre et si je ne sais pas ce que vous réserve l'avenir, je sais déjà que vous êtes prêts à tout affronter, votre amour en sortira toujours plus fort, comme il l'a fait jusqu'à présent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir te considérer comme un ami et j'avais raison.

Drago haussa un sourcil et la regarda avec curiosité.

\- Tu es devenue mon meilleur ami, c'est bien plus qu'un simple ami.

Drago se leva et enlaça la rouquine.

\- C'était très beau, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Tu en doutais ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je ne doute de rien qu'en ça te concerne, rigola-t-il.

\- Bon à mon tour maintenant ! S'exclama Zabini.

\- Là par contre, je m'attends au pire ! S'exclama Drago en riant.

Zabini lui lança un regard sévère et Drago eut du mal à ne pas rire encore plus.

\- Je connais Drago depuis… Depuis toujours en fait et ça n'a pas toujours été un cadeau ! Mais lors de notre dernière année tout a changé et j'ai su pourquoi j'avais supporté toutes ses années un abruti pareil !

Tout le monde rigola.

\- Avant comme maintenant, tu n'as jamais pu te passer de moi, railla Malefoy.

\- Crois ce qu'il te plait mon cher !

Ils rigolèrent, Malefoy ne se vexait pas, il connaissait Blaise et savait faire la différence entre ces boutades et sa sincérité.

\- Bref, je disais donc que maintenant je sais pourquoi je t'ai supporté aussi longtemps. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, bien sûr, ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour ! Il fallait l'entendre au début nier en bloc ses sentiments pour Herminy ou encore se demandait si elle retomberait dans les bras de Ron… Désolé vieux, dit-il en levant son verre et en regardant Ron.

\- Pas de soucis ! Répondit celui-ci en levant son verre également.

\- Donc, oui, il ne voyait ce qui me crevait les yeux, à savoir que l'un était aussi amoureux que l'autre, il a fait des erreurs, il les a réparé, elle a fait des erreurs aussi, il ne faut pas croire, elle n'est pas parfaite notre Hermione, il faut la voir quand elle a décidé de faire son hippogriffe ! Enfin bref, nous y sommes. Demain, tu te maries et je sais que tout ce passera bien pour le futur. Déjà, parce que tu es prêt et que les fois où ta légendaire stupidité prendra les rênes, je serais là pour te sonner ainsi que Ginny, Potter et nous tous en fait. Soyez heureux et n'oublie pas qu'on vous aime !

Tout le monde applaudit et Drago donne une tape sur l'épaule de Blaise.

\- Beau discours, dit-il.

\- Tu en doutais ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Honnêtement, oui !

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Ca manque de stripteaseuse ! Cria Blaise.

\- Non, c'est parfait comme ça, répondit Ginny.

\- Ah les femmes, toujours là pour plomber l'ambiance ! Bougonna-t-il.

Malgré la boutade de Blaise, l'ambiance resta idéale mais Drago alla se coucher à une heure décente, histoire de ne pas être fatigué pour son mariage !


	74. Chapitre 73

**Réponse à Lily : Voilà le moment tant attendu, j'ai préféré privilégier l'avant mariage que le pendant ;)**

 **J'annonce aussi que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 73 : Le grand jour**

Hermione portait une robe bustier ivoire, avec des motifs argentés sur toute la poitrine, un drapé soulignant sa taille, la robe s'élargissait ensuite avec des motifs argentés par-ci par-là.

\- Où est mon voile ? Demanda Hermione.

Elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air affolé, Ginny s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les bras de la future mariée.

\- Il est sur ta tête Hermimi, calmes-toi.

\- Oui, il faut que je me calme, dit-elle d'une voix encore plus nerveuse.

Ginny rigola et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Tu es parfaite, et tout va bien se passer.

\- Oui, tout va bien se passer, Répéta-t-elle en serrant Ginny à son tour.

Harry arriva.

\- Ginny, il faut que tu ailles rejoindre Drago dans le parc, il est à deux doigts de demander un avis de recherche.

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Oui, vas-y, dit Hermione.

\- Je veux bien, mais tu me serres, de plus en plus fort… Trop fort, rigola Ginny.

Hermione sursauta et lâcha Ginny, les autres rigolèrent avant que la rouquine ne s'en aille pour rejoindre le futur marié. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione pendant que Luna s'occupait de retoucher le bouquet de la mariée, un air très concentré sur le visage.

\- Allez Hermione, ça va aller !

\- Oui.

Elle souffla, puis Luna prit le bouquet et le tendit à Hermione qui le prit.

\- Tu es la mariée parfaite maintenant ! S'exclama la blonde avec un grand sourire.

\- Par Merlin Ginny, tu oublies que tu es mon témoin et pas celui de ma femme ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Eh, tu te calmes blondinet ! Puis, c'est ta future femme et elle est dans un état de nerf incroyable, alors, c'est en tant que « ton » témoin que j'ai essayé de la calmer !

Drago portait un pantalon noir, avec une veste de costume noire longue et une chemise ivoire.

\- Ne fais pas attention Weaslette, notre futur marié a le chaudron en ébullition, rigola Zabini.

\- Bon, allons dans le parc, les invités doivent commencer à arriver, dit Ginny.

Ginny portait une robe courte dorée et elle était coiffée d'un chignon. Elle s'amusa en songeant que si l'un des futurs mariés devait tomber sur un épouvantard aujourd'hui, alors il prendrait probablement l'apparence de l'autre en train de dire « non » au moment le plus opportun, mais elle n'allait certainement pas raconter ça à Malefoy, elle tenait encore trop à la vie !

Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans le parc et les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent à eux accompagnés d'une vieille dame.

\- Ah, voilà certainement le beau jeune homme qui va épouser ma petite fille ! S'exclama la vieille dame en regardant Zabini.

\- Non maman, ça c'est Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago, c'est Drago qui va épouser Hermione, expliqua Cathy avec patience.

\- Dommage, ce jeune homme est très beau ! Dit-elle.

La mère de Cathy s'approcha ensuite Drago et le regarda.

\- C'est un prénom étrange Drago, fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est une constellation, répondit celui-ci, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Hum, ce sont vos vrais cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh… Oui, répondit Drago.

\- Il est trop blond ! Trancha la vieille dame en se penchant vers sa fille.

\- Maman, laisse le pauvre Drago tranquille, il est assez nerveux comme ça ! S'exclama Madame Granger.

\- Mais je rigole, je n'ai rien contre les blonds, puis tu es un joli garçon, tu feras de beaux enfants à ma petite Hermione.

\- Des enfants ? Demanda Drago interloqué.

\- Oui, jeune homme, tu sais, ces petites choses qui braillent et qui courent… Tu veux des enfants ?

\- C'est un peu tôt pour que j'y réfléchisse.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt, regarde-moi, j'ai eu Cathy très tard et maintenant, je suis une vieille radoteuse qui ressemble à la grand-mère de sa fille !

\- Maman, cesse d'embêter Drago, reprit Cathy.

\- Allez mon garçon, va saluer les autres. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Alice Pierson, la mère de Cathy.

\- Enchanté, dit Drago en lui serrant la main.

\- Une vraie poigne d'homme, j'aime ça et dieu sait que tu vas avoir besoin de poigne pour supporter ma petite Hermione, elle a le même caractère que moi quand j'étais jeune, une vraie tête de mule cette petite !

\- Merci, dit Drago.

\- De rien, finalement, je préfère celui là, dit-elle à sa fille.

Ginny tenta de réprimer son rire devant l'air choqué de Zabini, la vieille dame s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est souvent comme ça, rigola Cathy.

\- En fait, elle ne tourne pas très rond par moment, chuchota Gareth pour être sûr de n'être entendu que par Malefoy.

\- Chéri, serais-tu en train de dire à notre futur beau fils que ma mère est folle ? Demanda Cathy.

\- Non, je n'oserais jamais dire ça de ta mère !

Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir en se disputant gentiment, la rencontre avec grand-mère Alice avait au moins eu l'avantage de le déstresser, stresse qui revint dès qu'il vit ses parents venir à lui. Sa mère était radieuse, souriante et elle paraissait assez impatiente, son père par contre ne souriait pas du tout et Narcissa le tenait par la main, Drago soupçonnait celle-ci de le tenir pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Alors mon chéri, c'est le grand jour ! S'exclama Narcissa en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Tu es nerveux ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il.

\- Ce qui veut dire beaucoup ! Devina sa mère.

\- Si vraiment le stress devient trop fort, je peux toujours t'aider à t'enfuir, suggéra Lucius mais sans le sourire qui montrait qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

\- Papa, tu m'avais promis…

\- Je t'ai promis d'être présent et de ne pas être désagréable avec… Granger, ni avec ses parents, je n'ai pas promis de ne pas essayer d'arrêter ça !

Lucius eu un petit sourire qui détendit Drago, après tout, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander, puis, si le mariage avait lieu, c'était un peu grâce à lui !

\- Mais je savais que c'était peine perdue ! Tu as l'air décidé ! Fit remarquer Lucius.

\- C'est le cas.

Lucius haussa les épaules puis alla s'installer, allant même jusqu'à faire un bref signe de tête aux Granger.

\- Il est moins opposé au mariage qu'il le laisse croire, ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, il le fait plus pour la forme.

Drago ricana puis regarda sa mère embrasser Cathy, elles avaient organisé certains aspects du mariage ensemble, et elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver !

\- Allez Malefoy, il est temps de te mettre en place, elle ne devrait pas tarder, dit Ginny.

Hermione voyait de loin les gens assis, elle se rapprochait et elle ne s'attendait à voir tant de monde. Sa famille, la famille de Malefoy et leurs amis ne comptaient pas autant de monde, apparemment, certains sorciers profitaient du fait que les mariages étaient ouverts à tous !

Arrivé à proximité, son père l'attendait et prit la place d'Harry à ses côtés tandis que ses deux témoins allèrent se placer à côté de l'arche.

Hermione vit des papillons voleter au dessus des invités et de l'arche, ça plus les fleurs et les rubans, ça rendaient le tout féerique, mais Hermione était trop stressé pour penser vraiment à la déco. Elle n'avait jamais voulu autant de monde et elle était morte de trac, comme si elle se trouvait sur une scène, avec tous les regards braqué sur elle sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

Mais elle croisa enfin le regard de Malefoy, il souriait en la regardant lui aussi, jamais un de ses sourires n'avait semblé si comblé, comme si la simple de vue d'Hermione en robe de mariée permettait de le rendre heureux.

Elle oublia tous les regards, le stress de faire un faux pas, elle ne voyait que Drago, l'homme de sa vie, qui l'attendait et comment être stressée ou anxieuse quand on est sûr de ce que l'on fait ? Non, elle voulait l'épouser et il fallait en passer par là pour ça, le jeu en valait la chandelle !

L'homme de cérémonie parla, elle ne l'écouta que d'une oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce LA phrase.

\- Si quelqu'un aujourd'hui est opposé à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Zabini regarda les invités avec un regard qui voulait dire « si quelqu'un se lève, je le tue ! » Mais personne ne se leva et les mariés eurent du mal à ne pas rire en voyant l'expression de leur ami.

L'homme de cérémonie recommença à parler et Hermione ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention, se concentrant sur le sourire radieux de l'homme qui serait d'un instant à l'autre, son mari. Elle accorda son attention à l'homme de cérémonie au moment où il prononça la phrase tant attendu, après qu'elle et Drago aient prononcés les « oui ».

\- Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacré du mariage, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Drago s'approcha, posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione et approcha ses lèvres. Lorsque les lèvres de Malefoy se posèrent enfin sur celles d'Hermione, une pluie d'étincelles jaillir au dessus d'eux, elles ne brulaient pas, c'était un sort de Ginny. Hermione sentait les lèvres de son « mari » et il lui fallut faire un effort colossal pour le laisser s'éloigner, se rappelant qu'il y avait une multitude de spectateur.

Les applaudissements retentirent mais Drago et Hermione n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre, ils se regardaient et se souriaient.

\- Ca y est, tu es ma femme !

\- Oui, et toi tu es mon mari, dit-elle.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, heureux de l'entendre dire « mon mari ».


	75. Chapitre 74

**Chapitre 74 : Le grand jour 2**

Après les photos, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la grande salle, les tables avaient été repoussés contre les murs et servaient un gigantesque buffet, dans un autre coin, il y avait plein de petites tables et à la place de la table des professeurs, se trouvait la table des mariés, des parents et des témoins.

Mais là, il était temps de la première danse des mariés.

\- Je ne vous ais pas dis à quel point vous étiez ravissante, Madame Malefoy, dit Drago en souriant.

\- Tu es très beau aussi.

Ils dansaient, l'un contre l'autre en tâchant d'ignorer tous les regards braqués sur eux. Mais la musique finit, ils durent se séparer, à regret, car le moment était venus pour Hermione de danser avec son père pendant que Drago danserait avec Narcissa.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, dit Gareth Granger.

\- Merci papa.

\- Voilà ma petite princesse mariée ! Je pensais que ça arriverait bien plus tard.

\- Oh non papa ! Ne te mets pas à faire ton sentimental, tu vas me faire pleurer ! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi, je pense qu'il saura bien prendre soin de toi.

Hermione ne commenta pas, se contentant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son père, pendant qu'elle regardait son mari danser avec Narcissa.

\- Maintenant, je demande à la mère de la mariée de faire danser son gendre et au père du marié de faire danser sa belle-fille, annonça le sorcier chargé d'animer la soirée. Drago lança un regard anxieux à sa femme.

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'il annule cette danse, il ne nous avait pas prévenu, se plaignit Malefoy.

\- Non, va faire danser ma mère, je vais attendre, lui dit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

A regret, il la laissa et rejoignit Cathy. Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule, elle se retourna et son sourire se fana face à Lucius.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je ne fais que faire ce que l'on attend de moi, répondit-il.

\- Ne vous sentez pas obligé, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie non plus et c'est aussi gênant pour vous que pour moi, dit Hermione.

\- Vous êtes loin d'être celle que je voulais pour mon fils, je ne vous aimerais probablement jamais et je reste persuadé que mon nom de famille ne devrait pas être porté par une sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de créer un scandale en commençant une dispute avec son nouveau beau-père, elle ne répondit donc pas mais tenta de se soustraire aux mains qui la faisaient danser.

\- Laissez-moi terminer. Tout ça, c'est le mauvais côté de ma personne qui le pense et je ne peux pas la faire taire mais il y a une autre part de moi, que vous connaissez moins et que j'apprends à découvrir.

Hermione cessa de se débattre tachant d'écouter Lucius.

\- Vous avez permis à mon fils de se défaire de son passé, il a apprit à se connaître grâce à vous et il n'est réellement heureux que depuis que vous faites partis de sa vie, en tant que père, je remarque tout ça et j'en suis heureux. Puis je sais aussi que ces histoires de sang son ridicule et que ce serait plutôt à vous d'avoir honte de porter le nom de Malefoy et pas l'inverse.

En gros, il se contredisait complètement mais ça aurait pu être pire et en langage « Lucius Malefoy », langage qu'Hermione commençait à comprendre, ça voulait dire, je ne t'aime pas mais je peux te supporter !

\- Donc, vous me faites danser ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je tâche de vous montrer que je peux penser de diverses façons mais surtout que je ne vous déteste plus ou plus complètement.

\- Je comprends, enfin, j'essaie !

A la fin de la musique, Hermione fut heureuse de retrouver les bras rassurants de son mari.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ton père m'adore, ça je le sais ! Dit-elle avec ironie.

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Non, mais il fait des efforts, c'est déjà miraculeux, dit-elle avec plus de sérieux.

\- Tu sais, après notre dispute, quand je suis parti passer la nuit chez eux, s'il ne m'avait pas poussé, je ne serais pas revenu si vite et quand je pense qu'à mon arrivée, tu étais en train… Enfin bref, c'est un peu grâce à lui.

\- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ! S'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'avais trop peur que tu ne refuses de m'épouser si tu savais que mon père y était pour quelque chose, rigola-t-il.

Ils rigolèrent et Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, lorsque quasiment tous les invités étaient partit et que les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient le bout de leur nez, Drago décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il fit signe à Hermione. Il avait mit tellement de mystère autour de cette maison qu'elle se demandait bien à quoi elle ressemblait, connaissant le luxe dans lequel son mari avait grandit, elle se doutait que la maison serait bien trop grande pour eux deux et probablement, bien trop luxueuse à son goût mais, pour elle, l'important était qu'il s'y sente bien, car pour Hermione, elle se sentirait bien n'importe où du moment qu'elle serait avec lui.

\- Allez ma reine, je t'emmène dans ton château, dit-il.

\- Drago, dit-moi que tu plaisantes en parlant de château ? Demanda Hermione d'un air apeuré.

Il garda un visage neutre un moment, juste assez de temps pour qu'Hermione prenne un air atterré avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Non, pas de château, rigola-t-il.

Hermione lui tapa l'épaule, juste pour la forme puis se laissa emporter jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison. Elle se retrouva devant un immense portail en fer forgé laissant voir un terrain très vert et au milieu, un manoir d'une taille assez grande, mais tellement qu'elle avait redouté les goûts luxueux de Drago, elle fut rassuré. Il la tira par la main et franchit le portail.

\- Nous nous trouvons en Cornouailles, expliqua-t-il.

Ce qui expliquait le vent, la verdure, les côtes rocheuses et la mer qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Elle trouvait l'environnement magnifique. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la porte et lui fit visiter toute la maison qui comptait de nombreuses pièces, trop nombreuses !

En plus d'une salle à manger, d'un salon et d'une cuisine, la maison comptait 3 chambres au premier étage et deux au second, toutes avec leur propre salle de bain, sans compter la chambre d'Hermione et de Drago, au rez-de-chaussée qui était plus grande que les autres et la salle de bain magnifique sur laquelle elle donnait.

Cependant, elle aimait la décoration, Drago avait su la faire correspondre à ses goûts à elle qui était plus sobre que les siens. Son mari garda le meilleur pour la fin.

\- Drago, c'est magnifique !

Leur chambre donnait sur une seconde pièce, qui ressemblait énormément à la bibliothèque dans laquelle ils s'isolaient à Poudlard, avec une taille moins impressionnante mais l'effet y était.

\- Je savais que tu aimerais cette pièce, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Elle portait encore sa robe mariée, Drago avait refusé tout net qu'elle se change, il lui avait chuchoté, qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir lui enlever cette robe magnifique et elle avait sourit.

Il la reconduisit dans la chambre et elle y découvrit des bougies par terre et des pétales de rose au sol et sur le lit, alors que rien n'était là à leur premier passage. Elle songea un bref instant que Drago avait dû emmener son elfe, Daisy, mais là, en cet instant, elle pouvait dire que ce détail ne l'intéressait pas ! Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue.

\- En cet instant, je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je suis heureux et à quel point je te désire, dit-il en la regardant profondément.

\- Alors ne dis rien, prouve-le moi, dit-elle en défaisant le nœud de sa cravate.

Mais au lieu de lui enlever la cravate, elle l'attira à elle avec et l'embrassa.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame Malefoy, dit-il.

Il caressa ses bras et elle ferma les yeux, se demandant, s'il lui ferait cet effet là toute sa vie. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait touché, elle avait cette impression de chaleur. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et là, elle se sentit fondre, comment arrivait-il à avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle ? Elle s'en foutait, elle aurait toute sa vie pour s'y habituer et en profiter.

Elle lui ôta sa cravate, sa veste, sa chemise et caressa son torse, il en frissonnait tellement qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Il dégrafa sa robe, qui tomba doucement, il lui prit les mains et la fit avancer, elle portait un porte-jarretelle blanc, il la trouvait magnifique.

\- Tu vas me rendre fou, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- C'était le but mon amour, dit-elle.

Il l'embrassa pendant qu'elle continuait de lui ôter ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement. Il pressa ses fesses lorsqu'il fut entièrement nue et comprenant son attente, elle s'agrippa à sa nuque et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son mari.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais, je t'ai trop désiré toute la journée pour laisser durer les préliminaires, dit-il.

\- Au contraire, il n'y a pas que toi, avoua-t-elle.

Il la plaqua contre le mur, son corps pressant contre le sien et la pénétra, les gémissements d'Hermione le poussant un peu plus vers le paradis.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il une fois terminé.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il la porta jusqu'au lit et ils rigolèrent lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre elle. Il se dégagea et la ramena contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air prêt à tenir 48 heures de sexe non-stop, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Toi non plus !

\- 48 heures à partir de demain ? Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, demain.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- De toute façon, on à toute notre vie, dit-elle.

\- Toute notre vie, confirma-t-il.

Plus aucune menace, juste l'avenir, un avenir qui s'annonçait plus que radieux pour eux deux.


	76. Epilogue

**L'épilogue de cette fanfiction ne me convenait pas du tout, c'est pour ça que j'ai revu tout ça, donc l'ancien épilogue est devenu un chapitre et voilà l'épilogue définitif !**

 **J'en profite pour répondre au review anonyme que l'on m'a laissé ;)**

 **Réponse à Marion : Si tu me lis, je voulais te remercier pour la review que tu m'as laissé il y a un moment de ça, mais étant anonymes, je n'ai pas pu te répondre ;) Je suis d'accord avec toi, l'épilogue n'en était pas vraiment un, du coup, me revoilà ;)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Novembre 2007**

Voilà un peu plus de 6 ans qu'Hermione avait terminé ses études, après avoir passé 2 ans au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, elle avait été mutée au département de la justice magique sur ordre du Ministre qui avait dit avoir besoin de personnes comme elle au sein de ce service, donc, voilà 4 ans qu'elle brillait au sein du département de la justice magique et qu'elle s'y plaisait.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait prit un jour de repos pour aller passer un examen à Sainte-Mangouste, elle ne se sentait pas très bien depuis quelques jours et elle savait à quoi c'était dû, cependant, elle préférait avoir une confirmation d'un Médicomage, chose qu'il ne mit pas plus de dix minutes à confirmer, oui, Hermione Malefoy était enceinte de 3 mois…

Elle s'assit sur un banc dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, histoire de remettre ses idées en place, elle était heureuse, elle savait que Drago le serait aussi, alors où était le problème ? Le problème était que le directeur actuel allait prendre sa retraite en Janvier et que même si Kingsley ne lui avait encore parlé de rien, elle savait qu'elle était en tête de liste pour lui succéder… Elle secoua la tête, non, sa vie professionnelle n'avait rien à faire au milieu de ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle, point !

Elle extirpa son téléphone portable de son sac en le sentant vibrer et vit le numéro d'Harry s'afficher. Il y a maintenant 3 ans que les ondes magiques avaient été revues pour permettre aux sorciers de se servir d'internet et des téléphones.

\- Salut Harry.

\- Hermione ! C'est une fille, c'est une fille !

\- Par Merlin, Ginny a accouché !

\- Oui, c'est une petite Lily !

\- Dans quelle chambre vous êtes, j'arrive !

\- 125.

\- A tout de suite, félicitations ! Couina-t-elle en raccrochant.

Elle se précipita à l'angle du couloir, déjà, elle se trouvait au bon étage, Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant à la porte.

\- Déjà ! S'exclama-t-il en venant l'enlacer.

\- J'étais déjà sur place, répondit-elle en embrassant son meilleur ami.

Harry lui prit la main et l'amena jusqu'au couffin où dormait Lily Potter, Hermione la regarda et eut un sourire, déjà, on pouvait voir qu'elle serait aussi rousse que sa mère ! Puis elle se tourna vers la maman exténuée.

\- Félicitation ma belle, tu as fais du bon boulot !

\- Merci Hermione, où est Drago ?

\- Au bureau, tu sais qu'il remplace Harry pendant son congé paternité, il n'est même pas encore au courant, à moins que vous lui ayez envoyé un sms ?

\- J'ai chargé Harry de le faire, répondit Ginny.

Harry était depuis 6 mois le chef du bureau des aurors et Drago était son second, ils avaient toujours fait équipes depuis la fin de leurs études et la promotion d'Harry n'avait pas changé ça puisque Drago était devenus le chef adjoint.

\- Je pense que je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je reviendrais avec Drago, demain dans la journée.

Ginny eut un sourire et Harry la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras.

\- Quand tu reviendras demain, tu pourras aussi nous dire pourquoi tu étais à cet étage avant même d'être au courant de la naissance de Lily, s'amusa Harry.

\- Oui, si vous êtes sage, répondit Hermione en faisant un dernier signe de la main à ses deux amis.

Elle alla directement au bureau des aurors, dans le bureau que partagé son mari et Harry. Il sourit en la voyant entré.

\- Salut mon ange, dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Salut.

\- Harry m'a envoyé un sms pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, dit Drago.

\- Je reviens justement de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je serais venu aussi !

\- Désolé mais quand Harry m'a appelé, j'étais déjà sur place.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on y retournera demain, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je leur ais dit, en plus, Ginny est exténué !

\- J'imagine ! Au fait, que faisais-tu à Sainte-Mangouste ? S'inquiéta soudainement Drago.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ? S'amusa-t-elle.

\- Désolé, mais savoir qu'il y a un Potter de plus sur terre, ça me déroute !

Hermione rigola.

\- En plus, Lily est la troisième petite Potter !

\- Bientôt, il y aura un troisième petit Malefoy, dit Hermione l'air de rien.

\- Non mais tu y… Quoi ?

\- C'est pour ça que j'étais à Sainte-Mangouste, ça faisait un moment que j'avais des soupçons et le médicomage a confirmé, je suis enceinte Drago.

Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser.

\- J'en profite, d'ici quelques mois, je ne pourrais plus te soulever !

Sa blague lui valut une tape à l'arrière de la tête mais aussi le sourire radieux d'Hermione.

\- Sache que je grossirais moins que lors de ma première grossesse, dit-elle.

\- Ah moins que la aussi ce soit des jumeaux ! S'exclama Drago.

\- Prions pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, tu te souviens que quand Gémi dormait, Alice pleurait et inversement, ils se relevaient pour ne pas nous laisser de repos ! Rigola Hermione.

\- Oui, je me souviens très bien, dit Drago en enlaçant Hermione.

Ils fêtèrent la nouvelle toute la soirée, les jumeaux étant gardé par Narcissa et le lendemain, ils allèrent travailler, se donnant rendez-vous pour l'heure du déjeuner, à peine arrivé à son bureau, Hermione reçut une note du Ministre lui demandant de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour un rendez-vous.

\- Ah, Hermione, bonjour, dit-il une fois qu'elle fut entrée.

\- Bonjour Kingsley, tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, je suppose que tu sais déjà qu'en Janvier, je vais devoir nommer un nouveau directeur pour le service de la justice ?

\- Oui, je suis au courant.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu à ce sujet ?

\- Que j'étais en tête de liste pour cette nomination.

\- Tu as été mal informé, répondit Kingsley.

Ne pas être nommé ne la vexait pas, après tout, elle n'avait pas encore 30 ans, c'était très jeune, mais savoir qu'il ne l'avait même pas envisagé lui faisait mal.

\- Tu n'es pas en tête de liste Hermione, tu es la seule de la liste !

Elle mit un moment à comprendre, si bien que Kingsley décida de lui dire les choses autrement.

\- Je n'ai jamais envisagé personne d'autres que toi pour prendre le flambeau. Tu es la meilleure de ton département, la plus efficace et tu as une autorité naturelle qui t'aidera à te faire obéir des plus anciens, malgré ta jeunesse, tu es parfaite pour ce poste !

\- Je… Merci…

Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

\- Kingsley, vraiment, ça me touche, je rêve de ce poste et dans d'autres circonstances, je serais en train de sauter de joie partout mais là… Je suis enceinte, je l'ai appris hier et…

\- Comptes-tu passer à un mi-temps pour te consacrer à ta famille ?

Non, elle adorait ses enfants, elle adorait son mari, elle adorait déjà le bébé qu'elle portait mais jamais elle ne pourrait se contenter de travailler à mi-temps. Elle se débrouillait pour abattre son travail le plus vite possible, sans rien bâcler afin de pouvoir être disponible pour ses enfants.

\- Non ! Mais je serais absente au moins un mois après mon accouchement !

\- Et un mois avant, j'insiste, car pour les jumeaux, si je n'étais pas passé à ce moment là, tu aurais accouché dans ton bureau je te rappel !

\- Oui, je me souviens très bien ! Enfin, je veux toujours ce poste mais je comprendrais que tu changes d'avis, je te promets de ne pas t'en vouloir.

\- Je ne change pas d'avis, ce poste est toujours pour toi. Hermione, tu pourrais encore avoir 5 enfants de plus que je suis sûr que tu resterais toujours l'élément le plus efficace de ton département !

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là, je te rassure !

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à accepter, nous nous arrangerons. Tu pourras travailler de chez toi quand tu te sentiras prête à le faire et pour le reste, nous survivrons sans toi !

Hermione se leva, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci Kingsley, j'accepte.

Lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle à Drago, il s'amusa du fait qu'elle serait sa chef. Ils commencèrent à annoncer la nouvelle grossesse d'Hermione à tous et reçurent des félicitations de chacun, même de Lucius.

\- Avec ce troisième enfant, j'imagine que vous allez vous rendre à la raison et démissionner afin de vous occuper pleinement de votre famille ? Demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire, connaissant très bien la réponse et le ton de la réponse que sa belle-fille allait donner mais il fut surpris.

\- Non seulement je ne vais pas démissionner mais en plus, j'ai accepté une promotion, répondit-elle la tête haute.

\- Une promotion ?

\- Hermione va être nommé directrice du département de la justice magique, dit Drago qui était très fier de son épouse.

\- Hum, de mon temps, les poules pondeuses n'atteignaient jamais un rang aussi élevé ! Et je n'aurais pas été fier que ma femme devienne ma chef !

Lucius n'avait de cesse de chercher la provocation auprès d'Hermione mais cette dernière commençait à connaître Lucius et n'entrait que très peu dans le jeu, la plupart du temps ils s'envoyaient des piques incessantes, les faisant sourire, c'était leur jeu.

\- Je sais mon beau-père adoré ! Voilà pourquoi je suis ravie d'être de mon temps plutôt que du vôtre et voilà pourquoi je suis marié à un homme comme votre fils et non comme vous !

Lucius eut un sourire en coin, Narcissa et Drago avaient carrément rit.

\- Là, je pense que nous pouvons déclarer Hermione gagnante ! S'exclama Narcissa.

Malgré ce qu'il laissait voir, Lucius appréciait beaucoup de trait de caractère de sa belle-fille, il était persuadé qu'aucune femme n'aurait pu convenir à son fils plus qu'elle et même si, pour l'instant, il aurait préféré se couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, il considérait réellement Hermione comme une Malefoy, car une Malefoy allait toujours au bout de ce qu'elle voulait et réussissait toujours ce qu'elle entreprenait, comme Hermione. Il était aussi très fier de son fils, fier de sa vie de famille et de sa vie professionnelle.

Lucie Malefoy vit le jour en mai 2008, preuve qu'Hermione aussi appréciait plus son beau-père qu'elle ne le montrait car c'est elle qui choisit le prénom de Lucie.

* * *

 **Voilà pour l'épilogue et je peux vous annoncer qu'il y aura une suite pour "Au delà du sang et des apparences", je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand, mais j'ai déjà commencer à écrire deux chapitres ;)**


End file.
